Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon
by Kaisaan Greenleaf
Summary: Kaia lives in Rohan with her family. Her life is relatively normal and without change until she meets him a stallion as dark as night with an extraordinary gift. Now with war from Isengard threatening - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Amarth

**Summary:** Kaia lives in Rohan with her family. Her life is relatively normal and without change until she meets him ~ a stallion as dark as night with an extraordinary gift. Now with war from Isengard threatening the land she lives in, Kaia has to learn how to control the sudden strange things happening in her life and to herself.

To stay alive to help her new friends she will need to find the courage to do what is right and the faith to believe in those around her and above all; herself. It will be a difficult journey, but the wise have never said life was simple or easy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien.

**Warnings:** This is not a Legomance. There is some mild romance, but I don't write heavy stuff. There is no slash or hint of slash. This is a Mary Sue (some says she's mild, others don't) and a tad (small) AU, however it is not a "Girl falls into Middle-earth". It is a partial "Tenth Walker", though.

**Acknowledgments** ~ A HUGE, SINCERE **_thank you_** to _dreamingfifi_ who brutally went through my chapters and corrected my horrendous elven! Admittedly, I kept some of it (like the names) but the rest is all her doing and I am extremely grateful for her help! Be sure to check out her website for great, accurate elven in both Sindarin and Quenya plus much more! http: / / www .realelvish. net /

**A/N **~ I AM REWRITING THIS! EACH CHAPTER WILL HAVE A WARNING TELLING YOU IF IT HAS BEEN REWRITTEN OR NOT. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!

This chapter is rewritten. I will do my best to keep canon characters "in character", spell correctly and just be a decent writer. I accept critique, but not criticism. All flames shall be pleasantly replied to and then deleted.

Hope you enjoy!.

* * *

**_Amarth ~ Fate _**

"Kaia, where are you?"

Kaia looked down from her high place on the gentle, grassy hill when a male voice called from the direction of the barn. The young woman sighed as she stood, making her way from her spot on the hill to the wooden structure of the horse barn down on flatter ground. She had lived here for as long as she could remember. She wasn't a child by blood, but a child taken in by a simple family in Rohan. Kaia knew she had come from somewhere else, but the knowledge had never bothered her overmuch. Her Rohirrim family was her only family and they were a good family. Having no sisters, she'd learned much more from her brothers then a normal girl would. Kaia had learned to wield a sword rather well, though, daggers were hers to master. Horse-riding was almost required in Rohan, and treating the wounded, both human and animal, was a useful skill. Though, she wasn't as apt as she'd have liked to have been in that area. But along with knowing how to survive, these were all things she tried not to take for granted.

Here the young woman paused in her thinking. She had to learn how to go though life being different from those around her, without female company and sometimes feeling very alone since her Rohirrim mother had died. Her family lived close to the Anduin River on the Northern side of Rohan, a place called The Wold. They were as far from Edoras as they could get, though not on purpose, and while their business brought them people, it also only brought people of the male kind. There were very few opportunities for Kaia to engage in female company.

Kaia didn't realize she'd slowed in her walking significantly until her brother called again. She was reminded that she really did need to go and help her family with the new herd coming in today. Looking at the distant, shimmering river one last time and calling back to her brother to let him know she'd heard him, Kaia ran toward the barn.

The young women saw her eldest brother Ethon waiting for her when she arrived at the barn. The place never failed to make her happy with its rich smells and fun memories. As Kaia came closer she could make out the male's features in the darker light of the building; he was a tall man of twenty-eight years with dark gold hair, worn just below his shoulders in the style of the Rohirrim, dark brown eyes that when directed at her were usually filled with teasing and mischief and tanned skin that bespoke of many days spent in the sun. He looked very much like their father and her second older brother Edonar, a man of twenty-six.

"Where were you?"

Kaia smiled at him and looked back toward the hill. "Watching the river. I love to watch the water shimmer in the distant light. It calls to me sometimes. I don't know why, but the water, it's almost like it pulls at me." She looked back at her brother, but didn't truly pay attention to his reaction as she grabbed a coil of rope on a hook. "Never mind that, though. We need to get to work. Have Edonar, Lohinon and father returned with the wild horses yet?"

"Yes, they're in the corrals right now." Ethon got a mischievous look on his face after he'd finished. He was almost thirty, but had never seemed to lose that child-like streak of fun and being with his younger sister always brought it out. "I'll beat you there!" he challenged racing off.

Kaia gave a shout of surprise and an exclamation of him being unfair as she sprang after him. Soon they were side-by-side, running towards the fences and laughing as they raced through the tall, golden grass they'd both grown up on.

Edinon, their father, saw his oldest and youngest children coming towards him and grinned from his position astride a fence rail. His grin soon faded a bit, however, as he focused on his youngest child, the girl he thought of as his own daughter. Kaia had been growing more and more distant and complicated the older she got. The young woman wasn't rebellious or demanding, but it was harder to understand why she did the things she did, what went on in her head. It had been easier when Threasa, his wife, was around and Kaia was younger. Threasa was the care-giver; she seemed to understand Kaia better than any of the males ever had. Since his wife died he hadn't known how to act around his daughter. How did one understand a young woman?

Edinon sighed and turned back to look at the herd of horses milling about in the corral. He really didn't know what to do here. Threasa would have, but he just didn't. Kaia was getting older, more independent. There were times he just wanted to have her become a little girl again. When would she want others to notice how adult she was becoming? Right now Kaia was happy being the youngest, the baby, but when would that change? Edinon had to wonder if she'd leave when the time came. The man sighed and shook his head. Putting a smile back on his face, he called out to Kaia and Ethon. "Come on you two, get over here and help us!"

Ethon smiled and ran towards his younger brothers, ready to help separate the male and female horses into different corrals, but Kaia stopped and looked at the horses her brothers and father had captured. As always there were dozens of bays and roans, a few sorrels and whites and even a couple buckskins, but no blacks. The girl felt a small, but deep anger swirl through her chest as she slowly walked forward. Years ago Sauron's servants had stolen the majority of black horses in the land, taking them to serve as mounts for his Nâzgul. It was a horrible crime and the land of Rohan was now sorely lacking in black equine. It always hurt the young woman to never see a black hide among the many colors. She didn't understand why, though.

Kaia sighed again and shook her head to clear the unpleasant emotion away. She didn't want to worry her family over something they couldn't fix and she really didn't want to feel this way right now. The young woman walked over to her father to help.

* * *

Two weeks later a group of Riders from Edoras, under orders from the King, came to The Wold for a new herd of horses to take back to the Capitol city. A message had been sent to Edoras telling Éomer that Edinon had a group of newly tamed horses ready to be ridden and bought. The small family couldn't have known that their message had never reached Éomer, but Gríma Wormtongue instead.

Kaia smiled as she saw the riders approaching. She loved when they visited, always having news of the outside world and the rest of Rohan. Today, though, they already seemed unusually quiet as they rode closer and the young woman looked side-long at her brother in question. He shook his head slightly, unsure. Could something be amiss?

"Hail Ethon, son of Edinon. How goes the horse training?" called a man, the leader of the group, as they approached the two riders waiting for them not far from the house, barn and the corralled fields beyond.

Ethon bowed his head in respect. Keeping his horse still with a gentle hand and replied in a clear voice. "It goes well Lord Bruma. The horses are ready for you and your companions. Please follow us."

As the men followed Ethon, Kaia rode up alongside staying close to her brother, but kept her ears open for the news that would surely come. As the men greeted her father and dismounted, her apprehension grew. Something was wrong. These men spoke naught a word about the Kingdom they loved, about Edoras or their King. The Horselords were proud of their country. If they talked of nothing else, they would talk of Rohan. And yet, they remained quiet. The young woman did not think to ask a thing, not with the type of gloom that seemed to sit over them all.

The group soon pulled up at the wooden fence, looking at the docile horses that gazed back at them with curiosity. Kaia smiled a bit and dismounted, ducking into the corral. She knew to stay out of the men's way, but she was more then happy just being with the horses before many of them were taken away for good. The young woman walked through the herd, patting and crooning gently to the equines, but her attention was more focused toward the Horselords. What was going on? Even now they had yet to truly smile, had yet to relax. It was almost as if they expected an attack... Were they going to stay the night like usual? Would they talk then?

Kaia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't yet registered that the horses around her had moved away...or that she was being frantically shouted at by her brothers. The young woman blinked and looked toward them finally, only to look behind her as that was where their gaze was directed. She froze, staring at the biggest stallion she'd ever seen. She didn't know where he'd come from for this horse was black, as black as a night sky without stars and would not have been missed by her family had he been in the herd. This all registered fairly quickly in her mind and so did the fact that this horse was angry. Dark gold eyes blazed fury, pinned ears and an outstretched neck spoke of a deadly intention to harm.

And she was directly in the path of that danger as the horse aimed for the men behind her...or was he aiming for her?

Strangely, she felt no fear and no urge to move. Was it shock or something else? Would her legs just not obey her command? Kaia was vaguely aware of her brothers jumping the fence and starting to run over, but she really didn't feel concerned. Coming out of her stupor or maybe just surrendering to it, Kaia lifted her hand, palm outward, and commanded in a quiet, but firm voice, "Dáro Morroch!" Her brothers shouted at her again, but Kaia didn't move as her eyes met the stallion's.

The horse skidded to a stop, appearing startled and snorted, shaking his head in an agitated fashion. Never before had he been given a command and yet he understood and obeyed. Why? He knew he didn't have to. These humans had taken his herd, his family and it would be more then easy to ignore this she-human...so why couldn't he summon up the will to do it? The black horse quieted slowly, but while his gold eyes met the young woman's, studying her, he didn't approach.

She was tall, but not as tall as the males with wavy, red hair like fire and eyes as blue as a cloudless sky. Her skin was light and when he inhaled, the horse smelled grain and wild grass. He watched as the she-human looked at him, seemingly just as startled as he was.

Kaia shook her head to clear it, not truly believing what was happening. She'd commanded the stallion to stop and he had. And she'd done it in a language she didn't know. The young woman swallowed and glanced at her brothers who had stopped and were now watching with concern. The Horselords were tense, but appeared interested. She turned her attention back to the large horse still in front of her. What was she to do now? The stallion didn't look like he would attack again, but he didn't look like he would let her approach either...and something deep within her didn't want the men even attempting to try it. Taking a quiet, but deep breath Kaia took two cautious steps toward him speaking soothingly in a low voice. A part of her mind noted what she hadn't seen before. He wasn't all black, for a small white smudge adorned his nose.

The horse looked at the she-human with something akin to a human's disbelief as he laid his ears back and danced away with a toss of his head. He gave the men a flick of his tail but though he now had the female out of the way, didn't go for them. Instead, headed back toward the fence he'd jumped over earlier. The desire to hurt the humans had left him, strange as that was. He didn't understand it, but that didn't matter. The stallion looked back at the red-haired she-human before snorting and leaping the fence. His powerful legs and quick hooves soon had him out of sight.

Kaia merely watched, wondering at the small pang of something within her. The young woman jumped slightly as a hand descended to rest gently on her shoulder.

"Are you well?" queried Edonar, always the first to ask practical questions. He wasn't necessarily close to Kaia and didn't really show affection to her or his brothers in big ways. But a simple hug, a touch on the shoulder, or even a glance could convey just how much he did care. His siblings had learned to know his body-language and to hear the things he didn't say. Kaia nodded, finally tearing her blue eyes away from the golden, rolling hills and back to the people around her.

"That was dangerous, Kaia. You should pay better attention to your surroundings." reprimanded Lohinon gently. Out of all the siblings he was the one most like his mother. He had her light brown hair, blue eyes and slim build. His countenance was similar to hers as well. He was soft spoken, but firm. At twenty-four he was the care-taker of the family as his mother was before him. He often worried for his siblings and tried to look after them. Admittedly, he was the one most shaken-up about what had just happened and his blue eyes flickered from Kaia to the hills.

Kaia gave him a small smile, a bit jittery herself and took a breath. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, as you saw. I'll take better care in the future though. I don't think I want to do that again." she pointed out with a nervous chuckle. When Ethon wrapped an arm about her shoulders and all three of her brothers stayed with her as they left the corral and went to the house, Kaia didn't complain.

* * *

It was only later that night that she had a chance to truly think about what had happened. The Horselords had stayed for dinner and while they hadn't opened up much, they did bring some news of the rest of Rohan. She and family had listened eagerly, but the siblings had let their father do most of the talking and when her brother's talked, she didn't. Kaia would much rather hear the answers then ask the questions. After the men had gone to bed, she'd then talked some with her father. She found that they didn't spend as much time together as they once had and when Edinon had asked that she stay up for a time with him, the young woman had readily agreed.

She now lay in her bed, a simple straw-mattress, feather-stuffed pillow and blankets. It wasn't anything fancy or rich, but it suited her life and taste just fine. Kaia had her own small room, something she was grateful for. Much as she loved her brothers, a young woman needed a private place of her own sometimes. The young woman now lay on her back, looking out the small window at the stars.

Why couldn't she get the stallion out of her head? He hadn't invaded her thoughts during dinner or her time with her father. Why now, when everything was quiet and her tired body pleaded for sleep, did her mind bring up the black horse? Kaia sighed, turning over and closing her eyes. She must have stayed that way for a time and dozed off, because she woke later in the night to a neigh. She blinked sleep from her eyes, pushing unruly hair away from her face. A neigh? Why would she wake for such a common sound? Kaia got up, not quite understanding why, but feeling an urge to do so. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. A dagger was taken as an afterthought, just in case.

* * *

The stallion watched the small house. His ears swiveled in different directions slowly, hearing the sounds of the horses close by, the song of the crickets, the chilled wind in the grass...and the sound of soft movement from the human dwelling. The horse pawed the earth in agitation, shaking his mane gently. Why was he here? Like a moth drawn to a flame, he'd come back and he couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't for his herd. They didn't even accept him, but he'd still felt the need to at least try to help them. It had been halfhearted at best, though. He was different. He didn't think like a horse, didn't entirely act like a horse, though the humans he'd seen hadn't noticed. The stallion could reason, could think and use logic. Oh yes, there was instinct and a lot of it, but when something happened that the herd didn't understand, he usually did...because he had the ability to reason it out. The other horses knew there was something off about him, just as he knew it about himself. He wasn't one of them, not being born into the herd and simply not acting correctly and so they shunned him. But despite that, they never could get him to travel too far away. There was safety in numbers as they all knew.

Now, though, the horses had been taken in by man and he was alone...and standing on a hill, waiting for a she-human to come out of her home.

The stallion danced in place nervously, not understanding his own mind, the pull that had brought him back here. He'd left with the intention of never coming back, never looking back...and yet here he was. Black ears pricked as a figure exited the house. The wind carried the scent of the she-human to him and the black horse stilled, merely watching, but unsure what to do.

* * *

Kaia wrapped her blanket more tightly around her frame as the wind blew past, tangling her already wild hair further. It would be more than difficult to brush out in the morning... The young woman looked around carefully in the dark, using the little moonlight there was to look for odd shapes that shouldn't be there. Her blue eyes found a big one immediately. A spot on the hill that seemed to suck in light, but not give it back. She moved forward cautiously, dagger held tightly, but stopped short as the figure snorted and the distinct sound of a hoof striking the earth in impatience or maybe anger reached her ears.

The young woman felt some tension drain out of her body. This wasn't an enemy...but what was going on? She moved forward again, steps light and advanced up the hill. Details could be made out as she crept forward and Kaia felt a small smile start to form on her face. It was him! A powerful body, blacker then the night stood before her and gleaming, dark eyes she knew to be gold in the day watched her warily. Kaia stilled again, now about four feet away and took a slow breath. What now? She'd tried approaching before with no success...

The stallion seemed to be just as undecided as she was, edging back, but then stopping and perking his ears. This she-human...interested him. He just didn't know why. There was nothing remarkable special about her as far as he could tell. Her form and voice were like many other humans, though, admittedly her steps were lighter and he'd never seen a human with red hair in this land. The horse snorted again softly, but took a step forward against his better judgment. Then again, his judgment didn't seem to be what was pulling him right now. He laid his ears back slightly, keeping eye-contact with the she-human as he took yet another dancing step forward and then another. This was insane! What was he doing?

And yet he couldn't seem to stop.

The young woman seemed to watch him as warily and with as much interest as he was giving her. Kaia took a slow step forward, but stopped as the black horse stepped back again. So it would seem she had to wait for him. She was all right with that. She smiled and spoke softly, watching the stallion's ears come forward swiftly at her voice. "You look as confused as I feel. Why are you here? I don't think you want to be, strange as that sounds. I couldn't sleep for thought of you and then you woke me." She had kept her body relaxed and her voice soft, watching the horse as he slowly crept forward.

The nose that bumped her arm before pulling away swiftly almost startled her. Kaia stayed still, looking into cautious gold eyes with her own amused blue. "I'm not going to hurt you, Morroch."

He stilled. Morroch. It was the second time she had called him that. Darkhorse. The horse made a noise between a sigh and snort as he stretched his nose out again toward the she-human. It was his turn to feel startled at the hand that reached out to meet him half-way. The stallion jerked back, but as the hand made no move to follow or retreat, he came forward again, gold eyes always on the young woman.

Kaia's smile widened as her fingers ran gently over the black muzzle under her hand. Warmth spread from her fingers right up her arm and then seemed to engulf her body before fading. The stallion appeared to have felt something as well because the tension had drained out of his stance, gold eyes glazing slightly before he raised his head once more, backing away. The young woman had to wonder at the pang of loss as she watched the horse gallop off into the darkness once more.

* * *

"Kaia, are you well?"

The young woman started, looking up from the rope she'd been braiding...or had thought she was braiding...to see her brother's concerned dark brown eyes looking at her. Ethon had been watching his youngest sibling for a few minutes now, nay a few days, and he couldn't help but notice the dark rings under her eyes or the way she seemed to have little energy about her. Yawns were frequently puncturing her activities. Now Kaia blinked at him and seemed to come back from wherever her mind had wandered.

A small smile. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"So I've noticed. What I'm interested in is why."

Kaia's blue eyes flickered out to the plains and gentle rolling hills. The sun was starting to set, making the grass turn a brilliant gold, warmth bathing the earth in light before the coming night. The young woman leaned back against the barn wall and looked over at her eldest brother. She told him almost everything, but could she trust him with this? Could she trust him to be her friend at this moment and not her over-protective brother? Ethon smiled and nudged her shoulder with his own as he sat.

"What's on your mind, Kaia?"

"The stallion, the black one...he keeps visiting, coming in the night. I always wake up. I always hear his call."

"Call?" She heard the worry in the question, the surprise.

"Well, it seems like a call to me. I always feel...a pull, a desire to go meet him." Kaia studied her brother. "Is...should I be alarmed?" She never felt any danger or fear, but was she merely not seeing the harm in this?

Ethon seemed to think hard on the question, his brown eyes tracing the familiar land around them, his fingers twitching with the circles of his thoughts. Finally the man spoke. "Kaia, you're almost twenty-two years of age. You're not a child anymore and so it is nigh time I stopped treating you as one, me and father both." The young woman listened quietly, feeling some surprise but also warmth as he continued.

"I cannot say that I understand your interest in this stallion, but if your heart bids you do this then I will not hinder you. Nor will I tell father or our brothers about this. I leave that up to you."


	2. Gonathrad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien! I do however own Kaia, Morroch, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon.

A/N ~ Welcome back to anyone one who is still reading! Oh! And I **allow** anonymous comments. THIS CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN!

* * *

**_Gonathrad ~ Entanglement__  
_**

Kaia shivered in the cold night air. Her worried blue eyes scanned the distant hills lit up by the three-quarter moon over-head. Where was he? She'd kept coming out, even after the talk with Ethon. The stallion need not even call her anymore as she was always awake when he came in the dark. Why, she didn't know, but the young woman seemed to sense his presence like a bee knows flowers are nearby.

She worried her lip. Tonight, he wasn't here. Kaia wasn't sure when she'd started thinking of the black horse as hers, but he was. He came back to the house, to the world of men for her. She never saw hide nor hair of the stallion during the day when her father or brothers were around, but come dark and cold, silence...he would come. Morroch, her darkhorse. He didn't completely trust her, but Kaia didn't mind. She didn't completely trust the wildness about him, but together they'd both been slowly gaining at least a measure of respect for one another. That's as far as she'd thought the growing bond had gotten.

It appeared that wasn't true for her heart was heavy with a strange worry and her blue eyes sought out the stallion with fast movements. Where was he? Had he gotten hurt? Been captured? A pang of fear ran through her. He was a black horse...Rohan was so short on black horses... _Eru, please let him be safe..._

A soft whinny caught her ears and Kaia's face broke into a smile at the dark shape coming over the next rise. The stallion came to a quiet, but snorting stop a little ways in front of her and the young woman stayed still as was their way and routine.

"You're late."

The black horse looked at her out of one eye and the expression there was clearly amusement as he tossed his head. He arched his neck, prancing slightly as he came to his full height. This she-human wasn't his master. He would come or go as he pleased and his attitude delivered the message.

"You worried me." Kaia almost thought it strange that she should be so comfortable talking this way with an animal, like he understood, but with this horse...the young woman would have bet everything she possessed that he did. There was a certain brightness to his eyes, a gleam of strong intelligence. The way he behaved was reason enough to suspect he was something entirely different then what he seemed. The thought didn't scare her.

The stallion seemed to deflate, whether out of surprise or something else was hard to tell. This she-human had been worried about him? The fact caused the horse to pause, studying her once more. What WAS it that drew him here night after night, that drove him crazy during the day with a strange longing to gallop back to the house? Why did this fragile human invoke such a feeling of...loyalty and peace within him? And now she was worried, waiting for him to come to her just as much as he waited for night to fall so he _could_ come. He blew gently and finally came forward. A small shiver raced under his skin when her hand made contact with his hide. The warmth he'd grown to love ran through him gently and the horse relaxed.

A small tingle always accompanied the warmth, but it went immediately to the place right behind his ears and then seemed to seep into his skull. That's when he usually pulled back, unsure about what would happen if he didn't. Today, though, something had changed, and as the strange, but not unpleasant feeling sank deeper into him, the horse realized what it was.

Trust. He'd made the choice to trust this she-human.

Gold eyes met Kaia's blue and the young woman wasn't sure what the emotion was she saw behind them, but it made her smile. Her hands and fingers moved gently along the stallion's neck and then toward his back as her body moved slowly closer. The horse didn't move and the fact gave her courage. A light touch ran over his back and while the black horse's skin twitched and jerked, he still didn't move. It was the most progress she'd seen in three weeks. Kaia cautiously leaned against his shoulder and an ear flicked back at her as a gold eye did the same along with a black head. The look he gave her made the young woman giggle softly.

"It just had to be on your time, didn't it, Morroch?" She rubbed the nose the bumped her stomach. "You're going to be stubborn about everything, aren't you?" The stallion snorted and gold eyes gave her a look that clearly said yes. Kaia grunted. "Thought so."

* * *

Kaia could never remember feeling more tired and yet more happy then she did those following six days. She couldn't stop herself from constantly yawning and sometimes it seemed the she dozed on and off all day only to come awake at night. Her father was worried, but he never questioned her. Kaia was sure Ethon had something to do with that as the older man frequently gave the younger looks when she displayed how tired she actually was.

To the young woman, the lack of sleep was worth it. The stallion had grown accustomed to her touch on his legs, hooves, back, head and ears. A brush was no longer an enemy, nor was a pick. The moment she had tried to introduce a halter, though, he'd taken off for the night. Kaia didn't attempt that experiment again. However, the night before he had accepted a weighted sack on his back, puzzling her. She still couldn't bring herself to think of him as more then 'the stallion' or 'the horse'. He wasn't hers yet, not in the way that she could rely on him. The stallion still was elusive during the day...

"Kaia?"

A small shriek and a loud thump. Kaia looked up from the ground, squinting against the sun and small cloud of dust starting to settle around her. Her father stood on the other side of the fence she'd been sitting precariously on...and had fallen off of. "Father! You scared me!"

Edinon chuckled, looking at his daughter's startled expression whist leaning on the fence with his arms. "So I see. What were you thinking so hard about that you didn't hear me coming?" He watched as she swept her wavy, but tangled red hair back over one shoulder, always subconsciously careful with how she arranged it around her head. The young woman's expression closed off a little as she stood.

"Nothing terribly important. Just about a horse."

"Any horse in particular? You know you can have your pick of any of them, Kaia."

The young woman shook her head. "No...I don't want any of the tamed horses. I...want to tame my own." She glanced over at her father, expecting to see amusement or maybe a frown, but she saw neither. Instead the man looked thoughtful. Finally he nodded. "If that's what you want...you're old enough to try at least. Do you already have one in mind or do you want to try with the next herd?"

Kaia blinked before smiling. She hugged her father over the fence rail, surprising, but pleasing the man. "Thank you! I already have one. I hope to show you soon."

* * *

He paced, sometimes back and forth and sometimes in circles. The stallion would start off and then dart back, his mind fighting an even deeper instinct that he was slowly trying to understand. The sun shown bright in a cloudless sky, drying out the grass and the very air. Heat rippled off his black body and the wind was warm. The heat didn't bother him, the sun did because it signified day...and he shouldn't want to go to the house this strongly during the day.

The stallion reared angrily before coming back down to the earth hard, pawing nervously. Something was wrong, not right, different. He just didn't know what it was. The pull to go to the she-human was strong, though, stronger then he'd ever felt before. Four days ago he'd accepted a weighted sack on his back, knowing logically what it would lead to. It had been an act of pure instinct and some trust on his part. What had surprised him was the fact that the she-human didn't press him further then that in the days after. His trust and respect had grown...and her mood had fallen.

She'd become sadder, agitated and last night had cried quietly. It had confused him, but he still hadn't visited her during the day when the other humans were there. Now, though, he was worried. She'd never acted that way before and now the urge to see her was almost overwhelming. The stallion tossed his head once more before stilling and looking in the direction he knew the she-human to be.

His feet were moving before his mind had caught up to them and this time he didn't stop himself.

* * *

Kaia couldn't help looking back once more. They were leaving. Messages had come from Edoras, frightening news of war. Saruman had betrayed them, turning to Sauron and was even now, sending enemies against them. They were far from Isengard, but Rohan needed as many fighting men as they could muster and her father and brothers were determined to help. If they did not win this fight, their home would be lost anyway.

While that sat in her mind like a dark cloud, the young woman found herself more saddened by the thought of who she was leaving behind then why she had to leave. Her stallion. She was leaving her Morroch. The sorrel gelding beneath her walked docilely behind the herd, merely following quietly. His name was Bran and he was as different from her black horse as water was from fire.

Kaia felt tears welling and blinked them away. He hadn't truly been hers anyway. She had to remind herself that. There had been hope, yes, but maybe this was better. He was still free, he could run far and fast, escape the war and death to come. Still, she couldn't keep the call of her heart quiet. She would miss him. The young woman took a steadying breath and turned her attention back to the herd ahead of her. It was her job and Lohinon's to keep the horses they were taking to Helm's Deep together and walking. It was done at a surprisingly fast pace, her family having been doing this for years.

It was about three miles later that she heard it, a loud and clearly angry neigh on the warm breeze. Red hair obscured her view as the wind blew it into her eyes as she turned her head, but it was swiftly pushed back. The sight that greeted Kaia was eerily familiar and yet very different. The stallion was once again charging for her, ears pinned and eyes blazing, but this time his target was not the humans, but HER HORSE.

Bran whinnied in fright at another trumpet from the black horse bearing down on him and the gelding reared and bolted. Kaia screamed, more in surprise then anything and barely managed to hang on. She looked over her shoulder to see the herd scattering halfheartedly, skittish and being gathered in by her family. But that wasn't what really caught her attention because the stallion was following Bran, looking just as angry and gaining quickly.

The terrified gelding veered to the right, desperate to escape and was promptly bit back into his straight path by the black horse. The stallion neighed again shrilly. How DARE this animal bear HIS human! The black horse had arrived at the she-human's house to find it abandoned, but the trail still fresh. He'd followed it only to come upon the sight of her on another horse, leaving him. It had sparked a well of rage and possessiveness in him. The stallion now bit the gelding again hard causing the horse to pull up sharply with another rear and neigh of fright. The she-human went tumbling off with a shriek.

The stallion didn't let Bran even attempt to stay, chasing him away viciously before stopping with an angry, but satisfied snort and toss of his head. Now that the stupid animal was taken care of... Gold eyes looked at the still figure lying on the ground with a shock of fear and worry. In his rampage he hadn't thought about how fragile humans were or that she could be hurt. He approached slowly, nudging the she-human with his nose, sniffing her. A soft whinny escaped his mouth.

Kaia groaned, turning over and looking up at the worried gold eyes that looked down at her. She glared and coughed, sitting up slowly. "You crazed cow! You could have killed me!" The horse snorted and side-stepped away at her tone, but didn't leave. The young woman continued to glare as she checked her sore body over for injuries before standing. She looked back the way they'd come to see a rider approaching quickly. The stallion saw it, too and looked like he might dart away at any moment. Kaia sighed.

"Don't you dare! This is YOUR fault." She wasn't really surprised when the stallion stilled, looking reluctant. Kaia walked away from him as the rider pulled up, her brother Edonar. The man didn't immediately dismount, looking her over, though, his skin was much paler then it should have been. He took in the stallion and Bran, finally having stopped, keeping a safe distance away from them.

"Are you well? No injuries?"

Kaia shook her head with a sigh. "No, but can you get Bran for me? I don't think _he'll_ let me get near him."

Edonar looked at the black horse who stood stiffly, but refused to leave. He thought about what they'd witnessed and nodded. "I would have to agree. I will get him." He kicked his own horse after the tired and scared gelding, leaving Kaia to sort out the black menace.

* * *

"Well? What now? You don't want me riding another horse, that much is clear."

The stallion snorted and tossed his head nervously. He hadn't really thought that far ahead, but now could see the sense in the she-human's words. He DIDN'T want her riding another horse, but she apparently needed to so her family wouldn't leave her behind. He regarded the female for a long moment and she in turn glared at him with those sky-blue eyes, arms crossed. Her hair blew in the warm breeze and the stallion noticed something he hadn't before, though, it didn't matter overmuch to him.

He blew in agitation, thinking hard and quickly. The black horse barely twitched when her hand came to rest on his neck, stroking soothingly. The familiar warmth flowed as she spoke quietly. "I grew on you, didn't I? Well, you grew on me, too. I don't want to leave you behind."

It was in that moment, as her words and the tingle sank into his mind that the stallion understood. He moved smoothly, slowly, sure of what he did until his back was in front of her. The she-human merely blinked, surprise written on her face clearly as she looked at him.

"What?"

Kaia didn't know what shocked her more: Her own suddenly uncertain feelings about this or his offer. The stallion snorted, his eyes almost dancing in amusement and surprised her yet again as he lowered his knees and laid down. A soft whinny seemed to ask her what more she needed. Was this not confirmation enough for what he wanted? Kaia shook her head in disbelief, but a smile was growing on her face and she stepped forward. Watching him carefully, she slid her leg over his back and then settled her weight firmly. The horse hadn't moved, waiting patiently. Now he stood, making her lurch forward and then back before evening out.

The young woman looked down and then between his ears, flicked back to hear her, and grinned. She was on his back and had yet to meet the ground! A laugh bubbled in her chest and spilled out of her mouth. An amused whinny answered her and Kaia held on tightly to his mane as the horse side-stepped, experimenting.

He'd never done this before, but nothing had ever felt more right either. The stallion looked back at the she-human on his back and for the first time thought of her name. Kaia. The humans called her Kaia. And she was his. He had never thought to have a master and he still didn't want one, but with Kaia it was different. She treated him almost as an equal. She wasn't his master, she was his friend and now his rider. The horse thought he could live with that.

* * *

Kaia looked over when the horse beneath her tensed and saw Edonar approaching with Bran tied securely to his saddle-horn. The poor gelding looked petrified of the stallion, pulling against the reign and trying to press close to Edonar's own mare Frenya. The roan wasn't exactly happy with the intrusion to her personal space, but she listened to her master and didn't put up too much of a fuss as they came closer to the black horse.

"So this is why you've been so tired." It didn't really surprise the man to see his sister astride the black horse. Something, clues and intuition had told him that this had to have been the cause of her interrupted sleep. The young woman grinned and patted the black neck comfortingly.

"Yes. This is Morroch."

Her brother nodded. "I think we should get back to the others now." He spurred Frenya into an easy gallop back toward their father and brothers. Kaia watched and looked into the gold eye that looked back at her. "I'd be pleased if you would follow and not throw me off while doing so." The horse she know firmly thought of as Morroch snorted and sprang smoothly into a ground-eating gallop that had him easily catching up and passing the mare and gelding.

Kaia couldn't help smiling the whole time.

* * *

Morroch couldn't say he was unhappy, but he couldn't say he was comfortable yet, either. They'd joined the King and the other fleeing villagers two days back and the stallion wasn't sure he was all right with being around so many people. Humans that gave him curious looks for his color and children that wanted to pet him all the time. It took everything in him, plus Kaia's death-glare and threats to keep him from snapping in warning at the small faces and hands. He wouldn't have hurt them, but scaring them enough to make them leave him alone was not beneath him.

He loved running with Kaia and being near her, but those two things were not something he got to do as often as he wanted. Running ahead or beside the congregation was not encouraged and he was required to stay with the other horses when they stopped. It was something he only tolerated for her sake. The stallion snorted, looking toward the camp before going back to the eating the grass under his nose. It was dry and brittle, much like the state of the climate and people right now. The weather was turning colder, the humans wrapping up to stay warm as the night approached and their nerves were frayed with the fear of the approaching enemy.

Morroch couldn't stop himself from looking up once more as he felt a small, but insistent tug, a familiar tug. That was something that he wanted to understand badly. For a few days now he'd been feeling like he was supposed to do something. The stallion just couldn't figure out what it was. The feeling always got stronger the more time he spent around Kaia, the more she talked. It was almost as if he were supposed to respond in some way...

The tug pulled again sharply and this time he didn't pause to answer it, galloping for the camp. Humans either scattered or looked at him in surprise, well, the females did. The males made attempts to catch a halter that wasn't there before he swept past. The stallion extended his nose, looking for the scent he cared about. Gold eyes snapped to a golden-haired figure with confusion. What? This wasn't Kaia, but the scent...was shockingly similar... Blue eyes looked at him in some surprise before his nose caught the stronger scent of Kaia. Morroch gave the male a puzzled snort before moving on, toward his rider.

He found Kaia on the other side of the camp...alone except for a strange man he didn't like the smell of with her. It appeared she'd gone to get water from the small river they were passing and had gotten caught alone with the male. Judging from the smell of fear on his rider, she didn't want this human's attention. The tug pulled sharply, almost painfully and the stallion let out an enraged, shrill neigh. The man had grabbed Kaia's wrist and she was now trying to fight him off.

Morroch barely registered the shocked look on the man's face as charged forward with another squeal of anger. The man let go of Kaia abruptly and started to scramble away. It was only Kaia's sharp, if trembling voice that brought the furious stallion to a halt in front of her, keeping him from killing the male. The stallion reared, trumpeting loudly with threat. His ears were pinned and his teeth bared when he came down, pawing the earth.

Kaia leaned against the horse's side, shaking as she watched the man run off back into camp. Several men ran after him. They'd acquired a crowd of confused and worried people, Morroch's protecting having been anything but quiet. The young woman blushed an almost scarlet color, seeing some of the King's companions in the group of Rohirric men, women and children. She hid her face in the stallion's black mane, feeling the comfort and power that came off him in waves. It was a relief when she heard her father's voice calling her. The man ran forward, simply batting Morroch's nose away when the stallion pinned his ears.

"Are you well? What happened!" Edinon's worry grew a notch as his daughter didn't answer, but simply wrapped her arms around him, trembling. He looked at Ethon as his son came over and the younger man nodded, replacing his father as the young woman's support. The older man strode over to the men who were holding one firmly, leading him out of the camp. Kaia looked up at Ethon at seeing the male. "He grabbed me. I don't...I didn't want to hurt him. I thought he might be drunk..." Her brother nodded.

"Let's get you back to our fire." was the soft reply. The young woman nodded, but pulled away. She mounted Morroch, feeling safer astride him. The stallion didn't wait for a que before side-stepping away from Ethon and then springing away. He leaped the small river, his rider sure upon his back. Kaia didn't want to stay right now. She wanted space to sort through her emotions and thoughts. How he knew this, Morroch didn't know, but it was as clear in his mind as clean water.

* * *

Kaia finally sat up, tears drying. She wasn't sure why she had cried, but she felt better for having done so and Morroch had walked smoothly and slowly while she did. The young woman sniffed, her nose clogged and wiped her wet eyes. They were probably red, but she didn't care. No one was here to see her anyway. She sighed and patted the stallion's neck. "Thanks. I don't know how you always seem to know what I need."

"I understand you."

She froze. The voice had been deep, definitely male...and had come from close by. It had sounded like it came from the horse she rode. Kaia reacted swiftly, sliding off the stallion and stepping close to look him in the eye. "What did you say?" the young woman whispered. She'd been hearing things. She'd been scared enough that she'd imagined Morroch talking. She just needed sleep. She could NOT have just heard...

"I said, I understand you, Kaia." Gold eyes regarded her calmly and with some amusement as her jaw dropped. The stallion didn't understand how he was talking or even why. All he knew was that the words had suddenly come, the tingle in his mind flaring before settling like a calm buzz once again in the back of his head. He'd wanted to speak to her and so he had. Logically, Morroch knew he shouldn't have been able to, but horses were supposed to be able to think like he did, either. He watched Kaia stare at him, felt her grasp his mane tightly as she swayed.

"H..how?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know! You're speaking to me! How can you not know why?"

The black horse snorted and butted her stomach gently. "Stop yelling. I don't know how I can do this. I just can. Is that not good enough?"

Kaia felt the frustration go out of her and shook her head slowly. "This is just...strange. That's all. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Do what? Think or just speak what I am thinking?"

"Both, I think."

Morroch tilted his face as Kaia's fingers rubbed gently. She'd started doing it without thought and he wasn't about to stop her. "I've been able to think logically since I was young. Speaking has only come...now."

Kaia shook her head again, but a smile had appeared on her face. "I always knew you could understand me." This was strange, yes, but since when had things been normal in their partnership?


	3. Milui

**Disclaimer :** Nope not mine. Don't own anything, but my own characters, Kaia, Morroch, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon.

A/N ~ I'm **REWRITING** so some of the relationships between the canon and the OC characters might be slightly different. As always, I will try to keep canon characters true to form. Hope you are liking the rewritten version as much as the original. :)

* * *

_**Milui ~ Friendly  
**_

Kaia had returned to her worried family as darkness started to descend heavily. Her father met her as Morroch stopped, pulling her from the tall horse and hugging her tightly. Kaia hugged him back, glad for the safe feeling that came with his embrace. She was especially thankful for his presence as she looked up, hearing Morroch's snort of anger. The man who had grabbed her was being held between one of the King's companions, a man she'd heard was named Aragorn and a Rohirrim man. His glare gave her a shiver, but her own temper flared so she glared back.

Morroch's presence behind her was strength and the young woman pulled away from her father to look at the two men holding the third. "May I help you in any way, my lords?" The Rohirric male cleared his throat. "Miss, is this the man that attacked you?"

Kaia nodded, but spoke, too. "Attack is too strong a word, but yes, he grabbed me. No harm was done, though." Morroch pawed the ground and shook his head. "I disagree." the horse said firmly, gold eyes glaring at the greasy-haired man. He looked back with slack-jawed shock as did the Rohirrim hold his arm. Aragorn looked surprised, but held his expression together better then the other two...or six. Edinon and his sons were staring, too.

"Morroch, nothing happened."

"No, but I know by his smell something would have, Kaia. Don't give the piece of dung anymore mercy then he deserves." The stallion lashed his tail, glaring back at his rider as she frowned at him.

"You are too quick to anger, Morroch."

"And you are too quick to forgive."

The argument was halted by Aragorn's quiet, but authoritative voice. "My lady the King shall decide what happens to this man, but we need you to confirm it is the right person." He watched as the red-haired woman turned her attention back to him, still frowning and the ranger could have sworn he'd seen that expression and the fire behind those blue eyes before...

"Yes, it is the same man." Morroch nodded. "It is. His scent is the same."

Aragorn nodded his thanks and he and the Rohirrim led the man away. The ranger looked back only briefly. A talking horse and a red-haired Rohirrim. His interest was sealed.

* * *

Kaia and Morroch hadn't really been able to explain how the stallion could talk, not knowing themselves and the whole family had gone to bed with questions, their minds restless. Edinon had been shocked, but after a while had seemed to merely accept what could not be explained. Edonar followed his father's example, almost acting as if he wasn't curious at all. Kaia knew how much he was as his dark brown eyes continued to watch her and Morroch with undivided intensity. Lohinon had almost seemed nervous by the fact that Morroch could talk and that his sister was fine with it. He wasn't a timid man by any means, but he liked it when things could be explained. He really didn't like surprises.

Ethon was the one Kaia worried about. Out of all her brothers, he was her favorite and the feeling was mutual. She knew he was starting to wonder if he should regret letting her tame Morroch, let her get so close to the stallion. Granted, the man could not have known this would result, but it seemed to him like the one time he'd stopped being an overprotective big brother...this happened. What if something else occurred, too? He regarded the stallion with wary eyes and Morroch returned the favor. Kaia had merely shaken her head at the two males.

Now Morroch lay by his rider. She was sleeping a bit restlessly, face set in a frown, but he knew that most of the humans were sleeping like that. The war was hovering over everyone's minds like a dark cloud that refused to let the sun through. The stallion sighed, but pricked his ears forward as he heard and smelled a small group of people approaching. He extended his nose and made out the unique scents of each person. Only one made him blink once more in confusion. It was familiar and yet not...

The stallion pinned his ears back, knowing it could be seen in the firelight, but the only response he got was a quiet, but friendly chuckle. Aragorn's voice came to him with the same quietness as before. "Nay, we do not wish you or your lady harm, black one." Morroch made out the man's figure and then the figure of the golden-haired male he'd seen before. Two more figures had not yet come into the ring of light, but he could tell that one was about half the height of the others and the last was female. The stallion's ears came forward slowly.

"Then why are you here? My rider is asleep." He wasn't about to wake her for these humans...

The golden-haired one smiled slightly. "You are not one to mince words are you, master horse?" Morroch regarded the male carefully for a moment. He was slender, most unusual for a grown male. His hair carried no hint of brown like the Rohirrim. His weapons were strange as was his dress, and there was a smell about him that spoke to the horse of trees and rich soil. And then...there was that scent of something familiar...grain and grass...

"I don't see the point in being overly polite to humans." The stallion gave a startled snort as a slender hand smacked his neck. He swung his head around to see Kaia frowning at him in a reproachful way. "Morroch, be nice." He blinked, watching her sit up and run a hand through her hair. The young woman gave a small smile to the group of four. "Sorry about him. Is there something I can do for you?"

The golden-haired male chuckled and looked at Aragorn. The man suddenly appeared a bit embarrassed, but pressed on. "My lady, we were wondering if we might converse with you. I will admit that it is for no other reason then curiosity." Kaia raised a brow, but shrugged slightly, gesturing that she didn't mind if they sat. The small figure and the woman came out of the shadows as Aragorn and the other male sat. The firelight finally revealed all their features and the young woman studied her late-night guests. The ranger seemed to know what she wanted and pointed to each person as he said their names.

"This is Gimli, son of Gloin, a sturdy and faithful companion." A red-haired and bearded dwarf. He carried at least three axes and was regarding Morroch more then he was her. The stallion's gold eyes met the dwarf's brown and the two beings were immediately wary of the other. Gimli was suspicious. They'd come across many strange things and he'd even been wrong about the Lady of the Woods, but this...a talking horse? How could something like this be a good thing? The lass had better be wary...

"Haiawen of Mirkwood and Rivendell, a skilled tracker and a sure hand with injuries." Kaia's blue eyes met ones of blended black and green. The woman was slender like the golden-haired male, but her ears were round. Long, wavy black hair shone in the firelight and the woman's quick eyes appeared to miss very little. She had one knife across her back and bow and quiver. The strength about her body suggested she knew how to use both weapons. Haiawen looked to be around twenty to twenty-three, but Kaia would guess she was much older then she appeared to be.

"And Legolas of Mirkwood, sharpshooter of his people and a good friend." The golden-haired male smiled and dipped his head. Of the three males, he appeared to be the youngest, but once again, Kaia had a sneaking suspicion that looks were deceiving with this group. The male had fair skin and dancing sky-blue eyes. His demeanor was friendly, but there was an underlining hardness in his face that spoke of seeing many things and surviving slim odds. The young woman nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his ears were pointed.

Morroch noticed as she tensed up and gave Legolas a sharp look. This one was strange in a way he couldn't define and now his rider seemed to sense it, too. The stallion rubbed Kaia's arm with his nose comfortingly before speaking. "And who are you?"

"My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. May we have your names?"

Kaia smiled, slightly amused. She was positive the man already knew their names, but she answered anyway. "I am Kaia, daughter of Edinon and this is Morroch."

Haiawen gave her a curious look and when the woman spoke her voice was much firmer and human-sounding then Kaia had thought it would be. "How is it that he has an elven name? Were you named by your own kind, Morroch?" Haiawen didn't think for one minute that the stallion was what he appeared to be. The only thing that was troubling her was that she didn't have any ideas as to what the horse could be instead...or maybe he was a horse. One of the Mearas, perhaps?

"I had no name before I met Kaia. It is she who named me."

"I...do not know why I call him such. Morroch was the word the described him best in my mind. I only know that it means darkhorse."

The stallion gave her a look of amusement. "And that dáro means stop."

Legolas and Aragorn gave each other a look and Haiawen raised a brow. "You know the elven tongue?" The woman watched as Kaia shook her head, subconsciously pulling her hair back in a careful move that didn't show the sides of her head. Legolas seemed to have noticed it as well, but neither commented. The elf, instead, asked a different question. "Kaia, have you ever met an elf?" The shake of denial was almost hesitant in coming.

Morroch wasn't sure what these humans were up to, but he didn't like how tense Kaia had gotten and his ears pinned back. "Why did you come to talk with us?" The dwarf was quick to answer, his voice gruff and not entirely friendly as he watched the horse. "To see what devilry was being played here." Aragorn closed his eyes in a tired fashion even as Kaia's own blue eyes gained fire. The young woman glared at Gimli, one hand resting on Morroch's neck. She couldn't actually stop the horse, but her influence was proving to be enough at the moment.

"I would watch my tongue, master dwarf. It could be that your words will have the power to create for you a friend or an enemy." Her own voice was soft, but it carried warning. An affront to her she could forgive. An insult to a friend was something much different and Morroch was the only friend outside of her family that she'd ever had. The black muscles under her hand were tense, but slowly relaxed as Gimli merely frowned and stood before walking out of the firelight.

Haiawen sighed. "He just doesn't trust what he does not know. We are sorry for an hurt his words caused. Aragorn merely told us about you and we were curious. This was not supposed to be an interrogation." The elven-like woman studied the two once more, noting that they were now much more wary then before. "Will you not tell us how you met?" She watched the emotions play across Kaia's face especially as the younger woman thought the request through. Finally the red-haired woman nodded and began the story with Morroch interrupting from time to time. When it was finished the three guests sat silent, pondering.

It was Aragorn who spoke and at the moment, it was probably a good thing he did. Legolas was not trusted by Morroch at this point and Kaia wasn't sure what to think of Haiawen, having little contact with the female race. She wasn't sure how to act around the woman. Neither had a problem with the ranger.

"Kaia, how is it that your brothers and your father all have light brown or blond hair, but you have red?"

Kaia blinked. Of all the questions she'd been preparing an answer to, that hadn't been one of them. The subject was so off-topic that for a moment she didn't respond. When she did it was with confusion. "I am not a child of Rohan. Edinon is not my father by blood, nor are my brothers mine by birth, but they are my family. They are the only one I have known." Aragorn nodded and he once again appeared thoughtful, as if she'd given him an even bigger puzzle to figure out. Kaia was unsure there WAS anything to figure out...

"Is that all or do you still have more questions?" Morroch's impatient voice cut through thoughts and it was Legolas who chuckled. "Patience, Morroch. Not all things require haste." The stallion snorted, shaking his head. He was unsure how to handle this human that was not a human. His bluntness and half-threats didn't seem to faze the male. The elf smiled further. "Where are you from Morroch? We know how it is you met Kaia, but where did you dwell before then?"

Kaia looked at the horse, her own expression full of curiosity and it was for her sake that the stallion explained at all. "My past is confusing and fragmented, even for me, so what I tell you might not make perfect sense. To answer your unspoken question, no, I am not one of the Mearas. I've had the honor of seeing the Lord of Horses in passing and I am not of his line." Haiawen frowned, but nodded and the horse moved on.

"I was first found by my herd somewhere between Lothlorien and Fangorn. I was a foal who'd come out of the mountains of that region and while the horses didn't particularly like me, they let me stay for a time. I remember crossing the Limlight as a yearling and coming into the Kingdom of Rohan. I've lived for many years, longer then I think some of you have been alive."

Kaia started, her blue eyes wide. "What?" The stallion blew into her hair, his voice growing more gentle as he spoke to just her. "I'm much older than I look, Kaia." The young woman frowned. "How old?"

"At least two hundred years older than I look."

The young woman stared at him until a quiet voice bid Morroch to continue. "How is it that you have lived so long?"

Morroch looked at Aragorn and made a noise between a snort and a sigh. "I honestly am not sure. I know that it has something to do with my species, but other then knowing I hatched, I have _no_ idea _what_ I am." His revelation was met with silence and surprised stares. Kaia shook her head and slumped against his side. "I'm not going to pretend I understand that." The stallion blinked at her, but made no comment.

Haiawen shook her head. "Horses don't hatch, they're born. Are you sure...?" She trailed off as gold eyes met her own black-green. "I am sure how I came into this world, human." Aragorn sighed, but smiled a bit. "Forgive our doubt, Morroch. It is just a hard concept to believe. We have never met anyone like you." The man cleared his throat before speaking again. "Do you happen to know who your parents were?"

The stallion finally grew quiet, merely shaking his head and the man let the subject go. Kaia was quiet for a time as well, absorbing what she'd been told as she looked into the fire over Morroch's back. The young woman's voice seemed to startle the three sitting in front of her. "Why are you here? Morroch has asked you and yet we have yet to gain a firm answer to the question. What interest are we to you?" Why did they continue to question, but share nothing of themselves? It was something she wasn't sure she was all right with.

Legolas smiled, but looked at Aragorn. The ranger seemed to almost squirm, but spoke firmly. "Honestly, it was your hair and his speech that first interested me. I have never seen red among the Rohirrim and it is not often that you meet an animal that can speak with the tongue of men." Haiawen gave an unladylike snort and raised a brow. "Aragorn, it's not _ever_ that you see an animal that can speak."

The elf chuckled at the look on the ranger's face and gave the woman an amused, yet loving look before turning his attention back to the two before them. "Kaia, we are interested in you and Morroch because of the courage and bond we can sense between the two of you. Aragorn may have been interested initially by your appearance, but I came along because of the interest Morroch showed in me." His blue eyes danced as he looked at the black horse. "Why are you so wary of me, master horse? Have I done you a wrong I am unaware of?" He glanced at Kaia, noting that she, too appeared slightly tense and yet curious all the same.

Morroch pinned his ears back in agitation but, though, he was reluctant, he spoke. "You smell strange to me...and I don't know what you are." His hesitant response was met with smiles and amusement from all of the two-legged beings and the horse snorted. It seemed like a perfectly logical reason to be wary of someone to him. Your nose could tell you a lot about a person... Legolas's voice contained mirth, but no mocking as he answered.

"Morroch, I am an elf. A wood-elf some would say. I come from the Forest Kingdom of Mirkwood. As for how I smell...I am sorry to say I have nothing to say that can remedy that. Are you sure it is not Aragorn you are smelling?" He ducked the smack the ranger would have given him with swift reflexes and a laugh. Kaia looked between the two with surprise and the beginning of a smile. Her blue eyes caught Haiawen's blended black and green. The older woman smiled. "They are like great children sometimes." Kaia nodded, feeling a warmth come to her heart. These three were people like her. They had their strengths and weaknesses. They liked to play and occasionally it would appear that they messed up. It made her feel better to see them thus.

The stallion she leaned against relaxed as she did, attuned to her body-language and following her lead. Morroch didn't really have anything against the three - though, the dwarf did not fall into that category and Legolas was still on the fence - but he wanted Kaia to remain safe and happy. These strangers had not made her feel like either thing since they arrived. Now that she was draining of tension, so was he.

"Will you tell us nothing about yourselves since we have shared much with you?" The question startled the three, but they soon seemed to come to a decision and Aragorn slowly started their tale. Kaia listened with rapt attention, but she didn't fail to catch the parts the man slowed at, seeming to think or the fact that many things were left in a vague light. She didn't comment, though, not begrudging the group their secrets. She wasn't one to judge another in that area. The young woman wasn't surprised to find out that Legolas and Haiawen were married or that the four companions had been traveling together for some time. The group seemed to be cohesive and well-established in their roles.

Kaia was starting to feel the affects of the day by the end of the tale and the horse nickered in his version of a laugh as a yawn tried to split the young woman's face. The stallion watched her eyes start to drift closed and then jerk open, trying to stay awake for the simple reason of being polite.

Aragorn noticed it and smiled. "We have kept you awake long enough, Kaia. It has been a pleasure talking with you, but we will take our leave." He stood along with the others, bowing his head slightly to Morroch and the tired young woman. Legolas smiled at both, unsure why he felt like he should know the female in some way. The feeling had persisted the entire time he'd been sitting here, but the elf was clueless as to why. "Novaer." Haiawen gave Kaia a wink that the red-haired woman smiled at before linking her arm with the elf's and giving him a smile he returned. The three retreated into the darkness.

* * *

Kaia yawned once more as she watched them go and leaned against the stallion's side again. She pulled her blanket up, snuggling down into it before looking at the horse who regarded her with liquid gold eyes that reflected the firelight. "Were you telling the truth? Are you really that old and the coming from an egg bit, was that...true?" She didn't want to think Morroch had lied, but it was an incredible thing to believe.

Morroch looked at the sleepy figure of his rider and sighed. "Yes, Kaia, everything I said was true. I didn't want to tell you that way, though." he admitted. It was something he'd never gotten the chance to tell anyone. It was something he hadn't been physically able to tell anyone until meeting Kaia. The stallion didn't know what he was or why he could do the things he did. All he knew was that he was what he was...and he'd wanted to tell the she-human he'd come to trust in his own time. Still, she seemed to be accepting it all right...

The young woman watched Morroch for a time, studying him as her thoughts ran in sleepy circles. He was different and strange, yes, but hadn't she already known that? He was still talking wasn't he? And that didn't bother her. Why should his age or what he was bother her? Kaia smiled and curled slightly, getting more comfortable. "You're still Morroch. You're still my friend. I don't care about the rest." Her eyes drifted closed and this time they didn't open again as her mind succumbed to sleep.

Morroch merely watched her for a time, guarding and thinking, her words running through his heart. It didn't matter what he was...because she didn't care. It was a funny feeling, being accepted, but one he found he enjoyed. The stallion gave a content sigh, his own eyes starting to drift shut. The horse opened them again when he sensed he was being watched. Looking up, Morroch's eyes met the dark brown ones of Kaia's oldest brother, Ethon. The stallion's ears started to go back before he stopped them, instead pricking them forward. It was a step of acceptance on his part and it was made for Kaia's benefit. He could have given or taken other humans, but she seemed to like them. He watched as Ethon's expression softened slightly. It was not much, but it was progress.

Morroch gave a brief nod in the Rohirrim's direction and spoke quietly, but loud enough that Ethon could hear. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to gain this human's approval. Maybe Kaia was influencing him more then he was aware of. "I will look after her, I promise you." It was the only promise he could make and mean. The man seemed to understand that as he gave the black horse a small nod before laying back in his own bedroll.

The stallion sighed once more and let his eyes drift closed in sleep.

* * *

**~ Please press the lovely review button...ya know you want to... ;D**


	4. Reviad

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own anything. *sigh* Wish I did, but I don't. I do own Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon.

A/N ~ Thank you to anyone who is reading! I love you! This chapter is REWRITTEN! Yea!

Just in case anyone is wondering...Morroch is pronounced "More-r-och". Haiawen is "Hi-yuh-win". Lohinon is "Low-hinon". Ethon is pronounced with a short "e", not like Ethan with a long "e".

Mind-speech is bold, same as always.

* * *

_**Reviad ~ Flight**__**  
**_

Kaia woke to the now familiar noises of the camp, the smell of dissipating smoke and Ethon shaking her shoulder firmly. Blue eyes blinked open to look into dark brown and the man smiled, ruffling her already wild hair. "Wake up, Kaia. We must be going." The young woman glared through one eye at his retreating back, but yawned and stretch, waking fully. She sat up and ran a hand through her stubborn red hair before simply grabbing it all and tying it back with a piece of fabric coming off her tunic. Kaia stood and started rolling up her bedroll before it occurred to her that something was wrong.

She looked up and around, eyes growing wide, though, she didn't exactly feel worried. Where was Morroch?

Edonar glanced at his sister and simply spoke evenly on his way to his own steed as he passed her. "He went for a run." Kaia breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled at him in thanks before going back to her task. It didn't feel strange to her that she should take the stallion's habits and wanderings in a stride. She wasn't sure what it was that seemed to tell her when Morroch was all right and when he wasn't. The horse seemed to feel it, too. All the young woman knew was that Morroch had become part of her in a way she'd never thought possible and the bond appeared to be only growing in unexpected ways.

The sound of a familiar snort made her smile before she'd even turned around and the stallion butted her back gently. "Why you humans insist on bringing so much with you, I will never understand." Kaia chuckled and turned, rubbing his nose and the white smudge there. "I'm afraid it's going to remain a mystery for I cannot explain it to you. We simply can't survive like you can."

"Hmm."

Morroch conceded to the small pack and rolled bedroll Kaia placed on his back only after much protesting. The young woman was frustrated by the end of the argument, though, she had won it and Lohinon was ready to double over with laughter. The blond man appeared to have accepted the odd talking-horse after a night of sleeping on it and had watched his sister argue with the stallion with great amusement. He patted the head of his own horse, Briyn, fondly. "Makes me grateful you cannot speak." The gelding just shook his mane out.

* * *

"Can we run yet?"

Kaia sighed and frowned at the ear cocked back toward her for an answer. Morroch was by no means a patient animal, that she was learning, and the young woman was about ready to turn him loose and walk he was annoying her so much. She blinked as he turned his head slightly to look at her with one startled gold eye and raised her own brow in clear question. Had she said something aloud?

"I'm sorry. I did not realize I was irritating you." The stallion shook his mane and eying the other horses around them and the young woman's family, spoke quietly. "I just don't like to be crowded. This...is new to me." He wasn't trying to upset his rider, but Morroch wasn't even a true horse. He wasn't bred for this, hadn't been raised to tolerate humans...the fact that he had a bond with Kaia was startling enough even to him. He side-stepped in agitation as Lohinon and Briyn sidled too close for comfort and snorted warningly. The man gave Kaia a small smile of amusement before urging his gelding further ahead where Edinon rode.

"I'm sorry, too. I know this is stressful for you. Everyone is feeling the strain of the Shadow. That's why I'm stalling on the run. I don't want to worry my father and brothers."

"And if you had company?" The question came from a third party and both Kaia and Morroch looked over at Haiawen sharply to the see the black-haired woman smiling as she rode over on a black mare with a white star on her forehead by the name of Eryaelen. Blended black-green eyes looked at the two with both a bit of hesitation and warmth. "Would your family let you run ahead with company?" she asked again. Kaia smiled back, but looked at Ethon who'd been glancing over. The man chuckled, but nodded.

* * *

Morroch gave a neigh, soft but happy as the ground beneath him raced on by. His feet created a soothing sound as they hit the earth in a steady rhythm. Muscles stretched and coiled, moving with fluidity and speed, showing no signs of strain. Black ears were poised forward, then flicking to the side and back, listening for a threat, though, he didn't expect one. Morroch also didn't truly expect the laughter that made him take on a new burst of speed. Kaia was happy as the wind whipped her red hair into a tangle and tore at her clothes. The tingle in his mind seemed to explode and suddenly the stallion wasn't feeling his own contentment...but something entirely different.

Freedom such as he'd never experienced or appreciated. A joy of feeling the speed by which he passed everything by. These were not his emotions. Morroch heard a shout and finally started to slow, letting Haiawen and Eryaelen catch up to them. He was almost glad for the excuse as the slower speed gave him a safe opportunity to look back at his rider. Kaia had gone quiet, her face thoughtful and her blue eyes met his gold.

The world seemed to still and Kaia barely noticed when Morroch's feet really did stop and the stallion stood frozen, looking back at her. Small whisperings started in her ears...but no, her ears really did not seem to be hearing anything at all. She vaguely heard Haiawen questioning them, the rustle of the wind through the yellowing grass, the distant noises of the Rohirrim behind them...but none of registered. Nothing but the growing whispers in her mind. They brushed against her efforts to understand them teasingly, never quite letting her grasp the meaning of their presence. Kaia could have growled in frustration, but realized that Morroch was already snorting his.

**"So we are both hearing things...**"

Something seemed to sear with heat in both their minds and both horse and human cried out, startling Haiawen so that she dismounted and tried to approach them. Morroch sidled, pinning his ears warningly and she stopped, face and eyes showing indecision. The black-haired woman looked back toward the Rohirrim to see her husband and one of Kaia's brother's approaching swiftly. Haiawen glanced at the horse and rider who seemed to be oblivious to anything but what was going on inside them both.

Pain. Why did it hurt so much? It was the thought of both individuals, but neither had an answer, neither was sure what was happening to begin with. All they knew was that the whispers had grown to an unbearable volume...and were only slowly quieting down to something tolerable. Kaia slumped down on Morroch's back, holding her head as it throbbed. The stallion's own head hung low as he, too, felt like he might collapse.

**"Thank Eru..."**

Kaia's voice...and yet not a voice caused Morroch to pin his ears back hard, pressing them to his skull as they echoed in his mind, unfamiliar and for the moment, unwelcome. **"Don't do that!"** His own command, louder then he'd intended, made his rider's head flare with sharp pain and Kaia clutched her head tighter, groaning. What was going on?

**"I don't know."** The reply was quieter this time, barely a whisper as Morroch suddenly began to grasp the first inkling of what they were doing, why it hurt. His ears heard nothing but Haiawen's worried muttering and the pounding of nearing hooves, but his MIND was hearing so much more...it was hearing Kaia's mind, thoughts, her voice. No wonder his skull hurt. It was being invaded and was invading.

Kaia sat up slowly and looked into the gold eye watching her. **"I didn't say anything."** She looked startled and touched her lips. They hadn't moved, hadn't uttered a sound and yet Morroch was looking at her with understanding in his horse expression. The stallion nodded slowly.** "I know, but I can still hear you."**

The two held each others eyes for a moment more before being jolted back into reality...where Legolas and Ethon were both looking at them with different degrees of worry. Haiawen appeared relieved that they looked to be coming back from the stupor they'd been in, but the males were not yet ready to let it go. The elf started to move Arod forward, but stopped as Ethon urged his own horse toward his sister first. Nithin didn't want to be near the other stallion, but though he champed at the bit, he obeyed reluctantly and stood still as his rider leaned over and felt Kaia's forehead. The young woman batted the hand away with a frown.

"I'm fine. Stop it. I think...I think the stress just got to me is all. I'm fine." She was immensely relieved to hear sound flowing from her own mouth, but wasn't happy that it had to be a lie. She could tell her family many things, but this...telling them that she could suddenly mind-speak to a horse that could already talk with the tongue of men? Not something she was willing to test just yet. It was not something the young woman was sure SHE was all right with...

That thought brought a flick of Morroch's ears, but the stallion didn't comment, simply, and wonderingly, wanting to get back to the other humans so that they could move at a slower pace...and so there would be less questioning. Both his and Kaia's heads still hurt. The horse foresaw many headaches in the future... Kaia hid a grimace, hearing that encouraging thought as they started back toward the Rohirrim. Ethon watched her like a hawk, unwilling to believe the lie and Legolas and Haiawen hung back a bit, talking in low voices.

Neither Morroch or Kaia cared as their three companions were _quiet_.

* * *

The rest of the cloudy afternoon was spent riding silently...at least to the ones around them. Inside their own minds, both Morroch and Kaia were testing and stretching their limits. Both didn't want to admit to the headache it gave them, determined to work through it and understand what it was exactly that they'd been gifted with here. It was strange being able to hear the thoughts of the other person periodically, to be able to question each other without anyone around them the wiser.

**"We need to establish boundaries, Morroch. I don't want you reading my every thought, to be honest."**

Black ears flicked back toward her. **"I cannot hear half of them anyway."** the horse pointed out.

**"True, but we're getting better. You couldn't hear most of them only an hour ago. With use, I think this strange talent could get easier. I just think we should make the rules now."** Much as she was beginning to grow accustomed to Morroch's presence in her head, she didn't want him seeing some of the things there. Her mind was her own...or had been. It didn't seem right to have someone invade that private place. The stallion nickered softly, suddenly understanding as the emotions and thoughts flowed through his own mind gently.

**"We must first learn how to block each other from certain places within each of us."**

Kaia started to nod, but glancing around at the people riding near her, simply smiled and patted his neck.

* * *

That night brought with it a thin blanket of mist, sore heads, tired limbs...and company once more. With the exception of Gimli, who still didn't want to be around Morroch, the two remaining members of the Fellowship, plus one woman, joined Morroch and Kaia by their fire again. Conversation was light and rarely strayed into anything serious or deep, much to Kaia's relief. She found herself smiling and laughing softly, warming to these people as they told their stories and asked for hers.

It was apparent now to both Morroch and the young woman where each of them stood in their view of the people before them. Morroch liked Aragorn. It was not something he could explain, it just was. It turned out that Kaia did as well, instinctively just trusting the ranger. The stallion didn't really care about Haiawen all that much. She posed no threat to him that he could sense, but she also wasn't interesting in his opinion. He was willing to be polite, though, for his rider's sake. She was warming to the other female and Haiawen seemed to know that the red-haired young woman needed that time, taking no offense.

Gimli was a sore spot on both their lists. Morroch didn't like him at all at this point and the horse stubbornly refused to believe there could be a time when he did like the short being, though, Legolas hinted at the fact, much to Aragorn's amusement. Kaia was a bit more reserved in her judgment, balancing out her stallion's hasty decision. She hadn't liked the dwarf's initial greeting, but first impressions weren't always the best thing to go by when getting to know a person. Legolas just confused both of them for reasons they didn't understand. He still smelled strange to Morroch and yet familiar at the same time, it was odd. The young woman wanted to say that she was fine with the elf, but as warm as he was, she couldn't help but feel that he was just as puzzled as they were, trying to figure them out as they did him.

The two fell asleep pondering their new friends and wondering how in the world they'd managed to get involved with such a group...

* * *

_Next day, afternoon..._

* * *

"War! War! We're under attack!"

The words, uttered by Aragorn, caused a stirring panic in the woman and children around Morroch and Kaia. The young woman felt like panicking herself when she saw her father and brothers starting to ride away. Edinon looked back at his daughter. "Stay! Go with the woman!" He gave her a last, lingering look before riding after the other men. Kaia sat frozen atop Morroch, unable to get her mind to function at the moment.

Just this morning she'd had a light conversation with her father. What if it was the last memory she'd have of him? What of her brothers? What would she do if she lost one or more of them? The thought was one filled with fear and grief...and Morroch responded with anger. The stallion reared, pawing the air against a threat that wasn't there but he sensed. Something was coming to hurt those close to his rider and, therefore, something was coming to hurt Kaia. He wouldn't let it happen. The stallion sprang forward, heading up the rise and toward the sound of battle, heedless and deaf to the young woman's protests and curses as instinct overrode all else.

**"Morroch stop!"**

Kaia wished at that moment that she had reigns to haul back on, but she didn't. All she could do as the black horse gained on the riders ahead of him was hang on to the black mane that stung her face. She didn't want to fight! She'd never spilled blood or taken a life before! The stallion under her was unresponsive and going much too fast for her to safely leap off his back. Besides, the wargs had appeared over the next hill...and she knew it would be safer on Morroch than off of him at this point. Kaia had barely remembered and managed to pull her sword out, clumsily, forgetting any training in her fear, before the two sides clashed with shrill neighs, shouts and snarls.

Morroch squealed his own challenge at a warg, striking out at the large creature with hard hooves. The orc's eyes were for Kaia, though, and she felt her heart stop and her throat go dry in terror and adrenaline as it brought its blade down over her head. Training and survival instinct kicked in and she brought her own blade up to ring with the sound of scraping steel against the orc's sword. Kaia stared for but a moment at her enemy before executing a move she'd been taught by Edonar. The orc's head rolled from its shoulders and the young woman thought she might be sick. It wasn't to happen, though, as her attention was drawn to the warg, now riderless, who was going for Morroch.

Anger replaced the sick feeling as her sword came down once more, cutting into the creature's shoulder enough to injure and distract it, but not enough to kill it. Kaia screamed as it leaped, but Morroch's hooves were nothing to be ignored and with a buck that had the young woman hanging on for dear life to his mane, he crushed the warg's head in before leaping nimbly away. The stallion's gold eyes searched for another challenge, barely noticing the rider on his back except when the need to protect her arose. He could feel a strange desire to kill welling in him and while the feeling was strange, it wasn't unwelcome or entirely foreign to him in a weird way. So busy was he fighting that Morroch failed to truly heed the extraordinary thing taking place on the inside and outside of him.

Kaia was the one who noticed it, even as she stabbed another orc. It was hard not to notice a pair of wings growing under her legs or soft, leathery scales brushing against her hands. The young woman's blue eyes grew to twice their normal size as she looked down. Not only was she _much_ farther from the ground then normal, now she wasn't even seated on a horse. Under her legs, alive and growing very warm, was a black dragon.

"Morroch?" It was whispered and the only answer she received was a brief glance from familiar gold eyes. Kaia looked down once more, vaguely noticing that the wargs and orcs were retreating from the sharp claws and teeth now unleashed on them. The Rohirrim were staring in a mixture of horror and awe, none having noticed her on the dragon's back. The young woman's blood-covered hands felt the soft leathery scales under her fingers and a sense of wonder went through her.

It was short-lived.

A roar of pain shattered the small amount of peace Kaia had managed to find. Morroch's body convulsed once beneath her and she saw red on his scales; blood dripping down his shoulder. An arrow had been fired and hit the dragon right beside his wing-joint where it met his shoulder. He roared again and Kaia screamed into the sound, feeling the pain in his mind as his body sent it along. Morroch growled with pain, but leaped. His wings beat the air, each stroke bringing flaring fire, but he started to lift off the ground. The last thing Kaia saw before they'd gone too high was the face of her brother Ethon and her father looking up at her with shock.

Ah, she'd finally been noticed.

* * *

Kaia clung to Morroch's neck with all that she was worth, eyes squeezed shut as cold air stung her face and numbed her ears, her arms. Her hands and legs, stomach were all surprisingly warm due to the heat the dragon produced. She trembled with fear, but also with pain. Each wing-beat yielded flaring agony through the dragon's shoulder and Kaia felt every message sent to his brain. Morroch seemed not to be in his right mind, lost within the predator he'd become. She no longer recognized the mind that was partially in her own. It was wild and cared not for logic or reason.

The young woman finally sat up, realizing that they were traveling farther and farther away from where they needed to be...and Morroch wasn't going to come back to himself by himself. She didn't know what to do, but gaining her own courage and bearings might be best before she tried to reason with the creature under her legs. Kaia made herself look down, fully realize how high off the ground she was. To her surprise, it wasn't as terrifying as she'd thought it would be. That was one relief. The second was that, though she was covered in black, pungent blood of orcs and wargs, her only injury was a shallow cut to her arm and a small nick on her cheek.

She took a breath, finding it a bit harder up here where the air was apparently thinner, and placed her palm on the dragon's soft scales. "Morroch?" No response, not even a growl of acknowledgment. She frowned. **"Morroch!" **The reaction to intruding on his mind was instant and Kaia found herself ducking with an instinct she wasn't aware she possessed as a long black tail whipped over her head, intending to strike her off. Anger came now, hot and justified, and the young woman thumped the hide under her hand with her fist.

**"Stop it! You know me. It's Kaia, Morroch! You need to land! You're bleeding!"**

A rumbling, but loud growl was all the warning she got before the black dragon plummeted, spiraling as he attempted to rid himself of the pest on his back. Kaia clamped her legs tightly, hands gripping the small ridges on his neck as she gritted her teeth. Talking was not going to work. She needed to be as wild as he was. It appeared it was time to test their wills against each other.

Morroch wasn't sure what hit him...or if he'd been physically hit at all, but the dragon's flight became jerky and sporadic for a brief moment as he felt another will impress on his own. He growled, lashing out at the other mind. It seemed to recoil and pause for a moment before coming back with more determination and even savageness of its own. The dragon snapped and snarled, trying to gain dominance over the intruder, but while the other person couldn't best him, he couldn't best the other, either.

The mind battle continued until both started to tire, but with the tiredness came clarity for the dragon. As his head had to focus on fighting Kaia's mind, the instinct he'd listened to faded into the background. Morroch suddenly stopped, his wing-beats slowing as he realized who it was that was on his back. Kaia screamed in a short burst as he started plummeting again and the dragon snapped his wings open. The action caused his shoulder to flare with fiery pain and he gave a small roar.

**"You need to land. Now."** Kaia wasn't positive that Morroch was in his right mind, but she had to try. The young woman could have cried in relief when Morroch started to descend at a steady rate and finally landed on the plains, stumbling in an ungraceful manner. Kaia tumbled from his back in much the same way, landing on her feet and then crumpling to the ground. She was trembling and couldn't seem to stop. Morroch brought his great head around to touch her with his nose, which interestingly enough, was still adorned with a white smudge on the black. Kaia didn't hesitate to bring her hands up to press against the warm scales, tears running down her face slowly, mixing with the splatters of black blood. He'd tried to kill her, knock her out of the air, but he was still Morroch and despite the danger that was now apparently present, she still trusted him.

The dragon rumbled in apology and finally spoke, his voice deep. "I'm sorry."

Kaia sniffed and sat back, taking a shuddering breath. "I know. Let me see your shoulder." She stood shakily and went to his side, hands running along his scales until she came to the arrow. It was embedded deeply, halfway up the shaft. The young woman bit her lip. She knew how to care for wounds, but this...and on a dragon...without supplies... "I don't think I can do anything for it right now, mellenig." she whispered, blue eyes looking up into gold. Morroch whined faintly, but nodded. Both just stayed there for a moment, unsure how to proceed.

Morroch finally broke the silence. "We need to get back. Your family will be worried." Kaia looked at him in disbelief. "You can't go like this! They'll kill you!" How was she to explain this! Her horse could talk...and now change into a dragon. Or was it her dragon could change into a horse? She didn't even know at this point...

"Morroch, can you...become a horse...again?"

The dragon looked surprised by the question, but nodded slowly after a moment, after some careful thought. "I think that might be possible. I think I can almost feel another...instinct in me. I think it is horse-like." He folded his wings with a whine of pain, but looked at Kaia with some hope, now unsure. "Do you think that is possible?"

Kaia looked up from examining the arrow wound once more and her blue eyes met his gold with a small smile. The young woman walked to the dragon's head and pressed her own forehead against his large nose, his warm scales. Her voice was soft. "I believe that you will do whatever it takes to get us home. I think it possible...though, I do not know how I can help you in this." She stepped back as the dragon rumbled quietly, watching as Morroch closed his great gold eyes, concentrating. She could feel his mind sharpen, edges of thought growing distinct as he focused on something she couldn't quite see.

Her blue eyes didn't at first take in what they were seeing, but they widened with amazement when they finally did. The dragon before her was shrinking, changing - though if asked she wouldn't have been able to tell you exactly what changed or when - and soon she was looking at the stallion she loved so much. The arrow was still in his shoulder, blood running sluggishly, but the horse appeared as surprised and pleased as she did when he opened his eyes once more.

"It worked."

* * *

Kaia looked down at the arrow again, biting her lip. Morroch was starting to limp slightly and the young woman knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't walk at all, but the stallion kept pushing onwards, following his nose and her vague sense of direction. They both knew they needed to get to Helm's Deep before nightfall. Kaia smiled when the found the river, though, they could not yet get to it for the cliff. The pair followed its winding path, knowing it would take them where they needed to go.

Morroch grunted in pain as the day wore on and the terrain became rockier before it once again became grassland. He sniffed the air once more, scenting horse on the wind. Black ears pricked forward. This was only one unique scent of horse...and something else that he knew he should be able to place...river? No, not just river...human... He tossed his head as they came over the next rise, stopping and glad for the break. His shoulder burned with every stride he took. The stallion scanned the land below him and it wasn't hard to spot the slumped rider on the dark stallion.

"That's Aragorn!" Kaia stared. "Why is he here?" She resisted the urge to spur Morroch forward as the horse began down the hill. To Morroch's credit, he did try to hurry, his own curiosity stirred. The two made their way to Aragorn and the man finally looked up, seeming to force himself to do so. His face registered shock and Kaia smiled a bit sheepishly for a reason she wasn't sure of. The ranger blinked and the young woman could see and hear the weariness in his face and voice when he spoke hoarsely.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a strange story. I could ask you the same."

The man offered a weak smile. "I fell into the river and Brego found me."

"Morroch changed into a dragon on me."

Aragorn blinked once more, looking at the black stallion who gazed back at him calmly, bit with pain in his eyes. "I think it is a story for another time, human. Right now we must reach this fortress before dark." The two humans looked toward the mountains in the distance and nodded. One urged his horse forward and the other rested a comforting hand on her own steed as he gave a heavy sigh, following.

* * *

"Stay down." The command was whispered softly, but harshly and Kaia laid across Morroch's back as the horse stilled, hearing the sound like thunder over the rise Aragorn had already viewed. They edged forward to see what had him agitated. The ranger's expression had been one of surprise, but now was grim, his eyes hard and lips thinned. He edged Brego backwards and motioned for the black stallion and the young woman to follow him quickly. Morroch's shoulder was killing him, but adrenaline hit as the Uruk-kai came into his sight and he galloped after the dark brown stallion without hesitation.

Kaia's white face and wide blue eyes met Aragorn's own hard eyes and the two shared a silent message. They had to warn the people awaiting this coming army. She hated to do it, but Morroch understood as she urged him faster, asking the impossible of him. The stallion snorted with determination and rose to the challenge, lengthening his strides despite the pain. Lives were at stake and as much as he didn't care for the humans, he knew it would hurt Kaia to abandon them without any sort of fight.

Aragorn glanced over at his companion as they rode, his quick eyes traveling over Morroch, noting how fast the horse was tiring. Or was he a dragon? The ranger shook his head, feeling the weariness in his own limbs. Dragon or not, he hoped the horse made it. He already sensed the unique connection between the young red-head and the stallion. He looked over at Kaia again and his eyes widened. The wind whipped her hair back in a fiery tangle...revealing her ears.

It shocked him to realize they were that of an elf's, delicately pointed near the top.

The ranger looked ahead again, shaking his head once more. That was unexpected, but suddenly some things were starting to make sense to him... He didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as the drums and thundering footsteps behind them reminded Aragorn of the peril they faced. Kaia's past, interesting as it was, would have to wait.

* * *

**~ See that lovely square button...isn't it preeeettty...you know you want to click it...**


	5. Tirweg

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Don't own anything, but Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon.

A/N ~ Hi to anyone who's reading! You're wonderful! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Mind-speech is in bold. Elven is explained at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**_Tirweg ~ Watchful_**

Kaia sighed in relief as Helm's Deep came into view, feeling the exhausted stallion beneath her. Morroch's head hung and his breathing came in short bursts. Pain was evident in his gold eyes and the young woman could feel the jagged flares going through his mind through their connection. She rested her hand on his damp neck, glancing over at Aragorn before they all started down the slope toward the fortress. A cry came up from the wall and they rode through the gates. Morroch was too tired to do more than pin his ears as they were surrounded by people and Kaia just wanted to get him to a healer and see her family, let them know she was all right.

She dismounted, looking over at Aragorn with a small smile as he was hugged and yelled at by Gimli. It was almost strange seeing the dwarf showing an emotion other then wariness of them and she was glad for the brief moment she got to see the happiness and relief on his face, the care. News went out quickly among the Rohirrim that two riders had arrived, Lord Aragorn being one and a red-haired woman on a black horse being the other. Kaia wasn't really surprised when, as she was walking Morroch toward the stables, she was swept off her feet into strong arms. Kaia hugged the person back tightly, recognizing instantly the smell of her father.

"Kaia! Little one you scared me!" Edinon set his daughter down and looked her over, noting the dried blood and weariness. "Are you well? What happened?" The last he had seen was her flying away on the back of a black dragon. Kaia opened her mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance as her brothers came running forward and she was picked up and hugged all over again. The young woman couldn't bring herself to complain, too relieved to be back with her family, to know they are all alive. Morroch kept quiet for once, knowing his rider needed this. The horse was about to fall asleep on his feet, though.

The young woman was finally able to get back to the horse's side and she beckoned her family to follow as she resumed her efforts to get to her destination. Edinon and his sons watched the stallion with guarded and yet curious expressions as Kaia bedded him in a stall, kneeling by his head to check the wound on his shoulder once more. It was hot and inflamed from the aggravation the run had caused it, but upon close inspection, she saw that it the arrow was not that of an orc and, therefore, not poisoned. Nor was it a Rohirrim arrow, though... She bit her lip and looked toward Lohinon. He was the healer in their family and the blond man came over slowly, crouching beside her and examining the horse's shoulder himself.

"What happened, Kaia?" It was Ethon and Edonar and her father were both watching her as well over the stall door, awaiting the answer. Kaia sighed, but sat back, letting Lohinon work as she held Morroch's head, petting him comfortingly. He was half-asleep already, exhausted.

"I didn't try to disobey you, father, but...I couldn't control Morroch. He thought I would be safer taking out the enemy then running from them, exposing my back. "

"What?"

She sighed. "I don't know everything that goes on in his head. I can only tell you what I think is true."

Edinon silenced Ethon with a stern glance. "Continue, Kaia."

The young woman looked back down at the black head she held in her lap, running her fingers along the white smudge on the stallion's nose, thinking about how much _bigger_ that nose had been only a few hours before. "Morroch...changed. We were fighting and...he just changed under me. Into the dragon that carried me away. He doesn't know how he did it and neither do I, but we now know he can change back to a horse."

There was a long pause of silence and Kaia didn't look up, unsure that she wanted to see her family's reaction. Edinon finally spoke. "How did you find your way here?" Kaia glanced at her father with a small smile. "We met Lord Aragorn. He knew the way and led us. We came as fast as we could...the Uruk-hai are not far behind us." she said quietly, before pushing the dark thoughts to the back of her mind once more. She looked at Lohinon's skilled hands as he worked and held on to Morroch's head tightly as his gold eyes snapped open with pain and her own mind felt the agony flare in his. Her brother was handling the shaft the arrow gently, trying to figure out the best way to pull it out while causing the least amount of damage. The stallion snorted, calming slightly as his eyes met Kaia's sky blue, but his body was still tense.

Edonar entered the stall quietly and simply came behind the horse, pressing his knee into Morroch's neck and holding his body still. The stallion attempted to toss his head, but was soothed by his rider's calm voice. **"Shh, the arrow needs to come out, Morroch. Edonar is just making sure you don't jerk and hurt yourself further."**

**"I still don't like it,"** was the quiet, tired reply and Kaia ran her fingers gently over his forehead. **"I know, but be still. It will be over soon."** It was with some careful pulling, much of Edonar's weight and Kaia's soothing words as she tried not to wince herself that the arrow was removed and Morroch's shoulder treated. Lohinon briefly suggested cauterizing the wound, but Morroch thrashed and started to put up such a fight, greater than before, that the man abandoned the idea for now. He finally sat back, giving his sister an encouraging smile as her worried eyes met his own blue ones.

"He should be fine, but if the wound starts to fester we'll have to burn it closed." The young woman nodded, looking down at the stallion who was once again drifting off, head in her lap. This time he didn't wake up, sleep claiming him fully as the pain subsided into a dull throb. Kaia looked up as her father and eldest brother finally entered the stall. She watched as her family seated themselves around her with both weariness and contentment. They were together and, for now, safe. That's all she cared about.

Edinon sat next to the child he'd take in years before and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His dark brown eyes strayed to the horse. "Do you still trust him?" The question surprised Kaia and she looked up at the man before allowing her eyes to settle on Morroch again. Kaia was silent for a minute as she truly thought about the question.

He'd been nothing but strange and sometimes difficult since she'd met him. The stallion was impatient, didn't trust, often rude and he didn't always listen to her as had been shown. And now there was the possibility that he might be anything but a horse, a predator that had tried to kill her twice in the air. Did she trust him? Kaia thought about how close they'd grown, how they'd connected, mind to mind. He was her friend. The young woman looked back at her father and smiled.

"Yes. I trust him. I never stopped."

* * *

Kaia woke with a start, her sixth-sense telling her that someone was in the stall, someone that hadn't been there before. Her sky blue eyes snapped up to see Haiawen smiling gently at her before the other woman crouched down. "Mae govannen, Kaia. How did you sleep?" she asked quietly, trying to not wake the stallion who slept deeply, his head resting beside the red-haired young woman in the straw. Both had fallen asleep in the stall and Kaia's family, while wanting to stay, had gone to help prepare for the upcoming battle. Ethon had seen Haiawen on their way out, though, and had asked the woman to check up on his sister when she had the time. Haiawen had readily agreed to do so.

"I'm not sure. I think I rested, but it doesn't truly feel like it." Kaia yawned and sat up, stretching. She grimaced as the dried orc blood cracked on her skin and her wild red hair fell forward, tangled beyond belief and in desperate need of a wash. She knew she wasn't going to get one anytime soon and pulled the mess back, careful to keep her ears hidden as she tied it at the nape of her neck, out of the way. Haiawen smiled in amusement. "I understand that feeling. Many feel that way after their first fight." The black-haired woman sat down with grace and little noise.

"Does it always feel this way? Like you're going to sleep forever?" Kaia looked down at her hands. "I know they are orcs, but...I can't stop thinking about it..."

A gentle hand coming to cover her own bloodstained one surprised the young woman and she looked up into kind black-green eyes. "You should never stop caring, Kaia, but do not mourn those who deserve no such emotion. Orcs are creatures of darkness and cannot change. They hurt for the pleasure of hurting and they kill with no cause. Do not regret protecting those close to you, protecting your people."

Kaia listened to the words, letting them sink into her heart, feeling comforted by them and nodded, breathing a sigh. "I hear you. Le channon." Haiawen looked at her sharply and narrowed her eyes in thought. "Man ebennil?" she asked slowly and to her great surprise as well as Kaia's, the young woman responded in the same language. "Ebennin 'Le channon'." Kaia blinked, touching her own mouth with wide eyes and looking at Haiawen. The other woman nodded slowly.

"Kaia, why do you hide your ears? Why do you hide what you are?"

The young woman looked away, down at Morroch and her fingers started braiding a section of his mane nervously. "I'm...not sure. When I was younger, I didn't want others knowing I wasn't human. I already stood out. I just wanted to be like my family. Now, though...I think it is just a habit." She looked up. "Is it that obvious that I am trying to hide them?"

"Not to all, I think, but to me, yes. I once tried to deny what I was, too. I know the signs to look for."

"What are you?" Kaia blinked and then blushed. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked."

Haiawen chuckled softly. "I am not offended and I do not mind answering. I'm a half-elf, a peredhil."

"Did you live with humans?"

The older woman looked hesitant, but shook her head. "No, but I think that story is for another time, Kaia." The younger woman nodded and looked back down at her moving fingers. "Haiawen...how is it I know your language? I've never even met another elf, much less lived with any."

"I'm not sure. I'm afraid that is something I cannot explain."

Kaia was saved from answering as Morroch's gold eyes blinked open. The horse drew in air deeply, waking and smelling his surroundings. The scent of hay and feed was strong, herbs and Haiawen lingering in his nose, but Kaia's smell was the strongest and it soothed him before he'd even become fully aware of the things going on around him. His rider's mind was the second thing to become clear to him and while he didn't pry into her thoughts, the stallion didn't have to, the strong emotions coming to him unbidden. She was scared, curious and tired. He wasn't sure what the first two emotions were for, but he glared at Haiawen without hesitation. Surely she was the cause...

**"Stop it, Morroch. Haiawen's done nothing wrong."**

The black horse snorted and the peredhil smiled. "Mae govannen, Morroch. How does your shoulder feel?" Both Kaia and Morroch looked at her sharply, their eyes piercing. "How did you know Morroch was shot?" She knew her family would not have breathed a word to anyone...

"Because it was my husband who shot the dragon. Legolas did not realize who it was he took target at." She looked over to the door, sharp hearing detecting the almost soundless footfall of her spouse. Legolas's sky blue eyes took in the scene...and Morroch glaring at him, with acceptance as he entered the stall. His voice was quite, but even. "I would apologize for my actions against you, Morroch. Had I known who you were I never would have shot you."

Kaia held her tongue. Part of her wanted to laugh at the silliness of it all, but more of her wanted to glare right along with Morroch for the pain he'd suffered. She wisely kept her expression neutral. Morroch had looked like he would start to rant, but it would appear the horse was learning along with his rider and he merely nodded his head curtly. "Accepted." was the sharp reply. Legolas finally smiled, amusement in his expression, but also some relief. He looked at the three on the ground.

"Kaia, they are taking the women into the mountains. Will you be among them?" The elf knew better than to tell his wife to leave the battle. Haiawen and he had been through many fights together. He knew she was capable of handling herself, even if his heart did want to keep her safe and out of harm's way. Legolas would give Kaia the opportunity to make up her own mind in this matter seeing as how Morroch was also involved. After all, the horse would let no one else ride him...

The young woman looked down at Morroch, suddenly unsure. She'd been in her first fight and found it terrifying, even if she had survived. Did she really want to be part of another and with such odds, against such creatures? The stallion looked back at her, his gold eyes holding hers with patience. He had forced Kaia into something she didn't want to do once, he wasn't about to do it again. Kaia sensed this and relaxed slightly, truly letting herself think. Finally she answered.

"I don't yet know."

* * *

Legolas and Haiawen had left shortly after the elf's arrival and Morroch and Kaia were left alone to think about the choices ahead of them. The young woman wasn't even sure her father would let her fight. She'd stretched his tolerance and understanding farther then she ever had before. How long before it snapped? Technically she was an adult, but she was also a woman and not given the same rights men were regarding their parents. Morroch had snorted at the thought with disapproval, but hadn't commented. The horse finally sighed after another long few minutes and attempted to stand.

Kaia started, not having expected the movement and looked up as he gained his feet. "What are you doing?" She stood as well and leaned around his neck to look at his shoulder. "You shouldn't be putting weight on it right now." The stallion snorted, pain flaring, but ignoring it. "I want to move. Your thoughts are making me restless." He headed toward the stall opening and Kaia grabbed his mane, pulling back on it. "You can't go out there! You'll be in the way. You're too big."

The horse paused, stomping his good leg in frustration. His mind buzzed in Kaia's angrily and she sighed, hugging his neck gently. He didn't like being confined, didn't like being around people, didn't like being treated like a dumb animal and so far, that's all she'd been able to give him since he chose to stay with her. The horse nickered almost longingly for the open plains he knew, the freedom of the wind. He couldn't be himself here... It was that thought Kaia latched onto as it came through her own head. The young woman blinked and stepped back, studying the stallion...

"Morroch, what are you?"

Gold eyes blinked and he looked confused, eying her. "What?" His rider's mind was carefully blocked like they'd learned to do and his suspicion rose. What was she doing?

"What are you? A horse? A dragon?"

"I don't know. Both. Or maybe neither."

Kaia smiled in a triumphant way. "If you can be both, then why can't you be something else entirely?"

Morroch merely stared at her for a long moment, his mind working through that until something clicked inside him. The stallion blew in surprise and Kaia stepped back further. "At least try." she encouraged. She hoped this worked. If it did, it would afford him a new freedom, one she desperately wanted him to have.

The horse stilled, his eyes closing as he let his mind wander. The strange, different consciousness of the dragon presented itself, but he went past it, searching deeper. What did he want? Something dangerous was a must. Something smaller then a horse. Something able to smell and defend itself and Kaia... The image of a warg came to him, but the horse paused before accepting. He'd been shot at as a dragon. Instinct and logic told him that a warg would get a worse reaction inside this fortress. But the creature did have something that appealed to him...

Kaia watched nervously once more as the horse she'd grown familiar with began to change, shrinking slightly, shifting in body and shape...and mind. The shock of it wasn't so overwhelming this time, feeling the sharp, wild mind of a predator entering her own. It was still Morroch, just a very different version of him. This one knew the desire to hunt, to kill. This mind was ever active, not looking for danger as a herbivore would, but looking at enemies in the way a warrior would. The feral gold eyes of the large black wolf opened to look at her and Kaia didn't move. Last time he had attacked her. What would he do this time?

Morroch sniffed the air, sharp canine nose taking in far more then his equine one had. His eyes went to the only other living creature in the room and in his mind, he knew it was a human, a she-human. He also knew that for some odd reason, he should know this she-human...Kaia. Her name was Kaia... He took a step forward and Kaia didn't move. This pleased him and the wolf circled her, sniffing and finally stood before her again. The voice in his head was both startling and soothing as memory flooded him.

**"Morroch? Do you know me?"**

Kaia smiled at the rough, but familiar voice that answered her. **"I know you, Ainarë."** The young woman was still smiling but looked at him with a raised brow as she slowly lowered herself to her knees. **"Ainarë?"** The wolf's tongue lolled in laughter and she heard it clearly in her head. **"Yes. You are a Little Flame, bright in ideas and fiery in temper."** She snorted. **"And the color of my hair has nothing to do with it, right?"** Morroch feigned innocence.

The young woman chuckled and reached out slowly to rub his head, behind his black ears. The wolf had tensed at first, instinct telling him this was bad, but his trust for Kaia won over it and the canine now leaned into the caress, happy to feel it. He looked at her with sharp gold eyes. "Are you all right with this, Kaia?" He watched as the young woman frowned, but slowly nodded. "I think I am, yes. It is strange, but I think it must be stranger for you then me. What does it feel like?"

The wolf laid down, not yet noticing the fluidity of his movements, the absence of pain in his shoulder... "Like slipping into a river when you've never learned to swim. It is scary, but...almost familiar. I can feel my mind changing, melding with the creature I am becoming and each one is different. But, I feel like all of them, the dragon, the horse and now the wolf are all me. They all make up what I am." He stood again, energy almost burning his paws. He wanted to _move_! Kaia felt the thought, the emotion and stood as well. She froze, however, seeing his shoulder...and no wound.

"Morroch..." She didn't have to complete the sentence, her thoughts were enough for the wolf to figure out what was wrong. He eyed his own shoulder in some surprise. He hadn't even noticed when it had healed during the change, but it had. It seemed wounds could not be transferred over into different shapes. Excited gold eyes met sky blue that were steadily growing happier.

"Well, this is good."

* * *

Kaia bit her lip as they exited the stable. Morroch was by her side, sticking close as they both knew his presence would be anything but welcome. Maybe he wouldn't be recognized as the stallion who'd changed into the black dragon, but as a wolf he was just as susceptible to an attack by an ally as he was in his larger, flying form. Morroch was sure to keep his mouth closed and his hackles down as the encountered their first humans, a few women and children heading for the caves. The women's eyes widened with alarm that slowly turned to confusion as they took in Kaia, her hand on the wolf's scruff. The children, young and innocent still, had given a different reaction, some pulling from their mothers to toddle toward the canine. Morroch, aware of the fact that he was being watched closely, lowered his head to sniff at the young humans, letting them grab his fur with patience.

It was just an act at first, but in a short amount of time his tail was wagging with true pleasure and Kaia withheld a grin. She bowed her head slightly to the women, who were now staring in amazement, before the two headed on their way. Kaia was grateful for the minute they'd spent with the children as it had been witnessed by a small group of men down the stone path and even more up on the walls to either side. She could feel eyes burning holes in her head and Morroch could feel the wary gazes on his pelt, but they were not halted, no one called or shot at them...

Still, she was actually grateful to see Gimli's short figure as they neared the gate. He didn't like them much, but at least he was familiar. The dwarf took one look at the black wolf and merely grunted, almost shrugging before he went back to studying the defenses. Kaia smiled slightly, coming forward despite Morroch's whine of reluctance. The young woman looked down at the dwarf and then at the gate itself. "Will it hold, Master Gimli?" She didn't necessarily dislike him anymore and maybe speaking of something he clearly loved would help ease the tension.

Morroch sat, seemingly quiet but for the snort of both doubt and amusement she heard in her mind.

Gimli looked up at the young woman and for a moment, didn't speak. In truth, he really did not have anything bad to say against her. She had proven wise for her years, not judging hastily as he and the horse had, but reprimanding him for his harsh words and now trying to mend the rift between them. The only thing keeping him from accepting the offer was her association with that...wolf? Horse? Dragon?

"Yes, for a time, but it is quickly prepared and the Uruk-hai will breach it." Better to be bluntly honest then give false hope... To his surprise, Kaia accepted the news simply with a nod and her sky blue eyes looked toward the plains, an almost sad, but also determined expression on her face. Gimli didn't think it suited her. A smile would be a better fit. "If my kin were here..." He sighed heavily, not finishing and Kaia glanced down at him.

"I have heard stories of the skill of the Dwarves with stone and jewels. Are they true?"

Gimli seemed to brighten and come alive in a way she'd never seen before and as the dwarf talked about his home and the craft of his kin, she listened quietly, taking in the wonders he'd seen, made. Even Morroch was interested, ears pricked and body still. He couldn't say that he'd forgiven the small figure yet, but Kaia could clearly see that there was hope there between the two. It made her happy to see it.

* * *

Kaia and Morroch finally left Gimli, the dwarf viewing them both in a friendlier light, and wandered the fortress. The young woman avoided the armory and battlements, knowing that was where her family probably was. She needed to make a decision, but she couldn't do it with them around. Morroch had finally relaxed a bit despite the suspicious looks he got and the way men touched their weapons almost without thought as he walked by them. It seemed that as long as Kaia was with him, though, his presence would be tolerated. Both the young woman and the wolf were unsure as to why, though... They couldn't have known that Aragorn had talked to the King about Morroch's new gift and Théoden had issued a warning to his men to not harm the creature with the red-haired women.

"Ainarë, do you want to fight in this battle?"

"I don't know. I know that every man is needed, but I am not a man. My place should be with the women and children."

"Is it?"

Kaia leaned against the wall, looking down at the wolf who sat before her. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know your place is with the other humans when you are not human?"

The young woman frowned, touching her hair-covered-ear without thought before sighing and sliding down the wall to sit on the hard stone. "That's not relevant, Morroch. I may be an elf, but I have been raised Rohirrim."

"And do not the Rohirrim women fight?"

"Not unless they must."

The canine laid his ears back. "I'm not sure I understand. You have arms and legs, a mind to think and you know how to wield a blade. Why can you not fight?" He cocked his head as Kaia chuckled and ruffled his ears. "It's not that simple, mellenig." The wolf growled in protest, but didn't comment. A comfortable silence came between them as the young woman simply scratched his ears, but Morroch was soon talking again.

"_Will_ you fight?"

"You are not going to stop asking, are you?"

"You shall have to decide soon. The foul creatures will be here by nightfall, you know that."

Kaia sighed, leaning back against the wall again, looking up at the sky. She didn't want to fight. She didn't like taking lives, blood and fear, seeing the death of comrades. She knew that now, but...Rohan needed every soldier, every blade. Every tooth and claw... "Morroch...if I go into the caves...where will you go?" The question was asked sincerely, but the black wolf with a white smudge on his nose looked at her as if she were insane. "I will stay with you! I will not risk you being hurt, Kaia." Sky blue eyes frowned. "I would be safe with the women and children."

Morroch's feral gold eyes pierced her. "For how long? You saw the number of Uruk-hai, Kaia. How long will the men keep them at bay? How long until they come after those who are helpless and trapped in the mountain?" His voice was harsh, blunt, but the fierce baring of his sharp teeth and the growl that rumbled from his chest was all in threat to the enemy and in care for the only two-leg he called friend. "I will not leave you."

A shaky hand reached back slowly to untie red hair. Kaia pushed the tangled mess behind her ears, exposing them with determined movements before tying the locks back once more at her neck. Firm eyes met the canine's. "Nor will I leave you. Rohan needs you, Morroch. A dragon will be worth ten men in this battle. I will fight. I would not be satisfied to sit in the caves anyway."

* * *

The first thing Edinon noticed about his daughter were her ears. Kaia never wore her hair back behind them...and yet, there they were for anyone to see. The man couldn't help but feel it was a portent of something to come. The child he had taken in was no longer. The young elf who stood before him was both familiar and strange. His brown eyes looked down at Morroch, but he didn't comment on the form he was in, simply taking in the fact that the horse was now a wolf in a stride. What more could he do at this point?

"Kaia, why are you not with the women and children?" The man watched as her expression changed from that of a child happy to see their parent, to that of an adult who's made a decision she knows will not be accepted without a challenge. The wolf at her side laid his ears back, but sat, not commenting. Edinon was glad for the fact.

"I'm not going with the women and children. Morroch and I are needed here." Her voice was steady, but he could detect the wince in it and so he tried to keep his own voice and reactions tempered.

"It's not your place, Kaia. I would rather you go into the cave with the others. Your...Morroch can stay and fight without you." He glanced down at the canine to see its teeth were bared stubbornly, hackles raising. "I will not leave, Kaia."

Edinon scowled at the creature, but his daughter touched his arm, bringing his attention back to her. "Father, I know you would keep me from harm and if this were any other situation I would listen to your counsel. You know I would. But right now...I am willing to go against you in this if I must. Morroch is needed and I would rather be with him, fighting for my people then waiting for the Uruk-hai to come to me and the women." Kaia's voice was soft as to not be overheard, but Edinon, despite his heart's plea to remain stubborn, knew she was right. It still did not please the man, though, and he shook his head. "I will not bless this decision, Kaia, but know that I am not angry with you. Your heart is brave my daughter."

Kaia smiled, but it was forced as she came forward and hugged the man she thought of as father. "My heart shakes within me, but it bids me fight." she whispered and the man nodded, hugging her back tightly. The night would tell whether or not they saw each other alive in the morning.

* * *

**Click the button! It's calling you! Give in!**

_Ainarë_ (Eye-nar-ee) = Little Flame

_Mellenig_ = My friend

_Le channon_ = Thank you

_Man ebennil? _= What did you say?

_Ebennin 'Le channon.'_ = I said 'thank you'.


	6. Berior

**Disclaimer:** Tolkien's work is not mine. I do not own Legolas (though, I wish I did). I don't own Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn, Gandalf...you get the picture. I do, however, own Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon.

A/N ~ This chapter is REWRITTEN. **Enjoy! **

Mind-speech is in bold.

* * *

_**Berior ~ Defender**_

She hadn't expected this and neither had Morroch, though, for the wolf to expect it was unreasonable seeing as how he had never even lived around humans before. Kaia knew she should have seen it coming, though. She should have remembered that King Théoden was at the Battle of the Wargs, that he would have seen the dragon, that word would have gotten back to him about WHO that dragon was...or at least who he "belonged" to. The young woman and the black canine now stood before the King of Rohan. He appeared somewhat annoyed and yet thoughtful, like he didn't want to be wasting time on something like this conversation and yet, was weighing how much it might benefit his people.

"You would fight?"

Théoden looked at the red-haired woman with surprise and saw the way she hesitated for just a moment before nodding. The wolf at her side pressed his head to her hip before looking at the man. "She will be safe with me, but I will not fight away from her." The King frowned. It would be safer to have this woman with the others in the cave, but when asked, the father had refused to send her, simply stating that his daughter's decision was made. Edinon was not here for this conversation, declining the offer. The father had feared his resolve to let Kaia choose her own path might crumble if he did.

"But you will fight for my people if this young woman is with you? Why? Would it not be safer for her to stay with the other woman and children?"

"That would depend on what you define safe, human. How is a cage in the mountains safe?" The wolf could practically feel Kaia wince beside him, but the canine paid her no heed this time. Théoden might have been a King to the inhabitants of Rohan or even to all the people of Arda, but to Morroch, he was another human...and one that was attempting to separate him from Kaia even if diplomatically.

The King seemed to bristle for a moment, but kept his voice even. "War is no place for a woman."

It was Kaia's turn to frown, though, she held in her glare. "It is no place for young boys or old men or even virile men, but they are all being called to fight." She now had his attention and with an encouraging look down into gold eyes, she went on. "I can wield a blade. I have already seen death and killed. I do not crave battle, but if my presence can help, I want to fight." Kaia looked the King in the eye, determined sky blue eyes meeting tired pale blue. "We both know having Morroch fight will improve our chances, my King. I was with Lord Aragorn. I know what he reported to you." she said softly. Théoden closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Very well. You may fight, but I cannot guarantee you any amount of safety in this."

Kaia smiled sadly, pushing her red hair back away from her face, behind an ear - though the motion still felt strange- as the wind blew around them. "I do not ask for it, just as your men do not ask. Just as the women and children we fight for do not ask. Thank you, Théoden, King." She bowed before she and the wolf hurried away, never truly noticing the man looking after them, both puzzlement and sadness on his face.

* * *

Kaia couldn't stop the small shivers that came over her as the sky darkened. She wasn't ready for this... Morroch's warm head in her lap pressed further into her stomach comfortingly. The black wolf and the young woman sat on the steps of a small stair. There was a courtyard of types in front of them and the passage into the mountains behind them. The two were at the final level of the Keep. Morroch would need open space to change form and fly. They watched as men sharpened swords, hammering them out over fires, scraped arrow-heads against stone, put on chain-mail... Sky blue eyes caught sight of Aragorn off to her right, calling a young boy over and then talking with him after swinging the lad's sword around. The ranger seemed to come to a decision of some sort and left with purpose.

Morroch looked after the man and then up at Kaia. **"If he sees the need to get ready then you should be doing so as well, Ainarë."** The wolf stood, stretching and shook while the young woman stood as well. They both made their way back to the stable where Kaia had left most of her weapons. She was strapping them on when a horn sounded. Her head snapped up, frown on her face. That couldn't be the orcs...could it?

The canine was already bounding down the hall of the stable and she quickly followed, curiosity stirring, banishing the fear and the feeling like she might throw up any moment for a short time. The wolf skidded to a halt, the young woman stopping beside him as gold and sky blue eyes took in the sight before them. All the men seemed amazed, too...

Elves!

Kaia stared and for a moment, her hands went up to hide her own ears before freezing and then lowering again. These were her kin, whether she would interact with them or not remained to be seen, but she didn't want to hide what she was anymore. Morroch was sniffing almost cautiously, but she couldn't figure out why. The truth was, the wolf was confused. He'd thought that the scent familiarity between Legolas and Kaia was due to them being the only elves among the humans. It turned out he was wrong and Morroch was now puzzled as to _why_ the two _did_ smell so much alike...

The whole Keep watched as the lead elf, Haldir - her sharp ears had picked up the name from Aragorn's lips - offered his and his kin's service to Rohan. The King just looked amazed. Aragorn was nodding, looking grateful and relieved. Legolas and Haiawen just looked smug and more then comfortable to be among their own race again. Gimli was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

He looked around, more than used to the sight, smells and attitudes of men among his kin. The elf's sharp eyes scanned the men of Rohan, weighing them, gauging the chances of how many would survive the night. He knew from experience, too much experience, that many would not see the dawn, especially the youngest and oldest among them... It pained him, but such was the price of war and protecting those you loved, the land you loved, your freedom and life.

Maybe he should not have come. What chance did these men truly have against the forces coming up against them? As soon as he had thought these things, he felt ashamed. If anyone should know what one could do when one's loved ones were threatened, it should be him. The men of Rohan would at least give the enemy a reason to regret underestimating them...at least.

The elf started to bring his attention back to Haldir and orders, but a flash of red caught his eyes and he looked up at the battlement. He blinked in surprise, seeing the woman - no, elf! - that stood there. Her red hair was braided, sword strapped to her back and wearing men's clothing. A black wolf stood at her side, bigger then any normal canine should be. She didn't seem to noticed his gaze, looking over at Haldir, but the wolf did, meeting his eyes with feral gold ones. The elleth's head suddenly snapped around as if the creature's interest had drawn her own and sky blue eyes - he found surprisingly familiar for a reason he didn't understand - met his own eyes.

His heart gave an unexpected start.

* * *

Kaia jerked her eyes away from the other elf's as her King shouted out orders. She was almost grateful for the distraction, not bothering to look back as she almost fled to the inner courtyard again. Morroch followed, looking up at her with both amusement and worry.

**"What is wrong? Did that elf upset you?" **He noticed some strange, unfamiliar thought-patterns going through his rider's head when the male had looked at her. The wolf wasn't sure he liked it, especially since Kaia didn't appear to be all right with it either. The canine's thoughts of retaliation were halted quickly, though, much to his disappointment as Kaia gave him an amused look and chuckled. She adjusted her sword and then absently fiddled with a dagger on her belt, nervousness filling her once more as her keen eyes glanced fire in the distance.

Torches.

**"No, Morroch. I'm just jumpy. He didn't do anything so stop with the biting images."** She ruffled the canine's ears and his tongue lolled for a brief moment of peace. It was broken with the first crash of thunder...and then the downpour of rain. Morroch shook his fur, looking none to happy as he growled. "Of _course_ it had to rain. What's a bloody battle without rain?"

Kaia couldn't muster up the enthusiasm to laugh and gripped his fur tightly as the orcs approached, torches sputtering out in the rain one by one. She shivered, doubt filling her. What was she doing? She shouldn't be here... The young elleth went to look down at Morroch, maybe plead with him to fight without her...to be startled by the fact that when she looked down she had to look up again, blinking rain out of her eyes.

The large black dragon's gold eyes glittered in amusement, but the warm air and gentle push he gave her were full of comfort. He didn't appear to have any trouble controlling the dragon form this time and he clearly recognized her. Kaia found herself leaning against a black leg as his growling voice filled her head, somehow sounding bigger when he was a dragon. It blocked out the roaring of the orcs, their bashing shields and stomping feet.

**"It will be fine, Kaia. I will let nothing harm you."**

Kaia nodded, but pulled back with a frown as she felt the scales under her hand. They were _hard_. Not leathery soft like last time...almost as if they'd matured rapidly. The young elleth started to smile, seeing the advantages. If Morroch's scales were stronger, harder, then they wouldn't be pierced as easily... The black dragon's growling laugh soon gained volume until he let it out in a roar that echoed off the mountains, drowning out the orcs all together, making the men close to them start violently in surprise. It satisfied the dragon and it gave Kaia courage as she climbed onto his back, positioning herself between and just in front of his wings. A small hollow was there and the small ridges along his back and neck provided perfect handholds. Kaia was expecting him to take off so what he did next surprised her.

He went to the rock of the mountain and started clawing and biting at it. For a few moments Kaia just blinked. It only occurred to her after a minute that he was EATING the rock. The young woman leaned sideways, looking into his eye with a raised brow. "What are you doing?" She could hear the sound of battle below...they needed to help! The black dragon continued to crush the rocks in his jaw and replied calmly.

**"I'm collecting fuel. I need this rock."** He wasn't sure how he knew, but just like every instinct that came with each form he took, this was one he both understood and didn't get at all for different reasons. He knew the purpose for eating a rock would come to him when he needed it, but right now, he didn't know anything besides the fact that he needed to do this for his own benefit. Morroch was grateful that Kaia didn't ask more, perhaps reading his thoughts or emotions, and the black dragon soon finished his task.

Kaia was more prepared this time around when Morroch took off, leaping from the battlement and up into the air. She held on to him tightly for a minute, but as he started to descend toward the orcs who were invading her home, killing her kin, maybe her family...her grip relaxed as she sat up straight, anger and determination filling her heart. Kaia suddenly wished more then anything that she was better with a bow. She'd grabbed it at the last minute, knowing she wasn't a great shot, but reasoning that she'd be shooting into a swarm of black orcs. How hard was it to miss?

Not too hard really.

Kaia had started out by just shooting into the mass, but soon had to coordinate her shots with Morroch's dives to the wall. He delighted in knocking over ladders and finding a group of approaching orcs on the wall - with no humans in the midst - and knocking them flying with his claws or tail. His snapping jaws closed on the enemy's bodies with ease, like breaking kindling for a fire. It was almost too easy for the large creature and Kaia found herself soon being absorbed into Morroch's predator instincts, connected as she was to his mind. Killing didn't bother her at the moment, death of an orc meant the life of a human was saved. That's all that mattered. Nothing else mattered as her sword cut down orcs in passing or her arrows brought down another.

She'd fallen into a type of trance, but was shocked out of it as orange-red fire suddenly erupted from Morroch's open jaws. It went down on the swarm, consuming screaming orcs in its wake, hot and relentless. The young woman stared at the damage, almost missing the sudden cheering that came from the Keep as the men's spirits started to bolster and soar to hopeful levels. Kaia felt her own mind grasp the fact that there was still hope...and she was riding one of the creatures who might keep that hope alive for a little while longer.

Morroch roared in pleasure. He hadn't known he could do that! The dragon's gold eyes gleamed wickedly as he puffed his chest, feeling another burst of heat build in his chest, come to his throat and leave his mouth in a stream of deadly fire. The black dragon chortled and his rider finally laughed with him.

* * *

Morroch saw the orc leap, large torch in hand, before the wall exploded. The dragon's wings froze for a brief moment in pure shock before he started for the gap with speed. The wall was gone! Part of it was gone! He wasn't sure why it shocked him so much, but the wall, in a way, was like Rohan itself: Sturdy, dependable, impenetrable...and now it was broken, wounded... Maybe these emotions weren't entirely his own, though. The dragon could feel Kaia's disbelief and her rage. It spurred him on until they'd come to the gap. The elves and orcs were already fighting by then, but it didn't stop him from simply spewing fire at the orcs trying to get in, a safe distance from their allies.

He could just flame them all!

Or so he'd thought, but Morroch soon found out that he had no more flame left to give. The instinct to gather more rock appeared and suddenly he knew what the 'fuel' had been for. His flame. The dragon growled in anger, but made a quick decision, landing in the flames as they died down, right in front of the wall-gap. His gleaming, orc-blood stained teeth and the threat of fire - though he had none - made the orcs pause. It gave him some satisfaction and time for Kaia to slip off his back and run toward the elves before the foul creatures came forward once more...into his waiting claws, teeth and tail.

If he couldn't roast them, he'd just gut them. The fact was, none of them were going to get to his rider who was now somewhere behind him...

Kaia knew that if she'd stayed on Morroch, he would have been too distracted to fight efficiently and so she'd slipped off, heading to where she could help. The battle between the orcs already in the Keep and Aragorn, Gimli and the elves was fierce. She joined in, making herself keep the anger she'd felt earlier with her as she struck down an Uruk-hai, refusing to feel sick or pity or another emotion other then righteous rage for these cruel, foul creatures that had invaded her home.

The young elleth looked toward Morroch, wanting to make sure he was all right, forgetting their bond...it turned out to almost be a mistake that cost her her life. An axe flew past her, striking the orc that would have sliced her head in two. Kaia whipped around to look at the dwarf who just grinned at her. "Thirty-six!" She blinked and then grinned back, nodding her head before getting said head back into the battle again. Gimli had saved her life, she wouldn't soon forget it.

She grunted, pulling her blade out of black armor, checking up on Morroch the wiser way this time. **"Morroch, how are you? Can you hold them?"**

The voice that answered was angry, tired and almost sounded hoarse. **"There are too many, Kaia."** Kaia glanced over to see the black dragon kill a group of at least three Uruk-hai with his powerful jaws, but even as he did, more seeped around his body, pouring in. Many tried to hack at his scales, only to have their sword bounce off and a large tail come to snap their necks with a side-sweep. The dragon roared, causing a momentary retreat by some of the creatures, but they seemed to realize no more fire was forthcoming and were getting bolder.

Kaia watched as Morroch was forced to move back into the Keep, slowly, but surely. Orcs were pouring in around him, the elves hard-pressed to kill them despite his help. The order was finally given to fall back and Kaia sprinted toward the dragon as he turned to her, springing on strong legs over the heads of orcs and elves alike to land with a surprisingly light impact in front of her. The young elleth grabbed his scales, climbing upon his large back quickly before looking around. She didn't pause to impress what she wanted onto Morroch without thought and he didn't hesitate to trust her and accept the orders. They were learning quickly from each other.

The dragon's long, black tail swept an orc away from a wounded elf before that same tail wrapped around the being of light, bringing him to his back and Kaia. She grabbed the warrior, helping him sit the winged-creature as Morroch moved on to help someones else. He didn't try to fly, knowing the weight would be too much as he now had six people upon his back, but it wasn't difficult for the large dragon to climb the walls, using his wings for support and leverage. Kaia held the most badly wounded elf in front of her tightly, gripping the black scales with her legs and encouraging those behind her to do the same as Morroch hoisted himself to the top level of the fortress. The elves slipped off, two staying behind to collect their injured comrade and then running toward the caves with every other soldier. Kaia watched them go, but was soon more interested in helping more people get to safety and she urged Morroch to head back to the battle.

They'd managed to collect two more elves who needed help, two dark-haired elves that Kaia could have sworn looked exactly alike, before one of them pointed out Haldir, leader of the elves, trapped on his section of the wall by enemies. Morroch needed no words - even having not seen the Marchwarden but hearing Kaia's thoughts - to give a growling roar and head with speed toward the wall. His height was such that all he had to do was go up onto his hind legs for his snapping jaws to be within reach of several orcs. Haldir didn't at first see the dragon, but when he backed into the large snout, turning to bury his sword in the "enemy" and all his blade did was clang against hard scales, the elf's expression couldn't help but make Kaia chuckle. The elf directly behind her smiled a bit in his own amusement, but it seemed to be more for her laughter then for the Marchwarden, something the young elleth didn't even notice.

Haldir hadn't been briefed on the dragon, but he'd seen the creature fight for them, so when the red-haired figure on his back and then the two dark-haired elves beckoned him on, he leaped gracefully behind the other three, holding on tightly as Morroch sprang up onto the battlement and then went again for the top of the fortress and the caves. He almost shook his extra passengers off, eager to get back to killing and to have Kaia safely away from the ground. Haldir ran for the caves, knowing his elves were there and one of the dark-haired elves followed him, but the other stopped briefly, his eyes locking with Kaia's sky blue. Asking if she was coming.

The young elleth merely shook her head and Morroch took off into the sky, leaving the male elf to look into up for a long moment before running into the caves after his kin.

* * *

Kaia's eyes searched the battle-field for allies, but she found none... no one that was alive at least. The orcs continued to pour into Helm's Deep and Morroch finally dived for the top of the fortress. His presence scattered the orcs that had started to converge on a group of men. The Rohirrim had finally come to the caves, making their way there against the odds, to find the doors shut, barred. They'd gathered together, a group of about ten to try and keep the orcs away. They'd been pushed back to a different area, one more enclosed to protect their backs and were now fighting for their lives. Morroch let out a roar of anger, stepping in front of the group. His sharp, bloody teeth bared in a challenging manner and Kaia slipped off his back, going into the group of men as she spied one on the ground.

The dragon snapped as two of the braver orcs approached and they were killed for their troubles. The foul creatures seemed to take a moment to think about whether this was worth it or not. The sound of hammering started across the courtyard as the Uruk-hai begun trying to break into the caves. The Rohirrim group looked almost panicked, ready to rush forward, but Morroch's tail blocked them, keeping them from running toward danger and keeping danger out for the moment.

Kaia tied the makeshift bandage tightly, knowing the man might not last the next few hours. She'd done what she could, though. She looked at the dragon, red hair falling out of her braid, blood in it, on her face, clothes. Her fingers were caked with it and her body sore, probably injured, though, she didn't notice it at the moment. The young elleth wondered if she'd even come out of this alive.

"I should help them." The voice was undecided, surprisingly concerned.

"No, Morroch. If you leave, these men will die. You cannot guarantee that those in the caves will live if you go to help, but you can protect these men. Stay, please." It killed her to say it, knowing that maybe her family was in those caves, women and children, Aragorn, Legolas, Haiawen, Gimli, elves and Rohirrim were in those caves...and she knew there was no promise that they would live the night even with Morroch trying to save them. He could protect these ten men. It would have to be enough.

The dragon growled in frustration, but stayed, guarding the men who remained behind him, trusting him to not leave.

* * *

Gimli didn't want to admit it, but he was worried for the lass. Not so much the dragon-horse-wolf creature, but the woman had gained his grudgingly given affection in the short time he'd known her. Kaia just didn't seem to make enemies other then those who were enemies of all. The dwarf hadn't wanted to come to care about her, but she'd been polite, interested in his kin and had never shown to bear a grudge against him for the first night they'd met. How was a dwarf supposed to stay wary of someone like that?

He looked toward the barricaded door. She was out there now, with Morroch, but still out there with the orcs. He found himself hoping the lass had flown away, but couldn't really bring himself to believe it. Gimli looked up at his elven friend, a person he'd never thought to get along with. Legolas looked down at the red-bearded being, his sky blue eyes showing his worry for the newer friend they'd just begun to know.

"She'll be fine, laddie. The creature will take care of her." The dwarf's voice was gruff, but Legolas could detect the worry underneath.

The elven prince smiled slightly at the mention of Morroch, but he looked back at the door again, hearing the orcs on the other side trying to get through. Aragorn was talking to Théoden in a quiet voice when the elf once again looked around, but that's not what caught his attention as he spotted two dark-haired elves with their lighter-haired kin, helping with the injured. No...it couldn't be... Legolas blinked and looked at Haiawen from where she was beside the two, helping. His wife smiled, a bit forced, but nodded to confirm that his suspicion as to who the two elves were was correct.

The elven prince nodded and then turned his attention to the King as the man announced that they would ride out. Gimli volunteered to blow the horn of Helm Hammerhand - anything to avoid getting on a horse.

* * *

Kaia wiped her face with a grimy hand, stepping back to let anther man take her place in helping Morroch keep the orcs away. She tried not to think about how much her left arm burned, the blood running down her temple, the orcs breaking into the cave, about how the people in there would fight, falling back to where the women and children were, how the screams would echo off the rock... The young elleth was jolted out of her morbid thoughts as horses galloped past, their riders slashing at the orcs as they went. The men around her finally broke loose, following their king and Morroch let them as his tail helped Kaia load the injured soldier onto his back. They went toward the caves and the dragon planted his large body in front of the door, blocking the entrance completely from the Uruk-hai that would have entered in the mens' absence. He roared, forcing them back with snapping teeth and sharp claws.

Kaia held tightly to the man she supported with her right arm, her left all but useless. **"Morroch move away from the door. I need to get him inside."** She slipped off when he sidled a bit away from the frame, falling to her knees with the weight of the man. Kaia looked up as the two identical elves rushed over, taking the injured soldier from her with calm hands. She thanked them in a mumbling way, exhaustion creeping in. She'd never done this before, had never fought like she had for so long. All the stress, the injuries she wasn't completely aware of, the killing... Kaia couldn't register feeling any surprise when she blacked out.

Morroch felt the darkness flash through his mind and then nothing, no Kaia inside his head. The absence made him freeze with panic and horror. His large head snapped around to view her through the door, almost breaking the walls of the door frame in his haste to see if she was all right. Morroch felt his lungs suck in air with relief when he saw the rise and fall of her chest, and with it came awareness in his mind that he could still sense her. He just couldn't read her thoughts or emotions because there were none to read. He growled threateningly at Gimli as the dwarf spotted Kaia and rushed forward, but the smaller being simply glared at him as he checked the young elleth over.

The dragon rumbled again in annoyance, but turned his attention back to the battle...and then realized he didn't need to. The orcs were flooding out of the fortress and he soon saw why, looking out onto the field. Reinforcements had arrived. Morroch felt the fight go out of him, knowing the day was theirs and as the fight went, so did his shape. The wolf turned on swift paws, easily slipping into the cave entrance and to his rider.

They'd won. The Rohirrim didn't need him anymore. Kaia did.

* * *

Kaia woke to pain. At first she thought her whole body hurt - and it did - but she soon realized that while she was sore all over, her left shoulder, her right thigh and her forehead all hurt the most. The young elleth simply laid where she was, which happened to be in the infirmary of the fortress on a cot, not daring to move. She was bandaged and clean in a way, but she wanted to take a bath with a great longing. She also didn't want to get up at the moment...

**"A most excellent idea."**

She smiled at the deep voice, finally registering the warm fur brushing against her arm, the large body on the cot by her side. Her fingers delved into the black fur, comforted. **"Agreed."** Her sky blue eyes opened, wincing at the light and something occurred to her. **"Morroch, did we...?"** The wolf chuckled, looking at her out of one gold eye. **"Yes, we won. Someone named Éomer arrived with reinforcements. They were summoned by someone named Gandalf. I have yet to see either up close."** Kaia nodded, just letting the fact sink in that they were alive...and they'd won!

**"Aragorn is well, as are Legolas, Haiawen and that dwarf. Your father left only a few minutes ago, but only to check on Ethon. He was injured in the side, but should be fine. Your other two brothers survived, but they're are helping with the retrieval of the dead."** Kaia didn't need to ask for the information. Morroch already knew what was on her mind and supplied it without prompt, his head still on his paws. Kaia ran her fingers through his fur, relief and tiredness seeping into her once more until her eyes shut in sleep.

* * *

The two elves walked with silent intent up to their target. Aragorn was distracted, or so it seemed and evil grins came across identical faces as the dark-haired elves grabbed the man. They were and were not expecting him to try and strike out at them. The two laughed, only releasing the ranger as recognition and disbelief came into his eyes. Aragorn spun around as they let him go, a smile making its way onto his own face.

Dark brown - almost black - hair, dark brown, mischievous eyes and two identical devilish smirks greeted him as the twins watched their younger brother's reaction. The man shook his head, but threw his arms around the two as they hugged him back, laughing. He pulled away, looking the two over.

"Elladan! Elrohir! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Review...please?...*puppy-dog eyes* And go look at my POLL! Please VOTE! I want to see your opinion!**

_Elleth_ = Female-elf**  
**


	7. Noss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that Tolkien does. I don't own Middle-Earth or Valinor. I don't own Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell or Mirkwood. I don't own Legolas, Aragorn or Gimli. I don't own own a lot of things...but I DO own Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. I also own any other minor characters mentioned that you do not recognize as Tolkien's. Thank you.

A/N ~ This chapter has been REWRITTEN and has had a MAJOR overhaul. I'm talking huge. People that have read this before will understand how. I hope it is much more realistic and makes sense to all of you. Thanks for reading!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_**Noss ~ Family**_

Edinon sat gently on the side of the bed, looking his youngest child over. A bandage was wrapped around her head, a thin line of blood to the left side of her forehead having seeped through the cloth. Her left shoulder had been dislocated he'd learned and was probably sore. An orc arrow had grazed her right thigh and that too was wrapped, showing some blood-stains, but nothing fresh_. _The man understood how lucky she was to have gotten so few injuries. He knew how blessed he was that all of his children had made it through the night. The father took his daughter's hand, nodding at the wolf who watched him, head on paws.

Morroch hadn't left Kaia's side, something he was thankful for as he couldn't be with her at every moment. The creature cared for the child he'd come to think of as his own in a way the man was learning to trust. He could leave Kaia with the wolf knowing she would be safe. Edinon squeezed the light-skinned hand in his own and watched as sky blue eyes opened slowly in confusion.

"Father?"

Kaia woke up fully as the man smiled and smiled back, sitting up with his help to wrap her arms around his neck. The two just held each other for a moment, relieved to know the other was all right. The night had been long and full of so much death...it had been impossible to know who was alive and who was not until it was over. To know her family had survived was more the Kaia had been expecting if she was honest with herself. So many had lost their loved ones. She hadn't dared hope she'd be one of the few who didn't.

It took some convincing, but her father eventually gave in and let her get up to see Ethon. Morroch steadied her on one side while Edinon supported the young elleth from the other. Kaia deemed this all unnecessary, but she couldn't persuade the two males in the matter and let them have their own way. Her eldest brother was more than happy for her company and he complained of being confined to his cot. Kaia complained with him, but in truth was in agreement with the healers. Ethon's side had been gashed by a blade, the cut long, but not deep enough to have cost him his life. His complaints were made out of boredom, but even he knew that he had to stay lying down and rested. Edinon sported bruises and a bandaged cut along his arm. Kaia had yet to see Lohinon and Edonar, but both her father and brother assured her they were fine.

"I saw you on Morroch. You are a fierce fighter little sister."

Kaia's cheeks reddened and she poked Ethon in his good side. "Stop. I didn't fight any better then anyone else. Besides, Morroch did most of it. I just rode him," she mumbled quietly. The young elleth didn't feel she'd done much worth being noticed for and being praised for killing...she wasn't sure she was all right with that; even if the enemy was an orc.

Morroch snorted and her brother rolled his eyes, both agreeing that she was being too modest, but neither said anything about it, knowing Kaia wouldn't want to argue nor agree with them.

* * *

Aragorn led the twins inside the fortress, looking for Legolas, Haiawen and Gimli. He hadn't let Elladan and Elrohir explain their purpose here yet, despite his curiosity to know why they had come all the way from Rivendell to Rohan. Experience had taught them that it was better to get everyone that would want to know together before telling a tale otherwise his brothers would be telling it over and over unnecessarily. Besides, he knew Haiawen would be wanting to see her grandfather on a turf calmer than battlefield.

They found Legolas and Haiawen with the other elves and Haldir, doing what they could for the injured Rohirrim. The couple was reluctant to leave at first, but Haiawen caught sight of Elladan and changed her mind, rushing forward to finally hug her grandfather like she hadn't been able to do the night before. Legolas greeted Elrohir and the four left the large infirmary, heading toward the back of the fortress and closer to the mountain where they knew they'd find Gimli. The dwarf was busy, but with some words from Legolas that the others didn't catch, he left the rocks he was studying and came with them. The group didn't travel far from the spot they'd found the dwarf at, it being more secluded for privacy and so better suited for talking and catching up anyway.

They took seats on the ground and rocks around them, and Haiawen spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, so nice to know we are loved!" Elladan shot his younger twin a look, but Elrohir saw the own amusement in the older elf's eyes and was unrepentant for his sarcastic remark. Aragorn shook his head, but smiled. He'd missed his older brothers' antics while he was away. "What _are_ you two doing here? Does father know you've come?" Elladan raised a brow. "Of course he does, Estel. We are not a young ranger who sneaks off with an elven prince from the healing wing regularly."

The ranger fought back the flush of his skin and glared at the two as they grinned back. Legolas sighed and gave the twins a pointed look, completely ignoring - deliberately - the reference to him in their comment. "Are you going to explain?" Elladan became more serious first and nodded. Elrohir wasn't far behind, looking even more thoughtful than his twin, though, he let his brother speak.

"We were summoned by grandmother." The elf looked at Gimli's confused face and elaborated. "The Lady Galadriel. She wished to deliver to us a message and insisted to father that we had to be in Lothlorien to hear it. Father let us go with reluctance, but we arrived safely in time to head out with Haldir to Rohan." Elladan looked at Haiawen. "I was surprised to discover you had gone with the Fellowship when they left the Golden Woods."

Haiawen smiled and leaned back against Legolas. "My husband bid me stay, but after seeing him again, I could not. Now, what message for you was so pressing?" Here Elladan glanced at Elrohir, but the younger twin shook his head slightly, indicating he did not want to talk. The older twin sighed. "The message was more for Ro, but grandmother knew we would not one go without the other." The group looked at Elrohir, but he kept his eyes averted from them, appearing deep in thought. Aragorn knew better than to press and he gave Gimli a look when the dwarf looked like he might do so.

The awkward silence was broken when Gandalf walked toward them, the Maia appearing more youthful and full of hope then he had in times past. The twins were surprised by the new look, the white hair and robes, but accepted them with little comment. They liked to tease, but Mithrandir was not the right person to do that with as they'd learned as elflings... Gandalf took in the expressions of the group, but seeing no emotion that would go along with ill-news or a death, decided not to question. He sat next to Aragorn.

"Where did you manage to find a dragon, Aragorn?"

The ranger smiled, but shook his head. "I'm not sure." Elladan raised a brow. "You don't know? How do you not know where a creature like that comes from?" He frowned, suddenly realizing something and looked around. "Where is this dragon?" Surely something that big could not just be hidden that easily in a place with so many people... Elrohir had to agree with his brother, found himself thinking more about the person who'd been with the dragon the entire battle.

"Morroch himself does not know where he hails from nor do we. As for where he is now? I would think he'd be with Kaia." Haiawen's answer brought momentary silence before Gandalf spoke once more. "Who is Kaia?"

"His rider."

"Where is the elleth now?" The query came from Elrohir, the elf's voice quiet. Kaia. Her name was Kaia. He didn't understand why knowing her name mattered to him, but Galadriel's words were ringing in his head. He wanted to know where she was, whether she had left or was injured. The answer he got was surprising as Legolas looked startled. "She's an elf?" His wife nodded her head against his chest and tilted back to look at him.

"Yes. She's hidden the fact for years. She didn't want to be different from her family." The elven prince nodded slowly, understanding coming over him, but also a sense of unease that he didn't entirely understand. Gandalf listened in silence, absorbing each comment, but finally spoke, getting the conversation back on topic. "So where is this dragon and rider?"

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair. "Kaia sustained minor injuries. She's in the infirmary with her brother and father. Morroch is there as well. He never leaves her." Both Elladan and Elrohir looked surprised and confused, both having seen how big Morroch was. How could he fit in the infirmary? Gimli, often as he liked to pretend he wasn't paying attention to the things that went on around him, saw the expression on the twins' faces. "The creature takes on different forms."

The ranger nodded. "He's a wolf at the moment." He glanced at Gandalf and his brothers with amusement, but then looked twice at the Maia. Mithrandir seemed to have frozen for a minute as if something profound had been revealed to him and he confirmed the ranger's thoughts by speaking the words he did.

"The dragon is a shape-shifter."

* * *

Kaia and Morroch managed to escape the infirmary and her father after a while. Both were grateful for the fact, even if the only reason Edinon worried was because he cared. It felt suffocating for them right now and the young elleth and wolf made a hasty get-away when the had the chance. The two now simply walked the fortress, helping where they could...and when people would let them. Kaia started to notice the stares they got as they went by or the way people insisted that they didn't need to help. It was beginning to feel strange. It was only when they met a group of three men that it finally registered why they were being treated as they were.

The first male recognized Morroch for what he was first and a smile spread across his face as he stepped forward. Kaia gripped Morroch's fur, uneasy and the wolf showed his teeth, halting the male's progress, though, the smile didn't leave his face as he bowed his head slightly. "I want to thank you master dragon for your protection during the battle." Morroch's ears perked in surprise and his growl stopped as he lifted his head. The other men behind the first seemed to realize who the wolf was and smiled, too, expressing their agreement. Kaia and Morroch found out the names of the three; Aeton, Folwan and Maseon. They thanked the two with enthusiasm for protecting them until Kaia finally asked them to stop and Morroch rolled his gold eyes.

"You are not soldiers." It was not a question and the Rohirrim nodded. Aeton, they found out, was a blacksmith. He had three daughters and his wife was pregnant. They hoped it was a boy who could take over the business. Maseon was betrothed and worked in the stables. He was working toward becoming a horse-master. Folwan was the oldest of the entire group of ten. His wife had passed away four years ago, but he had two sons and five grandchildren he was happy to be alive to see grow older. As Kaia listened, she suddenly started to understand the worth of the things she and Morroch had done for these men. It didn't make her any less embarrassed about the praise, but at least she now knew why it was given.

Still, it was a relief when Kaia saw Haiawen coming toward them, clearly intent on taking them somewhere. The young elleth and the wolf bid the men goodbye and followed the peredhil.

"Is something wrong, Haiawen?"

The black-haired female shook her head and smiled back at them. "No, not at all. I want you to meet a few friends that arrived last night." Kaia nodded, but resisted the urge to sigh. She was tired again and her leg was starting to hurt, but she had yet to talk to Aragorn, Legolas or Gimli and they had become friends in the short time she'd known them. Morroch whined softly, bumping her hand with his nose as they walked toward the inner part of the fortress. **"It isn't much further, Kaia. I can smell Aragorn and the others up ahead."** The young elleth smiled a bit, but the hand in his fur tightened as they came within sight of the group waiting for them.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli - though the dwarf didn't acknowledge Morroch nor the wolf him - smiled a greeting as Haiawen led them over. Kaia nodded back, but blinked in surprise, seeing the two dark-haired elves with the others. They knew them? The twins gave her smiles of their own, though, one of them appeared to be studying her more then the other. Kaia recognized him as the elf who'd caught her gaze before the battle and avoided looking him in the eye this time as she bowed her head shyly. "Mae govannen. I'm Kaia."

"Mae govannen, Amlug-nerthril. I am Elladan and this is Elrohir." Kaia nodded, looking more then uncomfortable with the title he'd given her. "Please, it is just Kaia. Morroch is my friend." she said softly, but found that the wolf's tongue was lolling with laughter.

"I think 'Dragonrider' suites you, Kaia." Gold eyes held amusement and that didn't change as snapping sky blue eyes met them. "You are not helping." Morroch simply sat, tail wagging. "No." he agreed. The young elleth sighed and shook her head, looking back at the group who was looking at them with either amusement - from the people who already knew them - and some surprise for Morroch's talking from people who didn't know them yet.

"I think the title fits, lass." Gimli's agreement was unexpected and Kaia simply sat beside the black wolf, pushing red hair out of her face, glad to have had the bandage around her head removed before she left the infirmary. "I still prefer Kaia." She looked over at the one person she had yet to meet and found light blue eyes looking back at her. Gandalf seemed at a loss for words, but when he did speak the words were something no one expected.

"Valar, you look just like your mother."

Kaia started, staring at him before her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I look nothing like my mother. She died when I was young, but my father has told me her hair was golden and her stature slight. " She knew she sounded nervous, but a part of her was suddenly scared. Her mother? What did this person know about her mother? Her real mother? She wasn't the only one shocked as Legolas had gone pale and was looking at her as if she was something he didn't understand. Morroch's growling finally brought her out of the cloud her mind had descended into and the young elleth pulled his fur. **"Stop. I'm fine."**

The canine's hackles slowly relaxed and he sat once more as his gold eyes glared at Gandalf. What was it about new people that upset his rider? He didn't like it at all. Morroch's voice was low, harsh and snapped as he questioned the Maia. "What are you talking about, human? I have no patience for riddles." He had no patience for anyone but Kaia. He wasn't going to voice that, though. He knew Kaia wouldn't approve of that comment. It was only the sudden shock she'd been plunged into that kept her from reprimanding him now. The black wolf watched as the Maia seemed to collect himself, looking him over with evident curiosity, and spoke calmly.

"I'm sorry child, I did not mean to scare you. You simply look a great deal like someone I once knew." Legolas' voice cut through the momentary silence and Kaia's sky blue eyes snapped to meet his own of the same color. "Galadwen. You are talking about Galadwen, are you not, Mithrandir?" The elf was still pale and Aragorn eyes suddenly widened with understanding as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The Maia nodded, almost thoughtfully. "Yes. She does look a great deal like her, though, the eyes are the eyes of..." He looked between the two, the elven prince and the young elleth who looked like she wanted to flee. Sky blue eyes the both of them. Thranduil's eyes. The eyes Legolas had inherited from his father. Gandalf nodded to himself again thoughtfully and looked at the group that surrounded them. "I would speak to Legolas and Kaia alone if you would be so kind as to leave for a time."

Haiawen, Aragorn, Gimli, Elladan and Elrohir all looked reluctant, but they hid it well and bowed their head, heading off quietly. Morroch didn't even twitch. He wasn't going anywhere, especially with Kaia clutching his fur so tightly. The young elleth now felt an uneasy fear. She didn't know what was going on and no one seemed to want to explain it to her, just speaking as if this didn't effect her at all. And maybe it didn't, but how was she supposed to know? Gandalf, seeing that everyone was out of ear-shot, took pity on the two beings left.

"Kaia, Galadwen was a red-haired Maia-human Legolas' father fell into love with many hundred years after the death of his first wife." Kaia nodded slowly, but was still confused. "I do not see how this effects me. I am no Maia-human. I'm an elf." The Maia nodded, but speculation was in his eyes. "Kaia, how old are you?"

"I will be twenty-two soon." Why did he want to know?

"And you are an elf?"

She pushed her red hair back behind her ears, showing the points. "I can only assume that is why my ears are this way. I never knew my blood-parents."

Legolas now looked thoughtful and voiced what Gandalf was thinking, or at least one of the things he was thinking. "Kaia, elves age differently then humans. I am over two thousand years old, but I know in mortal years that is mid twenties for a human. If you are an elf, but only twenty-two years of age, you would be a child." He watched the logic of it come over the young elleth, saw the confusion and then worry appear in her expression, but he wasn't sure how to fix it. He wasn't sure what was going on in the first place...

Morroch laid his ears back. "So you are saying Kaia is not an elf?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, what I am saying is that she might not be a full elf."

"You mean a peredhil?"

"Yes...and no." Gandalf sighed. "Let me explain." Morroch snorted. "That might be helpful."

The Maia gave him a look but began to speak. "Galadwen was the child that resulted when a Maia named Mírelen fell into love with a mortal named Tárkon. Galadwen had many of the characteristics of her father; green eyes, red hair and round ears, but she had her mother's immortality. Her father died of an orc arrow and her mother was summoned back to Valinor immediately after her birth. It was not something that Mírelen wanted to do, leave her child, but she had to answer to a higher authority and so she left her daughter with the elves of Mirkwood."

"Mírelen, she had to go back for discipline, didn't she?" Kaia's voice was quiet, but this was something she felt sure of. The servants of the Valar were not meant to marry mortals. The Valar could not have been pleased with the union, no matter how short it was, even if it was the will of Eru...

"Yes, it was." Gandalf cleared his throat, appearing not to want to talk about it and continued with his recount. "Galadwen grew more swiftly than the elven children. See, Maia are not born. We were created after the Valar, to be helpers, so we are not born. It is hard to understand how even a half-Maia will grow, especially how they will grow in certain environment. Galadwen had immortality, but she had aged into a young woman by her six-hundredth year. At this time, King Thranduil's wife had been gone to the Halls of Mandos for more then a thousand years, having died shortly after Legolas' four-hundredth begetting day. The elven King wasn't looking to replace is deceased wife, knowing he would see her again, but Galadwen captured his heart innocently."

"He fought it for a time, but when I came home after being away for the better part of a year...he'd married her and they'd had a child." Legolas didn't look upset about this, but his voice grew lower and his eyes filled with sadness - for his father - as he continued. "I never got the chance to meet them. An orc party attacked the procession as Galadwen was on her way back from visiting Esgaroth on the Long Lake. I think, being part human, she felt a kinship with them and she had many friends there. She wanted them to meet the baby. My father was heartbroken and I think, had I not been alive, he would have faded from grief."

"Galadwen and her elven escorts were killed, all but one guard who barely managed to escape with his life to tell his King the ill-news. The body of the infant was never found, but evidence that she lived was never discovered either. All presumed her dead."

It was Morroch that figured it out first as Kaia was just trying to absorb the information in her confusion - still present - and the wolf tilted his head, regarding both Gandalf and Legolas. "Are you saying you think Kaia is this child that was lost?"

* * *

Kaia stared out at the land of Rohan, her home, the only one she'd known. Where was Mirkwood? In what direction did it lay from here? She was the daughter of a King, an elven king, but she wasn't elven. No, she had three types of blood and she was still immortal because of them. And Legolas was her half-brother. The young elleth held her head in her hands, elbows on the stone in front of her. How was she to absorb all this? Gandalf had confirmed what Morroch had asked and the Maia had asked that they come back to talk to him after the two siblings had thought the news through.

Morroch didn't seem to be surprised. The wolf now lay at her feet, watching her with attentive gold eyes. He'd smelled the similarities between Legolas and Kaia and now understood it. He knew that while he was fine with learning all of this new information, his rider wasn't. The wolf didn't entirely understand why, though. How did this change Kaia? She was herself. She didn't have to leave or become another person. He just wished she realized that...

The young elleth looked down at Morroch and blinked before slowly sitting in front of him. "I do know that." she whispered, nodding slowly. Technically she was now a princess, at least by birth, but she hadn't been raised that way and she didn't have to act that way. No, she was herself...so then why did she still feel scared? It was Morroch who answered for her, knowing the thoughts his rider could not yet grasp.

**"You've just found out where you come from, that you have a blood-family still living. You don't know where your loyalty should be now."**

Kaia nodded slowly and bit her lip, twisting a strand of dirty red hair around her equally dirty finger. **"I belong with my family."**

**"Which one?"**

She blinked at him, taken aback. "What?"

"Which family. You have two now."

A glare. "No I don't! I have Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon! I have my _family_."

The wolf chuckled in her head and Kaia continued to frown at him until he spoke again. **"Ainarë, I knew which family you meant, but you needed to know that, too. Your father and brothers are your family, you know that deep down."** His rider nodded, but Morroch continued. **"But you are wrong when you say you don't have another family. You do and now what you need to do is decide whether your want to become a member of that family."**

"I don't know anything about them." Her voice was small, unsure.

**"You have to choose to find out what they are like, Kaia. No one is going to force you."** The wolf licked her hand gently. **"Kaia, you know that you have a family that will accept you and that you can go to. Talk to Legolas. Look at it as gaining another brother. He's not going to replace anyone. He's just going to be added on."**

* * *

Haiawen found her husband on the highest battlement and with practiced ease, seated herself close to his side, leaning into him. She smiled slightly, feeling his arm come to wrap around her waist without thought. In the eyes of many elves, they hadn't been together long, only around seventy years, but Haiawen and Legolas knew each other. That's all that mattered to them. Now the black-haired peredhil spoke softly, knowing what was bothering her husband from Mithrandir, having pried it out of him.

"She is as confused and surprised as you are, Legolas, if not more." The elven prince nodded against her head and sighed. "We thought them dead. My father grieved for them both. His heart is still grieving daily after only twenty-four years. I never thought he'd love anyone besides my mother. It was shocking enough knowing he'd married another while I was gone and then dealing with the sorrow of my father that came with Galadwen's death when I barely knew her. Now, though...Kaia's alive." He shook his head.

"I don't know what I am going to tell my father. If she rejects us, it will break him. I know it will."

Haiawen nodded, having met Galadwen, having been there when she died. The peredhil knew how vital Kaia's decision in this could be. "You should talk to her. Legolas, she's never known any life but this. Give her time. Give yourself time. Talk to each other. You are siblings by blood, but you cannot truly be a family until you feel it in your heart." The elven prince looked down at her for a moment. He finally leaned down and kissed her lips with a light touch and a smile.

"You are wiser then you should be, your know that, right?"

Haiawen grinned and pulled his head down gently to kiss him again before releasing the elf and standing gracefully. "There's a reason why you married me. Someone had to keep you out of trouble." She waited until he'd stood as well before pushing him playfully toward the stairs. "Now go and do as your wise wife tells you."

Legolas chuckled, but started down the stairs.

* * *

**Review please! I love reviews! They are so tasty!**

_Mae govannen_ = Well met (common elven greeting)

_Amlug-nerthril _= Dragonrider (feminized)


	8. Eneth

**Disclaimer:** Awww aren't these things just kill-joys? *huffs* No, I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything that might even remotely be tied legally to it, like the actors... I only own my creations: Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. I might own small minor characters you don't recognize as well.

A/N ~ This chapter is full of **switched points-of-view**. All of the points-of-view will be happening at about the **same time** and every character will be on the **same clock when the chapter finishes**. I find people like it better when I warn about these things...**and there is a warning**...if people read this note. It they don't...well, not my fault. This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_**Eneth ~ Name**_

Kaia sat with Morroch back in the stall the wolf had claimed for his own. She picked at a scab on her leg, nervous tension looking for an escape. The black canine cocked his ears in her direction, head in paws, but didn't comment. His rider had seemed to accept his words, but now Kaia was faced with a different problem than her own acceptance of the situation...or at least tolerance of it.

What was she going to tell her family? Or more importantly HOW was she going to tell her brothers and father that she'd found out who her blood-family was? Morroch watched her with his calm, feral gold eyes, taking in every worried thought, every apprehensive emotion from the young elleth. He didn't feel guilty reading her mind like this. Right now, Kaia needed every word of encouragement he could give her and the wolf knew his understanding of two-legs was foggy at best. His understanding of Kaia was better, but some of her mind-patterns and the roads her thoughts went down surprised him a bit. It wouldn't hurt to know what was going on inside his rider before he spoke.

Kaia knew what he was doing and didn't mind. She found comfort in Morroch's constant presence in her mind and found that when her mind started to wander toward more unpleasant and nerve-racking thoughts, his own consciousness steered her in a different direction entirely, keeping her safe from her own imagination. She sighed and finally looked down at her companion, reaching over to rub his ears in a fond manner with a small smile.

**"What do you think I should do?"**

The answer was prompt from the black wolf, making Kaia wonder how long he'd been waiting for her to ask just this question and causing her to realize how absorbed she'd been in her own mind that she hadn't noticed his turning with thoughtful replies. **"Talk with Legolas first. Get comfortable with the idea in your own way before you take on the reactions of your father and brothers."** The wolf felt his rider's fingers slow and watched her eyes grow cloudy with thought patiently, waiting. Kaia finally nodded and her fingers started moving again, much to the canine's happiness.

"I'll-"

Kaia started with Morroch and the two looked toward the entrance to the stall to see the object of their discussion standing there. Legolas looked just about as awkward as the young elleth now felt. Morroch abruptly stood and shook before slipping out of the stall without any explanation- well at least not any out loud explanation. Kaia heard the reason and while she didn't like it much, she let the wolf go without protest. He was right. This was her relationship to work out or abandon as she chose...and Morroch would be but a mind-call away if she needed him. She sighed quietly and offered a small smile to Legolas.

"Hi. Do you...want to sit?"

The elven prince looked almost relieved that she'd asked and while he lowered himself to the ground with typical grace, there was some hesitation in the movement as well. Two pair of sky blue eyes avoided looking at each other for a minute, but finally both came up and met the other with shyness and uncertainty, but willingness as well. Legolas offered a smile and Kaia found herself returning it widely.

"This...is strange."

Kaia nodded and sat back against the wall with a short laugh. "Yes, but who is it stranger for? You or me? At least you have met me as a child." She looked over from studying her fingers to see the elf shaking his head with a frown.

"No. I never saw you. Not even as baby. I only vaguely knew Galadwen."

"...so this is the first time for both of us?"

Legolas nodded slowly and Kaia bit her lip. "Legolas...are you upset that I'm here?"

The elf looked surprised and Kaia had her answer, but he spoke it anyway. "No!" Legolas was sitting cross-legged on the straw and now rested his arms on his knees as he leaned forward a bit. "Kaia, I can honestly say that I am shocked to know you live for everyone thought you dead, but I am not upset. Nervous, yes, but I would not wish you gone or that we hadn't met."

"I'm nervous, too. I don't know what to tell my family...my Rohan family...and I don't know how to treat you and your- our father..." She was jumbling her words in her haste to make him understand, but Legolas' hand touched her shoulder and Kaia fell silent as he spoke quietly.

"Kaia, your heart-father and brothers are still your family. Our father and I will not try to take them from you." He watched her relax somewhat and went on, still being gentle in his words and finding as he spoke them, that his heart meant them. "I do not want to take you from all you know, but I would like, if you will allow it, to become one of the things in your life that you are comfortable with."

The young elleth started to smile and finally relaxed completely, nodding. "I'd be fine with that, Legolas. Le channon."

* * *

Morroch waited at the entrance of the stable for a few minutes until he felt his rider's mind relax and become happier. The canine's gold eyes gleamed happily as he lopped out into the fortress, weaving between moving men, women and children. The Rohirrim now knew who he was and while they were still wary around him - something he could feel and smell - they let him by and let him be.

A chicken flew just under his nose and it took every once of willpower that wasn't made of instinct to not run after the bird like a dumb animal. The black wolf growled low, hackles raised and turned away, down a different path. A child had watched him with wide eyes and Morroch snorted at the small creature before leaping away. He had not the patience for the human-cub. He didn't like being touched overmuch by anyone other than Kaia anyway. Feral gold eyes warned anyone away as he came to the top level of Helm's Deep, to the place Gandalf had asked to meet them later. Why he'd come here, Morroch couldn't understand. Did he really want to risk dealing with the old-human?

"Master Dragon."

Too late. Morroch cocked an ear back before he turned, upraising the white-haired man with something akin to dislike, but not quite that emotion. He was careful to keep his mind blank from Kaia, knowing she wouldn't approve of his behavior and might be worried by it. The wolf couldn't help that this was the way he thought about other two-legged creatures, though. He just didn't see the need for them in his life. He hadn't had a need for their kind in for at least two hundred years and that hadn't changed. Kaia had been a complete fluke, a mystery to him and still was...though, a nice one that he wouldn't change now that she was in his life. Every other two-leg could just leave him alone and he'd be perfectly happy.

"Gandalf." He kept his tone civil...somewhat. The Maia didn't seem to mind, smiling and beckoning him over.

"A word, Morroch?"

The wolf laid his ears back slight in distaste, but gave a curt nod before following the old-human to the caves. Gandalf led him inside and to a side-passage that led into a store-room. The Maia sat on a barrel with a sigh of satisfaction to be off his feet and Morroch sat a bit away on the floor, slightly tense like a coiled spring, regarding the two-leg silently. Gandalf wanted to talk to him, not the other way around, and the canine was not about to start a conversation he didn't really want to engage in anyway.

The Maia seemed to know this and spoke first. "Where do you come from, Morroch?"

"The Misty Mountains, somewhere between the Kingdoms of Lothlorien and Rohan."

Gandalf stroked his chin and nodded thoughtfully to himself causing Morroch to glare. "What? I will warn you, human, that I have no patience for riddles and dramatic statements." the canine snapped and Mithrandir chuckled deeply, sitting forward. "Very well, I shall tell you what I think." The Maia held up a finger. "But first, I would know why you seem to dislike me so much. Have I done you a wrong?"

The black wolf laid his ears back, but looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. _And this is why Kaia is always telling me to be polite..._ "It is not that I dislike you, Gandalf. I just distrust your kind."

"Maiar?"

Morroch looked up, startled. "No. Humans. Two-legged creatures."

Mithrandir nodded. "Ahh, and what of Kaia?"

"Kaia is my rider. I am...bonded to her."

"You love her?"

Morroch eyed the old-hu...the Maia for a moment, letting the words sink in. Part of his mind didn't understand the word. The instinctive part understood caring, loyalty, protecting, but love? Well, maybe it understood it a little, but not like another part of his mind did. That was the part that stayed with him after every form change. It was the part that stored logic and memories and emotions. It was the part that made up HIM. Did that part of him love Kaia? The wolf looked up at Gandalf, gold eyes steady.

"She is my friend."

* * *

"Do you sing?"

Kaia shook her head vehemently. "No! I can't sing. Ethon said he'd rather I step on his feet while we dance than listen to me sing." She giggled, thinking about the look of horror on his face as he'd said it. She glanced at Legolas to see him trying not to laugh and frowned, sky blue eyes growing cloudy and dark with annoyance. "What? Not everyone can sing! It is not a crime!"

The elf held up and hand in a gesture of peace. "Nay, I am not merely amused by the fact that you cannot sing. You just reminded me of father right then. He cannot sing either, though, do not tell him I said so. Both our mothers could sing, but it would seem that I am the only one in the family that inherited the gift." He flashed her a grin and Kaia huffed, but couldn't help letting a small smile lift the corners of her mouth.

"Do I look like him at all?"

Legolas smiled still, but it had gained a more gentle quality as he studied her and nodded. "We both have his eyes. You have his cheekbones and his hair." The young elleth grabbed some of her red hair in confusion. "I thought-"

"Nay, not the color, but the type. Galadwen had light curls. Father's hair is straighter with a small wave. Yours has a bit more of a wild quality, but your hair is more his than your mother's."

Kaia nodded slowly and released her tangles, instead picking at her dirty tunic nervously once more. She needed to wash it... Legolas noticed, quickly becoming aware of her more obvious habits. As a warrior of his people it was almost second nature to him to do so. "What is it you would ask?"

"I...what is my name? I mean, what did they name me?"

The elf didn't answer right away as he used his arms and legs to move closer until he was sitting beside the young elleth, leaning his back against the same wall. Kaia tensed slightly, but then relaxed again, finally looking up at the elf, waiting. Legolas looked down at her, being the taller of the two even sitting.

"Elves have more than one name. There is our Father-name and our Mother-name, sometimes called a Chosen-name. Another, called After-name, has no bearing on a person's given name. "

"Do I have all three?"

"No. You have a Father-name and a Mother-name. An After-name is one given to you by a sibling or friend."

"What is my Father-name?"

"Duindes."

The young elleth nodded, testing the name on her tongue quietly, uncertain that it was her... She looked up at Legolas again with an attempt at a small smile. "I have a Mother-name?" she asked hopefully. Legolas laughed, sky blue eyes alight with mirth. "I understand. My Father-name is Thangol. My Mother-name is Legolas and yours is Arienel." The young elleth's smile was true this time. "Arienel. I like it." She watched as something went through his sky blue eyes before Legolas nodded, smiling as well. Kaia wasn't fooled by the expression, knowing he had been hoping for something else and now it was her turn to think very carefully about her next decision.

Finally, she spoke with a firm voice. "I had a name. Kaia. It is the only name my heart-family knows me by, but I cannot ignore my Father-name and Mother-name now that I know them." Kaia took a breath, a steadying one. "I will be known as Arienel to those outside of Rohan." Her eyes met Legolas'. "I want to be part of my blood-family. It might be easier for our father if I bear one of the names given me...I refuse to be called Duindes, though!"

Legolas had been listening quietly, feeling warmth creep into his heart, but both laughed at the last statement and the elf completely agreed. Kaia sighed. "Legolas, what is "Kaia"? An After-name?" The elven prince shook his head. "I think not. It would be known as a Chosen-name in a way. Sometimes a mother will give their child a name or a child will give them self the name and the mother claims it as a Chosen-name. That's not what happened to you, though." He looked thoughtful. "There are times when an elf has a Mother-name AND a Chosen-name, the two being different. It happens when a child has a Mother-name already, but they choose a name that fits them more as they grow older, keeping their Mother-name still."

The young elleth nodded. "I think I understand. Kaia is my Chosen-name."

"Yes."

* * *

Morroch laid his ears back again. He seemed to be doing that more and more lately. "I'm not changing for you." Why did this Maia want him to?

Gandalf sighed, but didn't press the matter yet. "How old are you, Morroch?"

The wolf growled softly in frustration. The Maia had yet to tell him why he was asking all these questions, what his goal was and the canine was starting to get irritated. "A little over two hundred. Why?" Feral gold eyes held light blue and Gandalf could tell he wasn't going to get anymore information unless he talked first. The Maia sat up on his barrel-seat and pulled on his pipe again, releasing smoke into the air. Morroch sneezed.

"I ask to confirm what you are."

The black canine's ears pricked and he stood, looking at the Maia suspiciously. "What?" Gandalf knew what he was? How? He'd barely said two words to the two-leg when they'd met. Morroch listened carefully, though. What he was...it was something he had no answer to. He wasn't even sure what his natural shape was...

"I believe, Morroch, that you are a Shape-shifter Dragon. There are very few, if any left. The last known sighting was a little under three hundred years ago."

Morroch came forward slowly, keeping his head low until his nose was almost touching Gandalf's hand. The wolf then straightened to his full height until his gold eyes met the Maia's. He could now see that Mithrandir might tell him something and while this did not change his opinion of two-legged beings, it did entice him to be more civil to Gandalf. His voice lost its harsh quality because of it. "Do you know this as truth?"

The Maia regarded the creature for a moment and finally nodded. "I do. You show the same skill as a Shape-shifter and the shape you like the most is the dragon, is it not? Or a predator form?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much. Your shape up until now has been a horse?"

"Yes. Does that mean something?"

"The horse was your natural shape up until your body matured. This means that you're probably are not a full dragon, but a half. Shape-shifters have been known to take mates not related to their original species - dragons. They can change their shapes and so have the option of taking a mate from another race, even one of the Free Races if their shape-shifting ability allows them to take on those forms."

Morroch nodded, absorbing the information. "You said that there are very few left?" The wolf sat slowly, ears perked and attentive. He wanted to know what he was, what he could do. He wanted to know about his family more than he could ever tell anyone...though, he suspected Kaia knew. He had never known his parents, same as his rider, but unlike Kaia, he'd never even known what he was either. The wolf behaved as if it didn't bother him, but to find out that someone might actually know what happened to him...or at least those like him? He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to find out.

Gandalf smiled sadly. "Morroch, your kind is diminished. Shape-shifters do not breed quickly, nor do they have many children. It is a strange balance for what you can do. You are one of the last, if not THE last, of the Shape-shifter Dragons."

The black wolf's head dropped, hung for a moment as the sadness of the words came over him. He felt Kaia's mind start in his own, but his own pushed it away while sending a message that he was fine. He knew he'd have to explain it to her, but right now, he just wanted to be alone. He wanted his mind to himself. "What happened to them?" He'd found his kind, only to lose them again.

The Maia didn't answer immediately, but he finally did speak quietly. "They were killed by rival dragons, humans, natural occurrences and age."

"Age?" It was whispered and Gandalf nodded, though, the canine had yet to look up. "Yes, age. Dragons are not immortal. Age killed very few of your kind, though, Morroch. The most common cause of death was other dragons."

Gold eyes finally looked up, burning with anger and Mithrandir found himself suddenly reminded of what a dragon truly was. It was a creature of power and a creature that found it hard to forgive. A creature of war and blood. A guardian or a monster. The Maia nodded to himself and spoke firmly. "Morroch you are called, but it does not fit you. I name you Dagoryn for battle is in your heart, Dragon."

Morroch didn't answer, but he gave Gandalf a nod before leaving the cave storeroom on silent feet.

* * *

Elrohir looked over the land of Rohan from the wall he sat upon. The wind blew through the grasses gently, creating a ripple-like affect. The evening sky seemed to stretch on for miles, kissing the ground at the farthest point. Below him, the elf could hear the people of this land preparing to leave Helm's Deep, tending to the wounded and caring for their friends and family. The son of Elrond found that none of this interested him at the moment.

The image of a red-haired elleth did. The twins had been unable to find Legolas and had failed to get the information out of Haiawen and Mithrandir about what had been discussed. The younger twin had now split from Elladan for the moment, wanting to think alone. Elrohir ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. Why couldn't he get Galadriel's words out of his head? He could even picture her face, the woods around them, Elladan by his side...

_"Stay safe my grandsons." Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien, hugged the two sons of her daughter with warmth and love as they stood at the entrance to her tree-city. The older elleth looked the identical elves over, committing them once again to memory. The twins were pranksters and children at heart, but now they were going off to a battle, becoming orc-killers once more and the elleth wished it were not so. _

_Elladan nodded solemnly and kissed her cheek, eliciting a smile from his grandmother. "We will,__ Iphanneth_. Do not worry for us." Out of the two brothers, he was the more levelheaded and logically thinking one. That wasn't to say that he was the wiser of the two, though... Elladan tended to rush into things WITHOUT thinking if it involved danger to a family member. He would tell their grandmother not to worry, but then turn around and mother-hen everyone.

_Elrohir chuckled, watching his twin under Galadriel's stern gaze. _

_The younger twin, he was more relaxed with rules and logic than his brother, but more sensitive in the way of emotions and how others behaved in relation to the things he did. He was the quieter of the two, more prone to thinking and pondering than action at first glance. One had to spend more than ten minutes in Elrohir's company to understand him as one moment he'd be reading a book and the next helping Elladan dump a bucket of water over Glorfindel's head. The younger twin was not mysterious, he just didn't tend to show people "him" until they'd proven trustworthy. _

_Of the two sons of Elrond, people thought Elladan was the more suspicious of strangers...and well, he was. Elrohir was just cautious._

_Galadriel turned her eyes to her younger grandson and paused, her fingers reaching out to touch his chest lightly. "Follow your heart, Elrohir. The heart often leads astray, but in the days to come, follow your heart, my grandson. You shall not go down the wrong road." The Lady of Light pulled her hand away and came forward to hug him. Elrohir barely remembered bidding her goodbye or Elladan pulling him after the leaving elves, under the Mallorn trees. His mind was wrapped up in the message and its meaning..._

Elrohir shook his head, trying to banish the images and the words they brought, but it wasn't working and he knew it. Elladan's sudden presence was not unwelcome and he gave his twin a helpless look as the elder elf settled on the wall beside him, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Perhaps you should try to understand why the message is so insistent in your mind _now_. You'd seemed to at least store it away earlier. What changed, Ro?" Elladan rarely needed to ask what was on his brother's mind. He didn't even had to look at his twin as he stared at the sky, finding the first faint stars coming out.

"Kaia. The red-haired elleth changed it. I can't get her out of my head."

"And what about your heart?" The elder twin knew where the real problem lay. He had a wife of his own. The matters of the heart were not foreign to him as Elrohir knew. It was only one of the reasons the younger brother was willing to be so honest with the elder.

"It...beats quickly when I see her, but my heart beats quickly during battle, too. Or when we are pulling a prank. What does it mean?"

"It means you find her attractive, Ro...or it might mean you are putting too much faith in words. Iphanneth is wise and her words are not wrong, but you might be looking too hard, thinking this over too hard. You might be feeling things that are not there just because you expect to feel them, gwador."

Elrohir nodded slowly, but his twin could sense he didn't mean it and the younger twin's words confirmed it. "Dan, I don't think that is what I am feeling. I don't know what to call it or what to do, but...I'm not trying to feel something that is not there just because of what Iphanneth said to me."

Elladan sat up, dark hair falling around his shoulders and clasped his brother's arm with a smile. "Fine, then. I believe you. Now tell me what is going on inside that mind."

* * *

Arienel let out a sharp, but small shriek and scooted away from Legolas hastily, staring in fear at his arm. The elf blinked in surprise before following her gaze to see a spider of good size crawling up his tunic. The elf grinned and held his hand flat before the creature, letting it wander onto the back of his hand. "'Tis a spider, Ka- Arienel. It will not hurt you."

The elleth shook her head almost violently, keeping her eyes on the eight-legged villain. "Just keep it away from me. I HATE spiders!"

Legolas blinked again and then looked like he was trying to swallow a ball...or his laughter. Living in a forest filled with giant spiders...the elf decided right then and there that he was not going to say anything about them to his new sister. She would never visit if he did... Arienel's sky blue eyes narrowed in a glare and she pushed dirty red hair away from her equally streak-covered face. "It is not funny!"

The elven prince made a great effort to stifle his laughter and nodded, setting the spider down and letting it crawl away. "No, it is not. Ni faeg."

"Gi ngohenon, gwador." The young elleth smiled, making sure the spider was well away before she came over again. Legolas watched her, a smile growing on his face, too as he realized what she'd said at the end.

"Im 'gwador' estanneg."

Arienel simply nodded. "Agoren."

"Gi channon, thelig."

* * *

Morroch watched the elven prince go with a snort some time later as the sky grew dark, having listened at the stall door while the two inside told stories of their childhoods, about the parents they'd grown up with, about Kaia's siblings and Legolas' friends. The black wolf even found himself enjoying the tales as well.

Legolas looked absolutely happy as he left, steps light. Morroch found it strange. The wolf slipped into the stall once the elf had gone to find Kaia was smiling, too. She sobered quickly, however, feeling his emotions and the turbulence of his mind. He tried to keep it to a minimum, but this close together, it was harder and his rider knew him well enough to get past the barriers they were still learning to perfect.

**"What is wrong?" **She may have had a good experience for the last two-three hours, but it would seem Morroch had not.

**"Gandalf told me what I am."** And with Kaia, now Arienel, leaning against his side and the quiet of the stable around them, he began to tell his rider what he'd learned, mind open to let her into a place and feel emotions no one else ever did.

* * *

_LORD OF THE RINGS - LORD OF THE RINGS - LORD OF THE RINGS - LORD OF THE RINGS_

* * *

**Review if you love me! Or if you don't...either way!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **NOWHERE** in The Lord of the Rings or **ANY** of the other LotR's based books by Tolkien does it say "Thangol" is one of Legolas' names! **I MADE IT UP** to suit my own story! **DO NOT** flame me for this!

And yes, Kaia shall now be Arienel. This is not a spur-of-the-moment change. It has been planned since chapter one. Sorry for any confusion this change might cause.

* * *

A _Father-name_ is a name given by the father to the child at birth. It can be used by everyone and has something of the father's own name in it. A _Mother-name_ is a name given by the mother to the child. It can be given at any point in the child's life, but is usually bestowed when the child is born or still young. This name is usually only used by family and close friends, but on occasion can be used like a Father-name. A _Chosen-name_ is as Legolas explained it_._ An _After-name_ is a nickname.

Thranduil (Thran-duel) means "Vigorous Spring"

Duindes (Doon-dess) means "River Maiden"

Arienel (Ar-ree-en-el) means "Sunlight-star"

Thangol (Than-gull) means "Golden Shield"

Dagoryn (Dag-or-yin) means "Battle-bringer"? (Yn...is probably not accurate)

* * *

**Elven**

_Le channon _= Thank you

_Iphanneth_ = One Who is Old in Years _OR_ Grandmother...in a sense of the word.

_Gwador_ = Brother

_Ni faeg_ = I'm sorry

_Gi ngohenon, gwador._ = You are forgiven, brother.

_Im 'gwador' estanneg._ = You called me 'brother'.

_Agoren_ = Yes

_Gi channon, thelig._ = Thank you, my sister


	9. Anglennad

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Mwahahahaaaaa! *is smacked over the head by various characters and family members*...*rubs head* Fine! I own nothing but my own characters: Arienel/Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. Some minor characters might be my spawn, too...

A/N ~ Ummm...this chapter is REWRITTEN and thanks for reading!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_**Anglennad ~ Approaching**_

Arienel scratched Morroch's head gently. Both had related their afternoon and were now processing what had been said. The young elleth's voice was soft. "Morroch, I'm sure you are not the last one. Dragons lay clutches. You must have siblings...or maybe cousins? An aunt? There must be more."

Steady, but saddened gold eyes met her sky blue and Arienel knew what she said hadn't helped before the wolf spoke. "I was alone, Ainarë. There were no other eggs by my own. If I am not alone, why have I not seen any evidence of this? Would someone have not come for me?" The canine might not have been thinking logically, but right now, he was in a state of mild shock. He never let it show, but he wanted a family, wanted to know he belonged somewhere. Gandalf had seemed to hold the answers, but in the end, he'd just confirmed Morroch's fear.

"Morroch, that's not reasonable. Gandalf said you might be the last or one of the last. He never said you were. Perhaps the others are in hiding, deeper hiding than you. Fewer and fewer dragons are being spotted and many people think of them as legend now, and that's not even Shape-shifter Dragons. It could be that they can't show themselves for fear of death or being hurt. You just didn't know any better, not being raised as a dragon."

Gold eyes blinked, looking up at their rider with some hope and Arienel smiled gently, ruffling his ears. "Yes, I think it is a possibility. Now stop moping." She leaned down, resting her forehead against his furry one. **"I'm your family, too, Morroch."** she whispered, even in her mind and the wolf whined softly. **"I know."**

* * *

Arienel entered the infirmary slowly and took a deep breath, releasing it quietly. She glanced down at the wolf, but Morroch shook his head, staying seated by the entrance. This was her task and while he would be here, he wasn't going to get involved. The young elleth sighed again and walked between the people and beds, looking for her own family. Edinon noticed her first and smiling, called his daughter over, giving her a one-armed hug when she got close enough to do so. The gesture of comfort and love steadied her and Arienel sat on the side of Ethon's cot, looking her eldest brother over and smiling at the other two where they sat - Lohinon - and stood - Edonar - leaning against the opposite wall. Their father saw something wrong before her brothers did and touched her shoulder.

"Kaia, what's wrong?"

"I...I know who my blood-family is. Legolas is my half-brother and his father is mine as well." There. She'd gotten it out. Sky blue eyes looked up from her hand holding Ethon's - a hand that had now tightened - to gauge her family's reactions. Ethon looked surprised and worried. Edonar's face was hard to read, but she watched his hands twitch, a sure sign that he was suddenly uncomfortable. Lohinon appeared uncertain about how he should respond and Arienel watched as he opened his mouth and then closed it twice. Edinon's face was somewhere between stricken and cautious.

It was Ethon who spoke, his brown eyes meeting her blue. "How do you know this?"

The young elleth tucked her red hair behind a pointed ears and sighed, looking down again. "The Lord Gandalf recognized me. He said I looked like my mother, my blood-mother. Her name was Galadwen and she married the King of Mirkwood. Legolas' father." She looked up, hurrying to continue. "I'm not an elf either. I'm a combination of Maia, elf and human. It is why I do not age like an Eldar would."

Edinon came to crouch before the child he considered his own, brushing dirty red hair from her eyes. Kaia met his gaze. "I talked with Legolas. I want him to be my brother, but I want you, all of you to be my family. I don't want to lose you yet." she whispered. They all knew she would outlive them, but the young elleth didn't want to give them up right now. The man choked back sudden tears and gathered Arienel close, and she hugged him back tightly.

"Kaia, my child, it is well. I love you, we love you and we'll always love you."

She felt Ethon's hand on her arm and then two more hands on her head and shoulder. A sense of peace came over Arienel. Her family was still her's. They still wanted her and it was going to be all right. Morroch's nose on one of her hands made the young elleth smile.

"So your name would be Duindes Arienel Kaia?"

"No. It would be Duindes Arienel Kaia Edinoniel...or Thranduiliel. Legolas told me he is 'Thranduilion', the 'son of Thranduil'."

Ethon snorted and she hit his arm. "I'm sorry, but it sounds strange...and long!" her brother protested and Lohinon nodded his agreement with laughter. Edonar merely smiled a bit, still leaning against the wall. Arienel grinned, one hand running through Morroch's fur as his head rested on her knee. "I know it sounds strange, but it IS my name now. Blame Thranduil and my mother." She glanced at her father, but saw that he was still relaxed, still appearing all right with the situation, mentioned blood-father and all.

"You are going to be known as Duindes?" Lohinon raised a brow and the young elleth shook her head vehemently. "No! No, I've taken my Mother-name, Arienel. Legolas did the same." She looked between her brothers and father. "I don't want you to call me Arienel, though. To you...I would still like to be Kaia."

The family smiled as one and Morroch snorted his amusement.

* * *

_LARGE TIME-SKIP!_

* * *

The black stallion shook his mane out, blowing as his rider thumped his neck. "Don't do that. It is hard enough hanging on to you without you shaking my hands away, Morroch." The shape-shifter turned his head and eyed her, gold reflecting the light. "Are you nervous?"

"...yes." The young elleth sighed. Morroch could easily tell she wasn't truly annoyed with him, merely being snappy because of what was going on. The people of Rohan were now back at Edoras after two days travel, few planning on leaving until the war was won...or lost. Arienel had spent the last three days with her family, helping to get Ethon back on his feet and staying with the people as they traveled back to the capitol city. Legolas had been a constant companion, respecting and interacting with her family, telling her more about his home and their father. Arienel liked the obvious progress he was making with her father and brothers.

Horses now milled about her and Morroch, men mounting and checking the tack on their animals. She ran a hand through her still-dirty hair, wishing more than ever for a bath, but it was not to be quite yet. The Dragon had been requested by the King to travel with his Rohirrim to Isengard where they would deal with Saruman's treachery. Morroch had refused to go without Arienel...and so she was going with the procession. The young elleth wasn't sure she was all right with this at all, but Morroch seemed to find her discomfort amusing.

As Théoden signaled his riders forward and out of the city, she glanced over to see Legolas and Gimli coming over to join Morroch. She was grateful for their presence. Edinon had been unhappy with the thought of her leaving with the King, but Legolas had spoke up, telling the man that he would look after 'Kaia'. Her father had hesitated, but in the end, he'd chosen to trust the elf with his child. Arienel took comfort out of her half-brother's familiarity in this strange situation and for a moment she wished Haiawen had come as well. The young elleth shook the thought away. Haiawen was needed in the city along with Haldir and the other elves to heal the many injured.

"Relax, gwathel. You are as stiff as the dwarf." Legolas teased and Gimli - holding on to him tightly and looking very uncomfortable - huffed and grumbled. "Pay no heed to him, lassie. We dwarves know what is natural in this world and riding on a large, moving beast is not!" Morroch lifted his head to his full height and glared at the bearded-being. "At least we beasts know when we are not wanted, master dwarf, unlike some species." He sidled to the side in surprise as his rider slapped his neck, causing more sound than harm. A few riders around them looked over, but Arienel ignored them to frown at her horse.

**"Morroch!"**

The stallion shook his head, bending his neck as he walked and avoiding looking at the thunderclouds growing on Gimli's face. Arienel looked at Legolas helplessly and the elven prince had to work hard at not bursting into laughter, merely nodding and spurring Arod a ways ahead to give the two temperamental beings space...from each other. The young elleth sighed and glared down at her mount's black neck, her mind now moody toward his own. The shape-shifter moved his consciousness away, now feeling bad for having driven the elf away at least...he couldn't really feel bad for the dwarf's absence.

Both horse and rider were distracted enough that they did not see the dark-haired elf come along-side them. Elrohir held the mount he'd been given by the Rohirrim, Talagor - a red chestnut with a white blaze - in tightly as the stallion champed his bit at being close to the black stallion. The younger twin studied the young elleth's stormy face with interest. What had upset her? He found himself wanting to say something, to make her smile. He also had to remind himself that they'd never exchanged a single word to each other. She might not even realize he existed at this point. Elrohir decided to ride silently, waiting.

It was Morroch who noticed their company first - or at least he noticed Talagor. The black stallion pinned his ears, fighting the instinct to snap at the other horse as the chestnut snorted back at him. Arienel glanced up then and blinked, taking in Elrohir with no recognition at first. Her sky blue eyes narrowed after a moment and then cleared with sudden understanding. "Lord Elrohir." She felt her cheeks heat strangely when he smiled, not realizing that his pleased expression was for the fact that she'd been able to distinguish him from Elladan. How she knew which twin it was wasn't something that bothered her at this point as she didn't think about it.

"Lady Kaia. Mae govannen."

The young elleth looked down at Morroch's mane, yanking it gently in reminder as he started getting jumpy again. "Mae govannen. It is Arienel now."

"Arienel?" Elrohir wished she would look at him again, but would settle for her talking with him right now.

"I am Legolas' half-sister. My Mother-name is Arienel. I have chosen to accept it outside of my heart-family." She looked over to see a surprised expression the elf's face, but that was all. He smiled again, almost in understanding. "It is a beautiful name. It suites you." The son of Elrond watched her face shoot red, even under the dirt and refrained from chuckling, though, his smile did widen. It would seem he was not the only one who was jittery. The thought helped.

"Are you going to be staying in Rohan?"

Arienel frowned, not having thought about it seriously yet. She spoke slowly. "I...am not sure. I would like to meet my blood-father, but...I know not when that will be possible." Elrohir nodded, his mind suddenly reminded of the impending war over all of their lives. Sauron was still alive, undefeated. The dark-haired elf started to quickly wonder what he was doing...was he really thinking about a potential relationship in the midst of all this? Galadriel's words kept running through his mind, but...

"Lord Elrohir?" The young elleth watched him start, his brown eyes clearing of the troubled haze they'd gained before focusing on her. Arienel's eyes held his for a moment, unable to look away and Morroch's mind seemed to wake up in her own, finally realizing what was going on around it. The stallion gave a hard shake, unsure he liked what was going on in his rider's head and the young elleth was jolted out of her temporary daze, forced to grasp the horse's mane tightly.

"Morroch! What are you doing?"

"I had an itch."

Elrohir felt like glaring at the horse, but kept his expression clear with effort. The creature had done it on purpose and both males knew it. Arienel frowned at Morroch, knowing it as well, but unsure as to why. She shook her head and looked back at the elf. "Where do you hail from, Lord Elrohir?"

"Rivendell or Imladris as it called in the elven tongue. My father is Lord Elrond." He didn't understand the flash of emotion that went through her eyes. "What is wrong, Lady Arienel?"

Red hair was brushed away from her eyes before Arienel answered. "I would have you call me Arienel, Lord Elrohir." she said quietly and the elf frowned slightly. "I will do as you ask, but I would have you do the same for me." There it was again, that flash of emotion, uncertainty. "Why does that trouble you?" His voice was quiet and Talagor had been directed closer to Morroch, displeasing both the stallions. Arienel avoided looking up, feeling a nervousness she didn't understand.

**"I can bite his horse if you want."**

**"What? No! Morroch, stop."**

"You are a Lord. I am not a Lady. Your title is justified, mine is not." the young elleth finally answered.

The small laugh startled her into looking at him and Elrohir smiled widely. "Arienel, you are Thranduil's child. You are a princess and of much higher rank than I am." He enjoyed the shocked expression that came over her face and then the way it reddened under the dirt, doing its best to match her fiery hair. Arienel ducked behind said hair, embarrassed and was more than grateful when a voice - Elladan - called to Elrohir. The dark-haired elf sighed.

"If you will excuse me. Novaer, Arienel. It was a pleasure speaking with you." He spurred Talagor ahead, pleasing the chestnut as his tail lashed Morroch's nose on the way. The black stallion made to lunge after the other animal, but his rider's mind in his own overrode the instinct and her soothing hand on his neck helped keep him walking. "It is well, Morroch. He's an animal. You are not." Arienel's attention was only half on the horse under her as she looked after the elf. Why had he come to talk to her? And why did her stomach feel strange when he did?

* * *

Morroch pinned his ears once more as two stallions came toward him from the front of the group, but Arienel's reaction was different as she looked at the riders on them. Snowmane was carrying the King and Brego bore Aragorn. The young elleth watched them approach as the group of riders around them slowed and stopped. Aragorn offered a smile that she tried to return, unsure. It was Théoden who spoke.

"Master Dragon, Kaia would you be willing to scout ahead and warn of us any danger we might approach?"

The stallion looked back at his rider, gold eyes questioning and the King finally realized who it was that made most of the decisions like these: The woman. Arienel chewed her lip for a moment, but nodded. Morroch looked back at the man, but didn't answer, simply starting to change as he pulled forth the instincts of the dragon that dwelt within his mind, stored away. Arienel's body simply moved with the changing shape beneath it, legs spreading wider and clinging to scales instead of hair, her hands grabbing ridges in place of a mane, moving forward slightly as his wings started to grow. The shape-shifter unfolded them, stretching the hard leather over the horses' and riders' heads.

The Rohirrim were both all right and yet not about the dragon's presence. Their King wanted to use the creature and so they left it alone, but none of the men present truly trusted the winged animal that could breath fire. They viewed the woman, no elf, upon its back with even greater caution. What kind of person could ride a dragon? What kind of person could tame such a beast? And she was one of theirs?

Morroch stretched his neck to its full height and his body along with it, enjoying the sheer power he felt in his muscles, the knowledge that very few things could hurt him or pose a threat to him right now. He growled, opening his jaws slightly to taste the wind and horses whinnied nervously, their riders having a time controlling them. Aragorn's Brego was skittish, but steadied under the ranger's hand and when Legolas rode close on Arod, the white horse merely stood still, champing. The elven prince looked up at his half-sister with faint worry.

"Will you not stay here?"

The shape-shifter blinked his large gold eyes and lowered his head to speak before Arienel could. "My rider goes with me, Legolas, as well you know." Powerful black claws bunched and the black dragon sprang into the air with a small roar, wings beating strongly causing wind to flying around the Rohirrim before the dragon rose into the sky.

Arienel looked down from the soon great height and sighed, thumping his scaled neck. **"You didn't have to be rude, Dagoryn."** She heard a chuckle in her head. **"Dagoryn?"** The young elleth sat back, relaxing against his wing-joints, feeling the movement of the large leather wings as they flapped. **"I think that perhaps Gandalf had the right idea about you. Your mind is more inclined toward the ways of a soldier than anything else."** Morroch's gold eye looked back at her in amusement. **"Perhaps."**

The shape-shifter flew onward, both of them looking at the plains below them, seeing no threat. The two finally landed a short way from the Rohirrim as the sun set. They would make camp and reach Isengard by late afternoon the next day.

* * *

**"Is that Isengard?"**

**"I believe so. Why else would a human-made structure be standing in the middle of a swamp?"** was the sarcastic reply from the dragon and Arienel giggled, leaning over his neck slightly in order to see the ground better. She had no fear of falling. **"I had not thought it to look like this from the way the men described it. What do you think happened?"**

Morroch beat the air in place, hovering in a way as he studied the landscape with keener eyes than the young elleth upon his back. Enhanced eye-sight seemed to be one of the traits she hadn't inherited from her elven heritage. **"The river looks to have been dammed. There are holes in the rock where large sticks of metal were driven into the stone to hold something, perhaps wood to block the water. I think the dam broke, releasing the river into Isengard's surrounding area. The water itself steams and bubbles as if there are openings beneath it. From the length, I would say fissures lie beneath the foul water."**

Arienel nodded, distracted, but Morroch could see her mind, see she'd understood. The young elleth frowned, her vision going fuzzy around the edges and yet more focused for a brief moment, showing her something the black dragon seemed to have missed.** "What are those?"** She pointed in the general direction she wanted him to look and Morroch followed the image in her mind to see two small beings down on the walls of Isengard. He blinked.

**"I...don't know."** He needed no prompt from Arienel to start descending toward the wall. They were to meet up with the Rohirrim outside of Isengard and they still would...the two would just not be in the air the entire time they waited. The dragon landed and folded his wings carefully before starting to change once again more slowly this time. Shifting took energy and the more he did it, the more tired he got, slowing the process. Arienel dismounted swiftly as she realized the form her companion had in mind. "You could have warned me!"

Morroch uttered a simple meow, the lean, long-legged black cat coming forward to rub his arched body against her leg. Arienel grinned and picked him up, causing Morroch to utter an almost squeak-like sound in surprise. It made the young elleth giggle softly as he glared at her, crawling up her shoulder to perch there, belly across her shoulder, back paws braced against her back and front paws clinging to the front of her shoulder. "It is a new form! Stop laughing." he hissed and she almost lost control over the giggles again.

The cat sighed, ears back, the white smudge across his nose making him appear more cute than threatening. "Just walk, two-leg." he groused and Arienel scratched his head before starting with sudden seriousness toward Isengard and the wall. They arrived, stepping cautiously into the open to see two small figures like children atop the wall by the gates. They had curly hair and hairy feet. Smoke came out of their mouths and they appeared to be talking about something funny, smiling. One - with light blond hair - looked over lazily and then started, noticing them for the first time. He stood hastily, kicking his companion - the darker haired one - in the foot, causing the other to complain before he, too, sat up. Both looked toward Arienel with wide eyes, but after collecting themselves, smiled widely and bowed.

"Welcome, milady to Isengard!"

* * *

Legolas frowned, shielding his eyes to look at the forest ahead. It had been some time since he'd been able to see Morroch in the sky and Elrohir, strangely enough, seemed to share his worry for Arienel. The elven prince looked over at Elladan with a raised brow as Elrohir sighed in frustration, jerking Talagor - in an uncharacteristic move - toward Aragorn. The elder twin patted Colgil, his own Rohirrim-given palomino stallion fondly. "I know not why Arienel interests him, Legolas, but I would suspect it is his heart leading him more than his head."

Elladan wasn't sure what he thought of the whole thing. On one hand he was highly amused by it and almost hopeful that his brother might find the same love he had in Lothril, but on the other hand...they were in a war. Arienel was young female with problems to work out with her family and her life now. She was also always with Morroch, a creature that Elladan had observed to be rude, impatient and frequently extremely protective of his rider. Was it wise for Elrohir to be involved with someone like Arienel? As the protective brother, he would say no. As his younger brother's twin, his friend...he'd tell him to follow his heart...just as their grandmother had.

The elven prince nodded slowly, taking in the information and pondering it. Elrohir was interested in his sister. Legolas had to wonder at the surge of protectiveness and an emotion almost like suspicion went through him for the young elleth. He'd never been a brother, but it would seem it wasn't much different from being a friend or even a spouse for he felt similar things for Aragorn and Haiawen.

"I..." Legolas smiled and shook his head as a laugh built in his throat. "I wish him luck with Morroch!"

* * *

**See the "Review this Chapter" link down there? You do? Good! Now, I want you to click on the link with your mouse and when the review box comes up write something nice...think you can do that for me? You can? Thanks!**

**No, seriously, please review...it lets me know that at least some people like this story still now that I have changed it up...**


	10. Beriad

**Disclaimer:** Bummer...I have just been informed that no, I do not own Lord of the Rings. *sigh* Oh well...I can still dream... I do, however, own Arienel/Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. Do not steal them or I will sic dragons on you. *grins*

A/N ~ Inspiration has bit...surprisingly, it doesn't hurt! This chapter is REWRITTEN...and pretty much a filler at this point. I admit...it is a filler-chapter. *hangs head*

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Beriad ~ Protection_**

The two hobbits studied the figure before them with curiosity. She was obviously a 'she' even wearing a dark brown tunic, brown pants, black boots, black belt and vest of leather. Her red hair was tangled, pulled back with loose strands framing a dirt-streaked face and sky blue eyes. A black cat with a white smudge and gold eyes perched on her shoulder, something they found strange. There was no horse around that they could see and no companions besides the feline. The elf, for they now noticed her ears, seemed to have come alone and appeared out of thin air. Still, she was a lady and they were not going to be rude without cause...

"Can we help you milady?" the darker haired one asked, smile charming as he munched on something. Arienel couldn't help but smile, but before the young elleth could answer, the small being with light blond hair elbowed the first and Arienel heard him whisper none too quietly, "You should at least welcome her first before you start demanding answers, Pippin!"

"I did not demand anything! I was simply being courteous!" retorted 'Pippin', equally as quiet. Both hobbits looked over at Arienel sheepishly when she laughed, drawing their attention away from each other.

"Please, do not quarrel. Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." She watched as their faces gained a wary look and the blond one tilted his head in what could have been a cute fashion if his expression wasn't so serious.

"Then, may I inquire as to your purpose here, milady?"

"I am scouting ahead for my King. He is coming to Isengard."

Both Pippin and his companion looked both curious and smug about something, and if the young elleth had to guess, she'd say it was the fact that Isengard was in such a chaotic way. Morroch started purring in amusement, reading that thought and agreeing. The black cat regarded the two being's with faint interest. They were two-legs, but unlike any two-legged being he'd ever seen.

**"What are they?"** He felt Arienel mentally shake her head. **"I'm not sure."**

"Will your King be here soon?"

"Yes, and I think he shall be greatly interested in you two. What do you call yourselves? Of what race are you from?" Arienel had, by this time, seated herself on a fallen tree-trunk, looking up at the two and the strange creatures had relaxed enough to seat themselves back down on the wall. Pippin smiled and spoke first. "We are hobbits, milady! My name is Peregrin Took. I prefer Pippin and this-"

"I can speak, Pip!" the blond hobbit interrupted, frowning at the other. Pippin just smiled cheekily, but he did quiet down as the blond hobbit spoke, bowing his head in a respectful manner. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, milady. I am known as Merry." He watched as the elf's eyes widened slightly and then she smiled. "You are the two lost companions of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Haiawen."

Merry and Pippin looked at her in surprise, but nodded swiftly, grinning. "Yes! Do you have any word from them? Are they well? How do you know of them, milady?"

Morroch yawned, already bored with proceedings and laid back his ears at the shouts of the two hobbits in their excitement. "Perhaps if you are silent Arienel would answer you." He found it most amusing when two small jaws dropped at his voice. Arienel just sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

It didn't take too long to explain about the battle for Helm's Deep or meeting their companions. Arienel assured Merry and Pippin that four were well, but when asked about a 'Boromir' she could give no word. Morroch was a subject of fascination and the hobbits didn't seem to mind his sarcasm or rude ways in the least, surprising and - shockingly for Arienel who knew how much Morroch disliked most humans - pleasing the shape-shifter. The cat was soon on the wall, sitting beside the two beings and conversing with them in an easy fashion.

The young elleth was grateful, for while she found Merry and Pippin entertaining and even lovable upon first meeting, they were full of an energy she didn't have the ability to match right now. Their enthusiasm didn't appear to faze Morroch, though. She answered the occasional questions from the hobbits, but for the most part just enjoyed the opportunity to rest without worry of danger.

Morroch heard the approaching horses first and with a brief and short closing answer to a question, sprang off the wall and ran to Arienel. She waited long enough for him to climb aboard her shoulder before standing from the log as the procession of horses came toward the gates. Merry and Pippin looked confused by the shape-shifter's departure, but soon understood and were talking with their friends. Relief was evident in Legolas' face when he finally looked over and spotted her, something that didn't surprise the young elleth. What did was the same emotion on Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrohir's faces. Arienel blinked, unsure if she'd really seen what her eyes told her they had. They'd been worried for her?

She shook her head no to Elrohir's offer of a ride when he urged his chestnut stallion close, not noticing the flicker of disappointment that came across his face. The elf nodded and rode on toward Elladan, who had Merry behind him, and then looked back briefly. The elf blinked and was suddenly encouraged when he saw the young elleth refuse a Rohirrim's help as well, instead heading toward the trees. It would appear that she had only said no because she was not coming with them. The thought took the sting of rejection away - as did seeing Morroch hiss at the man who'd offered to let Arienel ride with him - and Elrohir rode after his brothers in better spirits.

Arienel stood by her log and caught Gandalf's eye as he rode past. They had yet to truly talk, but she found that despite not knowing him, she trusted the Maia. A strange understanding passed between their eyes before he rode after the King and Arienel knew not to be seen by Saruman and to stay close to Isengard, to not wander far. She was agreeable to this and sat down to wait, Morroch hopping down to settle, purring, in her lap as he went to sleep.

Time passed and the young elleth had to admit she was bored. Morroch stirred, feeling her restlessness and opened one gold eye to frown at her in his feline way. "It is hard to sleep when your thoughts are tumbling about like a rock-slide in my head." Arienel grinned and pet his head while he sat up and stretched. "I know. I am sorry, but I need to move." It was the only warning she gave before standing, making the black cat jump to the ground with an offended air. She chuckled at his glare, starting to walk aimlessly just to do something. Morroch hissed, but followed, weaving between her legs for the intended purpose of being as big a hindrance as possible. Arienel was more than irritated by the fourth almost-fall and glared down at the innocent-blinking cat, picking him up.

**"Warg."** she snapped.

**"Orc."** was the quick retort.

Arienel fought a smile and looked forward again. She almost fell backward in surprise as her neck craned upward. Standing in front of her - where no tree had been before - was a...well, a tree. And yet...no, it wasn't a tree for trees did not have eyes. The young elleth blinked in shock, her mouth coming open in amazement. It couldn't be! They were legends, stories to entertain small children, to keep them in line. Trees that talked, walked, guarded Fangorn Forest...

She was looking at an Ent! He was tall and slender, and seemed to be young in appearance with smooth shining, bark-skin on his arm and legs. His lips were ruddy, his eyes large with a greenish-tint to them and his hair was a gray-green moss. The tree-being took in the expression of the little elf with amusement in his heart and slowly crouched down to see the being with hair like the color of red maple leaves in Autumn. His head tilted with small creaks as the female backed up until her back hit the wall of stone. She didn't look afraid, merely stunned and this pleased the Ent. He did not want the little elf to fear him. It would be strange if a creature connected to the trees feared him, anyway.

"Ha, hmm greetings, little elf. Have you come with Gandalf and the King of the horses?" he asked in a high, clear voice. Morroch didn't seem startled by the large tree-person and merely looked at his rider in amusement as Arienel took a very long minute to find her voice - something that seemed not to bother the Ent at all - before she could reply. Her own voice was timid, but loud enough for the tree-being to hear.

"G-greetings, Master Ent. Yes, I have c-come with my King to Isengard. I hope we have not disturbed your presence here." The Ent's eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement. "No, hmm, your arrival is good. Gandalf will, haa, manage Saruman when we cannot. Rock and tree we can control. A wizard is a matter for men, elves and Maiar." He laughed and Arienel found herself smiling back, relaxing. This being knew Gandalf and the Maia obviously knew about the Ents, knew they meant no harm or he would not have led her King here among them. She pushed away from the wall and came toward the crouched Ent.

"What is your name, Tree-herder?"

"I am known as Bregalad in your tongue. Hmm, Quickbeam I am called by many an Ent, though, it is just a nickname of course." He regarded her with wise eyes. "Ha, hrmm, what is your name, little elf and the name of your changing friend?"

Morroch sat up straighter on her shoulder at that, looking at Quickbeam in interest as the young elleth answered. "I am called Arienel and this is Morroch." The shape-shifter nodded, but then leaped off of his rider's shoulder to the Ent's knee, sitting back down with feline grace and looking up at the tree-person with steady gold eyes. "How do you know what I am, Forest-dweller?"

"Hmm, humm, the trees tell me you are not what you appear to be, dragon. The Forest has seen you for many a year, ha-hmm, and the trees remember you as you once were." The black cat flicked his ears toward the forest as the trees groaned and Arienel moved instinctively closer to Quickbeam. She knew he was safety, but what she wasn't expecting was for his large hand to pick her up with care and set her on his knee next to Morroch. She'd been too startled to even scream and now looked up at the Ent with wide eyes. He laughed. "You will be safer up here, little elf. The trees are not welcoming of humans or elves now. They will harm you if they get the chance. Much harm has been done to them at the hands of Saruman."

Arienel nodded and for the remainder of the conversation she was happy to stay on Quickbeam's knee.

The King's company approached them some time later, followed by another Ent, one much older-looking than the one who's leg she sat upon. Quickbeam 'hmmed' to himself and held out a hand for them. Both Arienel and Morroch climbed on, the young elleth hanging onto the Ent's thumb as he stood to greet his kin. She had to grin at Gimli's face as he caught sight of where she was and then chuckled as the dwarf drew her brother's attention as well. The two Ents hmmed and hrmmed at each other for a moment before the older one started back for Isengard. Quickbeam brought his attention back to the riders and slowly lowered his hand to the ground.

"I believe these, hrmm, are your companions."

Arienel smiled at some of the surprised and amused expressions from different people and stepped off of the Ent's hand before looking back at him. "Thank you for your protection and conversation. I hope the rowan-trees grow strong this year." Quickbeam smiled brightly and laughed. "I hope so, too, little elf. Perhaps we will meet again. Farewell." He stood and strode away, leaving Arienel to go back to her company.

* * *

_LARGE TIME-SKIP!_

* * *

The two day ride back to Edoras was uneventful. As they entered Edoras, the shape-shifter and young elleth made to veer away from the company, heading for the village. Legolas and Gimli noticed their attempted departure and stopped, halting Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir as well. The disturbance attracted the King's attention and he stopped in confusion, turning Snowmane around and coming back to see what the problem was. Arienel was blushing furiously by this time and shifted uneasily on Morroch's back, causing him to sidle with her tension.

"I am going to see my family in the village."

Legolas raised a brow and then smiled like he knew something she didn't. "Arienel, you are my sister. Your family is my family. I am sure that there is room for you, your brothers and your father in the Golden Hall, is there not King Théoden?" The elf looked back at the man and the King smiled warmly, addressing the young elleth. "Lady Kaia, you and yours are welcome in my house whether you are related to this elf or not. Bring your family. They shall be my guests." The matter solved in his mind, he turned his stallion around and galloped back up the path, his Rohirrim and Gandalf behind him.

Aragorn gave Arienel a smile, amusement clear at her surprised expression and spurred Brego after the company, Elladan's Colgil followed close behind with Merry in tow. Elrohir hesitated, but glancing at Legolas and then Morroch - who was watching him intently - he went after his brothers. Legolas shook his head slightly and turned back to his sister silently. Arienel blew her tangled hair out of her face and the shape-shifter snorted.

Gimli merely looked between all three of them and mumbled under his breath as they made their way to the village to gather Arienel's father and brothers.

* * *

_That evening..._

* * *

Arienel emerged from the room she'd been given almost timidly, stumbling out into the hallway when Morroch pushed her forward with his head. She glared back at the large black cat - a _much_ bigger version of the smaller feline he'd been before - but her ire had no effect on the shape-shifter as he slipped past her. "Ainarë, you're clean. It's not that big a change unless you take into account the more pleasant aroma that surrounds you." He glanced at his rider while licking his paw and swiping it over his own bathed face - baths were NOT something he had enjoyed. Arienel was now clean and wearing a deep green dress with a simple white, elegant belt around her waist. Her hair had been cleaned and brushed out, pulled back at her ears to fall free in red waves down her back. She picked at the soft fabric of her dress, uncomfortable.

"It isn't that simple. I don't feel comfortable in a dress and I have to wear it around people." She knew she was being silly, even vain, but the young elleth never much paid attention to her looks until an occasion forced her to do so. This was one of those times and now she couldn't help but wonder if she appeared attractive or not.

"It is a celebration where men get too drunk to see straight. I think you shall be fine, Arienel." The distaste was clear in the large cat's tone and his rider laughed, relaxing slightly as they made their way down the hall and into the main Hall where men - and two women; Haiawen and Éowyn - were seated on long benches. Arienel stayed back as they stood and toasted the victorious dead and the safe among the living. She bowed her head in respect, but couldn't help but wish that the dead were here with them, still breathing...

The celebration and the beer came shortly afterward and the young elleth found she could have no better chaperon than Morroch as the large black cat kept many a drunk man away with bared teeth and a threatening hiss. Haiawen giggled, the peredhil having had a few drinks of her own, as the shape-shifter yowled at another group of men getting too close for comfort.

"He doesn't know how to relax, does he?"

Arienel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "No, but he enjoys telling me to do what he cannot. Morroch! Stop! I am fine." The shape-shifter laid his ears against his head, but sat back on his haunches, gold eyes watching everyone warily. He caught sight of Elrohir, the elf's eyes on Arienel and glared.

Elrohir's brown eyes met the feline's challenging ones steadily. He knew he was making his interest obvious, but Morroch was her friend, maybe her guardian, not her betrothed. The elf knew he walked a narrow line now as Legolas and Morroch both knew of his fascination with Arienel, but as he had yet to ask permission to pursue her, nor had he made it clear to her that he wanted to do so, they had no reason to threaten him yet. The son of Elrond sighed quietly, watching the light play off her red hair, the way her smile made her sky blue eyes light up. He watched with narrowed eyes as a man came up to her and Morroch let him pass, the young elleth turning to hug the male with laughter. The elf felt his heart stir in the beginning of anger before it settled again as three more men came up to the female and she greeted them all in a similar fashion. _This must be her family..._

The younger twin started slightly when Elladan laid a hand on his shoulder, directing his attention to Legolas and Gimli having a drinking game. "Gimli does not know what he is getting into." the elder twin chuckled. He sighed, seeing that Elrohir only nodded, his eyes going back to a certain red-head. "Why don't you get to know her? Perhaps you shall find that she fancies you as well, my brother." He fought a grin at the almost panicked look that crossed his twin's face.

"I...do not know what to say to her." Elrohir admitted and Morroch not liking him didn't help, especially since the shape-shifter never seemed to leave her side for long. Elladan shook his head in mock exasperation, clapping his brother on the shoulder and leading him away, distracting him. "Ro, do you honestly think I knew what to say to Lothril when we met?" He watched Elrohir's mouth quirk upwards at the memories. "No. As I recall, you made a complete fool out of yourself every time she appeared." He laughed, ducking the smack that would have been issued to his head had he not expected it.

Elladan glared, but his eyes danced merrily. "Why do I even try to help you?"

* * *

Arienel watched the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, dance atop a table with mirth spilling from her lips, even Morroch couldn't help but watch them with amusement shining in his gold eyes. The small beings were like no one they'd ever met. They were filled with such child-like innocence and fun, but they were not children and it was obvious that they could not be treated as such. The young elleth would have paid attention to them for no other reason than the fact that the shape-shifter seemed to _like_ the hobbits. Morroch's thoughts and emotions around Merry and Pippin were calmer and more relaxed like when he was with her.

She watched Pippin looked at Gandalf, halting his song momentarily before Merry prompted him to continue. Arienel found it strange, but also knew it wasn't her place to ask. The young elleth clapped along with the rest of the Rohirrim as the song ended and both hobbits threw their heads back and drank. Her eyes widened in surprise as Pippin went too far back, falling toward her. Arienel was grateful for the hard labor that had made her strong as she caught the hobbit, falling back on her own rear with laughter. The hobbit realized who he'd landed on and still sat upon quickly and blushing scarlet got off her, offering a hand when he was standing once more. Arienel smiled and took it, helping herself up mostly, but accepting his attempt to assist all the same.

Pippin looked at the ground, too embarrassed to look up and started, finding Morroch's black feline face coming into his view. "No harm done, Pippin." The hobbit looked up then to see the red-head smiling as well and dusting her dress off. "He's right. I'm more relieved that I caught you and no one was injured, master hobbit." The young Took smiled and bowed. "Well, then milady, I thank you for your daring rescue. It shall not be forgotten." He straightened only to have his head whacked by Merry as the blond hobbit appeared. "I knew you liked her, Pip, but you didn't have to land on her!"

Arienel and Morroch almost collapsed against each other in laughter as Pippin ducked his head, redder than a tomato.

* * *

Morroch twitched restlessly in his sleep and Arienel stilled her own fidgeting, knowing she was causing the problem through their mind connection. The young elleth couldn't sleep, though. Back in her room now, having retired from the celebration, she was suddenly not tired anymore. The shape-shifter had gone to sleep shortly after arriving in the room, but she laid awake, something not right in her mind. At first, Arienel thought it might be Elrohir's attention, for she had noticed it, but she soon ruled that out. While the elf gave her a strange fluttering sensation in her middle and made her heart speed up slightly, he wasn't on her mind at the moment.

The only problem was that she didn't know what WAS on her mind. It was just a feeling, a sense that something was not as it should be. Arienel didn't know how she would feel this emotion in such a strange place. At home it would be reasonable, but here? In the King's home?

She finally sighed, pulling the blankets back and getting out of the bed. Arienel was glad she'd changed into pants and a tunic before getting into bed, providing her the opportunity not to wake Morroch up as she merely slipped on her shoes and slipped out of the room, leaving it partway open for him should he wake up and want to follow. The young elleth wandered down the hall, not sure what she was looking for, but knowing that something was amiss. The feeling just got stronger the more she waited and Arienel sped up, having no knowledge of where exactly she was going. Her feet led her to a door and stopped there. She looked at it, hesitating, but finally pushed it open cautiously.

Inside were Gandalf, Gimli, Haiawen, Merry and Pippin. This was their room. The first things she noticed were that Legolas, the twins and Aragorn weren't there, Gimli was snoring away his drunken stupor - having lost the drinking game - Merry was hissing something to...Pippin - who was unwrapping something in a cloth...

Arienel's world stilled as the black sphere the hobbit unwrapped started to swirl with subtle colors, almost as if it were alive. She felt sick suddenly and made to call out. Her voice caught as Pippin touched the sphere and it shot red, glowing like fire and even from the distance from the door to the hobbit, she could see the great Eye of Sauron. She was moving, unsure how her legs were even working as Pippin started writhing, pain evident in his features. Arienel didn't think, she just acted impulsively, snatching the angry red sphere from the hobbit's hands. Her only coherent thought was to protect him, to help the small being who'd been blushing and stuttering for landing on her not two hours before.

The pain hit like a hammer, sudden and relentless. Arienel didn't know if she screamed or not as all she could hear was her own rushing blood in her ears and something like the screeching of metal. Temporary, tolerable pain came as a relief, but the voice, the hiss of fire that came was worse and she shrank from it in fear. _**"Who are you?"**_ She whimpered, cringing further from the fiery pain that very words brought to her mind, but said nothing. The overwhelming presence of evil was tangible and this time Arienel knew she did scream, her mind searching frantically for an escape and finding none.

**_"Answer me!"_**

The haze of agony swamped her thoughts, her being and Arienel was grateful for it in a small way. It kept her from thinking, from giving away any information the Dark Lord might find useful. The young elleth's mental eyes looked up at the flaming Eye before her and she felt her own will gather, gritting out one word she knew would bring more fire. **_"No."_** A hellish shriek made her cry out again, but then it was gone suddenly, too sudden for her head to process that she was no longer in active pain. She felt her mind being yanked back, away from the rage of Sauron and into a black abyss. Arienel welcomed it.

* * *

**Ummmm...don't kill me? Yes, I know this drama has probably been done before by many people, but hey, this is Fanfiction! What hasn't been done before? ;) Ahem now for the Author-begs-for-review part... The review link, it's pulling you in! Don't resist! Give in to temptation! Just this once! Join the dark side! Mwahahahaa...**


	11. Cuil

**Disclaimer:** We ownss the Ring, preciousssss! *Aragorn pulls his sword out threateningly* Ahhhhh! We meanss Tolkiensss ownss the Ring...*hissss*

A/N ~ Two in one day! Woo hoo! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech. Italics are...umm...yeah. I think you will know what italics stand for if not thoughts...

* * *

**_Cuil ~ Life_**

Morroch hissed threateningly at both twins as they tried to approach the unconscious young elleth at his feet. His sharp fangs and unsheathed claws kept them back, the large black cat beyond hearing what they were trying to say to him. He'd woken to an uneasy feeling in his mind and body. The shape-shifter had been confused until he noticed Arienel, though her scent lingered, was not in the room. The flash of searing pain a moment later had him streaking from the room, following the silent, familiar cry for help in his head. Morroch had arrived upon the scene to see Gandalf almost hesitating to take the sphere of fire from his rider's hands, fearing being caught up in Sauron's rage and revealing something he shouldn't. The large cat had no such fears and had literally sprung toward Arienel, knocking her over and causing her grip on the sphere to loosen.

He didn't pay attention to the others in the room and so did not witness when the twins, Legolas and Aragorn came running in, the ranger reaching down to stop the rolling ball of fire, holding it for a moment and then collapsing himself as Legolas caught him. The shape-shifter nudged his rider, at the moment not caring that Pippin was being cared for by Gandalf or that Elladan and Elrohir were approaching Arienel and him quickly. It was only when one of the twins - he couldn't tell which at the time, nor did he care - reached for the young elleth that Morroch snapped back into the present.

Residue pain from Arienel's mind in his own, his own guilt for not realizing she'd left the room and worry made the shape-shifter yowl warningly, his large, sharp claws coming out to swipe at the hand of the elf. He only missed because one twin pulled the other back quickly. Aragorn was shaky, but had recovered by now and looked torn between Arienel and Pippin. Legolas heading for his sister decided the man and he went for Gandalf and the hobbit.

Legolas crouched at a safe distance from the feral cat, looking Arienel over carefully. She was pale, her skin almost white and her hair stuck to her face with drying sweat. She looked unhealthy, circles under her eyes and the elven prince knew she needed a healer's attention. He wasn't a healer, but he could help with getting Morroch calmed down...he hoped. Gold eyes watched the elf with little recognition as sky blue eyes met his own and Morroch laid his ears back...only to swivel them forward at Legolas' voice.

"Morroch, we need to help her. You need to let Gandalf or Aragorn see to her." The shape-shifter hissed, but the elven prince glared back at him. "No one here is going to hurt Arienel." He stood, still glaring. "I will make you back away, shape-shifter, whether you want to or not." The large black cat yowled softly, but eying the elf's bow and quiver by his bedroll, Morroch knew the threat to be a valid one. He reluctantly and stiffly backed away, nudging Arienel's arm with a small 'mrrow' of pleading as he did. He couldn't feel her in his head and it scared him.

Aragorn and Gandalf - having questioned Pippin and made sure he was all right - now came to Arienel, seeing that Legolas had calmed Morroch. The ranger and Maia knelt on either side of the young elleth, checking her over carefully. Gandalf laid his hand over her forehead and eyes like he'd done to the small hobbit, but after a moment his brows furrowed in worry and his eyes opened, showing the emotion clearly. Morroch made to move forward and was stopped by strong arms around his neck, gentle but insistent as they held him back. The large cat's gold eyes flashed dangerously, but Elrohir's brown ones held the shape-shifter's with a calm gaze. Morroch found a strange understanding and comfort in the elf's steadiness and the "animal" drained out of him, leaving his mind clear to think.

Gandalf had ignored both of them, his mind whirring with fast thoughts as he checked Arienel's eyes and once more searched for her consciousness to bring it back to waking. The Maia only found darkness that would not let him pass and he pulled out again, sighing. "I cannot reach her, but I do not yet know if this is a reason for concern. It could be that her mind has retreated for a time but will wake when it feels safe."

"And if it does not wake? What then, Mithrandir?"

The Maia glanced at Legolas. "Let us hope she wakes."

* * *

Elrohir had taken the task upon himself to accompany Legolas to inform Arienel's family about what was going on. The dark-haired elf stood silent as a man with dark gold hair and brown eyes opened the door on the second knock. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with a quiet air about him. He regarded them with that same quietness now, nodding his head at the elven prince. "Legolas. What brings you here in the night?"

"Kaia, she's been hurt, Edonar." The man's face didn't change overmuch, but Elrohir could see the way the muscles in his jaw tightened, the anger and worry that sparked in his eyes and the way his body moved jerkily as he retreated into the room to wake his brothers and father. Ethon, Lohinon and Edinon reacted in a much more explosive way and it was all Legolas could do to explain the situation before they rushed from the room. Edinon seemed to deflate when he heard exactly was going on and the man put his head in his hand as he sat, appearing more tired than he could express. "I should have taken her home. I..I should have..." The man shook his head. He felt he should have done something, should have protected his daughter from this, but as time went on, Edinon could almost foretell that things like this were not going to stop for Kaia. She was finally growing faster as they knew she would. It just felt too soon, too perilous to leave her to these kind of things...

His sons were itching to leave, to go to their sister and Edinon sighed again, preparing to stand. The presence of the dark-haired elf he'd yet to learn the name of standing in front of him stopped the man and he looked up. Elrohir regarded the mortal with understanding and held out a hand to him. "This is not your fault. Arienel is strong. She will be fine and she is cared for, no matter who she is with." Edinon's eyes narrowed slightly at the last bit, but understanding came into his mind and he nodded slowly, taking the elf's hand, letting Elrohir pull him up.

* * *

Aragorn, Elladan and Gandalf watched the young woman carefully. The ranger suspected she had a fever, but after her confrontation with Sauron, it was hard to judge what was physically wrong and what could be mentally induced. Gandalf didn't seem as worried about her body as he was about her mind. The Maia once again asked Morroch if he could sense anything from the young elleth and the shape-shifter merely laid his ears back and turned his eyes mournfully to them before looking back at his rider where she lay next to him. Gandalf rubbed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"He hurt her badly. Much more so than Pippin." observed Elladan quietly. The son of Elrond touched Arienel's forehead again and then her cheeks with the back of his hand. "We need to get her cooled." He stood and left the room for the things they needed and Aragorn looked once more at Gandalf now that they were alone for a moment - Gimli and Haiawen had taken Merry and Pippin to another room to sleep.

"Will she recover?"

The Maia pondered the question but did not get the chance to answer the ranger as Legolas and Elrohir returned with Arienel's family. Gandalf had his hands full just explaining what exactly had happened to the four males. Morroch didn't acknowledge any of them, simply resting his head on Elrohir's knee as the elf came to sit next to him and Arienel. Elrohir rested his hand on the black feline's head gently, giving what comfort he could. The shape-shifter suddenly needed someone and though he'd never been very friendly to the dark-haired elf, they both had something in common - they cared for Arienel. Right now they both needed someone who understood how they felt and the two males found that they didn't want to quarrel. They just wanted the red-head they sat by to wake up.

They sat that way until three hours before dawn before Arienel started showing signs of waking. Edinon, Ethon and Lohinon had dozed off despite their best intentions, knowing that someone would wake them if things got better or worsened. Edonar stood by the wall, silent but as vigilant as ever. Legolas had gone with Elladan to gather more healing supplies once more, torn between watching over his sister and needing to do something. Aragorn looked beat, but was talking with Gandalf who looked worse. The Maia knew more about what was going on than anyone else, but he refused to give exact details until he knew more. Haiawen had checked on her husband, but had soon gone back to keep the hobbits out of the room, helping Gimli keep them distracted. Pippin was feeling horrible as it was. Elrohir and Morroch were still by Arienel, but they were dozing as well, the elf's hand holding the young elleth's - both to try and comfort her in any way he could and to alert his own mind if she woke - and Morroch's - now wolf - head lay on her stomach.

Both the elf and the shape-shifter felt the body they touched stir and woke instantly. The two males watched sky blue eyes flutter open, cloudy and unfocused. Their excitement brought Aragorn and Gandalf over and the Maia pushed Elrohir and Morroch aside gently but firmly as he leaned over the female. "Arienel?" Edonar came over swiftly, hovering but unsure what to do.

The young elleth's head felt strange, fogged and Gandalf's voice seemed to come as if from through a thick mist, distorted. She closed her eyes tightly, unsure which was worse - not being able to see or having everything blurred and unclear. "Morroch?" she whispered, the shape-shifter the first thing that entered her thoughts. She couldn't feel his mind. Where was he? She felt his fur on her fingers and delved them into the warmth, but still the wolf's mind did not connect with her own and panic started to seep into her face as her blue eyes sprang open, still cloudy.

"I'm here, Ainarë." the wolf assured, licking her hand gently. He tried not to let his own growing worry come into his voice. Whether Arienel knew it or not, he was trying to contact her, but all he felt was darkness, a void that he was scared to enter for fear of never coming back. It seemed to wait, waiting to suck him in... The canine snapped his attention to Gandalf as his rider's breathing hitched, becoming ragged. Arienel didn't know what was happening to her body as she couldn't seem to control the way it suddenly started jerking and then thrashed in spurts, causing the males around her to grab a hold of her shoulders and legs, holding her down so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. Morroch whined, trying harder to enter her mind, but to no avail.

The young elleth started to cry, scared and confused and her sky blue eyes tried to make out the things around her, sight coming in and out of focus. She moved her head to the side and her eyes cleared momentarily to see Elrohir's brown eyes looking into her's, Morroch's gold not far from her face as well. Her vision went once more and she felt it was hard to breath. Gandalf laid a hand on her forehead, his voice deep and soothing. "Shh, Pen neth, shh." Arienel's shaking continued until it abruptly stopped and the Maia realized that she'd fallen into the darkness of her mind again. She was unconscious once more. Morroch let out a sharp howl of anguish as he felt cut off from his rider anew and Elrohir hugged his neck tightly, his own heart hurting in a way he'd never expected.

* * *

They'd moved Arienel to the room she'd been given as her body spiked with fever, skin growing pallid and breathing shallow. Morroch refused to leave her side at first, but after Gandalf snapped at him for the third time for getting in the way it was both Legolas and Elrohir who convinced the canine to wait outside with them, logically explaining that Aragorn and Gandalf could work better without him under their feet. It took everything both elves had to take their own advice and stay out of the room.

Edinon and two of his sons wouldn't stay still, pacing and attempting to settle before getting up again. Edonar was the only one who looked calm, but anyone could see how jumpy and strung he was with worry. When Aragorn walked out of Arienel's door and shut it quietly, the first thing he saw after turning around was Morroch. The canine's ears were perked, body stiff and gold eyes pleading for the ranger to tell him something good, tell him the most important person in his life was going to be all right. Aragorn sighed. "There is nothing I can do at this point, Morroch. Gandalf is still trying, though. We are trying to help. We are doing the best we can." he said quietly.

The shape-shifter whined heavily, his head falling back on his paws as his eyes seemed to glaze over. Elrohir had been around the canine for the last few hours and now knew that this look meant Morroch was trying to connect with Arienel. The elf came over and sat down with his legs crossed under him, placing his hand on the canine's head and rubbed the black ears gently. The shape-shifter - even absorbed in his task - leaned into the solid hand and started to shake simply from stress and grief. Elrohir took a shaky breath of his own and Morroch eyes cleared of their fog as he finally came back to the present. The wolf's ears pinned back in fear and sadness as he laid his head in the dark-haired elf's knee.

Legolas sat beside his wife, rubbing his temples as his head throbbed. He only ever remembered feeling this worried for Aragorn or Haiawen when the ranger was injured or poisoned, sick, when his wife was hurt... He had never thought to feel this fear with someone else, but the more attached to friends he became, the more he opened his heart to grief. And now he'd let Arienel into his life, his heart. He'd accepted her as his family and this sudden illness...it scared him. Haiawen and Gimli had given up keep the hobbits away and the three smaller beings were all sitting together, waiting along with everyone else. The peredhil curled next to her husband, feeling him tremble briefly before steadying himself again. She closed her blended black-green eyes and pressed closer to him, trying to comfort in any way she could.

They waited for Gandalf's news.

* * *

Gandalf placed his hand on Arienel's forehead, feeling the heat that emanated from her skin, the sweat that beaded her face. She was burning with an unnatural fever that had not been broken by any of the herbs he and the ranger had given. The young elleth's mind was in darkness and was not responding to his call to come back to the light of the living. She'd taken a fast turn for the worse that the Maia had felt they might have escaped when she woke earlier, but it wasn't to be. Gandalf laid his hand on her forehead and took Arienel's hand once more, trying again. If his voice could just get past the cloud of death in her mind, the sucking darkness...

He didn't know when he came back to the present, detaching himself from the young elleth once more, but he was exhausted and knew it would not be safe to attempt this again. The Maia wasn't sure if she would last the night and the thought saddened him in a way none would understand. He sat there for a moment, trying to think of something else he could do, but nothing came. Sighing, Gandalf got up and walked toward the door.

Thirteen heads looked up at the Maia's exit and he didn't think he'd ever seen so many people of so many different races in one room - well, hallway. Five men, four elves, two hobbits, a dwarf and a shape-shifter watched him with worry, fear and yet hope in their eyes. Gandalf had to briefly steady himself. Who could have known that Arienel would have wiggled her way into their hearts and their group so easily and so quickly?

"Sauron had more effect on her mind than Aragorn and I originally thought." the Maia said wearily.

"What does that mean?" asked Morroch impatiently. The wolf wanted specific answers, not some healer's riddles and his patience was frayed to his breaking point. He was liable to snap at anyone and knew it. The shape-shifter didn't care. He just wanted Arienel well again. He wanted to feel his rider in his head again. Gandalf chose to ignore the snappy tone, knowing why it was given and replied as calmly as he could. "It means that Sauron's havoc on Arienel's mind, and to a lesser extent body, was too much for her to handle. The young elf has a fever induced by her mind and Aragorn and I have done all we can to break her out of it. Success has been limited though and we are not sure where to go from here."

"How is the fever induced by her mind?" queried Haiawen softly. She knew it was on all of their minds and looking at Pippin, she knew the hobbit was wondering why he was not in the same state Arienel was.

"The fever and vision loss is not caused by any infection or ailing of health, but rather from the trauma her mind has suffered. The fever is not exactly in her body, but is centered in her brain. That is where the fire rages. Pippin was not as deeply affected because a hobbit's mind is different from an elf's or human's, more resilient to shock. Arienel also seems to have taken the brunt of the pain meant for Pippin."

Elrohir held the shape-shifter tightly to him as Morroch started shaking violently, trying to stand. The elf had been helping his father in the healing wing long enough to know that what Gandalf said did not bode well for the young elleth. The thought that her life could be in danger caused a feeling of a knife being twisted in his gut. The elf wanted to ask the desperate question growing in his mind, but he was afraid to say it aloud, as if doing so would somehow make it true.

"Is she going to die?" Elladan gave voice to his twin's feelings, knowing his brother's mind and knowing it needed to be said. Morroch's head snapped up, his body stilling and ears alert as he awaited the answer. Gandalf sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning against the doorway. "I'm not sure. There are things holding Arienel here, people keeping her alive, giving her reason to fight. So far it has worked to keep death at bay and while she is doing a good job, it is hard. I did not even expect her to wake the first time. Her will is strong, but it will fail if it has nothing to cling too."

"Does that mean she will be well or not?" growled Morroch, beyond tired of what he considered to be half-answers. The wolf stood, forcing Elrohir to release him and walked up to the Maia, gold eyes fierce and raw. "Is she going to live?"

"Arienel is in a dangerous place right now. She has the choice to continue fighting, perhaps pull through and live or to relax her grip on all that is holding her here and fade." replied the Maia, getting right to the point, much as it pained him to say such news aloud. There was no point in lying. He didn't stop Morroch as the wolf slipped past him and into the room, going to Arienel's bed and hopping up. The canine whined, nudging her hand with his nose before he curled at her side, head on her stomach. Gold eyes went foggy. Arienel needed something to hold onto and this time, he wasn't going to leave.

* * *

_The elleth was in what felt like a passageway. It was long and yet had no distance. The female felt as if she had been there forever and yet there was a part of her that knew it had not been long at all. How she could grasp the concept of time and yet not understand it at all didn't bother her. She tried to remember how she had come here. It seemed vague and distant, but the female thought that it had occurred through some extreme pain. The elleth shuddered. Whatever had happened, the she decided she was much more comfortable here...and yet, she was also apprehensive. She still didn't know where _here_ was._

_The passageway was dark in front of her and below her, almost as if she was floating in a sea of black. The female turned around, discovering that even if it felt and looked as if she were adrift, there was still solid ground beneath her. Lifting her eyes from her feet, the elleth was surprised to see that at the other end of the tunnel there was a light. _A light? Why does that seem morbid?_ And yet...something about the light beckoned her, enticing her with its promise of peace. Telling her that if she would only come into its embrace she would be happy and free of all pain. This made sense to the elleth, but she hesitated. There was something holding her back, almost speaking to her, begging her to stay her feet. She didn't know where the feeling came from or how it made sense. There was no one here with her, but the feeling persisted anyway._

_The elleth stopped moving, trying to think. Why was it so hard to think? What was she doing here? Why was she in pain before she came here? Why did she feel she shouldn't go to the light, but rather to the darkness? Who was she? Deciding she would try and answer one of her questions, the elleth slowly extended her hand towards the black void ahead of her. She wrenched it back quickly, though, stifling a small cry. It had hurt! As the female nursed her injury, it suddenly occurred to her that she had taken something from the blackness. Opening her hand, she saw that she was holding a small speck of light. This confused her. How could she have retrieved light from that void? Bringing the speck closer to her face, the elleth was shocked when the light suddenly shot into her forehead, into her mind, filling it with a glow of warmth._

_The elleth had staggered back, but after regaining her balance she realized that she remembered something. She remembered another elf, a dark haired elf. No, wait, now that she looked more closely, there were two, but only one stood out clearly to the elleth for a reason she couldn't explain. She had a feeling that they were very different and that she preferred one over the other. The female gazed into the inky blackness again. What else was in there for her to remember? She was about to reach in once more when she recalled the pain it had caused to get even that one small memory. Were the rest worth it? She didn't know._

_She sat for awhile, thinking, trying to decide, when she heard a small voice. Now she'd been hearing her own voice of caution and instinct before while being here, but this was not it. This voice was different and it seemed to come first from the void and then everywhere at once. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. The more the female tried to remember the voice, the more the memory alluded her. Frustration made the elleth reach out into the blackness, trying to find the memory of the voice. When the pain confronted her, she pushed it aside stubbornly. She was going to get her answer. She wanted to to know who it was that was speaking to her in such a familiar way. Finally the elleth knew she had hit the right speck of light. She wasn't sure how she knew, but the memory felt right in her hand. Pulling the light out she gasped as the pain left her body slowly, throbbing into her arm as it did so. The female shakily lifted the light to her forehead. This time she was prepared for the jolt and did not stagger. The elleth closed her eyes as the memory took hold._

_Morroch. The voice was Morroch. Her Morroch. Her shape-shifter. She almost wept in relief. How could she have forgotten her closest friend? Making up her mind there and then, the elleth chose to go into the void. She obviously had people she still loved in there and things to do. It was not her time to go, as far as she was concerned, though, looking back at the light the elleth had to admit it was tempting. She shook her head against the enticing thought and steeled herself before walking slowly yet determinedly into the inky black. The pain hit her in waves, threatening to weaken her resolve, but the elleth gritted her teeth and called to mind the memory of the dark haired elf. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him, but he seemed to be important to her and his memory seemed to lessen the pain._

_The elleth risked opening her eyes and looked around as the pain slowly ebbed away. There was light everywhere! Thousands of light specks made it so. Taking a deep breath, the elf stepped into the thick of them. Awareness hit. Arienel. She was Arienel. Arienel and Kaia. Recently discovered princess of Mirkwood. Sister to Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Heart-child of Edinon of Rohan. Sister to Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. The memories wrapped themselves around the elleth like an old comforting blanket, reassuring her with their familiar presence and she laughed, spinning like a child in joy._

_After all the memories had been reestablished in her mind, Arienel found herself looking at a door. She didn't know where it had come from and she instinctively knew she'd never seen it in the waking world before. It was not a memory. It was old-looking and appeared to have been locked at one time, though, now it was accessible. Arienel reached out and turned the knob, curiosity getting the best of her. The door swung open with what seemed to be a long awaited sigh. She stepped slowly into the empty room, looking around in caution, though, she wasn't sure she had anything to fear in her her own head anymore._

_A small vibration made its way over her skin and the elleth's skin raised with bumps. Looking around, the Arienel saw nothing but white brick walls. Why did she have an empty room in her mind? It made no sense to her._

"Hello?"_ She spoke with little thought, almost surprised talking worked inside her own mind like this. The elleth wasn't sure what she'd expected, but a strong vibration and a bright flash that nearly blinded her was not it. Arienel lowered her hand from her eyes slowly and looked around. blinking to clear the black spots in her vision away. She saw that the walls were now a swirl of fiery red and sky blue with a hint of gold slashed here and there, but other than that nothing had changed. She licked her lips uncomfortably, suddenly nervous. Arienel was relieved to have her attention abruptly drawn elsewhere when she heard Morroch calling for her again. Realizing it was time to go, the elleth stepped out of the room, giving it one last confused look and made her way down the rest of the passage._

* * *

_"Reviews make the world go round and round and round and round and ...oh, I'm gonna be sick!_" ***runs to bathroom.***

***Arienel takes over computer after a moments hesitation*** _"Ummm...please review. They make Morroch...so...umm...happy."_

***Morroch taps keys with his cat-claws*** _"Oh yes! I love reviews! Please review!"_ ***purrs and gives you a warm, golden-eyed look***

***Arienel puts smile on face*** _"See? Now how can you resist that?"_ ***whispers to Morroch*** _"You're not fooling anyone."_

_Pen neth _= Young one_  
_


	12. Echuil

**Disclaimer: **I own EVERYTHING! The world, Lord of the Ring's, Tolkien. I even own you!...You're not convinced are you? *sigh* Fiiiiiiine...I own nothing but my own creations: Arienel/Kaia, Morroch, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar and Lohinon. I don't even own the main plot! How pathetic is that?

A/N ~ Thank you to everyone who reviews! It keeps me motivated to write more! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_**Echuil ~ Awakening**_

Morroch's head sank down onto his rider's stomach once more in exhaustion. He'd been connected to Arienel's mind for an hour now, but the shape-shifter knew it had been worth it. He could feel the thread that linked their minds, weak and small as it was at the moment. It was a relief on his heart and the wolf licked the elleth's hand gently with a sigh. It had taken almost everything he had to get to Arienel's mind, all of his courage to enter the void of darkness and he hadn't been sure that even that would be enough. She hadn't woken yet, but Elrohir had joined his vigil shortly after the shape-shifter's own entrance and the elf had fetched Gandalf and Aragorn when Arienel's breathing had stabilized, her temperature decreasing. The two had come in and after the Maia checked her over, declared that she would be fine with relief.

The wolf sighed again and yawned, not minding when Elrohir rubbed his ears in an almost fond way as the elf blinked with his own tiredness. They had the elleth back and that was enough for them both at the moment. The shape-shifter rested his head more comfortably on his makeshift pillow and closed his eyes. He was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Arienel stirred sometime in the afternoon and this time, when her sky blue eyes opened, they were clear and alert. The elleth blinked, frowning at the ceiling. Where was she? She turned her head carefully, looking around slowly. She took in Morroch lying beside her, his head on her stomach. He was deeply asleep and not likely to wake unless someone truly tried to make him. She knew this by the deep, relaxed thought-pattern in his mind, but what she didn't know was why he'd be so tired. The elleth looked around again, her sky blue eyes resting on Elrohir this time as the elf was sitting in a chair by her bed. Memory came flooding back. She was in Rohan and she had been sick, that much she knew. Where exactly in the Realm of the Horse Lords she was or why she had been sick, the elleth could not figure out.

Elrohir, even in sleep, seemed to become aware of the fact that someone was watching him and started awake. The elleth watched as he immediately looked toward her, his attention on the person that had kept him in here and up all night. Relief entered his brown eyes and something else Arienel thought she should be able to identify, but couldn't at the moment. She looked away, unsure about the flutter of _something_ in her heart. The elleth took a breath and gathering her courage, tried to speak, but found that her throat was very dry, making it difficult. She started slightly when Elrohir moved swiftly, grabbing a cup by the bed and filling it with water from a pitcher. The elf moved from his chair gracefully, despite the tired air around him and sat on the side of the bed carefully. He reached out slowly and helped Arienel sit up with his free hand. He held the cup to the her lips with care and practice.

"Drink." was the soft command.

The elleth did, keeping her eyes downcast the entire time. Her courage seemed to have fled, though, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to have it in the first place. Elrohir wasn't an enemy, but he was a challenge all his own. There was no denying that she felt strange around him, but those feelings weren't exactly unwelcome. It confused her. Finishing the last of the water and feeling better for it, Arienel tried once again to ask her question, though she did it while still not looking at the dark-haired elf. "Where am I?"

Elrohir frowned, suddenly worried again. She didn't know where she was? He answered gently. "In the room provided you. You are in the Golden Hall of the King." The elf watched her nod and stilled his hand before he could reach out and tilt her chin up. He wanted to have her look at him, to know that she was all right, but he did nothing yet.

"Where is my family?" If she'd been sick they would have been here. Maybe she'd just dreamed everything? No, that didn't make sense otherwise Elrohir wouldn't be in her room... The dark-haired elf chuckled softly making her feel comforted for some reason she didn't understand. "Legolas is with Aragorn and your human family is asleep. When they heard that your fever had gone down, they checked on you and then went back to their own room. They said to inform you that they would visit when you awoke and were ready for company." Arienel gave him a look and the son of Elrond smiled. "And they said that only after Gandalf talked with them and convinced them of the logic in this plan."

He enjoyed the small smile that crept onto her face as she nodded. "That makes more sense knowing my father and brothers." the elleth said quietly, letting her hair fall around her face as she looked down at her hands and at the wolf-head on her stomach. Elrohir found himself reaching out impulsively once more and this time he didn't catch himself in time. The hand that brushed Arienel's wild, red hair out of her eyes to tuck it behind her ear did not seem to be his own. The dark-haired elf watched, almost in fascination as the same hand lingered near the elleth's cheek, touching it lightly with its fingertips. Elrohir's gaze left his hand to find the sky blue eyes of the female watching him. Arienel was stunned, but her skin also heated beneath his touch in a way she'd never felt before. Her emotions seemed to spin out of control and she wasn't sure what to think. Some part of her was warning against this because it was unfamiliar, but another part...another part of her didn't want him to stop.

Elrohir watched as her sky blue eyes clouded with confusion, cleared slightly and then gained a different look, a look almost like longing, contentment. The elf felt his heart jump almost painfully and moved his hand away, feeling it start to tremble. He saw Arienel start, a blush sweeping its way over her cheeks in a deep red hue. The son of Elrond closed his eyes. What was he doing? This was not an appropriate way to be behaving, especially without a watchful chaperon. Morroch usually took that position, but the wolf still slept. The elf opened his mouth to apologize when there was a knock on the door.

To their credit, the two did not start guiltily, but Elrohir did lift himself from the side of the bed and Arienel took a steadying breath as she licked her lip and brushed her hair back behind her ears. She risked a glance at Elrohir to see that he appeared trouble. Her heart threatened to sink, but she pushed the emotion away for the moment, grateful when Morroch started awake and her mind was immediately flooded with his presence. She took the shape-shifter's head in her hands as his gold eyes met hers and the two didn't even notice when Gandalf, Legolas and Pippin came into the room. The elleth and wolf were momentarily lost in each others thoughts, emotions and memories. It took but a minute for them to go over what had happened, about what the other had felt, seen. Linked minds were strange to understand. A mind conversation between the two could last for but a minute but be lengthy. This was accomplished by the fact that it was not just words that they used, but emotions, images and thoughts as well.

Arienel finally opened her eyes, smiling and blinking away the fog that had come over them. She looked up and her smile widened as she caught sight of Pippin. The hobbit looked at her and then looked down, shuffling his feet and moving forward when Gandalf gave him a nudge. He stopped by the bed, took a breath and then looked up once more, his eyes sad, an emotion she didn't like on the hobbit's face. It wasn't supposed to look that way.

"I am sorry for endangering you, milady."

The elleth blinked. _What?_ "Pippin, there is no need for you to apologize. Your decision was unwise, but my reaction was my own and neither of us could have foreseen this happening." She wasn't quite sure what had happened exactly, but it obviously had not been pleasant for anyone. Gandalf looked pleased by her answer and Pippin sniffed, looking up hopefully. "Are you well now?" Arienel laughed softly, leaning over to hug the hobbit. "I feel fine, master hobbit." She ruffled his hair as Morroch pushed the small being with his nose.

"Why don't you go eat. You look to be starving." the canine suggested and Pippin's eyes lit up at the mention of food. He was out the door and on his way to find Merry quicker than a squirrel. Arienel shook her head and sighed, turning her attention to the much taller males in the room as she ran a hand through her red - once again tangled - hair. "What happened? I remember grabbing the sphere from Pippin, pain...and then the next thing I recall is my own mind, waking there." She wasn't sure how to describe the last part.

Elrohir looked like he would speak, but stopped and Legolas gave him a searching look before answering himself as Gandalf moved to sit on the side of the bed. "You fell into a fever and you wouldn't wake. Mithrandir says you were dying." The elven prince's voice had gone quiet at the end and Arienel bit her lip as the Maia next to her laid a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "Am I fine now?"

Gandalf 'hmmed' and nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Yes, pen neth. You're fine now, though, I would speak with you about a matter of importance. I should have done so sooner, but there were so little time." The elleth eyed him warily, but nodded. She hugged Legolas as the elf came over. "Please tell my father and brothers that I am well." The elven prince laughed and ruffled her already wild hair with a shake of his own head. "You are more like father than I thought." He merely grinned at his sister's confused look and left. Elrohir started for the door, but looked back toward the bed. His eyes were not on Arienel though, but Morroch.

"Shape-shifter, may I have a word with you?"

Morroch's gold eyes narrowed, but he nodded before looking back at Arienel. **"I will be back shortly."** He studied her with left over worry and the elleth rubbed his ears fondly. **"I'm fine and I will call if I need you. I promise."** The wolf growled low, but jumped off the bed, slipping out the door with the elf and leaving Gandalf and Arienel to talk alone.

* * *

The wolf looked at the elf intently for a moment once they were both in the hallway. The canine would admit that he didn't exactly hate the elf anymore and they had been there for each other the night before, but that also didn't put Elrohir in the same place Arienel was in his mind either. He sat down slowly. "What do you want?" He wasn't purposely trying to be rude, but Morroch was the way he was and that wasn't going to change.

Elrohir sighed, running a hand through his hair, it was tangled and in need of a good brushing from all of the messing with it he'd done all night in stress. "I want to ask about Arienel." He watched the black wolf tilt his head, gold eyes almost suspicious. "What about her?"

The elf growled under his breath in frustration, causing an unexpected reaction of laughter from Morroch. The canine's tongue lolled and he stood, starting down the hall. "Come, elf. Perhaps if we are in a less closed in space my answer will be favorable to your question." Clear amusement was in his voice and Elrohir stared after the shape-shifter before running after him. "If we are going out of Edoras I need to retrieve my weapons." Morroch snorted, but nodded and followed the elf back to the his room.

Both were silent as they made their way from the city. Morroch had decided to change into his dragon form for faster movement and safety purposes. They'd defeated Saruman, but there was a good chance that stray orcs could still be running around Rohan. Elrohir rode Talagor, the chestnut stallion uneasy around the dragon, much to Morroch's delight and the dark-haired elf's frustration.

They'd gone some distance from the city before Elrohir finally broke the silence, making Morroch look over with surprising attentiveness. "I would like to have your permission to court Arienel." The elf had decided to just be blunt. Morroch was blunt and the shape-shifter seemed to respond better to that manner of speaking. It didn't come naturally to the dark-haired elf, but he was nervous and anxious for an answer. The black dragon stopped walking and regarded him silently for awhile and it took everything he had for Elrohir not to fidget like a child caught doing something wrong.

"I would know how you feel about her."

The son of Elrond blinked and for a moment was unsure what to say. What did he feel for Arienel? He knew it was something great, for his desire and first thought was to court her, but...what WAS that feeling? Morroch was quiet as they began walking again, letting the elf have the time he needed. The shape-shifter already knew the answer. He wasn't blind, but he wanted Elrohir to know it, too. He didn't want his rider hurt. Elrohir finally closed his brown eyes and his answer was quiet, but sure. "I love her."

"As do I."

The dragon watched the elf turned white with surprise and rumbled in a questioning way. "What is wrong?"

Elrohir seemed to steady himself and swallowed. "I did not know." He stopped Talagor and the stallion snorted. The elf almost glared at the shape-shifter. "If you love her, then why do you not change into an elven or human form to be with her? You have known her longer than I, and even though it would break my heart, if she favors you then I will fade out of her life and wish you well with her. I would ask that you not raise my hopes only to shatter them, dragon!" Elrohir knew he might be acting in an almost childish manner, but in his heart he now knew that hope was lost for him. If the shape-shifter loved Arienel than the feelings must be returned, for with the bond the two shared Morroch would not have been able to keep it a secret from her.

Morroch's head went back in surprise at the words and tone of the other male, but he quickly saw the humor in the situation and a deep, rumbling laugh came from his chest as his gold eyes gleamed with mirth. He finally spoke as Elrohir looked at him in the greatest of confusion. "Are all male two-legs as stupid as you? I do not love Arienel in the way you assume! Do you honestly think I would even be here, knowing what you wanted from the beginning, if I were in love with her?" The dragon blew a small cloud of smoke, making Talagor shy with a snort of annoyance. The dark-haired elf blinked and his face suddenly colored, much to Morroch's amusement. The black dragon finally decided to take pity on the elf.

"You ask for my permission, my blessing elf and I tell you that I could not withhold it. I care for Arienel too much and she has begun to care for you. I would see her happy, but I must warn you, if you break her heart I will take vengeance." The shape-shifter's teeth had bared and his eyes flashed dangerously as a savage growl sounded low in his throat with his warning. Elrohir nodded, his eyes wide and a smile of joy on his face as he realized he'd obtained the one consent he'd been dreading having to acquire. Morroch stopped growling and shook his head in what could have been disgust. The amused glance he cast the elf belied the gesture, though. That other male wasn't that bad if he had to admit it.

Elrohir finally seemed to snap out of his happy trance and reached out to touch the dragon's hide. "Thank you. I understand and I promise you that if she accepts me, you will never have need to take vengeance." His voice was quiet, but entirely serious and Morroch appreciated it as he nodded. "Then I think we shall get along fine, two-leg."

* * *

_Arienel and Gandalf's conversation - happens in the same amount of time that Elrohir and Morroch's talk did._

* * *

Arienel leaned back against the two pillows behind her as Morroch left and looked at Gandalf with a worried expression. She had told her brother, Pippin and Elrohir she was fine, had even managed to keep Morroch from being overly concerned, but the truth was that while she felt fine - if tired and weak - she wasn't sure she was as fine as she thought. Something seemed to have changed, felt off to her...

"What did that sphere do to me?"

"Palantir." Mithrandir corrected first and Arienel nodded, storing the name away. The Maia sighed. "It almost killed you. It was not the Palantir itself that endangered you, though, but a combination of Sauron's presence and the inheritance that lies dormant in your own mind." Arienel frowned, eyes narrowing. "What inheritance?"

"A power. The unique gifts of a Maia. Arienel you ARE part of the Maiar race. This part of you has laid dormant, unknown and unneeded in any great quantity for years. Sauron's attack on your mind awakened it. That is what triggered the fever. The shock and pain along with the awakened part of you is what almost sent you to the Halls of Mandos."

"I was not ready to die." It was all she could say at the moment, trying to wrap her mind around what Gandalf was telling her. Sky blue eyes closed as the elleth took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. Her fingers gripped the blankets around her nervously. "What awakened?"

"I do not know. I know it will be the power of a Maia, one of the gifts Eru has granted our kind, but what form that will take I cannot tell you." The Maia took one of her hands, noting how it shook in his own. "Arienel, this is not a bad thing, though, at first it might seem overwhelming and confusing. Your power is a part of who you are and it can be used as you would use any other tool at your disposal. Power does not control one's decisions. It enables a person to make choices that will benefit others."

Arienel nodded, but she felt almost numb and Gandalf regarded her with sympathetic eyes. She was young and so new to the world around her, but this was something he could not change. The Maia rested his hand on the elleth's head as he stood and then quietly departed, stepping aside swiftly as Morroch came bounding toward him, the wolf slipping through the door and to the aid of his rider.

* * *

Arienel had been walking around aimlessly for about an hour outside among the villagers, getting her strength back. At first it had been hard walking, her limbs protesting against movement and exercise. Her eyes made the same loud protests to sunlight, but Arienel ignored them, needing to be moving and unconfined by walls. The elleth rested her arm on the back of the stallion next to her. Morroch had shifted for two reasons, the first being that she needed something bigger than a wolf for support and the second being that Arienel had asked him not to make the villagers anymore nervous than they had to be. A horse was a lot less noticeable in Rohan than a dragon or wolf.

The stallion shook his mane out and looked at his rider as she walked next to him. **"Do you think that door in your mind was the 'room' that kept your power dormant?"** Arienel sighed and nodded. **"I think so, but what I don't understand is the color changes that appeared on the walls or the flash of light I saw."** She leaned heavily against the shape-shifter. **"I wish I knew how it was going to show itself."** Morroch nickered in agreement, but their conversation, silent as it appeared to others, was cut short as the stallion noticed Pippin coming toward them. The young hobbit came right up to Arienel and slipped his hand into her larger one.

"I wanted to thank you, my lady for what you did. It was very brave." A curly mess of brown hair and a warm smile looked up at her, and the elleth suddenly could find no regret in her for what she'd chosen to do. Helping the hobbit had been worth it and the elleth vowed in her heart that protecting the people more helpless than she would never be something she wished she hadn't done. No matter what the consequences. Arienel smiled.

"Pippin, I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just did it. I couldn't let you be hurt. You are welcome, though. I'm just glad you're safe." The elleth gave the hobbit's hand a gentle squeeze and they continued to walk, Morroch pushing the hobbit playfully when Pippin least expected it, causing the three to laugh when he stumbled and Arienel caught him. The companions continued that way, their hearts lightened until Arienel heard footsteps approaching. When the elleth looked up and discovered it was Haldir, she was surprised and Morroch eyed the elf. **"I'm not sure if we are surprised because it is Haldir or because your heard an elf's approach."**

**"For me it is both."**

"Lady Arienel, Master Pippin; Mithrandir requests your presence in the throne room." the elf announced and Morroch laid his ears back at the oversight to his presence. The elf's gray eyes regarded him for a moment, before the being bowed his head slightly. "I would thank you for your actions during the battle. My life is indebted to yours, dragon." The shape-shifter's ears perked, but he merely nodded.

"Thank you for informing us, Lord Haldir." Arienel said softly and the elf nodded curtly before departing. **"I do not think he likes owing his life to another."** she observed silently to the horse, but Morroch's answer surprised her. **"No, he just doesn't like owing his life to a race not his own."** The stallion sighed through his nose. "Let us go see what it is Gandalf wants now."

The three arrived just in time to hear the Maia finish explaining the encounter between Pippin, Arienel and Sauron to the Rohirrim and the King. The elleth stood quietly by a pillar, Morroch the cat perched on her left shoulder, listening while Aragorn, Gandalf, King Théoden and Éomer discussed what to do. The elleth and shape-shifter took this time to look around and figure out where everyone was. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan were standing together, the elves obviously supporting Aragorn's argument. Gimli was with the two hobbits, talking with them quietly - about what she didn't know. Haiawen was not present, once more volunteering her time at the infirmary. Her heart was one of a healer. Arienel saw naught of her brothers or father, but hadn't expected to. They were not Lords or generals. They didn't belong in this world...and neither did she as far as Arienel was concerned.

The elleth yawned, but then turned her head sharply at something Gandalf said, her sharp ears suddenly catching the words that came from the older Maia. _Look to the black ships? What does that mean?_ Arienel's thoughts, her very body froze then and Morroch let out a hiss, not liking the way his rider's eyes went gray and her mind seemed to be covered with a thick mist. Her mind was still visible and felt by him, but he viewed it as if from a distance. Legolas and Elrohir looked over at the shape-shifter's distress - he must have hissed or made a noise - and both elves started to approach the red-head.

Arienel didn't notice. She wasn't seeing the Hall or the people in it. The elleth was barely aware of Morroch's presence, that she was breathing or even what her own name was. All that she noticed were the vivid images running through her mind, demanding attention and giving her no choice to but view silently.

(vision) _She found herself looking down from a mountain at a fleet of Corsair ships sailing down the wide Anduin River toward Minas Tirith. The water was red and it was soon clear why as she looked toward the shore. Villages were in flames and the river reflected them, silently giving witness to the destruction not far from its strong flow. Villagers were either dead or fleeing in terror, uncouth men following behind with swords in their hands and death in their eyes._

_The scene then changed. The elleth was on the shore by the water now. She knew that she wasn't alone as Arienel could sense people on either side of her, though she could not see or hear them clearly. Faint voices echoed on the air, garbled and Arienel realized that the people beside her and a man in one of the ships were speaking, conversing. Try as she might the elleth could not make out the words and so she shrieked briefly in surprise as one of the companions on her right shot an arrow. It buried itself in one of the pirates behind the speaker in charge._ (end vision)

The elleth came back to reality in confusion, feeling painful pricks of fire her shoulder that refused to go away. The vision had lasted only a few seconds, but it had seemed like much longer. Arienel's eyes cleared and she finally noticed the worried faces of Elrohir and Legolas approaching her and the way Morroch's cat-claws were digging into her shoulder in his fear. The female steadied herself and took care of the two elves first, shaking her head and smiling. She knew they weren't fooled as they both gave her looks that said so, but the males backed away, casting her glances every few minutes after that.

**"What was that?"** The voice startled Arienel so much she almost jumped. Regaining her composer and trying to calm her racing heart, the elleth stroked Morroch's furry head gently, while shaking her own. **"I don't know."** She didn't know, but she had a strong suspicion that someone in the room could tell her. The elleth looked toward Gandalf to find him looking at her. She quickly tried to think about what the Maia had been saying and came up blank. She gave him an apologetic and questioning look all in one word. "Yes?"

Gandalf raised a brow, but didn't comment on her odd behavior. "I must ride for Minas Tirith, and you and Pippin are not safe here." It took a moment for Arienel to grasp what he was saying, but when she did the elleth shook her head "No." she said simply, but forcefully and Morroch laid his ears back, agreeing. He said nothing, though, learning little by little that Arienel WAS capable of defending her own decisions. He was just the teeth and claws that backed up those decisions on occasion and the shape-shifter was fine with that.

"Arienel..." began the older Maia, but he didn't get far as the female interrupted, not pausing to wonder where this bold or maybe stubborn will was coming from. All she knew was that she was tired of changes she didn't expect. "No, I'm not going."

Gandalf sighed. _Why does everything have to be so difficult?_ "Sauron knows you are here. If he wants you, he knows where to look. We have to get you and Pippin out of here for your own safety." He was trying to be patient, but it was wearing thin and they did not have the time for this. He knew what would happen if he pushed too hard, though. Sometimes the elleth truly did remind him of Mírelen, her grandmother.

The female watched the older Maia's face and she knew she was frustrating him. It gave her no joy and she wished that she could just consent knowing it would be easier, however, she wasn't about to back down. **"I know why you want me to go, but I can't."** The elleth had switched to mind-speech without knowing it and the people around them looked between the two, unsure why they appeared to merely being frowning at each other. Morroch tightened his claws again, feeling something new. He knew Arienel was mind-speaking. He could feel it, but he could hear nothing.

Gandalf was bit surprised at the change in communication as he hadn't known she could do that yet. He'd suspected it was possible as he often saw both Arienel and Morroch behaving as if they knew exactly what the other wanted and had reasoned that they had to have been communicating in some fashion. The Maia answered back in the same way, amused at the way the elleth's sky blue eyes widened. **"Why not?"**

Arienel looked almost cautious now, earning her a few worried looks from her friends, but replied once again in mind-speech, almost to see if she even could. "**I can't really explain it. It just isn't what I'm supposed to do. Besides, if Sauron really wants me that badly, do you think he would stop searching or spare the people here if he didn't find me in Rohan? I am as safe here as I am anywhere else. I'm not going to Gondor, Gandalf."** She wasn't trying to be stubborn anymore as something - a small instinct she was quickly learning to listen to - in her told Arienel that her path did not lie with Gandalf's at this time. Another part of her screamed that she could not leave her family. Not yet!

The Maia finally glared at the elleth, but she glared right back, not backing down. They stayed that way for a moment, but Gandalf eventually sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked aloud as he rubbed his forehead, hoping that she might change her mind, but unwilling to argue anymore. It was a waste of time anyway.

"I'm sure."

"Very well. You shall stay." the older Maia reluctantly agreed.

Arienel offered a small smile. It was not one full of gloating or one of triumph, but one of gratefulness. She knew the Maia could have forced her, but he hadn't and she was thankful for the fact. Morroch 'mrrowed' softly and she scratched his head, letting his mind enter her's to see the conversation in her memories. The shape-shifter relaxed after a moment. Gandalf just shook his head ruefully.

Everyone in the Hall looked between the two. They had not heard anything, but they had seen the body language, the glares and had felt the crackling in the air. All these signs had warned them that whatever it was the two were discussing, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. They didn't ask, though, thinking it wiser not to. The dispute seemed to have been settled anyway. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the two hobbits followed Gandalf as he headed toward the door. On his way out, the Maia walked by Arienel and pausing for only a moment, laid his hand gently on her right shoulder before continuing on.

* * *

**Arienel:** _"You like to confuse me, don't you?"_

**Kaisaan:** _"Yep!"_ ***grins cheekily*** _"It brings me joy."_

***a shriek is heard, some scuffling and Morroch blinks after the two females*** _"Yeah...umm...reveiw and I might get out of this nightmare more quickly. Thanks."_ ***the shape-shifter listens to someone in the background*** _"WHAT! Kaisaan has TWO sequels planned and I'm in BOTH!"_


	13. Dûnagor

**Disclaimer:**_ "Eh."_

**Gandalf:** *pokes with staff while frowning*

**Kaisaan:** *sighs* _"I'm being held here against my will and forced to write when my braincells are tired."_

**Gandalf:** *pokes harder and more insistently*

**Kaisaan:** *glares* _"...and...I don't own anything."_

A/N ~ This chapter is dedicated to **Super1** and **Archeress of Silverbow** (sorry Archeress! I thought I would be able to write yesterday. Turns out that I didn't get the chance). Thanks for being so faithful in your reviews guys! They keep me going! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Dúnagor ~ Eve of Battle_****  
**

"I spoke with Elrohir." Morroch watched with the greatest gleam of amusement in his gold eyes as Arienel froze. They'd watched Gandalf ride away with Pippin before heading back inside. The elleth wanted to get dressed in something she hadn't slept in and do something with her hair before going to find her family. Morroch was lying on the bed, stretched out on his side and now he watched as his rider's hands stopped the brush's motion and she looked over at him with suspicious eyes. "When?"

"When I left your room earlier."

Sky blue eyes blinked. "What did you talk about?" She didn't bother keeping the nerves, excitement, uncertainty or anything else out of her tone. Morroch could already feel the emotions going through her mind even if he wasn't actively trying to read her thoughts. The shape-shifter's tongue came out lazily as did his words. He was clearly enjoying this. "We talked about you." The black wolf yelped as he was suddenly almost-tackled by a red fury. The canine's laughter rang out as Arienel grabbed his head - without intent to harm - and shook it back and forth.

"You great warg! Tell me plainly!"

"Fine!" The wolf pulled his head from her grasp and stood on the bed, shaking his body out as the female waited, pulling his tail impatiently. Morroch grinned in his wolfish way as he lay down once more. "He asked for my blessing in courting you." Gold eye watched as Arienel slowly nodded, suddenly unsure of what she felt about this. "What...what did you say?" She refrained from looking into his mind for the answer. Convenient as it was, the pair had decided against doing so without good reason long ago. Privacy was something they both respected and desired, and they were determined to give each other that despite their circumstance.

"I said yes. I know you are starting to care for him, Ainarë and in a different way than you care for others around you." The canine had been certain he'd made the right choice, but now...he wasn't so confident. What if he'd read this all wrong? He wasn't an expert on two-legs. He was well aware of that fact. Maybe he'd messed this up... Morroch started when Arienel laid her hand on his head. "Morroch, stop doubting yourself. Much as I feel like strangling and hugging you at the same time...you've pleased me. Thank you." She flopped back on the bed and sighed, blowing hair away from her face. "What do you think my family will say?"

"Which one?"

"...both."

* * *

_Elrohir's conversation with Edinon and his sons. Poor guy..._

* * *

Edinon regarded the dark-haired elf before him with an almost blank expression. He'd known the night before - had it really only been last night? - that elf was interested in his daughter. What he hadn't known was how serious the immortal being was. Elrohir sat among he and his sons, willing to face their scrutiny, questions and over-protectiveness on behalf of the only woman in their family. He'd approached them in a very respectful - but in no way timid - manner and had simply asked to speak with them about Kaia. Edinon had gotten the feeling that this wasn't going to be about his daughter's health and so had told his sons to join him as they migrated outside to the fields.

Now they all sat or stood in various locations around the large corral, waiting for their turn to question the strange male that had come out of nowhere to ask if he could court their sister and child. Ethon was the first to speak, his dark brown eyes full of protective fire and suspicion. "Who did you say you were?"

Elrohir told himself to have patience. These men had every right to be wary of him. They knew nothing about him, they didn't know where he came from or why he might be interested in Kaia. His own lighter brown eyes looked into Ethon's darker ones. "My name is Elrohir Elrondion. I am from Rivendell, an elven kingdom. I arrived in Helm's Deep with my twin brother Elladan and I am now staying in Rohan with my younger foster brother, Aragorn."

Edonar spoke quietly, his entire demeanor very calm as if this whole situation didn't come as a surprise to him. The man was a bit of an enigma even to his family. "You are the Lord Aragorn's brother?" The son of Elrond nodded. "By heart and very distant relation, yes." The man nodded to himself and looked at his father. "Perhaps if we are in doubt to the integrity of Lord Elrohir, we should ask those who do know him."

Lohinon smiled. He was both unsure and excited for his sister. They didn't know anything about this elf, but Morroch had given his consent if the immortal was to be believed and Lohinon was curious. If this elf turned out to be an all right person, then perhaps his sister would have someone in her life like herself, someone who would be there for her when they could no longer be. Legolas would be there and Morroch, too, but the man was hopeful that they'd get to meet the male that would hold her heart. "That sounds reasonable." He chuckled quietly as Ethon frowned, the eldest brother having always been the closest to Kaia and right now, almost looking for a reason to tell this elf 'no'.

Edinon had remained quiet, listening to his sons. The man now stood and looked at Elrohir. "Would you object to us speaking with your family?" Elrohir shook his head. "I would ask that you do speak with them. I would have you trust me and feel confident in giving your blessing to my request. I understand that Kaia is important to you and you only want to keep her safe." Edinon nodded, feeling the sudden urge to smile. He fought it down and stood instead. "Then let us find one of your family."

* * *

Legolas raised a brow as he saw Elrohir go by with Arienel's mortal family. Curiosity got the better of him and the elven prince intercepted the group. The son of Elrond gave him an almost grateful look and Legolas suddenly wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Edinon came forward. "Legolas, Elrohir has asked our permission to court Kaia. What say you to this?" The Rohirric man was almost as grateful to run into Legolas as the dark-haired elf was. Kaia had accepted Legolas into the family and so had he. The elven prince could be trusted to look out for her - as he'd shown - and Edinon wanted his opinion.

The woman's blood-brother blinked and eyed his friend for a moment with an amused look. "I'm not sure as he has not requested my permission as of yet." The men blinked in surprise at the answer and Elrohir actually groaned, running his hand through his dark hair. Legolas grinned and Ethon - shocking everyone - was the one to laugh first, dispelling the tension that had come into the group. The eldest brother smiled at the frustrated dark-haired elf.

"Perhaps you should ask us all at once?"

Elrohir glared, but the men merely laughed again at his expense, even Edinon joining in this time. He was suddenly reminded of his own nerves and fear when he'd gone to Threasa, his wife's, father. He'd only had to deal with _one_ brother and the her father, too! The poor elf had six males present to go through and seven if he ever met Kaia's blood-father.

The elf sighed. "I would ask all of your permission to court Kaia. Please, at least give me a chance to ask her."

Edonar smiled a bit. "You have my permission, Elrohir. I have not observed you for a long amount of time, but what I have seen tells me that you truly do care for my sister and your friends care for you." Lohinon nodded, but turned to Legolas. "Kaia is your sister, too. Do you trust this elf with her?" He watched the elven prince smile widely. "Elrohir has been my friend for longer than you have been alive, Lohinon. Yes, he has my blessing and all the teasing that will go with it." Lohinon smiled at the answer and looked at the dark-haired elf. "I hope you can win her over." was his way of giving permission.

Ethon and Edinon were the only two left that Elrohir hadn't gotten permission from and the elf looked at them with hope. Ethon sighed and rubbed his face, thinking. The man finally met the other male's eyes and his own were stern. "You will be watched. Kaia is the light in our lives. She is our only sister and we won't have her hurt." He gave a curt nod. "You have my permission, but my blessing is reserved until earned." Elrohir closed his eyes and nodded, accepting the warning and accepting the distrust. He didn't care. If it meant he could even try to pursue Kaia it was worth it. Edinon watched silently and sighed, stepping forward. He set one hand on the elf's shoulder and sighed again. "Take care of her. I look forward to finding out just what kind of male you are."

* * *

Arienel thought her brothers and father acted strangely when she went to see them, but the elleth wrote it off as relief and worry for her. She departed their company in lighter spirits but still jittery. Ever since the vision, she'd been expecting more of them, unsure if her power would flare again. It hadn't, but she'd not gotten the chance to talk with Gandalf about it before he left and now...now she wasn't even sure what to do. Was there a way to predict them? Stop the images? She didn't know and neither did Morroch. The shape-shifter had told her that he'd seen the vision as if through a fog and had heard nothing, not even the faint sounds she had.

The elleth sighed, leaning against the fence-rail, watching the horses within the corral. Morroch sat upon the post in his smaller feline form, washing his face carefully. She smiled at the shape-shifter, glancing at him, but her attention was drawn away abruptly as she caught sight of something moving inside the herd. It wasn't a horse and Arienel was soon able to make out the form of one of the elven twins. She watched the lithe form dart among the equine almost playfully and something inside prompted her. Arienel felt her mind drifting, stretching out over the field. It was an odd sensation, but what startled her was when she came into contact with _something_. Her sky blue eyes watched as the elf in the field stopped, his head snapping in her direction and the elleth realized what it was she'd run into...and who.

The elf's mind. Arienel watched as he started forward slowly, walking with calm assurance and once more let her own mind drift into his, questioning. The dark-haired elf stopped again and this time she saw a smile spread across his face. The elf's mind pressed back against her's, almost taunting and Arienel's eyes narrowed. She withdrew her presence and he moved forward once more until she prodded him again. This time he let her in and their minds danced around each other, unsure, but curious.

**"Elrohir?"**

She saw him wince slightly, his mind unused to the presence of an audible voice in it, but the elf's vague thoughts contained a smile. It was the only answer she received as he couldn't talk back the way she could and Arienel touched her consciousness to his tentatively. Her own mind seemed to explode with happiness and she gasped aloud, making Morroch's fur stand on end. He knew his rider was reaching out to Elrohir and that he didn't mind, but as she wasn't focusing on his mind, the shape-shifter couldn't tell if she was in danger or hurting. The sound of surprise had him on edge.

Arienel pulled her mind back abruptly, startled by the fact that her presence had garnered such a response. She barely had time to regain what composure she could before Elrohir was before her, on the other side of the fence. The elf looked both happy and concerned. "Are you well?" He didn't mention the mental dance they'd done, unsure if she would be embarrassed about it or close up if he said something. Elrohir would not soon forget it, though, and the sheer joy he'd felt, knowing she'd sought him out, even if only because she was curious.

"I am fine. I've just never done that sort of thing before. I apologize."

"Don't."

"What?"

Elrohir's brown eyes caught her sky blue and his voice was soft. "Don't be sorry. Neither of us were hurt and I am not offended." He watched the color come to her cheeks and the elleth averted her eyes, only to catch amused golden ones looking at her. Morroch's chuckle in her mind made the female glare at him, but the feline just stretched in the sun and tucked his feet under him as he lay back down on the post. He wouldn't be going to sleep, watching, but he wasn't going to interfere either unless something inappropriate happened. Arienel could see all of these thoughts as the shape-shifter was making no effort to hide them. **"Warg."**

**"Orc."**

The dark-haired elf looked between them, sensing something going on that he could not hear, but didn't comment. He spoke quietly again. "Arienel, may I ask you a question?"

She blinked. "Yes, of course."

Elrohir swallowed, but took a steadying breath and pressed on. "I have asked all of the males in your family - with the exception of King Thranduil - if they would let me court you and they have all given their permission if not their blessing. What I would ask is that you give me permission to pursue you, to find out more about you." He fell silent and watched her face, her eyes and the expressions there, hoping.

Arienel felt as if she could barely breathe, much less get her mouth to work. It was Morroch's snicker in her mind that got the elleth's tongue moving and she found that a smile was trying to make its way onto her face. She bit her lip and slowly nodded, sky blue eyes meeting his brown almost shyly as her cheeks colored. "I...would like that."

* * *

_Warning: MILD TIME-SKIPS WILL ISSUE._

* * *

They were waiting for the beacons of Minas Tirith to be lit, giving the signal that Gondor needed aid. Tempers were frayed, people were continually bustling about, preparing to ride, sending out messages to the rest of Rohan, gathering food, building shelters for the many people who had come to Edoras for safety...and in the middle of all of it, Edonar watched quietly, just as he'd always done.

The man gave off a mysterious air, though, Kaia would tell anyone there was nothing mysterious about him. Edonar simply was. He was quiet and a man of few words by nature. He wasn't stupid and he did not believe that talking made you appear wise. He didn't find if irritating when others spoke, though. The man had few secrets and he wasn't fazed by the things life placed before him. Edonar cared deeply for his family, but one of his struggles was showing that to them in the normal forms of affection. He was the protector, the guardian. It suited his silent and introverted personality well.

His dark brown eyes watched his sister and the black horse she rode as they ran across the plains, careful to keep within sight of the city. Elrohir, Elladan and Merry accompanied her - one of the only reasons Kaia had been permitted to travel outside of the city for a time. Edonar kept his own guard from atop the walls of Edoras. He knew his sister to be safe, but he had nothing else that needed doing and some habits were harmless in keeping. Watching out for her was one of them.

It was from his position and because of his attentiveness that he saw the creature. At first he feared it was a warg, but as the animal moved with a gentle lope and grace, he saw that his assumption was incorrect. It was white, as white as fallen snow and as he watched it move over the rise Edonar could make out - with surprise since as far as he knew Morroch was the only one around - that it was wolf he beheld. The canine stopped on the hill, looking down at the riders and horses below it. The creature didn't move, simply seeming to guard them as the man was. Edonar looked away from the white canine for a moment and saw Morroch raise his nose, ears back and Kaia look around. When dark brown eyes went back to where the wolf had been, he blinked.

The wolf was gone, nowhere in sight.

* * *

_Riding to the encampment..._

* * *

Arienel let the sounds of many horse-hooves, riders talking and the clank of equipment wash over her as the King's army left Edoras. The Beacons had finally been lit and Théoden's decision to ride to her aid had been swift. The elleth's family had made halfhearted attempts to get her to stay, but in the end everyone seemed to have accepted that she was going - if for no other reason than that they needed Morroch and he would not fight without her. Arienel rode beside Haiawen and Éowyn. The peredhil and the Lady of Rohan had taken an instant like to one another and while they talked, she found herself studying the elf ahead of her, much to Morroch's amusement.

Most people found it hard to tell Elladan from Elrohir. In fact, only those that knew them well could tell the difference between the identical brothers, but Arienel had never mistook one twin for the other. She didn't understand why, nor did the twins themselves. There was just something about Elrohir that made her heart leap in a way Elladan's presence didn't. They had the same smiles, same eyes, same hair, body-build...their voice even sounded similar, but their personalities were what told them apart. She'd just caught onto that sooner than most people did. It was the explanation she gave them and herself. Morroch was a bit more skeptical. The shape-shifter thought it might have something to do with her Maia gift, though, he didn't say it out loud. Arienel didn't really care all that much about how she told them apart, just that she could.

The elleth found herself watching the way Elrohir's head tilted when he was listening to someone speak, the way his legs directed Talagor, the straight line of his back, his smile. They'd taken to talking more - always chaperoned - and little by little she was starting to become more interested in the dark-haired elf. She still was unsure why he'd wanted to court her, get to know her, but Arienel wasn't about to complain. Besides, courting didn't mean it was serious. It just meant that he'd gotten her family's permission to see if they were compatible, if there was a chance that something could develop between them. As of now...the elleth didn't know. It was too soon...

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him?_ The thought, random and sudden as it was caught the elleth off guard and she found herself blushing furiously. Morroch laughter rang in her mind clearly, filled with mirth.

* * *

_At the encampment..._

* * *

Morroch steadied the young red-head with his long, scaled neck as they both looked down at the men encamped below them. Arienel had insisted on seeing the view standing at the edge of the mountain shelf and the shape-shifter rumbled warningly as she inched her way closer to the drop, catching her leather vest in his large-sharp teeth with care, but firmness. "Could you please stay back here? The last thing I need is to be trying to catch you in midair." he snapped, gold eyes betraying the worry the idea brought him. Elladan looked like he was thinking the same thing and held Merry's shoulder tightly, causing the hobbit to wince.

Arienel grinned, but stepped back to a safer distance. **"Fine. If it will make you stop fussing like a mother hen. There, better?"** She gave a strangled scream as Morroch's long black tail wrapped around her waist and promptly picked her up, turning her upside-down. Gold eyes in a large black, scaled face regarded her with a dragon-smirk as she struggled. **"It would be much better if my rider wasn't a difficult orc."**

Sky blue eyes snapped sparks. "Put me down, you overgrown lizard!" Elladan and Merry were trying their best not to laugh, but it was a failing effort and both gave into mirth. They needed it. Morroch blew a puff of smoke at the elleth, making her red hair blow around before hanging again. He blinked at the her scowl before sighing and setting her back on her feet. "You are no fun." There was a definite pout in his voice.

Arienel snorted, straightening her clothes before she thumped the dragon's large muzzle. **"Warg."** Morroch's rumbling laugh made her smile. The elleth and the shape-shifter's attention were abruptly captured when they heard a horse neigh shrilly as if in distress. Everyone's nerves were on end now that they knew they'd be riding to battle soon and this mountain only made it worse. Arienel was glad her mortal family was encamped below. Elladan and Merry had already gone to see to their own mounts who were acting up and Morroch and Arienel walked over to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, wanting to know what it was that was making everyone so uncomfortable for they felt it as well. They arrived in time to hear Éomer tell the three males that the men and horses grew nervous in the shadow of the mountain, that it was evil. Morroch eyed the rearing horse and then the mountain pass in front of them. A shiver ran through his scales.

Arienel felt her gaze drawn to the pass as well and instinct that she was beginning to recognize was telling her that they were being watched. Whether or not it was friendly was something the elleth could not yet distinguish and she moved closer to Morroch's dragon head. She wasn't sure how she knew there were eyes on them, but a chill had crept up her spine and refused to leave, a whispering mist in the back of her mind spoke of things unseen. By the look on Aragorn's face, he too, could sense something like what she felt. Both she and the ranger were startled by Gimli's abrupt announcement that he wanted food. The dwarf either didn't feel any danger or he was deliberately ignoring his own unease.

Morroch blew smoke, still glancing at the pass, but brought his attention to his rider after a moment. **"You sensed something."** Arienel nodded, watching as he slowly changed in the smaller form of a wolf. **"Yes, but I don't think I should say anything to the others. I still don't know how this gift works and what I can do with it."** The black canine nodded his understanding.

* * *

_Later, toward evening..._

* * *

The white cat caught his attention immediately. Edonar didn't understand why, but ever since seeing the white wolf on the plains he'd had his eyes open for white animals. A cat in the encampment - when there was no reason for it to be and the feline wasn't_ black_ - was rather easy to spot if one was looking.

The man watched as the creature moved with an almost confident and yet careful air through the camp, weaving around horses, tents, equipment and even men toward a destination. Evening was approaching and the feline seemed to instinctively cling to the shadows, it's amber eyes glittering in the fading light. The Rohirric man's interest was stirred. It had been before, but now, watching the animal, watching the way it moved its head as if looking around for something, as it avoided going into the light, being seen...Edonar couldn't help but compare the cat to Morroch.

He followed on quiet feet, making sure that whenever that feline looked his way he looked engaged in something. The cat moved on and Edonar realized that he knew where it was heading - toward the path that led up into the mountain encampment. He followed up the trail and then through the camp until Arienel's voice floated to him on the wind and then Morroch's darker, growling one. The white cat stopped, ears pricked in the shape-shifter's direction. It sniffed the air and for a moment, the man could swear the creature closed its eyes in either relief or indecision. Edonar blinked and the almost-expression was gone and the feline was moving back the way it had come, faster now that it knew where it was going.

Edonar ran after the creature, no longer caring if it saw him. The feline stopped at the path down the mountain and looked straight back at him, amber eyes seeming to burn into his own dark brown. The cat vanished down the trail a moment later and when Edonar finally got to the path and looked down, all he saw was a snow-white horse galloping away through the camps.

* * *

Arienel leaned back against Morroch's side, the large wolf providing wonderful support. "Why are the men so quiet and the horses restless?" The question brought a more somber mood than before and the elleth almost wished she had said nothing, but curiosity drove her. She waited patiently for the answer.

"They are afraid of the Road to the Dimholt. All who venture there never return. The passage is guarded by the dead." Legolas said quietly and held Haiawen just a little tighter to him. The black-haired peredhil gave a small half-smile and squeezed his fingers, more than happy to curl into her husband's side. Arienel was not watching, not aware of any of this because as her brother had finished speaking, her mind had started to fog. It was both familiar and yet so foreign it almost scared her. She'd sat up straight by this point and Morroch had moved to stand in front of her, his hackles raised and gold eyes almost glazed as he snarled.

Legolas and the others - the twins, Gimli, Merry and Haiawen (Aragorn was with the King) - were at a loss of what to do as the elleth's eyes went gray and the world seemed to fade out of focus around her.

(vision)_They were men, but not like any men she had ever seen. They were greenish in color, see-through, haggard and their bodies appeared to have rotted away long ago...and yet they stood. Thousands upon thousands of them came out of an underground stone city to surround... The view changed and this time only one of the dead came forward out of the stone, outside. He had a crown on his head and as the elleth watched he approached Aragorn - who looked surprised and almost relieved - and in a raspy voice said, "We fight!"_(end vision)

Arienel came back to the waking world trembling and breathing hard, as if she'd run a long distance with little energy. Morroch had stopped growling and his fur was slowly sinking flat again, but the feral look in his eyes hadn't changed and his fangs were still bared, discouraging their companions from coming closer, though, both Legolas and Elrohir looked as if they might risk the wolf's wrath to do so. The elleth saved them the trouble as her sky blue eyes cleared of the gray in them and she swiftly wrapped her arms around Morroch's neck, burying her face in his thick, black fur. The canine calmed, his gold eyes regaining some clarity and a low whine escaped his throat.

**"What was what that?"**

He felt his rider's uncertainty and confusion. **"I don't know, but I wish I could ask Gandalf."** Arienel finally felt she could face the others as her shaking stopped and she looked up to see their worried eyes. Elladan approached first and felt her forehead. "Are you well, Arienel?" The elleth nodded and licked her lips. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare anyone. Gandalf...told me that Sauron's attack on my mind had awakened my Maiar heritage before he left for Gondor. I don't quite know what to do when it surfaces."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other as the older son of Elrond sat down and it was the elder twin that spoke first once he was settled. "Arienel, how is your power showing itself? Perhaps we can give you some advice." The twins both knew how their father's Sight - limited as it could be - affected him. The elleth had seemed to behave in a similar way and while they did not know how to help a Maia develop or control their power, the two elves might be able to tell Arienel what that power was. They might even tell her how to be prepared for it.

"Images in my head. Like I'm watching something happen, but I'm not yet there. I feel I am seeing things before they happen, but nothing I have seen has actually happened yet so I can't be sure." Arienel had relaxed again slightly and Morroch was now laying next to her. Haiawen and Legolas had both gotten up and moved to her other side, the peredhil giving the elleth a hug around the shoulders. Arienel was grateful for the fact that she wasn't facing these new changes alone. Elladan looked thoughtful and nodded before looking at his brother. Elrohir gave a small nod back and then turned to look into sky blue eyes with a small smile.

"I would say your are experiencing Foresight, Arienel."

"What did you see?" It was Gimli. The dwarf's eyes were narrowed and he appeared almost concerned. It only took Arienel a moment to tell them what she'd seen, what the dead king had spoken. She wasn't sure what compelled her not to share the first vision, but Morroch's gentle growl in her head made known his support of that decision. Legolas looked worried for his friend when she'd finished. "Aragorn will take the Road to the Dimholt." The revelation seemed to still the group until Haiawen spoke softly.

"We can't let him go alone. No man should have to go down that road alone."

"Who would go with him?" It was Morroch and his gold eyes drilled all of them. No one looked away as they each nodded. The black-haired peredhil smiled. "We would all journey with Aragorn, but Merry, you have an oath to the King of Rohan to fulfill and I would not leave you here alone without a friend." Legolas looked at her sharply and his wife gave him a soft smile. "I know you would go, but I cannot. I am needed here, hervennig." The elven prince swallowed, but nodded slowly and Elladan spoke up. "I will look after her, mellenig." It was Elrohir's turn to look surprised.

It wasn't long before the couple and the twins had left with good-nights to everyone, their minds on talking with their loved ones. Arienel watched them go and stood herself, ruffling Merry's hair as she went by and giving Gimli a simple, short hug. "I shall see you on the morrow or maybe before then. Let us hope we might have warning before the quiet ranger departs." The dwarf's laughter was a good sound as it followed the elleth and shape-shifter toward the edge of the camp and toward the path leading down the mountain.

Arienel sighed. It was time to bid her mortal family a - hopefully - temporary goodbye.

* * *

**Kaisaan:** _"Ha ha! I did it! I did my work for the day! Now please reward me accordingly...press the button! Review! Ummmm...please?" _

**Arienel:** *frowns* _"You call that work? You didn't even get into the good stuff!"_

**Kaisaan:** *grabs character and puts hand over mouth* _"SHHHH!"_

**Morroch:** _"Do I even want to know?"_

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU THINK THE WHITE WOLF/CAT/HORSE IS... *grins*_**_  
_

* * *

_Hervennig_ = My husband

_Mellenig_ = My friend


	14. Lend

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaisaan: **_"Blah, blah, blah."_

**Aragorn:** *sighs* _"Do we have to lock you up?"_

**Legolas:** *grins* _"...and get Gimli drunk..."_

**Arienel:** _"...so he can sing karaoke to you again?"_

**Kaisaan:** *looks panicked* _"I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!"_

A/N ~ Blame this fast update on Author-guilt (for not updating when I said I would last time) and my new character that DEMANDED to be included. Apparently I need to get to the chapters where this character appears so this character is now bugging me... *sigh* I bet you're really hating all of them right now, right?...I didn't think so.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Lend ~ Journey _**

"I would go as well, father. In my vision...I know I was there." Kaia sat before the campfire with her father and three brothers. Morroch hung back in the flickering shadows, his wolf ears perked and swiveling, ever watchful for danger. He'd flown his rider off the mountain and then shifted once more to accompany her to her family. Edinon now looked at his daughter with what could only be resignation. She'd finished telling them about her visions - both of them - and the road she felt she had to take. The man remained quiet for at time and his sons did as well, though, he could see that both Ethon and Lohinon looked like they wanted to protest.

The Rohirric man finally spoke. "Kaia, long have I feared losing you. You are immortal, your heart is wilder than that of your brothers. I knew that one day you would be ready to grow, to leave and I promised you, though you knew it not, that I would not hinder you when your path parted you from me." His old brown eyes were filled with love, though, the small smile on his face was sad. "If this is the choice you have made then I will bless it and wish you safety."

The elleth felt tears drip off her face, running hot and salty as she hugged her father, the only one she'd ever known. "I will see you again. I will. I don't want to leave you, any of you, but I must go." She bit her lip as Edinon nodded, still holding her tightly and Ethon rested a hand on her back. "We understand." Her brother's voice was already husky with suppressed tears. Lohinon wasn't bothering to hide his and Kaia - for that was who she was to her family - hugged them both, wishing that none of this was happening, that they were still at home. No war, no sadness, no departure...and yet, then she would not have Morroch or Legolas, Elrohir... As if summoned, Morroch's mind came to wrap around her own, warm and comforting, settling her turbulent thoughts and the elleth knew she wouldn't trade him for all the easiest paths in Arda.

When she finally pulled back from Ethon and Lohinon, Edonar was there, quiet and calm as usual. She attempted a smile, but her brother shook his head and carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders in an uncharacteristic sign of affection. Kaia was too surprised to speak and felt her crying start anew. "I wish you a safe journey, sister. Know that you have more guardians than you might be aware of." The elleth sniffed and nodded, wondering slightly at his words, but feeling that their meaning would come to her. She pulled back and took a shaky sigh, attempting to stop her now running nose and wiping her eyes. Edinon chuckled softly, handing her a piece of cloth. Kaia smiled gratefully at her father and then smiled a bit wider when she felt Morroch's fur brush against her leg, the wolf having come and sat next to.

Kaia sat back down slowly, having stood to hug her brothers, and gave a deeper sigh. "I love all of you. I know that you are aware of this, but...I need to say it." The males nodded, none of them feeling the least bit embarrassed or uncomfortable with the statement. They'd grown up with Kaia and they knew that while she was as brave as any male, she was - in her heart - a female. It was easy to accept affection when they kept this in mind.

Edinon smiled at his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We love you, too, Kaia."

* * *

Arienel was dreaming. She and Morroch had left her family and the shape-shifter had flown them back up to the King's encampment. They'd been given a tent, much to Arienel's protests, and were now trying to get some sleep before either a) Aragorn decided to leave or b) the ride to Gondor in the morning. Either way, the two were finding it difficult, stress and tension riding on both their minds and bodies.

Arienel shifted restlessly and Morroch did the same, the black wolf showing his fangs before settling and then jerking again. The elleth knew something was happening, even in sleep her gift was not quiet. What should have been sky blue eyes snapped open, but they did not see the tent when they looked up, instead the gray orbs saw only the things being shown to them.

(dream) _A hooded and cloaked figure makes their way on horse-back up the winding slope of the mountain path toward the encampment. Arienel does not sense any malice in the person's approach...__ The dream shifts slightly to show Aragorn being summoned to the King's tent. The ranger looks frazzled, as if his sleep has been restless. He appears puzzled when Théoden leaves upon his arrival.__ The hidden figure stands, pulling back his hood back to reveal himself as an older elf with dark hair and brown eyes. Arienel can see the resemblance he bears to the elven twins and she knows this must be their father, Lord Elrond. The elven lord speaks to Aragorn, who looks surprised, and the elleth is frustrated that once again she cannot catch the words._

_Elrond tells Aragorn something that seems to be important and coincidentally - or maybe not - a cold wind blows into the tent, accompanied by a moan-like sound that Arienel does hear. It sets the hairs on the back of her neck and arms on end.__ The ranger looks surprised, disgusted and replies to the elf lord. Elrond seems to grow irritated and pulls out a long, sheathed sword from inside his cloak. He hands the sword to Aragorn who takes it reverently and draws the blade after moment's hesitation, holding it aloft in front of his face. The ranger stares at it for a moment, whispering softly before letting it fall to the side. The elf leans forward and speaks to him again._

_Aragorn seems uncertain, but finally comes to a decision and sheathes the sword resolutely. He appears to bid the elf goodbye before exiting the tent. Elladan and Elrohir enter after him...__ Arienel's sight is drawn back to Aragorn, though, and she sees him saddling his horse and turning to look at - _(end dream)

The elleth bolted upright as her eyes cleared and she woke, startling Morroch who jumped to his feet, growling. The canine had witnessed the vision as if through a mist or fog. He understood Arienel's gift well enough to know that it hadn't been an ordinary dream. The shape-shifter was starting to get irritated with these visions. He hated how they made Arienel jumpy and nervous. His rider ignored his snarling, scrambling quickly out of her bedroll and going to the tent flap. Looking out, Arienel could barely see the elf she'd dreamed of riding into the encampment. The sight of him threw her for a minute as the truth of her foresight hit home in her heart and mind. She WAS seeing the future before it happened. The implication was staggering.

She shook her head and took a deep breath, turning to the black wolf at her side. Morroch was anything but happy, especially on so little sleep, but he could read his rider's thought patterns and knew that what she was about to ask him or tell him was important. He yawned with a whine, but perked his ears. **"What now?"** Arienel scratched his ears fondly, trying to suppress her own yawn. **"Apparently Aragorn is going to leave tonight. We have to tell the others, though, Elladan and Elrohir will already know."** She went about packing as she mind-spoke and Morroch stretched. **"Shall I go gather them?"**

Arienel nodded, her mind elsewhere and the canine slipped out of the tent. It was only after he'd gone that it occurred to her...Morroch would have to get Gimli. The elleth closed her eyes and bit her lip, rubbing her temples. This could end badly...

* * *

Morroch had no trouble waking Legolas and Haiawen, though, he had entered their tent with the utmost caution imaginable. The wolf now padded quietly over to Gimli and Merry's tent, his tongue lolling and gold eyes glittering in wicked amusement. The shape-shifter didn't enter through the flap, instead slipping under the fabric and into the dark interior. It took but a moment for his keen nose to tell him where the dwarf was and for his sharp eyes to find the humped shape. The canine crept forward.

Gimli's loud snore startled him into freezing before Morroch realized that the loud noise did not mean the smaller being was going to wake. He resumed his forward progress and soon was standing over the dwarf. Sharp fangs gleamed in the faint light and Morroch leaned forward...only to throw his head back and give a short, but loud howl. Gimli bolted awake yelling and rolling away from the sound, toward an axe. Morroch leaped backwards to a safe distance and noticed Merry watching them both with wide eyes. The dwarf, only half-awake, stood with his axe at the ready, but as his eyes cleared, the small being's expression turned murderous.

The wolf's tongue lolled in silent laughter, but then his ears suddenly cocked back, hearing the movement of men outside the tent and then Arienel's voice among them, reassuring. Morroch winced as his rider threw the tent flap back and pinned him with a glare so harsh he felt as if his fur was being ripped off. "Morroch." She gritted the name between her teeth and the canine's tail went between his legs as a whine escaped him.

"Sorry."

Arienel rubbed her forehead and sighed, looking at the smaller being. "I am sorry, Gimli. I should not have sent him. Aragorn is leaving and I know you would go with him when he does." The dwarf lowered his axe, casting a glare at the black wolf before nodding to Arienel. "Thank you, lassie." The elleth offered a quick, small smile before grabbing Morroch's ruff and almost dragging him out. Intelligent and independent as the shape-shifter was...he didn't resist the treatment, even when he caught sight of Gimli's smirk.

* * *

As Aragorn came out of the shadows, leading Brego, he was confronted by Gimli. The ranger spoke to the dwarf, telling him that he couldn't come this time and Gimli nodded slowly with a grunt. The ranger looked almost surprised as Legolas came up behind him, talking of the stubbornness of dwarves and was followed by Elrohir, Arienel and Morroch. The dark-haired elf grinned at his foster brother giving his own dose of teasing.

"You didn't really think you would get away without us, did you?" The ranger sighed and shook his head, but a smile played about his lips. "I had hoped to keep you out of danger." Morroch snorted, shaking out his mane. "That is impossible at the moment. We are merely changing one danger for another for we would be no safer with the Rohirrim in the battle." Arienel smiled. "You know we are right."

Aragorn chuckled softly and nodded before mounting Brego and heading toward the Dimholt Road. His companions followed, not replying to the many men who called after them. The Rohirrim were confused and now worried. The heir to the throne of Gondor was departing from them and if they weren't mistaken - and it was unlikely considering Arienel was the only red-head in the vicinity - the dragon that had aided them at Helm's Deep was leaving, too. Arienel closed her eyes, wishing she could close her ears as they disappeared into the mist of the mountain pass.

They had been traveling silently for only a short time and hadn't truly gotten deep into the mountain when Aragorn turned his head to look at his companions. "How did you know I was leaving? How did you prepare so quickly?" It was something that had puzzled the man for he knew Elladan and Elrohir had been busy with their father. Legolas had been with Haiawen and Gimli asleep. He wasn't sure where Arienel and Morroch had gone, but he hadn't seen them as he prepared to leave...

Gimli, from behind Legolas, pointed to Arienel. "It was the lassie's doing. She told us you were leaving." The dwarf gave the stallion under the elleth a glare, remembering the rude awakening and Morroch snorted, his gold eyes gleaming with the same memory. Aragorn raised a brow in surprise and turned his gaze to Arienel. "How did you know?"

Sky blue eyes looked down at Morroch's mane and she shifted uncomfortably for a moment. It was one thing to tell others about a vision you had about somebody. It was another thing entirely to tell the person you had the vision about. It felt strange to speak of what she'd seen to the person who'd been in the vision, but Arienel finally looked back up and met his gray eyes. She decided to answer truthfully, but simply. "I had a vision of you leaving. I told the others and we agreed that you should not face this trial alone." The ranger held her gaze for a long moment, questions going through his head, but in the end he spoke softly. "I know that a vision is a heavy burden. I will ask you no more about it. If you wish to share what you have seen with me, I will listen, but I shall ask nothing of you concerning this." As great as the temptation to know was, Aragorn was wise enough to understand that some things should not be revealed before they happened.

Arienel smiled gratefully. "Le channon, Aragorn."

* * *

As they rode deeper in the mountain their spirits began to become more quiet within them. The rock, the tower walls around them were white and barren, very little growing on the ground or on the mountain face. The horses hooves made hollow clopping sounds as they rode on. Gimli's sudden question to the elf was one that was mirrored in Arienel's own mind.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?"

Legolas looked back briefly at his companion and Elrohir moved Talagor closer to Morroch and Arienel as the elven prince answered quietly, but loud enough to be heard. "One that is cursed." Morroch spoke just as quietly, his voice - for once - holding no sarcasm, instead he seemed unsure and subdued. "Why are they cursed?"

"Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." He paused, but spoke once more after a moment, sending chills down everyone's spine and seeming to fill the mountain with even more mystery than it already possessed. "Who shall call them from the gray twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

Arienel clutched Morroch's mane tightly, a tremble going through her. Ever since entering the mountains she'd known what they would face, at least partially and the knowledge filled her with both dread and resolution. She didn't want to do this, but in her vision she'd been with her friends. In her vision the Dead had consented to fight for Aragorn. This was a small reassurance at the moment, though, and she couldn't help but wonder what the ghosts might require in return for their assistance...

The six soon came to a dark doorway adorned with skulls. A small thicket of dead trees surrounded the entrance and as Legolas read the inscription written above the opening, Arienel sensed the presence of many eyes on them. Unlike the first time, there was no doubt in her mind that the gazes were anything but friendly. A tremble took her body as she dismounted, holding Morroch's black mane for support. The elleth's skin had paled and Elrohir came over to wrap an arm about her waist without hesitation. Morroch stomped his hooves in the beginning of fear, barely noticing his rider's graying eyes or the fact that she leaned against him. His own mind was fighting itself as instinct tried to override thought. Both the elleth and the horse's minds were disconnected, pushing the other out and worsening the situation.

A cold wind and moans blew out the door as Legolas finished reading and Brego, Arod and Talagor bolted, heedless to the calls of their riders. Morroch shied backward, rearing with a shrill neigh and Elrohir pulled Arienel away as she was almost pulled off her feet. The black stallion didn't acknowledge this, his equine instincts screaming at him to run, but his logical mind holding him to his rider - barely. The elleth's graying eyes slowly seeped a pale blue as she brought her attention back to her shape-shifter, forcing herself to concentrate and enter his consciousness. Her presence and voice soothed Morroch and he calmed, shaking.

Aragorn looked back at his friends, but while he wished he could help, something more important called him onward. The ranger announced that he didn't fear death and strode into the blackness, never looking back. After a moment and with no hesitation, Legolas followed him. The elven prince knew his sister would be close behind with Elrohir and right now he needed to help his human friend. Gimli, after grumbling something the elleth didn't catch, went after the two.

Elrohir looked down at Arienel and at her nod, slowly released her waist. The elleth wobbled for a moment, but Morroch's wolf-head under her arm was enough support for her to regain some sense of balance. The shape-shifter bared his teeth at the door, his hackles on end and Arienel couldn't help but agree. She took a breath and looked over at the dark-haired elf who waited for them. He offered her a small smile and held out his hand. Elrohir wished that she didn't have to go into this dark place as he looked at Arienel, his brown eyes taking in her own pale blue eyes and even paler skin, but he knew she would not be deterred from following.

The elleth gave a shaky smile and took his hand, willing her body to move. It did and after a moment, it even became easier to do so. Arienel squared her jaw and placed her other hand on Morroch's flank, curling her fingers in his fur. The three entered the Passage of the Dead.

Arienel dug her hand further and more securely into Morroch's black fur as the darkness enveloped them. The elleth felt a coldness on her skin that was a result of more than just lack of sunlight and a touch like ice in her mind, creeping slowly around her thoughts. She breathed in sharply as the chill suddenly made sense and she felt the souls of the Dead reach out to her. They came out of the walls, out of skulls and bones littering the floor and passage-ways, ghosts that looked like mist. They wrapped themselves around her and the elleth was unsure if she dare bat them away, unsure if she even could for it seemed as if their very presence drew her mind to darker places, leaching her will.

The decision was taken from her, however, as Morroch took a leap and snapped at one of the mist-beings hovering near her face angered by the ghost's intrusion into his rider's mind. The shape-shifter snarled, the sound echoing strangely, more savagely in the tunnel. The Dead recoiled from the wolf, something that surprised, but pleased the canine and he snapped again, driving them further back. He didn't know why his presence bothered them, but he was going to take advantage of the fact. Elrohir seemed to have the same thought and he pulled Arienel through the gap that the wolf had made.

Elrohir watched as Morroch drove the Dead back as soon as they approach Arienel. The dark-haired elf was grateful for the fact, but the way the ghosts retreated confused him. There almost seemed to be respect in their touch when they did come in contact with the elleth and when Morroch had leaped, they had dispersed, staying some distance away as if they feared displeasing the canine. The elf ignored the ghosts that took an interest in him, he could not stop them and he was much more concerned with Arienel's state of being than his own. Elrohir was starting to truly realize how helpless all of them were in this situation. How did one harm the Dead?

As they caught up to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli in a gloomy passage-way, the Dead again started wrapping themselves around all the companions, save Arienel, Morroch and Gimli - the shape-shifter snapped at them when he deemed they'd come too close and the dwarf kept batting and blowing them away.

The elleth watched with an almost detached curiosity. She'd let go of Elrohir's hand by this point, walking on her own steadily. Morroch's fangs kept the ghosts at bay both physically and in her mind, helping to clear it somewhat. Arienel's pale blue eyes narrowed. _Why do they not touch me? What makes them flee from Morroch?_ She reached out with little thought, following the instinct she'd learned to trust by now and spoke to the mist. It was an odd feeling, as if she spoke to the walls and air, but there was _something_ there that heard her. **_"I know this is your home and I know you do not like the living to enter here. We would rather not have come, but little choice was presented to the man who led us here. He would speak with your King."_** She waited, walking forward with the others, distantly hearing Aragorn telling them not to look down, distantly noticing that Gimli immediately ignored the warning. She shuddered as the cold that had retreated once again swept through her mind, relentless and no longer held back. She'd invited them to speak.

Arienel took no notice where she stepped, guided by Morroch as she held his fur. She didn't notice when the shape-shifter stopped and tried to contact her. Everything was cold, cold and gray and dead. She took a mental breath, trying to gain some control as panic threatened. **_"We do not suffer the living to pass, no matter who they be or who they are with."_** was the Dead's response and the elleth shook, but steadied her mind with effort and immersed herself in the shadow world of the Dead to speak with them once more, feeling her energy drain as she did so. **_"I understand, but I know that you will not kill us until commanded. Will you also not touch us until this time? If we are to die, at least let us do so with dignity."_** Arienel finished her request quickly, pulling herself out of the cold and trying to push it back. She cared not what they would say anymore. All she cared about was getting out of the gray twilight world of the Dead. She was numb, both in mind and body, no longer feeling or hearing the things around her. The elleth looked around as her eyes started to drift closed - realizing with faint surprise that she was in Elrohir's arms - and noticed that the spirits were backing away, parting to let her friends through. It gave her some satisfaction, but she still felt tired...

Morroch had felt the change in his rider immediately and looking up at her, he'd seen that her face had gone whiter than before and her eyes were now gray, the blue gone from them. Alarmed, as he saw no images in her mind to suggest a vision, the shape-shifter's voice snapped at the dark-haired elf in a snarl. "Something is wrong with her. I think she may have done something stupid." The canine's fangs slashed with savageness at a ghost as it misted past, but as Elrohir turned his attention to the female at his side, the wolf started to notice that the Dead were backing away from them. It almost scared him because it meant that Arienel had done something and whatever she'd done hadn't been good for her...

Elrohir saw that the shape-shifter was right as soon as his eyes landed on the elleth. Arienel looked exhausted and the son of Elrond quickly put two and two together as he looked from her face to the retreating Dead. The elf cursed as her legs collapsed, catching her and picking the female up easily. He felt Arienel shiver, her skin cold as ice and watched as Morroch's gold eyes became more glazed and more distressed. The canine couldn't get through to her.

"You stupid woman. Why would you contact the Dead? Why would you do something so foolish? You stupid, stupid woman." Elrohir mumbled into the elleth's red hair, worry and love buffering the impact of his words. Speaking as he had, the elf expected some sort of protest from the limp figure in his arms. There was none. Ignoring the raised brow Legolas gave him as the elven prince looked back and saw his sister in his friend's arms, Elrohir quickly followed Aragorn's retreating back, Morroch on his heels. Both paid no heed to the crunches they caused with their feet.

* * *

Arienel was tired and cold and Elrohir's warm body felt nice. Some part of the elleth's mind was flushing scarlet in embarrassment and screaming at her to say something, to put a stop to his words and his carrying her, but more of her was just too numb to care. She wanted to contact Morroch, to know that he was there, to reassure him that she was just tired, but she found that the effort was too great. This alarmed her considerably. She had never been cut off from the shape-shifter except for when she was sick in Helm's Deep.

_Am I sick? _Arienel didn't think so. She just felt like she'd been drained of energy and even now she could feel it was slowly coming back. Elrohir's body heat was being absorbed by her own body with swiftness, seeming to want to suck the dark-haired elf dry. The thought concerned her and she reached out to touch Morroch's fur as they stopped briefly, sensing, knowing he was close_. _She was rewarded with the feeling of coarse fur and wonderful heat. The canine whined, touching her arm with his nose and gold eyes suddenly met her own gray ones - though, they were slowly seeping blue once more. Arienel gave him a small smile and the desperation faded out of his expression, relief filling his eyes instead. The elleth buried her hand in his fur, feeling the warmth run up her arm, soothing and giving her strength.

She still had not requested that the dark-haired elf put her down, though, and as the group entered a huge chamber, the elleth wished to be set down even less. She looked around as they stopped. There was, in front of them, what once must have been a magnificent entrance to the King's house, to their backs was an abrupt cliff that dropped down into the earth and an ancient, crumbling city. There was a mist that flowed close to the ground, and as it went off the side of the chasm, it appeared to make a ghostly waterfall. As the companions all turned in circles to see everything better, a voice cut through the still air. "Who enters my domain?"

Everyone turned back to the King's house to see a ghostly figure materialize on the steps. The greenish, see-through man was wearing a crown and was armored. He had a long beard and wore a ragged, reddish-brown cape that fluttered gently as if in a breeze. His face was at once haggard and skeletal, showing decay in certain spots. The elleth did not bother to listen as Aragorn answered. It took too much energy and her vision had already told her that the king would agree to fight for the ranger. Now, Arienel conceded to herself, her vision could be wrong and if that was the case then they had nothing to look forward to but death. If her vision proved false then they had been the living dead the minute they passed the doorway with the inscription. Arienel had faith in the One that had given her this gift of foresight, though, and she was determined not to worry about it. Whether they died or her vision came true, their fates were sealed.

The king gave a hollow laugh and while the companions looked on in fear and awe, the Dead started flowing out of the city at their backs, surrounding the group. Elrohir clutched Arienel tightly to him as Morroch snarled at the advancing figures threateningly, his gold eyes gleaming. The elleth watched calmly and appeared unafraid of the specters. Something had changed within her as she conversed with them. The fear she'd felt was gone. Arienel looked up into brown eyes, her own a sky blue once more and spoke softly to Elrohir. "Would you please set me down now, Ro?"

Elrohir started and looked down at the female in his arms, distracted for the moment from the Dead and even the King of the Dead's speech. He smiled slightly, his mouth quirking crookedly at her use of his nickname. Funny how that could mean so much to him at a time like this. "As long as you aren't going to do something stupid again." Morroch looked at them both with something akin to disbelief, but then rolled his gold eyes and simply sat. His rider didn't appear worried about this development so he wasn't going to be either, as much as it confused him.

Arienel scowled at the dark-haired elf. "How was I supposed to know I shouldn't attempt to contact ghosts?" she demanded, but the twinkle in her eye gave away the fact that she was not mad. The son of Elrond grinned. It amazed him that even now, when they were surrounded by enemies and might very well die soon, that the elleth could tease and make his heart soar within him. "You might not have known, but it was stupid anyway."

**"I happen to agree."**

The elleth looked down at the wolf and sighed and to him alone she spoke her next words. **"I'm sorry. I truly did not expect that to happen."** The wolf's tongue licked her wrist and Arienel smiled a bit before looking back up at the son of Elrond. "Fine. I shall try not to do anything stupid. Happy? Can I stand now?" Elrohir held her eyes and nodded, reluctantly setting his welcomed burden down. Arienel staggered for a moment but was quickly supported on her left side by a set of hands and her right with a large head. She smiled at both Morroch and the dark-haired elf, finding her own balance and then standing on her own. The elleth's head jerked around as she heard metal meet metal. Aragorn had blocked the king's blade-stroke and was now pressing his own blade into the specter's neck. Arienel noted absentmindedly that it was the same sword Lord Elrond had given the ranger. The ghost king choked in horrified shock. "That blade was broken!"

Aragorn replied calmly. "It has been remade." He shoved the king away and addressed the rest of the Dead with a confidence that lifted Arienel's heart to see. The future king told them he was Isildur's heir and said that if they would fight for him, he would hold their oaths fulfilled. He finished with a demand. "What say you?" The ghost king's hollow laugh was his only answer as the specters started fading back into the walls. Aragorn shouted after them, but they paid him no heed. Elrohir stepped away from Arienel, his own sword out along with Legolas' bow, Gimli's axe and the ranger's sword.

The elleth wasn't paying attention to any of them. Was that rumbling? She slowly extended her mind as Morroch sensed the unease in the air, too, his ears swiveling. Her sky blue eyes narrowed at the cold whisperings that seeped into her mind and Arienel's gift zoomed to one spot, one wall.

There.

Her eyes snapped open and she lurched forward, grabbing Elrohir's hand and starting to run for the the small opening on the other side of the chamber that her power could sense. "Ríma!" Arienel's cry echoed through the chamber along with Morroch's sharp howl and the sound of crumbling stone. Her companions looked startled for a moment, but started to follow swiftly. They were too late, though, as the entrance to the King's house exploded outwards, releasing a tide of skulls. The noise was deafening, the impact of bone with their bodies painful. The six struggled against the flood that threatened to crush them and quickly tried to make their way towards the opening that the female had been aiming for. Arienel grabbed Morroch's scruff as he lost his footing, but the shape-shifter was heavy and the elleth was not strong enough to hold him. The wolf was jerked from her grasp.

**"Ainarë!"** The canine's desperate and scared cry echoed in her head as he was pulled away from her. The shape-shifter was deathly afraid and it was effecting his thinking, it was causing his instincts to take over. The canine struggled against the tide and snarled angrily when he couldn't get his feet. Arienel screamed in fear herself, pulling away from Elrohir as she saw the wolf getting closer to the edge of the cliff and the power inside her responded. The elleth's mind went calm and still, and even as her physical body strove to reach the canine and stay on her feet at the same time, her mind was barely aware of the actions. With an iron control she didn't understand the female stilled her body as well and closed her eyes. The calmness that enveloped her was frightening in a way, but to the elleth it was just what she needed.

Arienel felt the flood of death around her. It was overwhelming. Whispers of gray and cold came into her mind, but her gift was furious and pushed the ghost's world back. Concentrating on the bones and her companions, Arienel extended her control, letting instinct guide her and held the tide away from each individual. Her body trembled with the effort, sweat beading her forehead and her skin going pale, eyes gray, but she didn't let up. Morroch abruptly stopped moving, feeling the change in Arienel and plopped down on the now still skulls beneath him, crushing some of them. The wolf quickly got up and started toward the elleth. He stopped, however, and after a moment's hesitation sprinted to the exit when he heard his rider's voice in his head. **"Run, Dagoryn. I cannot hold the flood forever."** The force in her command was something he didn't think to argue.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli paused in the exit's opening, turning back when the realized they were not being threatened by a crushing tide of skulls anymore. Their eyes went wide in astonishment at the amount of power that was crackling around the red-head. They felt it more than saw it, but none of them could deny it was there. Aragorn saw Morroch running towards them and counting their ranks, realized Elrohir was missing. His head whipped back to the chamber, desperately searching for his brother.

* * *

Arienel was drained and she knew it. She'd known it the first time after talking with the Dead, but had pushed her body. After seeing Morroch make it safely to Aragorn's side, she felt her control slip noticeably. Her need to summon the amount of power she was using was gone and the elleth didn't know how long she could continue to keep back the flood by pure will alone or even if she could get to the exit in time. This was not something she'd planned or knew how to control. The young woman was unaware of Elrohir coming to her side. She didn't respond when he yelled at her to come with him, all her concentration on the task before her, on staying alive as she tried to figure out how that would be possible.

Elrohir tried to gain the female's attention one more time, but after failing to do so, he again swept her into his arms. He glanced at the skulls and bones around them and then at Arienel's bleeding nose and strained expression, praying that she could hold the flood long enough for them to get clear. He started running for the passage out of the chamber, holding the elleth tightly to him, feeling her shallow breathing against his pounding heart. The dark-haired elf had just reached Legolas when Arienel's will gave out and the skulls once again started tumbling toward them. Shouting at the elven prince to run, they both sprinted after Aragorn, Gimli and Morroch who were further down the tunnel. All six of the companions emerged into the sunlight with relief, jumping slightly as the entrance behind them collapsed.

Elrohir looked down at the figure in his arms. She had lost consciousness, was soaked in sweat making her hair cling to her face and her nose was still bleeding from the strain of what she'd done. The dark-haired elf moved her limp hair away from her eyes, brushing her pale skin. "Is she well?" He directed the question quietly to Morroch as the shape-shifter nudged his rider's side, his gold eyes glazed. Elrohir prayed that the answer would be favorable, that his love wasn't at death's door again. Morroch was silent for a minute, but finally he responded with a nod, his eyes clearing with relief. "She is fine." He couldn't say more than that, only able to connect to Arienel's mind and see her buried thought-patterns. All he could tell was that she was exhausted and there was no darkness of sickness or death in her mind.

The son of Elrond sighed in relief and looked toward Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. He followed their despairing gaze's to the river and felt his own heart fall. He held Arienel more tightly against his chest, nodding at Legolas when the elven prince glanced over to see how his sister was. They all heard the faint whispering sound behind them and turned...

Arienel was not awake to see her vision come to pass and if she had been, she probably would have complained at the inaccuracy of its detail. In the end, though, the result was the same and the Dead did consent to fight for Aragorn. That fact alone would have to be enough to make the elleth happy when she was informed.

* * *

**Kaisaan:** *glares at all characters - both her own and Tolkien's - before speaking. The characters wisely stay quiet, knowing she is irritated with them* _"Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter or of guesses you might have as to the next chapter. Helpful advice is appreciated, but not necessary. Thank you!" _*goes back to glaring at characters* _"Mutinous things. Are you happy now?"_

**Arienel:** *scowls* _"NO! WHY DO I KEEP GETTING KNOCKED OUT?"_

**Other characters:** *snicker*


	15. Cened

**Disclaimer:**

**Gandalf:** *sighs and then clears throat* _"Hello. As you might have noticed, Kaisaan is on a Disclaimer Strike so we, the characters, will be giving you the Disclaimer until further notice. We thank you for your cooperation and patience. Hopefully we shall be able to convince the young authoress to come see to her duties."_

**Morroch:** *eyes the Maia* _"Arienel was right. You do say more than is needed."_

**Twins:** *chortle*

**Aragorn:** _"You do tend to speak in riddles and long unneeded sentences, Mithrandir."_

**Morroch:** _"See! Even Aragorn agrees with me!"_

**Gandalf:** *fumes and raises staff threateningly*

**Morroch, Aragorn & Twins:** *eep!* _"RUN!"_

**Arienel:** _"Kaisaan Greenleaf does not own anything that belongs to Tolkien. Unfortunately, she does own me, Morroch, Haiawen and my family."_ *glares at the older Maia* _"Gandalf if you turn them into snails we won't have a story!"_

A/N ~ Hiya! I didn't disappear...and this chapter is REWRITTEN! HaHA!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

_**Cened ~ Sight**_**  
**

_Arienel wasn't sure where she was. It was dark, but the darkness was not unwelcome, nor scary. It gave off no ill-feelings. It just was. She felt as if she were floating, aimless, but this did not worry her. She wasn't in danger. It felt like her mind, her body was resting. Nothing more. The elleth knew she could wake up. If she tried, she'd be met with resistance, but the feeling of being attached to something stronger than the blackness was there; her bond to Morroch would be a guiding line should she need it. She didn't feel any need to wake, though. She was happy resting for her mind was tired... The elleth didn't know how long she drifted out of awareness, into vague dreams that were not dreams, but Arienel returned at the sound of a voice. _It's always a voice.

_**"Arienel?"**_

_Wait. She knew that voice, but...she also knew it was not a voice she was supposed to be hearing... The elleth made her mind focus just enough to answer. **"Gandalf?"**_

_**"Mae govannen, child. I was not sure you'd be strong enough to answer me yet over such a great distance."** His voice was kind and pleased, but surprised and Arienel felt confused. She knew she probably didn't have reason to be, but her mind was not working like it should, exhaustion still dragging her thoughts down, slowing them. She blinked, though there was really no need, and pushed the sucking, comforting darkness away to focus on the Maia._

_**"I don't understand."**_

_**"You will, but I cannot explain now. Sauron's forces are here and Gondor does not have the strength to defeat them. The orcs have not breached the gate yet, but it is only a matter of time. Where is Rohan's army? Where is Aragorn? His people need him." **The urgency in the questions was clear to hear._

_Arienel's mind snapped to attention at his tone and she answered quickly, confidently, though she wasn't sure how she knew the information that came out of her mouth. All she knew was that it was there, pressing to come forward, breaking past the shadows. **"Rohan is riding to Gondor as we speak and Aragorn is sailing to the city. We took the Paths of the Dead and the Dead now fight for the King of Gondor. Minas Tirith's allies are are coming to her with all haste." **Pain flared through the blackness, protesting and the elleth whimpered softly, sinking back into the comforting darkness._

_**"Thank you, child. I will leave you now. Novaer." **Gandalf could feel the traces of healing-sleep and exhaustion that clung around the female, and the Maia departed from her head swiftly, wondering what had happened to bring her to this state, but knowing now was not the time to ask._

_Arienel felt his presence seep out of her consciousness and sighed in relief, letting her mind sink back into the comforting oblivion awaiting her._

* * *

Arienel woke slowly to the motion of a ship and the sound and smell of water. Her head ached and she was grateful it seemed to be a few hours off from dawn outside. It was with caution that she slowly opened her sky blue eyes and looked around.

The elleth saw that she was in a small room, a cabin from the looks of it. Maps lined the walls and she noticed that the small table in the room was bolted to the floor. All this her mind took in without fully registering it. She didn't truly wake until Morroch's black, wolf-face and happy gold eyes came into her line of sight. It was as if a light suddenly went off in her head and Arienel smiled, reaching up to rub his ears. **"Hi."**

The shape-shifter licked her wrist. **"You slept longer than I thought you would."** Morroch was relieved she was awake, but he hadn't been overly worried in the first place. He'd known that his rider just needed rest, that her mind, body, power were exhausted. The wolf's tail thumped the blankets from where he lay by her side and he gave the elleth a wolf-grin. **"I think, perhaps, you should live in a bed. You like to spend much time in one."** His laughter rang in her mind as Arienel scowled and thumped his head.

An amused voice spoke up from the chair by the bed. "It is good to see you feeling better, amin gwathel." Arienel didn't start - somehow vaguely knowing he'd been there - merely turning her eyes to meet her brother's, sky blue meeting its exact match. She smiled. "I am tired of waking this way, Legolas." The elven prince grinned and reached forward to ruffle her wild, red hair.

"We all feel the same." His expression became far more serious, more concerned. "You are well?" Legolas didn't understand the power she held, the Maiar heritage that ran in her blood, but it didn't change his desire to help his sister, to make sure she stayed safe.

"I..." Was she well? Arienel wasn't sure. She felt better, had more energy again, but in truth was she all right? No. Not really, but at this point there was nothing she could do about it. Morroch's comforting presence brushed against her own mind and the elleth rested her forehead on his own black furry head, eyes closed.

**"We are sailing to Gondor. Gandalf will be able to tell you more."**

**"You heard our conversation?"**

**"No, but I saw it in your memories."**

**"I'm scared."**

The wolf whined and bumped his head against her's in a comforting manner. **"Talk to your brother."** Arienel pulled back, looking at the shape-shifter in surprise before glancing at Legolas. His eyes watched her with worry and love, but he said nothing. And it occurred to her that Legolas never had said anything to her about her gift. He'd never asked for details, never accused her of being reckless, never had he shown any concern over what she could DO. It was always worry and care for HER. The elleth didn't realized tears had been slipping down her cheeks until her brother smiled gently and wiped them away.

"What is wrong, gwathel?"

"I don't know how to control it. I'm scared it will happen again." It was only a whisper, but Legolas heard the words just fine. He stood from the chair and Morroch moved stood on the bed, moving to the side closest to the wall so the elf could sit on the open side of the bed. He pulled the elleth into his arms, shushing her gently. Arienel clung to his tunic, shaking, but feeling better for the embrace. She sniffed.

"I don't understand it. I thought the visions were the only things that I was going to be given. This...I..I don't know how to handle this!" She pulled back and shook her head, running one hand nervously through her hair. The other hand was buried in Morroch's fur as the wolf laid by her quietly. Arienel took a shaky, but steadying breath, frowning. "I know it is not going to go away. I just wish...I knew more about it. What if I hurt someone? I don't know how to use this power! What if I do something that only hinders everyone? What if I can't stop it and..I..."

Legolas let her speak and when she finally quieted, spoke himself. "I cannot give you any word of wisdom concerning how to control your gift, Arienel. I know nothing of how Maiar do such things, but I would ask you a question."

Arienel nodded slowly.

"Will you join Sauron?"

He watched as shock clouded his sister's face at first, but then had to suppress a smile as her sky blue eyes sparked with anger, the fire-red hair around her head giving the impression of even more fury and she sat up abruptly. On her left, Morroch's gold eyes had done much the same thing and the canine had bared his teeth at the elven prince. Legolas only watched Arienel calmly.

"What! No! I have a power I don't understand, not a loss of right and wrong, Legolas!"

The elven prince finally allowed himself to smile and spoke softly. "I know and that is the only truth you must keep near your heart." He watched as the fire died out of her eyes, followed by faint understanding and curiosity. Morroch tilted his head, still frowning in his canine way. Legolas continued. "You know the difference between right and wrong, Arienel. Your heart longs to help those around you, not harm. You may not be able to control your gift yet, but I do not believe that your power acts on things you would not do given the choice." He had no way to prove it and would not ask her to test the belief, but he hoped that his words would at least bring his sibling some comfort or confidence.

Arienel nodded slowly and a smile crept onto her face. "I...thank you, gwador." She tilted her head. "Does it bother you? What I can do?"

"No. I do not look at you and see a power. I look at you and see my sister and that is how I will always see you."

* * *

Elrohir watched the lithe elleth by the rail. Her hair blew in the cool breeze, untamed, but her hands gripped the wood tightly to keep herself standing and the large wolf by her side was a support she leaned on noticeably. Arienel had come out of the cabin with Legolas' help and the elven prince had left her where she stood after she'd shooed him away with laughter. The female now watched the water and the shadowed horizon, periodically glancing back at the ships behind them, the Dead manning the vessels over the wide and beautiful water of the Anduin River. Elrohir noticed, however, that her gaze often strayed also to the King of the Dead where he stood on the stern of the ship, his beard blowing at odd moments, even when the wind died down, and his body glowing an eerie green.

Arienel didn't seem to be nervous or scared of his presence, but restless. It was something he vowed to keep an eye on. The son of Elrond approached the elleth slowly until they were both resting their arms on the rail, side-by-side and still he didn't speak, unsure what to say. She'd worried and scared him. The power she held, couldn't seem to control...it was something he both understood and yet...wasn't sure he could handle anymore than she could.

"You would ask me something."

"Yes."

Sky blue eyes turned to meet his brown, almost guarded. The expression hurt, but he knew it was warranted, especially as the words left his mouth. "Is it temporary?" Elrohir felt more than heard the anger coming off Morroch in waves, the wolf more than ready to leap to his rider's defense. Arienel took a breath, laying her hand on his head. She met the dark-haired elf's eyes steadily, keeping her brother's words close to her heart.

"No, it is not. I am part Maia, Elrohir and I cannot change that. Nor can I can change that I have these gifts."

She watched as he ran his hand through his hair in growing frustration and worry. "Can you at least keep it controlled? What you did...Arienel it was brave, but you could have been killed! You can't do this!" It was too dangerous. Did she not see that? His heart was both screaming at him to protect her, even from herself, but another, quieter voice cautioned that the way he was going about this was not going to end well. The small voice was wise...

Arienel's expression had closed off, her eyes growing hard. She may have been scared of her power, she may have had her own doubts, but for him to tell her that she couldn't do as she done? That she couldn't use the gift she'd been given to help others because it might be dangerous? Though, she knew he only said it out of care for her, it still stirred her anger. Her hand clenched the rail, the other one holding Morroch's scruff tightly, both for her own comfort and to hold him back from the elf. She didn't think the wolf would actually snap at Elrohir, but his thoughts buzzed around in her head with anger.

"It is not your choice whether I use my gift or not, Elrohir. Do not tell me how I can use it or when. If I am to always be burdened with the gifts I am given than I will not stand by when I can help. That is not within me to do! I cannot control how I use it now, but I will learn. My power is not going anywhere, Elrohir and if you cannot accept that, then...we are not going to ever be compatible." The words had flowed, unhindered until the last bit. At the end they almost wouldn't come, but she'd said them and now Arienel finally looked away from his startled brown eyes and looked back at the water.

She closed her sky blue eyes, feeling a tear trickle down her face as he stood silent, unsure what to say and then she heard him walk away on near soundless feet.

* * *

Morroch slipped out of the cabin, leaving Arienel sleeping on the bed. His heart still burned with anger toward Elrohir. He had told the elf not to hurt Ainarë and the son of Elrond had come close to doing just that. The wolf knew that they'd both contributed to the silence that now hung between them, the distance - he wasn't blind to Arienel's faults - but he couldn't bring himself to be upset with the elleth...and so Elrohir got the brunt of his anger. The shape-shifter's loyalty was, and always would be, to Arienel.

It was now early morning and the wolf yawned, stretching and then lifted his nose to the air. The smell of water was strongest, but he swiftly filtered it out, focusing instead on more subtle scents. Arienel was easy to identify. Legolas was a very similar smell, Aragorn was a bit harder to make out strangely enough, for while two-leg noses found the scent of forest, animals, smoke and dirt offensive, it was an almost comforting smell to his nose. Elrohir was a smell he blocked out quickly. And Gimli...

Morroch grinned as only a wolf could and followed the scent of the dwarf, his nose picking up the almost decay-like smell of the Dead and the lingering smells of the Corsair men who had been manning the ship before they invaded them. There was also another odd smell on the wind that he'd picked up briefly in Rohan, but as soon as it came to him it went. Morroch pushed it to the back of his mind for another time. He found Gimli looking over the water, appearing ill-at-ease. This didn't detour the canine, but the saddened look on the smaller being's face did. Suddenly Morroch's intent to bait the dwarf was gone and he found himself approaching quietly and then standing on his hind legs to put his paws on the rail beside the other male.

"What troubles you, Gimli?"

Hazel eyes looked into gold ones that were only a bit higher up than he was at the moment. The dwarf was surprised to hear his name come from the canine and to find no teasing in the shape-shifter's gaze. It was for that reason alone that he answered honestly. "I fear for my kin, shape-shifter. It has been many long months since I have seen them." Morroch nodded and then rested his head on the rail along with his paws. "I understand how it is to miss one's people. I hope you live to see yours again, master dwarf."

Gimli blinked, looking at the black canine for a moment before nodding slowly. "I pray you find your own kind one day as well...Morroch."

* * *

She felt the wind caress her face, enjoyed the faint sunlight that broke through the oppressive cloud of darkness from Mordor on her skin. Arienel pretended for but a moment that they were not heading toward war. That they were not on stolen Corsair ships that carried the Dead. She kept her eyes closed, trying not to think of the dark-haired elf she could sense nearby, watching her, even if she couldn't see him. She desperately tried not to think about her gift.

**"Is there anything you would think about?"**

**"Morroch, please."**

"**You are both being foolish."**

**"I know, but...I stand by what I said. If he cannot accept this part of me, my power, then he cannot be the one for me. Perhaps I did not say it correctly, but it is still true**."

**"You know he's just trying to keep you safe."**

Arienel looked down at the wolf, a frown on her face. **"Why are you defending him?"** The wolf snorted. **"I am not defending. I am merely pointing out the facts. I don't want to listen to you moping until one of you decides to approach the other."** The elleth opened her mouth to retort, but it never came as her eyes shot gray, mind going cloudy in a now more-than familiar way. Morroch's fur bristled and pressed against Arienel's side as she clutched the rail, but he remained calm, now knowing what to expect and knowing he couldn't stop his rider's gift.

The elleth felt a surge of fear but pushed it away impatiently as the vision started taking over her thoughts and became the only thing she saw. There was no use fighting it at this point and so she relaxed, letting it come. What she wasn't expecting was the force of the power that made her tremble and sink to her knees...

(visions)_ Arienel was looking at a herd of saddled horses by a lake, milling about the rocky ground - or at least that's what it appeared to be at first. Upon closer investigation, she found that what she was actually looking at were the Rohirrim, resting their horses before they rode again for Gondor. As the elleth looked around once more she noticed something different, though it took her a moment to pinpoint what it was. She could hear! Snippets of conversation reached her ears and her gift directed her attention to King Théoden and Éomer. The two were speaking quietly..._

_"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance."_

_Théoden looked tired and troubled. "Time is against us."_

_The female paid close heed to the words, but soon found her attention was diverted, however, as her vision jerked her in the direction of what it wanted to show her next... _

* * *

_Elladan looked at a slim rider standing by a brown mare some distance away from him- enough that even his elven sight could not make out the details of the Rohirrim's face. The rider had been carrying Merry as they rode and the elf was keeping an eye on him. Everything seemed to be fine between the rider and the hobbit, but something about the rider struck the elf as wrong. He just couldn't decide what it was. He knew Haia suspected something, but she wouldn't tell him her thoughts on the matter. She just smiled a bit secretly at him every time he brought it up._

_Thinking about her, the son of Elrond turned to Haiawen. "Are you well?" he asked his granddaughter, noticing that she hadn't said much since they rode out. He thought he knew why..._

_"I just miss my husband is all. I hope he and the others are safe." the peredhil replied quietly, looking back the way they'd come, toward the mountains. She hadn't wanted to leave Legolas, but if Arienel's vision was to be believed, the Dead WOULD fight for Aragorn and she had to believe that the companions that went with the ranger would be as safe as he. "I understand. I miss Elrohir as well." Elladan leaned leaned to the side and hugged the black-haired female around the shoulder. "We will see them soon." That was all Arienel heard of their conversation before her mind was hurled into a confusing and over-whelming flood of images._

* * *

_A large mountain is clear in the background, bodies are strewn around the battle-field, horses run in fear. The sky is dark, but not for natural reasons. Legolas slides down the giant trunk of a Mûmakil at it falls forward, landing gracefully and tilts his head slightly at the dwarf in front of him, smirk evident. "That still only counts as one!" Gimli insists._

* * *

_The Witch-King sits upon his fell beast, looking over a shattered and crumbling city of men and the White City of Gondor beyond. A deformed orc stands on the stone next to the creature. The Witch-King doesn't take his eyes off Minas Tirith as he speaks. "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all." The orc looks toward the City. "What of the Wizard?"_

_Arienel feels a deep surge of fear as the Witch-King responds. "I will break him."_

* * *

_Aragorn looks into a Palantír, holding it in one hand and a great eye of fire looks back. There is a clear struggle between them, evident by the strain in Aragorn's face and the sweat that beads his brow. "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more." The future king holds up the blade that Elrond gave him back in Rohan. Determination and courage is in his gray eyes. No more fear. "Behold the Sword of Elendil!"_

* * *

_Once again Arienel sees the evidence of a battle, she hears screams and the clashing of swords, but her attention is on Éowyn who takes off her helmet. Her blond hair spills out around her shoulders. She seems to almost smirk at the kneeling, black figure before her. "I am no man," she stated smugly before plunging her sword with a yell into the face of the Witch-King._

* * *

_Haiawen laughs, the sound pure and joyous as she almost launches herself at her husband. Legolas spins her around, their black and gold hair flying together like banners as their mouths lock in a kiss._

* * *

_Three figures crept up to a horrible-looking city. Arienel recognized two as hobbits. One had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he appeared very thin and weary. The second was more on the pudgy side and had light blond-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was helping the dark-haired hobbit and keeping a close eye on the third member of their party. Arienel couldn't decide what the gangly creature with a few strands of hair, pale skin and large, gleaming, deceitful eyes was. He seemed to be leading the two hobbits and was looking around nervously. The elleth found that she could still hear all that was being said._

_"The Dead City… very nasty place… full of… enemies." the gangly creature said in a hushed tone. He then started herding the hobbits quickly to a certain part of the mountain. "Quick, quick! They will see! They will see! Come away! Come away!". When they came to the base of the mountain, the creature announced, almost triumphantly, "We have found it! The way into Mordor!" The blond hobbit looked up at the winding stairs that towered above him, awe and forbidding in his eyes. "The Secret Stairs! Climb! We must climb!" stated the gangly creature and the larger hobbit started up the stairs._

_The elleth and everyone else's attention was captured, however, as the dark haired one started stumbling towards the Dead City's entrance, passing two hideous statues, gargoyles on his way. His face held a trance-like look and he was clutching something under his shirt. His companions started shouting at him. "No! Mister Frodo!" Scrambling down from where he was on the stairs, the larger, blond hobbit went to get the one called Frodo, fear on his face. "Not that way! What's it doing?" shrieked the gangly one as he, too, went after the dark-haired hobbit. The two caught Frodo and started pulling him away as he fought them and mumbled. "They're calling me."_

_Arienel, even in her vision state, wondered who "they" were._

_Both the blond hobbit and the creature were able to drag Frodo back between and beyond the statues, and the hobbit seemed to snap out of his trance. Everyone looked up as the air seemed to condense, almost acquiring a voice of its own and a bright, ghostly light of blue-green erupted out of one of the dark towers in the Dead City._

* * *

_Éowyn was looking out at the Mountains of Shadow, white stone around her, a garden at her back. The shield-maiden turns her head and sees a man with shoulder length blond-red hair and kind hazel eyes. He walks to her side, much too close to be considered a stranger..._

* * *

_Aragorn stands before an army of men, his sword raised, the White Tree of Gondor shining on his armor, but his gaze is focused on the Eye in the distance. Arienel hears Sauron whispering, words she cannot make out and it does not seem like anyone but Aragorn can hear them anyway. His sword, the Sword of Elendil, lowers for a moment and then the man turns back to those who watch behind him and smiling slightly, utters two words. "For Frodo." Aragorn charges at the enemy, sword once again raised high and his cloak flying out behind him like the wings of a bird._ (end visions)

As the visions started to taper to a stop, Arienel became slowly became aware of the fact that she was being supported by hands. Her eyes felt dry, her throat the same and her head pounded. But she had not lost consciousness and this was something Arienel did not overlook. The elleth blinked and realized that she had not fallen further than her knees, thanks to Aragorn and Gimli's hands on her shoulders and arms. Her hands were wrapped tight in Morroch's fur and the wolf was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

**"That was much different than the last few times, Ainarë."** The elleth nodded slowly and closed her eyes, seeing the images before her once more. She was grateful that both Aragorn and Gimli - Elrohir and Legolas had gone below deck and were only now approaching - were not yet questioning her as she wasn't sure she'd be able to form words by mouth at this point. **"I know. They feel stronger. I've never had more than one at a time before, Morroch."** She knew that the shape-shifter was aware of this, but it felt better to say it anyway. The wolf growled softly, not sure he was all right with this, but knowing better than to let himself dwell on it. His rider was what she was and he'd chosen to stay with her.

"Are you well?" The question finally came from Aragorn and sky blue eyes opened to look at him. Tired, but clear of gray or cloudiness. "Yes, but I am now thoroughly tired of that question." she replied with a small smile. "Then stop making reasons for us to ask you!" Legolas had arrived in time to hear the conversation and now crouched, shaking his head at his sibling, looking her over. "You cannot stay out of trouble, can you?"

"It is not my will or fault that I am plagued with images I can't escape, Legolas."

"What did you see, lassie?" Gimli was careful to use a soft voice. He knew that Arienel most likely had a headache if past experiences were anything to go by. The dwarf was not at all comfortable with foresight, but the elleth was their companion and her information usually useful. Arienel smiled her thanks at his quiet tone and then started talking as Aragorn felt her forehead for any sign of fever. She knew she didn't have one, but she let the healer have his way. After all, the last time her gift had flared she'd been unconscious for hours. As Aragorn sat back, satisfied that the elleth was fine, Arienel finished trying to describe what she had seen, minus a few visions. She was sure they did not need to know what she had seen concerning Éowyn and the man in her vision. Nor did she believe Legolas and Gimli needed to know about the verbal match they had been in during a future battle. She did tell Legolas about her vision of Haiawen and the elven prince closed his eyes in relief. She didn't tell Aragorn about the two visions about him. He definitely did not need to be burdened with the knowledge that he would use the Palantír. It was his by right and when he decided to use it, he would be ready. The future king did not need Arienel to tell him when he should or should not face his destiny and so she remained silent on the matter. She hesitated telling him of the last image she'd seen...perhaps she'd do it in private.

"So Gollum found them after all and is leading them to Minas Morgul. The Dead City." the ranger muttered to himself.

"Why would Sam and Frodo agree to follow him there?" questioned Elrohir in thought. He was able to focus better now that he knew his brother was still safe. He and Arienel refused to truly look at each other, still unsure how to proceed, but the son of Elrond had been grateful to hear her say that his twin was doing all right in his absence. "I suspect that their goal is not Minas Morgul itself, but rather Cirith Ungol, a pass into Mordor. They would have to go past the city, through the Morgul Vale to get to the stairs that lead into Mordor. It is a dangerous journey, but I fear Frodo would have taken it if he were not able to enter the Black Gate." Aragorn explained quietly.

"Maybe they will not be detected." said the ever steadfast Gimli.

"We can only hope." Aragorn stared off into the water, his thought in turmoil with the information Arienel had given them. The elleth sensed and saw the despair that seemed to weigh her friends down and spoke softly. "Who are these hobbits that you worry for them so?" The males blinked and it occurred to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas that they'd yet to tell her or Morroch about the true reason the Fellowship was formed. They remedied that fact quickly. Morroch had little to say, merely looking between the two-legs as they conversed.

Arienel nodded slowly as the three members of the Fellowship finished their summary of the longer story. She may not have known these hobbits personally, but she had heard enough about them now to know that the Fellowship loved them dearly. If this Frodo and Sam were as strong and faithful and good as her friends had made them out to be, then the reminder that the hobbits were still alive should have revived the companions somewhat, right? She frowned. "If they are alive and Sauron does not yet have the Ring then why do you despair?."

Aragorn's head came up from watching the water, where he'd looked off to again after they'd finished talking. His gray eyes came to rest on the elleth for a moment before he spoke, his voice quiet. "You are right they are alive, but the odds are against them staying that way, especially going into Cirith Ungol. There is little hope left for them." He knew his words were the opposite of his name-sake, but at this moment it seemed to him that everything was going dark.

The red-haired elleth just watched the future king for a minute. Finally, Arienel stood and walking slowly over to the ranger she looked him in the eyes. Her voice was soft. "I seem to recall a wise, courageous man tell a Rohirric boy on the eve of his first battle: "There is always hope." I believed that man. I think it is time he believed himself." She saw Aragorn's expression cloud-over, but the elleth waited and sure enough... Her small smile mirrored the ranger's own. "Le channon, Arienel."

* * *

It was late afternoon and in the distance, Arienel could hear the cries of battle, the trumpeting of giant Oliphants. Smoke from the burning City filled the sky. The elleth took a steadying breath and Morroch - still in his wolf form - gave a low growl. Arienel stood on the bow of the ship, alone as far as she could see and so it was with a shock that she felt a presence come up beside her. The King of the Dead stood silently, his white, decaying eyes looking into her sky blue.

The shape-shifter snarled, his hackles raising and teeth bared savagely, but his rider laid a hand on his head, never looking away from the ghost, and the canine settled. Slightly - his gold eyes watched the specter's every move. The King of the Dead didn't even glance at the black wolf.

"You are being followed."

Arienel blinked, surprised and her eyes narrowed. "By whom?"

"You need not fear the one who follows."

"Why do you tell me this?"

The specter didn't answer, instead fading away. Morroch gave a snarl and Arienel could agree with his frustration, but neither of them could force the ghost to tell them what they wanted. **"I am not sure I am grateful for this cryptic message."** The canine snorted. **"Agreed." **They both sighed and turned their eyes back to Minas Tirith. Soon, very soon...they would be fighting to defend her.

* * *

**Kaisaan:** _"Umm...all I have to say is...uhhh...Review!"_

**Mystery Character:** *snorts* _"Pathetic!"_

**Kaisaan:** _"What!"_

**Mystery Character:** _"Your review encourager...it's pathetic."_

**Kaisaan:** *fumes* _"I'd like to see YOU do better!"_

**Mystery Character:** *smiles and turns to viewers* _"Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. We, the characters, and Kaisaan would be most appreciative if you reviewed to let us know what you think. Critique is welcome and answers to questions will always be given to the person who poses them. Once again, thank you for your time and thoughts."_ *sits back with a smug expression*

**Kaisaan:** *glares* _"Show-off. Just see if I ever truly introduce **you**!"_


	16. Ist

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaisaan:** _"I have decided to end my strike."_ *glares at characters who grin back cheekily* _"I do not own Lord of the Rings, any of the characters or actors of Lord of the Rings. I don't own the customs, Middle-earth, the dialogue...nothing. Oh! And I do not make money off this story."_ *sigh* _"There."_ *looks at Gandalf threateningly* _"Now leave me alone already!"_

A/N ~ Thank you all for reviewing, especially **GT**. Arienel is grateful that she didn't pass out in the last chapter, too. LOL I hope everyone likes this chapter. It has 8,986 words! Whoo hoo! It is also REWRITTEN!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Ist ~ Knowledge_**

Arienel and Morroch still stood at the railing as the ship pulled into the bay. Both looked on with angry, but determined expressions as they finally saw the source of all the black smoke in the air. Minas Tirith was in flames and suffering from terrible destruction. Those on the ships could already see that the Rohirrim had made a considerable dent in the rank of orcs around the White City, but the foul creatures' numbers were too great and the Horselords were hard-pressed to defend the City of Gondor.

The elleth turned to the shape-shifter at her side. The wolf's gold, feral eyes looked up at her steadily and his white fangs flashed as he growled, the sound rumbling dangerously in his black chest. It seemed to them that words were needed less often now for they understood one another without speech. Arienel simply walked backwards as his form began to change, growing larger, scales coming to replace fur. Her sky blue eyes looked toward her brother and Elrohir - the two elves waiting for Aragorn's signal to engage the enemy - and saw a pair of sky blue eyes and a pair of brown looking back toward her. The elleth gave a sharp nod, emotion choking any words she might have called to them. Her brother smiled slightly, seeming to understand, but the dark-haired elf merely held her gaze, something intense in his eyes that neither of them would or could acknowledge at the moment.

Arienel jerked her eyes from his, instead focusing on the large, black dragon that now blew gently into her hair, the smell of smoke surrounding her for a short time. The elleth mounted, settling with ease and familiarity into the hollow between and before the shape-shifter's wings. Her hands found the ridges that she would use for handholds - not that she truly needed them, though. **"Wait for Aragorn's signal, Dagoryn."** She used the name given to him by Gandalf and the dragon under her understood why. When fighting, when in this form, he was not Morroch, but rather a creature of battle. He was a creature of power and death and blood. It may not be all he was, but it was a large part.

Both elleth and dragon watched as the future king leaped over the rail, followed closely by Gimli, Legolas and Elrohir. It was their cue. Morroch's powerful wing-beats and leap had them in the air almost effortlessly and Arienel glanced down only once as they climbed higher into the sky, seeing her brother and her friends charging with the Dead. It was almost a relief to her knowing they had the specters down there with them.

**"Where should we fight?"** The shape-shifter's voice cut through her musings and Arienel considered their options as he hovered, flying in place. If they went to the city there was a good chance that they would be shot at. Their companions and the Dead seemed to have the dock well in hand, so that only left the Oliphants. **"The Mûmakil. Perhaps we can help bring them down."** She felt a brief flare of hesitancy in his mind before Morroch veered towards the large creatures, uttering a roar as he swept down to pluck the riders off their platform. The elleth notched her bow, wishing she was a better shot, but knowing what she could do would have to be enough. She only prayed her arrows did not stray to hit an ally. Arienel let her arrow fly at the Haradrim on a nearby Oliphant's back, but had to abruptly clutch Morroch's scale-ridges one-handed with a small shriek to keep from falling off as he rammed the giant creature.

The shape-shifter grunted in effort, his four clawed feet pushing against the trumpeting Oliphant's head, his chest heaving for air and wings flapping furiously as he tried to at least slow the creature. Morroch had to pull away. He was not a large dragon - being 7.5ft in height and 9ft long - and he could not take the Mûmakil down, not that he truly wanted to hurt the creature anyway. His attempt to slow it had worked, though. The gray animal stopped its forward movement, blinking large eyes and seeming to suddenly look lost. It's riders were gone, the entire platform gone as Morroch had ripped it off. The animal appeared to not know what to do and so it simply stopped.

**"Are you well?"** Arienel had recovered from her shock and released another arrow into the Haradrim as she spoke.

**"Yes, I'm fine."** Morroch replied, a little out of breath. The dragon gave the now still Oliphant a last glance before heading to another. Arienel sensed the beginning of deep thought in his head as they continued to fight, but didn't comment, knowing now was not the place nor time. It wasn't until some time later when they saw the Dead starting to swarm one of the large creatures in the distance that Morroch reacted to the call of his heart. The elleth couldn't say she was surprised when the shape-shifter beneath her legs uttered a roar, flying swiftly for the pair of two Mûmakil that they'd managed to calm, now standing together. The dragon hovered above them, his gold eyes watching the ghosts coming closer with anger.

**_"Stop! Leave them!"_** Arienel's voice was sharp and despite the unwelcome cold that sank into her mind, she didn't hesitate to speak to the specters. She did it for Morroch, for the grief she could feel coming from him. These animals were innocent. They could not choose their masters or their master's intent. The shape-shifter couldn't just let them die, not when they were no longer hurting those around them. The Dead faltered and then stopped. They stayed that way for a moment before turning away altogether and heading for the City. Arienel sighed in relief and shivered, pulling her mind away from them.

* * *

Morroch wasn't sure why he noticed it - among everyone and thing in the battle-field - but he did. The brief flash of white caught his attention as he looked down. He watched the creature, careful to never falter in his flapping or even in his dives to the ground to attack orcs and Haradrim. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before - something with a cat's body, but the wings of a bird, feathers on its slim tail. The cat-bird was attacking orcs and that was the only reason he did not try to hinder it.

The dragon tried to keep the strange, pure white animal in his sights, but his attention was diverted by another Oliphant - this one with riders still aboard - approaching. He and Arienel did what they could to stop it, by now more than attuned to each other's actions. It didn't take long, but when he scanned the battle-field once more, noticing that the fight seemed to finally be over, the strange creature was nowhere to be seen. It frustrated him to say the least.

**"Perhaps it is our follower."**

The dragon snorted, blowing smoke.** "Perhaps."**

* * *

All was now quiet. The City had been extinguished of fire and cleansed of orcs. The specters were just now starting to drain out of Minas Tirith, their job done. Arienel watched the Dead briefly as their green, glowing bodies started swarming near the walls of the City, but her attention was captured by something on the ground a moment later.

**"Can you land down there?"**

Morroch looked down, his keen vision spotting what his rider had - the fell beast of a Nâzgul. The shape-shifter started to descend, his wing-beats slowing and his body leaning back as his feet touched the ground, trying to avoid the bodies that littered the field. "I think this is where Éowyn will be." Arienel said to herself in an absentminded way as she dismounted, looking at the surrounding bodies close to the fell beast. The dragon didn't comment, remembering himself the things he had seen through his rider, the vision about the Shieldmaiden.

Arienel's eyes soon caught on a familiar white steed and the elleth rushed over. It was Snowmane, the King's stallion. Her gaze moved from the horse to the body underneath it. She slowly touched King Théoden's chest. He wasn't breathing, but then, she hadn't been expecting him to be. A feeling a sorrow went through her, along with respect. This had been her King, though, she was not of Rohan and had never truly met him. It was a loss for Rohan, though, for its people and she could recognize that. The elleth closed his eyes gently. "Posto mi hîdh, Arangwaith."

Morroch watched his rider, bowing his head slightly in respect and then sniffed the air. "I thost Éowyn." he told her, also speaking the language of the elves. It was not something they did often, but it seemed that they both felt the need for something soothing, comforting even and the language of the Elves was all that and more. Arienel straightened, suddenly alert. There was nothing she could do for Rohan's dead leader, but perhaps she could help their Shieldmaiden. "Éowyn? Mar?"

The dragon pointed with his nose, already maneuvering very carefully between the bodies around them toward the scent of the Lady of Rohan. The elleth followed him, trusting his nose to find Éowyn faster than her eyes could in this carnage. Morroch sniffed again and suddenly stopped. It was good thing too as his clawed foot was inches away from the pale woman's arm. Arienel knelt down by the Lady's side. Éowyn had a broken arm and numerous cuts, but that did not explain why she appeared dead, so pale and lifeless. The elleth checked for a pulse, her own hands starting to tremble. The dragon looked over her shoulder, his voice and presence a comfort. "Does she live?"

"I don't know." Arienel admitted. If the Shieldmaiden was alive her pulse was too shallow to detect. _I guess I'll have to do it another way. _The elleth drew a dagger from her belt and held it to the pale woman's lips. She waited with baited breath until a small cloud covered the surface of the steel. "She lives!" No sooner had she finished the exclamation then Éomer came running over, weeping and shouting in anguish. He cradled his sister, seeming to not notice Arienel or Morroch's presence. The elleth attempted to get his attention and tell him that Éowyn was not dead, but he was in to much distressed to hear her, continuing to shout in grief.

Making up her mind swiftly - and not daring to believe she was actually doing this - the elleth slapped him. When the man looked up in shock she gave him no time to speak, almost afraid of what he'd say or do if she let him. "My lord, your sister lives! She needs healing in the City. I fear she will not live long otherwise." The new king stared at her for a long moment, uncomprehending and a red mark from her slap showing plainly on his pale face. He soon nodded, though, and called to three Rohirrim nearby. The four men made a makeshift stretcher out of a cloak and hurried to make their way toward Minas Tirith. Arienel watched them go for a minute before climbing on to Morroch's back once more. She ignored his quiet snickers for her previous action. **"We need to find our friends."**

The dragon uttered a growl of agreement and sprang into the air once more.

* * *

Elrohir found his brother near the gates of the City. It wasn't terribly difficult as he'd kept close to Aragorn and his foster brother had created quite an entrance. Elladan had come to him and Elrohir hadn't had to search at all. The two embraced, not caring about the orc blood that covered each of them and laughed in relief that they were both alive.

"How have you been?" the older twin questioned as they separated, looking his younger brother over.

"I have many things to tell you, but I am well." Elrohir looked over the battle-field, searching. Elladan noticed his distracted air and sighed, searching the sky in a more reasonable and logical fashion. He finally spotted the black shape in the sky and pointed it out to his twin. Elrohir visibly relaxed, though, he appeared troubled. His twin noticed, but said nothing as of yet, merely clasping his brother on the shoulder. They both headed toward their foster brother and the rest of their companions a short ways away.

They watched as Legolas scooped his wife up and spun her around as they kissed. The prince couldn't express how much he had missed her, but he knew that Haiawen was already aware of it as she laughed, her arms tight around his neck. The peredhil was bleeding from her cheek and her right arm, her hair was in disarray, having come loose of its braid, but she was whole and for the most part, unharmed. It was enough for the elven prince. "I'm so glad you are safe." he whispered in her ear.

"As am I that you are." Haiawen whispered against his lips, kissing her husband once more. She finally pulled back and looked around, noting who was there and who was not. "Where is your sister?" Legolas looked around, almost expecting to see Arienel appear before him. "I don't know. The last time I saw her or Morroch was before the battle." He recalled the words he'd wanted to say then, but hadn't gotten to. He looked up at the sky now as the twin's approached and Elrohir was quick to draw his attention to the black shape of Morroch. The elven prince smiled, glad to see his sibling was safe. Morroch would not circle so lazily if she were not all right.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli soon emerged out of the smoke to join the others and the Maia looked toward the sky with the others.

* * *

Arienel nearly jumped off Morroch's back in surprise as Gandalf's voice came into her head. **_"We are over by the gates, child." _**Sky blue eyes snapped toward said location and Arienel bit her lip as tears formed, threatening to spill over as relief flooded her. After her vision, she'd feared greatly for the Maia. They barely knew one another, but she cared for him just as she cared for the others - Haiawen, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and the twins. She would mourn any and all of them if something were to happen to her new companions. Arienel took a deep breath, steadying herself as Morroch's mind probed her questioningly, wondering at the emotion he felt from her.

**"I'm fine. We need to land over by the gate."** The shape-shifter growled assent and they soon landed a short distance from the group. When the elleth finally tumbled off the black dragon's back she was immediately embraced by her brother who'd run up to them. "Good to see you still alive, little sister."

Arienel laughed and pushed him away playfully, both their sky blue eyes sparkling with happiness and victory. "And you." Morroch's deep laughter rang out as his rider was almost crushed by both Gimli and Haiawen's hugs as the two ran up. Aragorn was next and a bit more formal. He was followed by Elladan who simply ruffled her already wind-blown hair. Haldir - with the rest of his small party of elves who'd followed the Rohirrim into battle - bowed his head cordially when the elleth and shape-shifter looked his way. Gandalf offered the elleth a smile which she returned eagerly, more than happy to see him mostly unharmed.

The elleth smiled and laughed in relief as her new-found friends greeted her, but there were more faces the she had yet to see and she longed, too - though some faces she wanted to see for different reasons thea others. Arienel heard Morroch's sudden chuckle and turned around swiftly. Elrohir was suddenly before her. They both stared at each other warily for a moment, but the son of Elrond's brown gaze soon softened and his voice matched. "I am glad you are safe." Their eyes held for a long moment and Arienel saw what he didn't say. It did not mean that everything was fine or that they didn't have some serious talking to do, but for now...it was enough. She smiled and wrapped her arms about his neck. The dark-haired elf hugged her just as tightly if not tighter. Each had their head in the others hair, enjoying being close to one another, relieved that there was a sort of truce between them.

Legolas watched with a small smile. He'd witnessed their small spat from a distance and was glad to see them at least planning on working it out. She was safe and happy with Elrohir whether his sister wanted to admit it or not. The prince held his own wife tighter around the middle and Haiawen held his arms just as tightly, simply relaxing against him.

Arienel and Elrohir finally separated, looking a little sheepish and partially avoiding each other and everyone else's eyes. The elleth heard Morroch's ill-concealed snorts and bursts of chuckles in her mind and shot him a death-glare. **"Oh, shut up!"** This only increased the laughter and she smacked the hard black scales, much to the amusement of those present who could only guess as to what the shape-shifter might be saying silently. Deciding to ignore the dragon, the elleth turned to Aragorn.

"Estel." She did not quite understand why the name came off her tongue. It just seemed to appear suddenly before her mind's eye and it had come out without thought. The familiar stirring of her gift was answer enough for the strange occurrence as far as she was concerned. The ranger's attention was immediately captured at the use of his childhood name, but before he could ask about her knowledge of it the elleth continued. "Éowyn has been injured by the Witch King, the Nâzgul I told you about in my vision. She is in the City and needs a healer." This announcement caused a stir and it wasn't long before Haldir, the elves of Lothlorien, Haiawen - bidding her husband a short farewell - and Aragorn left for Minas Tirith. Elladan and Elrohir went with them to offer their service as healers as well, the younger twin stopping briefly to whisper in her ear. "I will look for you later. We must talk."

Arienel nodded and watched him leave. She couldn't have agreed more. She looked at the companions that remained with she and the shape-shifter - Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli. The Maia stepped forward and his voice was low. "We will have much to talk about later. I know you have many questions." The elleth nodded, but looked out over the plains, at the injured and dead. "Now is not the time, though." she agreed quietly.

* * *

There was no end to the number of dead - or at least that was what it seemed like - and the injured kept the companions more than busy. Morroch was recruited as a ferry-dragon for the injured, flying as many as two men and Arienel on his back to the City multiple times. It was slow going for everyone, but it was faster than taking them by cart and horse. The shape-shifter didn't complain. He had changed since that day so long ago in Rohan - the day he could have left Helm's Deep to its fate and not have cared. He was different, more willing to see the good in 'two-legs' and more willing to protect them. None held his loyalty like Arienel did, though, and Morroch didn't think anyone - barring her children - would.

The elleth and dragon worked until it started growing dark and still there were more bodies on the field than they could count. Arienel wiped her brow, uncaring of the grim that came away from her hand to cover her face. It didn't matter, not here and not now. She straightened from checking yet another body for life, tucking loose, red hair away from her face as she looked around for another Rohirrim, another survivor...for her family. She'd yet to find any of them, something that both relieved and worried her. Where were they? If they were among the people searching the field surely they would have seen her red hair. It wasn't exactly common... Morroch rumbled beside her comfortingly, but his own gold eyes looking further than her sky blue did. She followed his gaze to the Oliphants, now some distance from Minas Tirith, glad for the temporary distraction from her thoughts.

"Why did you save them?"

The black dragon blew smoke, his thoughts more jumbled than even she knew how to deal with. "I could not kill them. They..." He stomped a foot in frustration, raising dust. He couldn't find the words, but he'd forgotten that he didn't need to. Arienel came to his neck, running her hands along the black scales until he lowered his head. She hugged his large muzzle, her presence and scent soothing his confused mind. He rumbled quietly.

"You feel connected to them. They are majestic creatures, abused and misunderstood. Like a dragon." Arienel sighed and looked into large gold eyes that watched her with both sorrow and hope. "I know not what we can do, for surely it by our doing that they live, but we can try to find a way to resolve this problem."

"I want to talk to them."

Sky blue eyes blinked in surprise. "You can do that? Talk to other animals?"

"I can if I take their form."

* * *

They found Gandalf - still on the battle-field - easily enough. He WAS the only one in white robes after all. The Maia was wary about the shape-shifter's plan, but after Morroch told him plainly that he'd be doing this with or without the Istar's help, Gandalf consented to warn the men of Rohan and Gondor of his new form. Arienel debated staying with Morroch or with the men, helping the injured. Though her desire was to leave the carnage, the elleth knew that it was a selfish desire. She stayed with the Maia as the dragon took flight.

**"Be careful."**

The shape-shifter gave a small roar of assent and headed toward the large creatures in the distance. He landed a short distance away, close enough that he wouldn't have to walk over_ too_ many orc bodies, but far enough that he didn't scare the Oliphants. He sat for a time, studying the animals, gaining an insight into their habits, mindset. It was essential if he wanted to take their form - one he'd never seen before up until now.

His body changed slowly, hesitantly as he wrapped his mind around the instincts of the Oliphant. Morroch felt himself rising further from the ground and finally opened his eyes - in time to see a trunk grow from his face. It startled him enough that his body paused before continuing. Shape-shifting never hurt. It itched and pulled, sometimes it pinched, but it never truly hurt. He knew bone was snapping, fur or scales or skin growing, his body shrinking or becoming bigger. He knew all this, but it was if he viewed it from a different state, a dream. There was no pain, but the instinct that his mind snapped back to, the _animal_ that filled his being almost demanded payment for the gift of numbness. It was a shock, every time he tried something new it was a shock. The shape-shifter had to keep a tight hold on his mind, he had to control the instincts the new form came with.

As a dragon, it was easier because that was his natural form, but with the wolf or horse, cat and now the Oliphant...these were shapes his body _accepted_, but they were not what it _wanted_ to be. It was because they were not his natural form that it took some time to filter through the new mind of the animal he'd taken the shape of. The wolf wanted to hunt, to run. It didn't want to look anyone in the eye and it constantly wanted to shy from touch. The horse wanted to eat constantly, graze. It was always alert for danger and feared the predator. The cat...well, he actually didn't have a lot of trouble with the cat. It's mind was much like the dragons' - if a bit lazier. All these instincts, reactions...he had to deal with them every time he shape-shifted. The only perk was that as he used the form more and more, his mind started to easily slip into its role with each animal.

Now, though, he had a new mind to learn about, to control. The Oliphant was much like a horse and yet...it also had some of the characteristics he'd come to associate with a predator. It wanted to be with its herd, wanted the protection of numbers. It had no desire to hunt, but...there was a small part of it that was trained to kill. The desire for dominance was there, something that both herbivores and predators had. Mostly, though, the Oliphant was scared. This was not its home. It desired heat and mud, dry grass and sand under its feet.

All this passed through Morroch's mind quickly as the shape he'd taken completed itself. He was now a Mûmakil, towering above even a dragon, his feet large enough to crush a horse...and yet, terribly longing for a home he'd never seen and scared because he was currently alone. His gold eyes blinked, searching out his herd...no...the other Oliphants. Morroch stilled. He was slipping.

**"It is well, Morroch. You're doing fine. I won't let you leave me."** The voice of his rider was the lifeline his mind needed and the reassurance steadied him. He trumpeted in her direction as a way of thanks and then headed over to the other animals who were now alerted to his presence. It was time to see what he could learn from them and what he could tell them.

* * *

Arienel found it hard to concentrate on what she was doing, half her mind on Morroch's. She could feel his thought-pattern and almost hear the sounds he used, the language of the animal who's form he now held. It was fascinating, wonderful and yet terrifying at the same time. It was a tongue she would never understand, a secret she would never uncover and yet still it called to her mind, enticing her to try. Gandalf's hand on her shoulder made her start in surprise, it made the elleth realize that her eyes had been shut, her body had gone still. Her sky blue eyes looked up into his light blue ones.

"Thank you." She'd been slipping. It was a danger that came with being connected to Morroch. He was intelligent, yes, but deep inside...he was and always would be greatly animal-like. Animal instincts and animal-like understanding. That way of being was entrancing and tempting to 'two-legs'. It always had been. Arienel took a breath and released it slowly, watching the black Oliphant among the gray. She smiled slightly in amusement. There were two things about himself Morroch could never change. His color and his eyes. They always remained black and gold.

"What is he telling them?" Legolas came to her side. Arienel looked questionably at him, but he shook his head. He hadn't come across her human family. The elleth sighed, but answered her brother's question.

"I'm not sure of the details, but Morroch planned on learning more about their home and what they desired to do. He was going to tell them to stay clear of the City and not to wander far. More than that, I do not know."

* * *

Arienel wasn't sure how long Morroch would have continued talking with the Mûmakil had there not been something much more pressing to call his attention away. Gimli had joined both she and Legolas, bringing news that the elleth's family was in the City, her father having been injured. Edinon was doing well the last anyone had seen of him, though, and no one expected him to die this night. The news relieved her, but it wasn't what made her shout for the shape-shifter.

Her sky blue eyes had landed on two small shapes, next to the body of a dead Oliphant. Curly hair gave her the first clue, but it wasn't until Pippin looked up, searching the battle-field for help that Arienel knew who it was she looked at in the fading light. She was running for Pippin and calling for her shape-shifter without hesitation. If the elleth remembered correctly, the hobbits were in the same area she'd found Éowyn...

The sound of great feet made her look up in alarm, but she recognized the great, black Mûmakil coming toward them and as the elleth watched, the great creature shrank, body changing rapidly in his alarm. The black stallion galloped to them, skidding to a dancing halt when he came to stand before Arienel.

**"What's wrong?"** His gold eyes searched for an enemy.

**"It is Merry."** The stallion snorted in sudden concern, watching as his rider knelt by the hobbits, listening to Pippin as she examined Merry. He looked very much like Éowyn had when they'd found her - pale, bruised and appearing barely alive. Pippin said he'd been talking only minutes before, but the little hobbit was unconscious now and cold. Keeping her voice calm, the elleth spoke softly. "We have to get him to the City, Pippin. Can you hang on to me while I carry Merry on Morroch's back or should I come for you later?"

The hobbit looked terrified at the thought of leaving his comrade and the elleth smiled a little, reassuringly as she gave him a one armed hug. "It will be well, little one. Come." She got on her feet and then crouched, picking the blond-haired hobbit up, cloak and all. Morroch didn't need prompting before he got on his knees, allowing Arienel easier access to his back as she gently placed Merry upon him. She swung on behind the smaller being and then holding Merry steady with on hand, reached down to haul Pippin up behind her. She waited until Pippin's hands clutched her tunic tightly before signaling to the black stallion that they were ready to go with a light tap to his sides.

The shape-shifter stood carefully, waiting until his rider's gained their balance once more and then started trotting towards the City. He did his best to avoid bodies and at a pressured nudge form Arienel's heels he increased his speed to a canter once they were closer to Minas Tirith's gates. They finally passed the arch and Morroch increased his speed yet again to a gallop. They were heading to the seventh level, to Aragorn. Arienel grasped his mane, holding the hobbit before her tightly.

"Hang on, Merry. We will get you help soon. Hang on."

* * *

Arienel and Morroch were exhausted and the thought of heading back down to the battle-field was one they both dreaded. When they'd arrived at the House of Healing, Arienel had handed Merry off to a healer after she made the man promise that they would take good care of the hobbit. Pippin had slid off from behind her and saying a quiet thank you had run after his friend. The elleth had found out that her family was not in this healing place but another - one of the many in Minas Tirith - in the lower levels. No one could tell her which healing place they might be in, no one knew and she didn't blame them.

The shape-shifter and the elleth knew they wouldn't have the strength to go searching tonight, nor even to go back down to the plains. Morroch changed into a wolf slowly, the constant shifts draining him, and the two looked around, finally making their way towards the King's House. It was left mostly unguarded, the injured and dying, the beginning of repairs and the needs of the people taking up most of the soldier's time. Arienel almost didn't stop herself in time and it was only Gandalf's steadying hand that kept her from running into him. She blinked.

"Where are you two headed?" The Maia's voice was quiet, kind...soothing and Arienel yawned. "Honestly, trying to find a place to sleep." Morroch whined his agreement, not caring that his tail drooped or that an enormous yawn threatened to split his jaw. He'd shape-shifted one too many times today, flown until his wings ached and gotten a herd of three Oliphants to agree to keep clear of the City and men. He was beyond tired. Gandalf looked at them both with sympathy and faint amusement before leading the two into the King's House. Arienel barely remembered how they got to the room he ushered them into, but she turned to the older Maia with a tired smile.

"Le channon." Gandalf rested a hand on her shoulder briefly with a small smile of his own before departing, leaving the two to collapse into the bed, blood, sweat, dirt and all.

* * *

Arienel awoke much later to find someone in the room. There wasn't a lot of noise or even the clogging sense of evil, but there was definitely someone besides Morroch in the room. Sitting up quickly, the elleth reflexively grabbed the dagger that lay on the side of the bed. Morroch woke up immediately at the adrenaline that ran through her mind and into his. The black wolf growled dangerously in his throat, hackles raising as his gold - but cloudy - eyes looked toward the intruder.

The servant froze in fear. She was a young girl about 16 or 17 with dark brown hair, light skin and green eyes. She looked absolutely petrified, but more by the wolf than the knife in the female's hand. She held a bundle of cloth in her pale hands and those same hands shook. Arienel lowered her blade, her mind clearing and shushed Morroch with a hand on his head before speaking as kindly as she could. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

The maiden cleared her throat nervously, eying the two of them. "My name is Elenna. I was sent to see to your needs by Mithrandir and the Lord Aragorn. I've come to draw a bath for both of you and bring you an extra change of clothes, My Lady." she explained quietly, green eyes darting from the floor to Morroch - who was watching her quite docilely now - to Arienel and back to the floor again. Arienel smiled. "Oh, thank you then. I'm sorry to have startled you. We were unaware of these arrangements." She now felt bad for frightening the poor girl, but Elenna surprised her by smiling graciously, the color slowly coming back to her face. "It is forgiven, My Lady. Please excuse me." She left, but it wasn't for long and the girl returned with four more girls who brought buckets of water, disappearing into the washroom before reappearing again and then heading out the door. They took about ten trips before Elenna shooed them out.

"If My lady and Lord don't desire anything else, then I will take my leave." She bowed at their nods of agreement and left the room as quietly as she had come, leaving the elleth and wolf to look at the door, blinking. Arienel shook her head and got out of bed, heading into the washroom. Seeing two wooden tubs filled with water, she poked her head back out to look at Morroch. "I can hardly believe it. One day after the battle and they are still able to produce two baths." The shape-shifter snorted, but laid his head back on his paws.

"Are you complaining?"

"No!" Arienel disappeared back into the washroom and quickly stripped, sinking into the tepid water with a moan of delight. She didn't care if it wasn't hot, it was CLEAN! She started scrubbing herself with the soap provided and was relieved to feel weeks of grime and dirt along with almost three battles worth of blood and sweat slide off her skin. She then moved to her hair, which was so matted and dirty it hardly resembled anything close to hair. Arienel wasn't even sure it appeared red anymore. Soaping it and rinsing it repeatedly brought back the color, but did nothing for the knots. The elleth sighed. _I'll have to deal with those later when I get out._ After her cleaning, the water was filthy and unfit to lounge in, so it was with great reluctance that Arienel toweled herself dry and looked at the clothes provided her.

There was a light blue tunic and a pair of black leggings along with some undergarments essential for a woman. "Bless you, Gandalf." she muttered under her breath, relieved that there was no dress. Arienel swiftly put the clothes on, including her own boots, reveling in their softness and cleanness. Stepping out of the washroom, she saw Morroch scratching his ear determinedly, raising a brow in amusement. "Morroch, bath. Now." The elleth commanded it, pointing to the washroom. She was not going to tolerate fleas and he was so dirty it wasn't even funny. The wolf whined in protest, but complied, going to the bath provided for him.

With some help from his Rider to get in the tub and some hard scrubbing and toweling afterward, the shape-shifter was once again clean and presentable if slightly grumpy. Arienel chuckled at his wolf-scowl and rubbed his damp head before searching for a brush. She spent the next half-hour untangling her hair one painful brush stroke at a time, much to the amusement of Morroch. The shape-shifter continued to find it funny until the Arienel frowned at him and opened the part of their bond that allowed them to share pain. After one pull on the brush, the wolf was ready to stop laughing. Finally able to pull the brush though smoothly, the young elf braided her red hair swiftly and then headed towards the door, Morroch on her heels.

* * *

Arienel headed for the House of Healing as Morroch went in search of the elves and the others. They wanted to see how their friends fared and the shape-shifter's nose could find their companions faster than Arienel's eyes alone could. At this point, the two weren't overly worried about Morroch being noticed. The wolf would take care to stay unseen and appear non-threatening.

The elleth took direction from a busy healer on where to find Merry and made her way through the sick and injured to his bedside. The hobbit was sitting up slightly, propped against several pillows, and talking to Pippin. Both beings greeted her happily, asking how she was and where the others had gone off to. Arienel told them what she could, which wasn't much at this point.

"How are you feeling, Merry?" Sky blue eyes studied the pale face and dark circles under the eyes of the blond hobbit before her. He looked infinitely better than he had when she and Pippin had found him.

"Better. Strider healed me. I'll be well in a day or two," was the confident reply. Shaking her head in amusement and bidding the two friends a temporary farewell - promising to be back when she had more information - the elleth tried to find Éowyn. She eventually did with the help of another healer, but the Shieldmaiden was sleeping and Arienel was loath to wake her. She'd merely wanted to make sure the young woman was healing well anyway. The healer assured her that the Lady of Rohan was fine. "Healed by the Lord Aragorn," she said as if that explained everything. Perhaps it did.

Arienel was making her way out, set on calling Morroch once she was in the courtyard, when she ran into Gandalf once again. The Maia chuckled and steadied her. "I think it might be wiser and safer for us both if we were not to meet this way so frequently." The elleth smiled. "But then we might not meet at all, My Lord, for it seems we are destined to bump into each other in more ways than one."

Gandalf chuckled again and looked her over. He had yet to see the red-head clean, surprising as the was. "You look lovely, child."

"Thank you. Gandalf, if you have time might we talk now?"

The Maia looked thoughtful, his eyes going to the entrance of the House of Healing. Arienel smiled again. "They're doing fine. Both Merry and Pippin were talk about food when I left and the healers told me Éowyn has been healed."

"And Faramir?"

Arienel's eyes narrowed and Gandalf watched in interests as they grew cloudy, seeping gray. "Does he have blond-red hair and hazel eyes?"

"Yes."

"Then I think he shall be fine."

* * *

"What would you ask about first?"

They were in the Court of the Fountain, sitting beneath the branches of the White Tree of Gondor. Morroch had joined both Gandalf and Arienel, informing them that Legolas was with Haiawen in a nearby garden, the twins, Aragorn and the elves of Lothlorien were on various levels of the city, healing. Gimli was sleeping in the King's House and the wolf had found Arienel's family. They were fine and on the fifth level. The canine now lay beside his rider, enjoying having his ears scratched. Gandalf sat in front of them.

Arienel's voice was quiet. "Elrohir said it was stupid to contact the Dead...why is that?" The Maia's face went white very quickly at this news and he looked at her with shock. The elleth shifted uneasily. "You did what?" The female blinked. _Oops. _Morroch was hard-pressed to contain his snort and Gandalf shot him a glare._  
_

"Ummm yes, I contacted them while Aragorn was searching for the main chamber in the mountain. I started to feel tired, numb and cold. It was difficult to do and Elrohir called me stupid...in fact, he called me stupid several times," the girl confided, scowling, but also trying to keep her amusement at bay as she recalled the memory. The Maia sighed, not nearly as amused. What was he to do with this child? He answered the original question. "They are in a different place than the living." At the elleth's confused look, Gandalf tried to explain in a better way, taking a moment to think before beginning again.

"It is like trying to stretch your hand from Minas Tirith into Edoras. It shouldn't be possible, but in this case it's a little different. The Dead are in a different realm and you contacted them with your mind. The reason you felt as you did is because it was like you were trying to go though a wall. A wall of dimensions. I'm surprised you lived through it." he concluded with a scolding frown. The elleth smiled at his tone, but was also slightly guilty. She hadn't meant to do anything wrong or dangerous. It was just that fact that she didn't know next to anything about her gift that got her into these messes...right? "I didn't mean to cause anyone worry, and I had no idea that doing what I did was bad."

"I know, child. You are naive in this matter and the sooner you acquire knowledge the safer you shall be."

Arienel nodded, looking down her her fingers as they ran through Morroch's fur. She proceeded to tell him about all her visions, how she had stopped the tide of skulls, how she was speaking elven more often now and that she and Morroch could 'see', 'hear', 'smell', 'feel', 'taste' and 'sense' through their bond. The shape-shifter added comments as needed. "I feel as if I can't control anything I do. It all wells up inside, spilling out as soon as it can." Gandalf listened patiently until she'd finished. He studied the female for a moment before nodding slightly to himself.

"You are using your power though need and instinct. When you stopped the flood of bones it was through need. You didn't know how to do it on your own, but your power responded to your need to rescue Morroch. There is nothing wrong with how your gift is coping, but it isn't the safest way for you to live."

"I happen to agree."

"Are there any other times when you've done something without fully knowing how you did it in the past?"

Arienel's hand trailed to her hip where a long dagger hung. She drew it with skill and ease, showing it to the Maia. The handle was made out white bone, blue designs covering the surface and the blade was curve at the end, creating a beautiful, slight 'c'. She held the dagger with care. "I made this when I was twelve. My family traveled and spent a week with a blacksmith. One day while we were there I found an animal bone and...that night I went to the forge. That night is still a blur in my mind, but this...the dagger has always been there to remind me that it did happen."

The older Maia nodded. "Your power guided you. Through instinct, and to some extent, need."

"Is that bad?" Morroch's ears were perked and he looked between the two curiously. Gandalf shook his head. "No and yes. No because it means she will learn fast and efficiently, but yes because her powers are advancing faster than she's adapting to them."

"What can I do about that?" Arienel asked thoughtfully. She wanted to know that she wasn't going to hurt the people around her, even on accident.

"Slow down. Think before you act and practice using your powers in a safe, non-threatening environment. That's all you can do with any gift to adapt to it and learn to use it."

"That's easy to say, Gandalf, but a lot harder to do. If I suddenly need something during battle how am I supposed to stop my power from providing it? It hasn't stopped in the past, even when I didn't have any idea what I was doing. How am I to control something that I don't even understand?" She knew her frustration did not justify snapping at him, but Arienel couldn't seem to curb her tongue. Morroch licked her wrist, growling softly to try and comfort her. Gandalf answered with patience. He knew not what it was like to have to adjust to one's gift, having had his all his life, but he did know how to help others learn to control theirs. "Practice will help you learn to control your power and you will not be learning alone." Sky blue eyes looked at him in surprise and Gandalf smiled. "I would teach you if you will accept my instruction."

"I would appreciate all the help you can give me, Gandalf. Thank you." Suddenly this daunting task didn't seem too hopeless and the elleth took a deep breath.

"There are a few more things I'd like to tell you about both your power and Morroch's." At the elleth's look of interest he started to explain. "Arienel, your powers compliment Morroch's and his grow to stay with yours. It was only after you two met that he started talking, shape-shifting and mind-speaking, correct?" At their slow nods, he continued. "I'm not meaning this to say that you wouldn't have done these things on his own, Morroch. You would have, but not as soon as you did. It takes three hundred to two thousand years for dragons to mature into themselves and their talents. For a shape-shifters, about five hundred to eight hundred years is the normal coming of age span. You are only two hundred years now, much to early for your talents to have developed this much without some help."

"You are saying Morroch shouldn't be able to shape-shift at all right now? What about talking aloud and mind-speech?"

"That is not exactly what I'm saying. He should still be learning about shape-shifting. Changing into small animals like rabbits or cats. Certainly he should not be capable of taking the form of an Oliphant! As for talking aloud...all dragons can do that within the first few years. Talking in the mind would be considered normal if you were his mother or another dragon. Have you two not noticed that no one else can mind-speak to Morroch and he can't contact anyone other than you, child?"

The wolf and elleth pondered the question and Morroch finally responded, his ears back in his version of a frown. "You are right. Why is that?"

"The bond you developed through need and the aid of Arienel's power is the reason your are able to communicate with her. It is unique and accessible only to you both. Arienel's power called you as much as your own drew you to her. You are both dependent upon each other now, your powers bounce off of and gain strength from each other." Gandalf sat back more comfortably. "Now for your visions. You described them like you were experiencing them to some degree. Is this true?"

Arienel nodded slightly. "It is. It's almost like I'm there, but not quite. I can see what is going on and it feels as if I am watching from a close distance." The Istar nodded slowly, looking toward Mordor as he considered his reply. "So I thought. Soon, I suspect, you will be able to direct your Sight and feel the visions more accurately." Gandalf turned to look at the red-haired female more closely. "Few _experience_ visions, child. Most just see them. It is a rare talent, but a heavy one. Use it wisely and try not too push it too far, too fast."

"I will try to do as you say." Arienel assured. Her head was spinning, but almost in a good way and Morroch nudged her shoulder in support. The Maia smiled. "Good. This is not the moment for training, but I will start teaching you later tonight. For now, we must gather in the Throne Room. There is much to talk about concerning our enemy."

* * *

**Kaisaan:** *sighs in relief* _"Wow, this chapter was hard to write!"_

**Arienel:** _"At least I got some information out of it. AND A BATH!"_

**Morroch:** *eyes his rider* _"I'm not sure I want to understand you anymore..."_

**Gimli:** _"Review!"_

Elven

_ Posto mi hîdh, Arangwaith._ = Rest in peace, King Théoden.

_ I thost Éowyn._ = I smell Éowyn/The smell of Éowyn

_Mar?_ = Where?

_Le channon_ = Thank you


	17. Calad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tolkien, his work or his ideas. I do own Arienel, Morroch, Edinon, Ethon, Edonar, Lohinon, Haiawen and my Mystery Character. Minor characters might also be owned by me if you don't recognize them as J.R.R. Tolkien's work.

A/N ~ Hello to everyone. Enjoy this REWRITTEN chappie. =)

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Calad ~ Light_****_  
_**

Elrohir looked up as Arienel entered and for a moment stared. He had thought her pretty before - even with the dirt, grime and blood - but now, clean and with her hair pulled back to reveal her small, pointed ears the dark-haired elf thought her one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. Though, perhaps he was biased. He noticed that she still continued to wear mens' clothes, but they didn't take away from her femininity in the least and his brown eyes took her in appreciatively. Elladan elbowed him slightly, a wicked gleam in his own brown eyes.

"Your jaw is hanging, my dear twin." Elrohir's mouth snapped shut and he glared at his brother. The elder twin just grinned cheekily back. Aragorn gave them both looks and shook his head, but amusement danced in his gray eyes. Leave it to his brothers to lighten the darkness on his heart. The ranger greeted Gandalf as Arienel and Morroch made their way to the sidelines. The group in the Throne Room consisted of Aragorn, Gandalf, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Elladan, Elrohir, Morroch and Arienel. The wolf and elleth settled back against a pillar and proceeded to listen to the rest of the males discuss war strategies and the enemy for almost a half-hour without reaching a decision. Arienel yawned, watching Morroch's ears perk at the new sound of determination and even slyness that came to Aragorn's voice as he spoke with Gandalf.

The ranger didn't really explain his plan, merely requesting that they leave and the group filed out of the Throne Room and into the courtyard beyond. The female looked at the others, all of them unsure how to proceed until the man came back out. They eventually took various positions in the courtyard, waiting, talking - mostly wondering. Arienel had just begun to tune the voices out, standing beside Morroch, when she felt a searing, hot pain run through her body. It forced her to her knees, bringing a sharp cry of pain from her lips. She never noticed the startled looks of the others or the way Morroch howled - her eyes grayed and the present world faded away.

(vision) _Her neck was painful and raw, a heavy weight pulling down on her, weighing more than just her body down, but her spirit, too. The air was scorching and choked with dust and ash, the sky dark with unnatural clouds. Her throat burned for water and her stomach felt empty. Her clothes were stiff with grime, and her feet and legs ached from walking. The hopelessness in her heart scared the elleth. Arienel struggled to ease the discomforting sensations and bogged down feeling, and she soon found herself slipping away from them._

_It wasn't her pain she had been experiencing._

_The elleth caught her breath, panting and shaking with reaction. She felt as if she were hovering above the ground now and glancing down, Arienel saw she was. Her sky blue eyes spotted two small beings climbing a steep hill and at first she thought them orcs for their armor showed them as such, but as her Sight brought her closer, she could distinguish pale skin, kind eyes and curly hair beneath the black helmets they wore. Sam and Frodo looked over the land, a black, barren place with little-to-no drinking water. Thousands of orcs stood between them and their destination. Gollum no longer appeared to be with the two. Arienel listened to them speak, now knowing whose despair she had felt._

_"There are so many of them. We'll never get through unseen!" Frodo's voice was hoarse, cracked and dry. Sam looked at the plains ahead of them and said nothing, but both his and Arienel's attention turned toward their enemy at the brown-haired hobbit's whispered words about the Eye in the distance. Sam finally looked back at his friend and his voice was stronger, still full of some hope. "We have to go in there, Mister Frodo. There's nothing for it. Well, let's make it down the hill for starters, shall we?" The Ring-bearing hobbit nodded slowly and they started their decent._

_Arienel was just as shocked as Frodo was as he stopped abruptly and gasped. Both found themselves looking in the blue eyes of the other and Arienel blinked, suddenly feeling the earth beneath her feet and more...solid. The hobbit cringed slightly, not sure what to expect, but he found that the being before him looked at him with kindness and sympathy - and some surprise. He glanced at Sam, but the blond hobbit seemed not to notice anything amiss and was now looking back at his friend with confusion. "Mister Frodo?"_

_Frodo was unsure how to answer, looking back at the red-head before him. Arienel for her part had managed to push her shock aside in favor of something else. If he could see her then maybe he could hear her and she fully intended to at least try and help ease the despair in the hobbit's heart. Frodo started when he heard a gentle voice in his head. **"Mae govannen, Frodo."**_

_Sam had, by this point, made his way back to Frodo's side and was now looking around, trying to figure out what it was the other hobbit was seeing that he was not. Frodo placed a hand on his shoulder to still him, but his attention was focused on the being before him that seemed to shimmer and shine, appearing solid and than see-through. Arienel smiled. **"You must keep fighting the evil of the Ring, Frodo. Do not give in to Sauron or let your heart lose hope. There are many who still fight for Arda, who fight for freedom and you must not abandon your part in this journey. Trust Sam and stay strong."** She felt her form going and Frodo obviously saw her disappearing as well for his eyes widened. "**Novaer, pen neth."**_

_The hobbit nodded slowly and Arienel could swear she saw a light come into his eyes as he turned to Sam with a small smile, reassuring the worried hobbit. "I'm fine, Sam. Come, we should keep going." They started down the hill once more and Frodo looked back once, but saw nothing. Arienel smiled, but her gaze was drawn to the Eye and she shuddered, remembering her previous experience with Sauron._

_She wasn't prepared for the agony that swept through her body as the enemy's fiery gaze swept over her and the elleth screamed, the world going pale and distant once more..._(vision end)

Arienel's scream followed her into the waking world and she writhed, trying to ease the pain running through her body, the pain that refused to leave. She was now on the cobble-stones, her body drenched in sweat and looking up into the worried faces of the males around her. In the background the elleth could hear an agonized howl that rang in the air until it abruptly stopped. Through the haze of pain, the female felt something tear in her mind and an empty feeling enveloped her. It only made the pain worse in a way and more scary.

Legolas leaned over his sister. "Arienel! What's wrong?" She'd been laying on the ground, appearing lifeless, eyes gray for a good five minutes - Gandalf wouldn't let them move her - before she'd suddenly come to life, screaming in pain. The elven prince didn't know what to do and he was afraid to make whatever ailed her worse. Tears streamed from sky blue eyes and Arienel shook her head, unable to find the words or the reason for the pain that racked her. It burned and throbbed, centering in her head before pulsing down her limbs. Gandalf placed his hand on the elleth's forehead as the others backed away, taking away some of the pain with a muttered word in the tongue of the far West. The female shuddered, relaxing from her arch, but in no way free of pain.

"Arienel, what happened?" The Maia knew it had been her gift, most likely the Sight, but why she was now in pain...he had speculations but was wary of speaking them without some facts to back up the information. Arienel tried to focus on the older Maia's words. What had she done? The elleth shook her head once more, her teeth clenched as she pulled air into her lungs, feeling as if her skin burned. Gandalf frowned in concern and opened his mouth to speak again, but Elrohir's worried brown eyes and growing expression of anger stopped the Maia, surprising him. The dark-haired elf's voice was hard. "Perhaps, instead of questioning her, we might ease the pain she is in!" He could have cared less if it be a Maia or a King he addressed at the moment. Seeing the pain Arienel was in, hearing her scream had made something very clear to him and brought out a part of the son of Elrond he rarely let loose or had reason to let loose.

Gandalf merely nodded, placing his hand to Arienel's hot cold forehead again as she moaned in pain. "We must get her to the House of Healing. I can work on her there." Elrohir nodded, but his attention was solely on the elleth. His mind had raced at first, trying to think of ways to help her, but when those sky blue eyes locked onto his brown, the dark-haired elf had calmed, his head clearing and now he spoke softly, his own hand replacing Gandalf's, resting gently on red hair. "Mar le charn?"

The son of Elrond watched as the female tried to wrap her mind around his question before answering hoarsely. "Everywhere." Elrohir shushed her gently, looking over at Legolas and Elladan as the two elves examined Morroch - the wolf was unconscious before bringing his attention back to Arienel. He attempted to lift her, but stopped quickly as the elleth bit back another scream, teeth clenched. The son of Elrond closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before bringing his face close to her's. "I know it will hurt, but will you let me carry you? I don't want to cause you any more pain, but we need to get you to help."

His voice was soft and Arienel nodded slowly as she held his brown eyes. Maybe it was because she knew she didn't have much of a choice that made her consent. Maybe it was because she trusted him in a way she'd never expected to trust any male besides her father and brothers, and Morroch. Whatever the reason she held back a cry of pain as the son of Elrond gently slipped his arms under her legs and shoulders, lifting her. Elrohir shut his eyes at her whimpers, each one cutting his heart. He wanted to curse but didn't know who to blame for this. The dark-haired elf was oblivious to the others as he walked quickly from the courtyard, trying not to bounce his charge. The elf looked down briefly and whispered encouragingly and soothingly in elven - vaguely noticing that Gimli was running ahead of him to warn the healers.

Arienel was starting to lose consciousness at last, sinking into blessed relief, but hearing the voice above her, the confused elleth struggled to speak. "Ro?" she slurred, trying to place him. "Ni hí, maethrig velui. Pân maer. Posto." Elrohir hoped that all would really be well as he swept into the healer's domain. He looked behind him briefly to see Legolas and Elladan following close behind him, an unconscious black wolf in his their arms.

* * *

Gandalf sat by the unresponsive figure. She didn't have a fever, which relieved him and with some effort and slow patience he'd managed to sooth her mind and then the pain. Arienel now lay still under the sheets, breathing evenly, but refusing to wake. He was trying to contact her mind and finding his results surprisingly easier than when she had been sick in Rohan...

_The Maia came upon a plain with tall, golden grass and a clear blue sky. Sitting on the ground was Arienel, enjoying the warm breeze that wafted across the rolling earth. The older Maia easily recognized the plains of Rohan. This is where she'd come to escape the pain. "Child, what are you doing here?" Gandalf ask gently as he sat down beside her. Arienel turned her head and seemed surprised to see the other Maia for a moment, blinking. She then smiled, brushing red hair from her face. **"Oh, hello Gandalf. I'm enjoying the peace. Can you feel it?"** the female asked with a small giggle._

_Gandalf nodded, his brow raised, but a small smile on his face. **"Yes, pen neth, I can."** They sat silently for a time before either of them spoke again. He knew that what he had to tell the elleth would not be pleasant. Arienel finally looked back to her companion. **"What are you doing here, Mithrandir?" **The Maia gave her a look, surprised that she'd called him by that name, realizing it was the first time she'd done so._

_**"I want to know what happened, Arienel."** the older Maia said seriously, leaving no room for her to ignore the question as he knew people in her state of mind would try to do. It was easy, when the mind retreated on itself, to not want to address the situation that had pushed it to its place of peace. The female shifted uneasily, but answered the question after a moment. **"I...I am not sure. I remember walking, sitting with Morroch and then pain."** She wouldn't look at Gandalf as she explained, keeping her sky blue eyes on the equally blue sky. The Maia didn't mind, listening intently._

_"**Why did it hurt, Gandalf? My visions have never hurt before."** Her voice was a whisper and Arienel wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning against the male as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

**_"Foresight is a strange thing. It effects many in different ways, but what I suspect is happening with you is fairly simple to explain. This aspect of your power is growing and with growth can come pain. There is also the fact that you are experiencing most of your visions, not just seeing them. This will cause you to feel more of what you see in your visions as your Foresight gains strength."_**

_Arienel's eyes were wide. **"What...what if I see someone die? Will I feel that?"**_

_The answer was quiet and long in coming. **"Yes."**_

_It was some time later after her scared tears had dried and she felt more like herself that Gandalf told her it was time to go back. The elleth sighed and wiped her eyes. **"I don't think I want to,"** she admitted quietly and the older Maia nodded. **"I know, child, but we have to. There are people back there that need us."** The gentle reminder gave the female some determination and she nodded, standing and reaching down for the male's hand._

**_"Will it hurt?"_**

_Gandalf sighed. **"Briefly, but I will help you."**_

_Arienel breathed deeply and took one last lingering look at the golden plains. **"Then we should go." **Her words carried more courage than she felt. Gandalf took her hand in his and they both vanished from sight. The pain ripped through the elleth's body instantly, making her want to scream, but it wasn't as bad as before and Arienel felt Gandalf's hand holding her own tightly as they approached a bright light - or what seemed to be a bright light._

The pain left her the minute her sky blue eyes opened to see the room of healing she occupied. Gandalf's light blue eyes smiled. "Well done, pen neth."

The elleth blinked, noticing that both Elrohir and Legolas were in the room as well, watching her closely. The two elves smiled, coming closer to the bed. The elven prince took her hand and squeezed gently. "How do you feel?" Arienel smiled slightly, but yawned. "Tired." Her brother chuckled and looked toward Gandalf who nodded slowly.

"It would be fine for you to sleep, Arienel. You are in no danger." The Maia stood with a groan. "Now, we must go and see what it is Aragorn has done and the results it will produce. Come Legolas. Elrohir, would you stay and watch over Arienel?" The Istar didn't wait for a reply, already out the door and Legolas barely refrained from grinning as the dark-haired elf eyes went wide. The elven prince leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead. "Sleep, gwathel." He left on silent feet, casting his friend both a warning look and a teasing one.

* * *

Arienel watched Elrohir closely as he sat in a chair next to the bed. The elleth wanted to apologize to the dark-haired elf for scaring him and thank him for taking care of her, but Arienel's eyes were getting heavier and she was finding it hard to keep them open. She was starting to feel an empty sensation that was slowly evading her mind and chest. It was a feeling that she didn't immediately understand, but it scared her for some reason.

Elrohir looked at the elleth's tired face and smiled gently, his voice just as soft as his eyes. "Sleep, Amlug-nerthril. Sleep." He watched as the female smiled slightly and closed her eyes, drifting off. A short time later she stirred restlessly and the son of Elrond put his hand on her cheek soothingly. Arienel's hand came up to grasp his wrist at the contact instinctively, rolling on to her side. Elrohir's hand was now tucked under her chin. The dark-haired elf grinned and moved his body into more comfortable position without disturbing the sleeping figure. He stayed that way for close to two hours, soothing her troubled sleep. He was glad she was only tired and not seriously injured. He'd had some time to think and think deeply about what they'd disagreed over, about her power. The elf hadn't gotten any closer to an answer since yesterday, not until now. He'd been willing to talk more about it, but now, Elrohir no longer had any doubt about what he wanted to do.

Looking at the red-haired female in front of him, the dark-haired elf knew he never wanted to let her go, never wanted her to experience anything alone. He wanted to protect her and make her smile. It had taken a scare to show him this, but Elrohir knew he'd not make the mistake of doubting his heart again. His grandmother, Galadriel, had told him to follow his heart and it was clear what his heart wanted. Brown eyes looked at Arienel with a strong emotion she'd yet to truly see and the dark-haired elf whispered words she would not hear.

"Le melin."

* * *

Arienel awoke later to see that Elrohir hadn't left her. The fact filled her with an unexpected warmth. As she woke fully and started to recognize her surroundings, the elleth noticed that the Elrohir's arm was extended toward the bed. Following its length with her eyes, she realized with embarrassment and a blush that she was holding the dark-haired elf's hand...but she didn't let go. The son of Elrond was looking out the window and hadn't turned to look at her yet. Arienel took advantage of this by studying the elf. His features were graceful, as were all elven faces. His eyes were the most striking thing about him and Arienel always felt like he could see right through her when his gaze turned her way. Elrohir had a noble air about him that sometimes made her feel like she was clumsy, unworthy of his attention...and yet, when he spoke to her, smiled at her...her heart flew.

Elrohir had finally looked over, seeing her eyes open and also seeing that she had not let go of his hand. That small gesture gave the son of Elrond hope that all was not lost between them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Arienel spoke first.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

Elrohir sighed and looked away, his gaze drawn to the window, thinking of how to respond. "I know."

Arienel bit her lip and sat up slowly. "I know I say that over and over, but I am sorry. I don't try to get into trouble, but I seem to have a knack for it." She looked down at her hands, one still holding his and swallowed, feeling tears sting her eyes. Sky blue eyes looked up in surprise when strong fingers slipped under her chin, bringing her head up. Brown eyes smiled gently at her. "I am not mad at you. It is I that needs to apologize. To ask you to not use your gift, to treat you as I did was wrong. I am sorry."

The elleth blinked and a chuckle built in her throat as she shook her head. "Ro, I know. I know you did it only out of care for me. I am not angry about that anymore."

"I do care for you, Arienel and I don't want you to change. Your power...I do not like seeing what it does to you, but it is part of you and I can accept that."

Arienel smiled, her heart filling with joy. Her own words made it evaporate in a surge of fear and panic. "And what of Morroch? Will you acc-" Her eyes widened, darting around and the empty feeling stabbed through her like a hot knife. The elleth hissed and gasped, her eyes snapping to Elrohir's pleadingly. "Where is Morroch?"

* * *

Elrohir had gone to get Gandalf, refusing to answer the elleth's question without the Maia. The dark-haired elf was afraid anything he said might further Arienel's panic. Gandalf and Elrohir soon returned and found Arienel in the same position as when the son of Elrond had left - curled around her stomach, biting her lip against tears. The son of Elrond stood near the door, determined not to leave or interrupt until Mithrandir helped the female.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the older Maia smoothed Arienel's hair away from her forehead. "What is wrong, child?" Elrohir had not explained what was wrong, merely telling him he had to come quickly and practically dragging the Istar to the House of Healing. Arienel looked up at the male with scared eyes. "I feel empty. Where is Morroch?" Why would they not tell her where the shape-shifter was?

Gandalf nodded. "The lack of your bond is the empty feeling, pen neth. The dragon is in another room, not far from here. He is unconscious and has been since your vision." The elleth sat up quickly, empty and painful feeling still there, but ignored for the moment in favor of demanding answers. Her determination was suddenly rearing its head. "What is wrong with him?"

"He is unconscious. The pain seems to have been linked through the bond you share. He has not woken or shown signs of waking."

"Why would the pain travel between us? It never has before with my Sight and why can't you help him like you helped me?"

The Maia sighed before explaining. "He is there because he is connected to you. Your mind was not entirely ready to do what your Sight demanded and showed you so with pain, but Morroch's mind wasn't ready or prepared at all and viewed your stronger vision like a threat. His mind simply closed in on itself. A dragon's mind is very complex, Arienel. More complex than even I can handle. There are many mazes and traps in a dragon's mind that even he might not be aware of, things that only another dragon would be able to bypass. It is a defense mechanism for them. I would wake Morroch, but I can't."

The elleth sat stunned. "Why did my other visions not hurt him?

"They come gradually, his mind is connected to yours and when those visions come your mind accept them easily. This was an experience that even your mind was not completely ready for."

"I want to see him."

"You shouldn't be moving around yet."

"Gandalf, you yourself said that all I needed was a few hours of sleep. I have slept them and you said you would be teaching me tonight, anyway."

"Your body is still weak. I would that you stay here for two or three more days at least. The training I would do with you does not require that you move." the Maia countered. Elrohir watched both of them, unsure whether to be amused or worried considering why they were arguing. Arienel looked at the Istar for a moment. "Do you think the enemy is going to give us a few days? We need Morroch...I need Morroch. I want to see him and I am going too, with or without your help."

Gandalf knew when to admit defeat and he certainly didn't want her hurting herself getting to the shape-shifter's room, so he motioned to Elrohir and the dark-haired elf came to the bed and smiling slightly, picked the elleth up, much to her protests.

"This is the only way you are going to see your dragon, so hush." Gandalf commanded as he opened the door for the two, leading them to the room the shape-shifter accompanied. He had directed Elladan and Legolas to put the wolf in a separate room than his mistress for the reason that Arienel would not have slept if she'd seen him right away. He pushed the door open, letting Elrohir through and Arienel's sky blue eyes immediately darted to the wolf lying on his side on the bed. His breathing was much too shallow.

Elrohir set his charge on the bed and the elleth bit her lip, stroking the canine's face gently, tears running down hers. "Is there nothing you can do Gandalf?" she asked again, the empty and alone feeling worse now that she could see the shape-shifter.

"I am sorry, pen neth, but there is nothing more I can do then what I have already attempted." The Maia looked at Elrohir and the dark-haired elf nodded. He would stay with Arienel. Gandalf placed his hand on the elleth's head in sympathy before leaving, wanting to stay, but knowing that time was of the essence and plans still needed to be made with the others.

* * *

Arienel stroked the wolf's black head, hardly aware of the dark-haired elf in the room anymore, all her attention on the shape-shifter who refused to stir under her touch. The empty feeling sent stabs of longing through her body and the elleth wished she could ease them. She had been bonded to Morroch so long that the feeling of his mind completely missing in her own was painful. _What did I do to you?_ The elleth laid her head on the shape-shifter's side, red hair mingling with black fur and cried, feeling like she might not stop. Elrohir put his hand on the elleth's back and rubbed soothing circles until she sat up again a half-hour later. He wanted to help, but he couldn't bring Morroch back and he knew that the red-head would be happy with nothing less.

Arienel wiped her eyes slowly, her mind suddenly racing. What was it Gandalf had said to them? The elleth thought carefully until it came to her...

(flashback)_ "Have you two not noticed that no one else can mind-speak to Morroch and he can't contact anyone other than you, child?"_

_The wolf and elleth pondered the question and Morroch finally responded, his ears back in his version of a frown. "You are right. Why is that?"_

_"The bond you developed through need and the aid of Arienel's power is the reason your are able to communicate with her. It is unique and accessible only to you both._ (end flashback)

_"….accessible only to you both."_ was the one phrase running though the female's mind as she looked again at the wolf. _Gandalf can't get through to you, but maybe I can..._ Arienel turned to Elrohir, her eyes flashing in stubborn determination. "I am going to get Morroch. If I am not back soon, get Gandalf." To say the son of Elrond was shocked would be a lie. The truth was that Elrohir hadn't been expecting anything less. He knew that the elleth wouldn't just sit by as her friend got worse. She wasn't whole without Morroch and the dark-haired elf recognized this with a calm acceptance. He was worried for her, yes, but he would not hinder her. "Be careful."

* * *

Arienel wasn't exactly sure how to go about this, but she assumed she would have to try and contact the shape-shifter like she always did. The elleth let her mind go free of distractions and plunged into the wolf's like she did when reading his thoughts. Her eyes went gray, unfocused and the air crackled with energy. She never saw the door to the room push open slightly, nor did she see the white cat that came in, leaping on to the bed and curling by the wolf's side as Elrohir looked on with confusion.

_The elleth was in a meadow. Greenery was all around her and a gentle wind was blowing. She was the only one there as far as she could see. _**"Morroch?"**_ Nothing moved but the grass, stirring like a sea in the breeze. Arienel felt at peace here and it was with a lulled mind that she was tempted to sit down. Why was she here again? The elleth couldn't quite remember and she was starting not to care as her eyes threatened to shut._

_Sudden pain jolted her back to wakefulness and the elleth looked down to see blood leaking out of a small row of scratched that could be seen through her pant-leg where it had shredded. A white cat with amber eyes looked up at her, amusement clear on its feline face. She blinked, idea of resting gone and watched as the cat started walking. The animal looked back impatiently and the elleth followed. She wasn't sure where this feline was leading her, but what choice did she have? She had to find Morroch._

_The cat and Arienel strode from the peaceful trap with purpose until the world went white around them._

* * *

_A misty landscape surrounded her and the elleth recognized the treachery of fog. How was she to go forward now? Where was that cat? The elleth looked around, knowing she would see nothing in this fog - especially not a white cat - but not feeling right until she at least tried to see what was near her. There was nothing visible in the mist and no clues as to which way to go._

_**"Close your eyes."** The voice was quiet, but commanding and the elleth started, unsure, but seeing as how she couldn't see anything in the mist anyway, she obeyed. Truthfully, she doubted it would work, but she did as the voice said. As soon as her eyes had shut, the female felt the urge to step forward and so she did. Shapes whirled behind her closed lids and the elf stepped sideways to avoid a jutting stone, seeing the distinct shape of a cat ahead of her, guiding her path once more. Arienel kept going like this until she could no longer see shapes behind her lids and opened her eyes._

_Darkness. Black. Nothing._

_These were the first things that hit the elleth as she stood in the void. _**"Morroch?"**_ There was no answer to her query, but the blackness seemed to hear her and the the red-haired female suddenly felt crushed by it's weight. Arienel wanted to panic, but a pair of amber eyes suddenly lit up the darkness like twin lanterns and she moved forward, trusting the animal, trusting the instinct - her power - that urged her forward. As she pressed onward, the darkness slowly gave way to a strange, but familiar light and the amber eyes could now be seen a white face, smirking. **"Well, done immortal."**_

* * *

_Fire. Great tongues of it outlining the pale-brown rocks and cliff-sides they burned on. Hotter than she had ever imagined fire could be. The flames seemed to have a life of their own as they jumped and twirled all around, seeking material to devour, though, they seemed not to need it. The fire started crawling over elleth's skin and the tongues leaped about her clothes, reaching for her face and hair. The heat had not reached her yet, but the girl knew it would in a matter of seconds._

_A scream started in Arienel's throat but before it escaped, she realized that the flames didn't burn and her clothes didn't char, her hair was still intact as was her skin. The elleth looked ahead at the feline that watched her with an almost forced bored expression, flames leaping off its pure white fur. Arienel frowned at it, knowing it was mocking her - even as it looked nervous itself - and looked around once more. _**"Morroch? Are you here?"**

_There was still no answer, but it was with relief that Arienel started to feel the shape-shifter's presence. She was getting closer. The elleth moved through the fire now without fear and it seemed to greet her as an old friend, finding her familiar. The flames wrapped themselves around her gently and she could feel a pleasant warm heat. The elleth was reluctant to leave the fire now, but the cat's yowl had her sighing and pressing on._

* * *

_A drop of a thousand feet or more was before her and there was no way around. The cat was nowhere in sight and Arienel felt a shaft of fear. Where was it? It had guided her this far... The elleth looked behind her and saw that the way she had come was gone. In its place was another drop, she was standing on an island of rock, thousands of feet in the air._

_Arienel too a deep breath and realized she wasn't afraid anymore. She looked around calmly. _**"This isn't here."**_ Sky blue eyes closed as she stepped of the edge, trusting something she could not see, but her gift knew was there..._

_Solid ground...and a raging storm thundering overhead. Lightning flashed and struck the ground, but the elleth glared and walked on unhindered. The cat was suddenly ahead of her again, dry, the rain unable to touch it. Arienel raised a brow and looked into the black, angry sky. _**"I'm not leaving until I find him."**_ Lightning struck near her at her words, but the female kept going, rain pelting her face and wind ripping at her clothes as she followed the feline gliding on before her._

_She walked into a cave at the end of the storm._

_Soft voices echoed in the cavern and the elleth stopped to listen carefully, sure she had heard words. The cat moved on, disappearing around a turn in the rock tunnel, but Arienel didn't mind, knowing she would catch up._

**_Go forward to meet the Knowledge-Keeper..._**

**_You do not belong here..._**

**_You are expected..._**

_Arienel moved forward cautiously now, unsure what to expect and came to a large cavern shaped like a dome. There lay a dragon. The creature was pure white and clearly male. Hard, sharp amber eyes looked at her and the female recognized them instantly. It was the cat. The elleth moved forward slowly and sat, feeling it was the right thing to do. The dragon's eyes seemed to laugh, but his voice was the same quiet, commanding one she'd heard earlier._

**_"I am the Knowledge-Keeper. That is the only name you will know me by here. Will you answer my riddles?"_**

**"Yes."**_ No hesitation._

_The dragon cocked his head and if he'd been human his brows would have been up. Whether he was curious or mocking, Arienel couldn't tell. **"Why?"**_

**"I do this for one I love like a brother. I must find him. I am bonded to him, and he to me. If answering a riddle will get you to lead me to him then I will do so."**

_A low rumble and amber eyes flashed. **"Very well. Let us begin.**_

**_A mighty beast of the air, it's in his lungs._**  
**_It has no mouth, yet it has tongues._**  
**_It does not live, yet it breathes._**  
**_And when its food is gone, it leaves._**  
**_It will die if you give it a drink._**  
**_Yet it cause mighty ships to sink."_**

_Arienel was quiet as she thought. Finally it came to her. _**"Fire. The answer is fire."**_ The white dragon nodded and spoke again and the elleth was sure she could detect laughter in his voice as it echoed off the walls._

**_"A cloud was my mother,_**  
**_the wind is my father,_**  
**_my son is the cool stream,_**  
**_and my daughter is the fruit of the land._**  
**_A rainbow is my bed,_**  
**_the earth my final resting place,_**  
**_and I'm the torment of man."_**

_The elleth's answer was fast in coming for this riddle, for she could feel her power guiding her, surging forward as her irritation with the creature before her grew. _**"Rain."**_ The amber eyes of the male looked at her for a moment before continuing._

**_"I am patient, selfless and kind,_**  
**_I am hot, fiery and passionate,_**  
**_some detest me, others seek me._**  
**_In the hands of evil I fell strong men,_**  
**_but even a child can bring healing through me._**  
**_Men die in my name, women long for my touch_**  
**_I never use force, but my demand is great._**  
**_Your body, soul and heart I will take._**  
**_One can survive without me, but truly live they cannot._**

**_What am I?"_**

_Arienel sat back and looked at the ground, thinking. She felt the whisper of her gift and blinked, suddenly understanding. Sky blue eyes looked up with a triumphant gleam. _**"Love. The answer to your question is love."**_ The white dragon nodded, but a grin came to his face, showing sharp teeth. **"Who is the one that keeps you here? Who is the one testing you?"**_

_The elleth narrowed her eyes. _**"You."**_ Amber eyes laughed. **"Who is the one that awaits you?"**_

**"Morroch."**

**_"Who is the tricked?"_**

_Arienel stood, angry. _**"This was not needed at all, was it?"**_ Deep, amused laughter rang through the cave and the white dragon started to fade. **"You are clever, immortal. Perhaps I have misjudged you. Go to the one that needs you."** The elleth glared at the rock wall where the strange being had been and blew red hair away from her face. _**"I'm not sure whether to thank you or loathe you."**_ she admitted to the quiet of the cavern before starting forward down the tunnel._

* * *

_As the elleth made her way out of the cave, she saw dozens of images on the wall that she knew were created by her presence here in the shape-shifter's mind. Being this close together and this deep in the dragon's head was causing her visions to come forth with more force - though, sheltered as she was by Morroch's presence, they caused no pain - and the girl found herself captivated by two in particular. Gray eyes studying the visions closely._

_(visions)_ A she-dragon glanced over at something the elleth couldn't see, a smile playing about her silver eyes. The creature was dark red in the body, but had sand colored wings, face and tail. A hint of indigo blue was speckled about her eyes, cheek bones and the tip of her claws. She was fine-boned and smaller than Morroch by a bit. An air of youth and wisdom was about her. Kindness and patient was her temperament.

The she-dragon turned fully in the large cavern and looked at the object of her attention. "Dagoryn, are you listening?" she asked with a laugh...

* * *

..."Maethin, are you coming?"

The small, male dragon looked up from the scroll he had been studying, sharp claws carefully holding the old parchment down on the red-rock floor. He was of slim build and silver in the body with dark green wings. His looks gave the impression of speed and agility. Mischief shown in his dark green eyes, but also a shyness that kept him to himself. Maethin smiled and stored the scroll in a large chest before springing up in the air flew after his companion. He followed a black dragon - somewhat bigger than him - out of the large cave and into the rock tunnel beyond. _(end visions)_

* * *

_Arienel found herself in a warm place. The walls were soft and pulsed red, gold and a dark orange in color. The place was overall comforting, but the elleth hardly noticed any of this as her attention was fixed upon the black dragon curled up on the soft ground, grinning at her with sharp teeth and blinking the sleep from his gold eyes._**"Have you come to lead me home?"**_ he asked with a teasing lilt. Arienel smiled, her heart filled with joy and no longer empty. _**"Yes, you great warg."**

_Morroch's laugh was deep and happy as he stood up and nuzzled her shoulder. _**"Good, I was getting impatient waiting for you, orc."**_ His rider hugged his neck tightly as she came forward, sniffling. As they separated, the elleth's attention was drawn to a scene playing out on the wall behind her friend. Her gray eyes watched with interest and Morroch turned his head to see what she saw._

_(vision) _Five little dragonlings played in a huge but cozy cavern, the red, sand and blue colored she-dragon watching them closely as the tumbled about, wrestling and leaping into the air, flapping their small wings before the glided back to the floor. A black dragon walked into the cave and the dragonlings immediately ran to him, nuzzling his face and crawling around his legs. Such a look of love was in the male dragon's gold eyes that Arienel couldn't help but know he was their father.

As she watched the little dragons curled up around him as he lay down. The soon went to sleep. The she-dragon came over and settled her head on the black ones flank and both parents looked at their offspring proudly and with love. _(end vision)_

_Morroch nudged his rider, his voice quiet. _**"It will come to pass in its own time."**_ Arienel nodded as she looked at the black dragon with gold eyes and they both walked out of the egg-like place into the light waiting for them._

* * *

**Yes, **_GT_**, Arienel passed out again. Please do not injure yourself banging your head on anything hard! It didn't last for long... *smiles* Reviewers: If you liked the chapter, please review! I love to hear what you say and your thoughts on things!**

**Thank you!**

Elven

_Mae govannen, Frodo. _= Well met, Frodo.

_Novaer, pen neth. _= Farewell, young one.

_Mar le charn?_ = Where do you hurt?

_Ni hí, maethrig velui. Pân maer. Posto._ = I'm here my lovely-warrior. All is well. Be still.

_Pen neth_ = young one

_Gwathel _= Sister

_Amlug-nerthril _= Dragonrider (feminized)

_Le melin._ = I love you


	18. Dîn

Disclaimer: _"I don't own Lord of the Rings. That's the last time I'm saying this."_ *listens to voice in background* _"What! I have to keep doing this?_"

A/N ~ Lookie! Another REWRITTEN chapter! Yea!...am I the only one excited about this?

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Dîn ~ Quiet_****  
**

A pair of sky blue eyes and a pair of gold eyes both awoke to see Elrohir's relieved face above them. The dark-haired elf had been sitting there for an hour and had not gone to get Gandalf for fear of leaving Arienel alone. She'd lain quietly enough, breathing as shallow as Morroch's and eyes flickering beneath her lids. It was only when she started talking with someone that he'd begun to worry. Elrohir now let out a sigh and hugged the female as she sat up. "Try not to do that again." He was learning. He couldn't stop her from helping others and so he didn't try to get her to promise to not do the things she did, but he had to say something.

Arienel coughed, her throat dry and hugged the elf back with a smile, but then broke from his grasp. Her eyes flitted around and the son of Elrond answered the question she did not ask, somehow knowing what it was she sought. "The cat is gone. It left just before you awoke." Wide eyes looked up at him. "It was real?" The male nodded and Arienel ran a hand through her red hair, looking toward Morroch as the wolf righted himself and looked back at her.

**"It seems our follower wishes to see us safe."** Arienel snorted and ruffled his ears. **"It would also seem that our follower is a pain in the arse with a strange sense of humor."** The canine's tongue lolled as he sat up, stretching on the bed. **"That, too."** The elleth sighed, smiling slightly as gold eyes met her blue.

**"Thank you for coming after me."**

The reply was quiet as she took the shape-shifter's head in her hands, bringing her forehead to his. **"I will always come to help you. You are part of me now and I am part of you. I couldn't live without anymore."** Morroch licked her face and then looked slightly embarrassed at the instinctive action. Arienel laughed. Things were going to be just fine between them. She turned her gaze to the son of Elrond and smiled at him. "Le channon."

Elrohir nodded, his brown eyes happy. He was just glad that it had worked... "Glassen."

* * *

"There are many ways to distance yourself from your gift while you control it. Your grandmother, Mírelen, could use an air method to stay safe from her power's influence. I myself use a flying method and many find it easy to use a water method."

Arienel, Gandalf and Morroch were in the Istar's room, gathered comfortably on the balcony that overlooked the City and gave them a clear view to Mordor in the East. The sky was darkening and the land of the enemy glowed red. The wolf was stretched out on the stones, appearing to doze, but his ears pricked in an alert manner. Arienel and Gandalf stood by the rail, the older Maia giving the elleth her first lesson in controlling her gift.

The elleth and wolf had managed to sneak out of the infirmary with Elrohir's help, departing from the dark-haired elf when they were caught by Legolas, Elladan, Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf on their way out of the Throne Room. The younger twin had been hauled away by his two brothers, Gimli and her own sibling, the four of them teasing Elrohir the entire time. Arienel and Morroch had been ushered away by Gandalf, the Maia scolding them both for being out of bed, but leading them away from the House of Healing none the less. It had taken a good half-hour to explain to the Istari how she'd brought Morroch back from his mind and then another few minutes to tell him who they thought the cat was - admittedly neither had much of a clue.

"I don't understand."

"That is fine. You were not expected to. Now, air and water methods are very similar. To accomplish either of these, you must simply create a mindset of being water or air, letting your power pass through you harmlessly while at the same time directing it. If you can convince your mind of this fact, that you are like water or air and unable to be harmed, but powerful in your own right, then you will have found a way to stay safe from any pain or influence your power might have over you."

Arienel nodded slowly, understanding but unsure how to put this into effect. "And flying?"

"It is the method I use. It is simply a matter of flying above the current of your power, controlling it from a distance."

"Are there other ways?"

"Yes, but I know not how they work for these are the only three I have learned."

The elleth nodded and the Maia placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to try." Sky blue eyes looked surprised. "Now? Gandalf, I don't even know how to call my power when I want it." The Istar chuckled. "Need, child. You call your gift through need." He didn't give her anymore than that and the elleth frowned, thinking. The solution was shockingly simple and Morroch's laughter rang in her mind. She glared at him, but sighed and closed her eyes.

Need. What did she need? Arienel knew what she wanted, but that wasn't the same, it wasn't enough. What did she need? What would trigger her gift? It came slowly, like a candle coming into a room and the overwhelming sensation of power flooded her mind, her very being, bringing a gasp of surprise. Her eyes shot open as pain flared through her body and then widened further as a black wolf came hurtling toward her - a shocked look on his face - flying through the air. The elleth ducked instinctively and the canine went sailing over her head...and howling off the balcony.

"MORROCH!"

Arienel twisted around, clutching the rail with one hand as her other reached down futilely. Or so she thought. Need - a hundredfold more powerful than before - had her gift surging to boiling life and the shape-shifter's fall stopped. The elleth started to shake, her skin pale-white with fear and pain, sweat beading her brow as her heart pounded. Gandalf was suddenly there beside her, his own power wrapping around the wolf - who was rapidly taking a new shape - and slowly helping her own gift bring him back up to them.

**"Ainarë, let go."** Morroch's calm voice rolled gently over her mind and Arienel did as he said, trusting without question. Her need faded and with it went her power. Gandalf felt the gradual retreat and looking down, released his own power over the shape-shifter. The black dragon plummeted and then snapped his wings open. He was soon flying toward them, landing on the balcony. Arienel attempted to take a step toward him, but her knees collapsed and the shape-shifter's long neck was the only thing that kept her from hitting the ground. Her hands clutched his scales tightly as terror faded away and shock threatened to set in. She wanted to burst into tears but found they wouldn't come.

"Arienel, I am well. Nothing happened." The black dragon blew into her red hair gently and Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder. "Morroch is right. We are all safe. No harm was done. You need to try again." The Maia was admittedly rattled about what had happened, but he knew showing that would not help Arienel to stay calm about it. The elleth looked at both of them with wide eyes, her shaking stilling as anger - resulting from fear - came to flood her body.

"What? I almost killed him! I'm not doing it again!"

The dragon's rumbling chuckle in her mind comforted the elleth even if she was unsure as to why he was laughing. **"Arienel, you didn't come close to killing me, not with the way your gift works. I don't think it's possible."** His rider blinked, looking into his gold eyes. **"Try again, but this time perhaps your should 'need' something other than me."**

Arienel nodded, taking a shaky breath and hesitantly closed her eyes again. The process of finding a need went much more quickly this time, her power still simmering. Her body was tired, but it didn't stop her gift from flooding her once more and it was all she could do to try to envision herself as water. It didn't work and the elleth opened her eyes to see that while an ink jar and parchment floated before her, she also had a killer headache. Gandalf took the objects and set them on the floor patiently. He didn't offer any advice, seeing as Morroch seemed to be helping more at the moment than he could. It made sense to the Istari, seeing as how the shape-shifter was the one that resided in Arienel's head most often. He did question to see how her progress was going, though. "Which method did you try, pen neth?"

"Water. It didn't work. I couldn't...the power flowed through me, but it felt like it was taking parts of me with it, piece by piece."

The older Maia looked thoughtful and Arienel was just glad for the break as she leaned against the scaled shape-shifter. **"Perhaps you should use something that comes naturally to you." **Arienel's brows came together as she looked at Morroch. **"What do you mean?"**

**"What is the first thing that comes to mind when you think of safety or shelter?"**

**"You, my family, Legolas, Elrohir...Gandalf..."** The shape-shifter's nose butted her stomach gently as she faltered. **"What else?"**

**"...walls. Fortresses, stone..."**

**"Then try that."**

Arienel nodded with a sigh and once again closed her eyes. She'd barely thought of a need, made herself feel it before her gift was there, surging and straining to be used. The elleth watched it - in her mind's eye - coming closer and concentrated. Her sight of the torrent was suddenly cut off by stone and panic hit. She couldn't see! She couldn't control the power if she couldn't see it! Arienel was going to open her eyes when the world suddenly became clear again...and there was her power, rushing around the fortress she'd built, the walls. Confusion pinged her and a rumble of amusement went through her mind like a large vibration. Sky blue eyes did open this time to see gold ones looking into her's. She blinked and looked toward Gandalf at the sound of voices.

The Maia was currently trying to explain to a disgruntled and fear-filled Rohirrim that he was in no danger...even as the man hovered about three inches from the ground. When she'd let the need to contact her family loose, this was not what she'd expected her power to do. Morroch was more than amused, his eyes alight with laughter. **"It would seem that stone works for you."**

Arienel nodded, slightly numb. **"I don't understand, though. I couldn't see..."**

**"My power helped with that. I felt your distress and it acted, nudging your own gift in the right direction."**

**"I didn't know you could do that."**

**"Neither did I."**

The Rohirrim - who they found out knew them. His name was Aeton and the two had met him at Helm's Deep - was eventually pacified enough to leave and Gandalf turned to his pupil with a large smile. "What did you use?"

Arienel grinned back. "Stone."

"Are you in any pain?"

"My head still hurts from before, but from bringing Aeton here...I didn't feel any discomfort. I didn't even know I'd accomplished anything at first."

The Maia smiled again. "Good. That is good. You will make more progress now, though, I think you've done enough for tonight." His eyes couldn't help but hold mirth as the elleth looked disappointed. He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not to fear, child. I will have more for you to do tomorrow, but now is a time for sleep. Aragorn has decided that we will ride in two days time for Mordor. I would have you rested by that time."

"You will let me come?"

Gandalf looked pointedly at Morroch. "Could I stop you?"

The elleth and dragon both looked down sheepishly at the stone-ground, but neither denied the fact. The Istar nodded. "So I thought."

* * *

The two were not quite sure what to do after leaving Gandalf but they both agreed they were hungry. Logically, they went looking for food. It came as no real surprise to either the wolf - Morroch had changed forms once more - or the elleth that they found Gimli along their way to finding the kitchen. The dwarf seemed to have had the same idea about food and greeted them - well, Arienel - happily. Morroch pinned his ears and showed teeth at the smaller being, but Gimli merely scowled, refusing to be baited. The elleth sighed, watching them.

"Why can you two not get along?"

Both males blinked at her as if she'd asked if an orc could dance and Arienel rubbed her temples. "Forget I asked." She started walking and the three resumed their search, the wolf and dwarf throwing taunts and even insults at each other any chance they got. The female finally snapped a glare at the shape-shifter. **"Stop!"** The black wolf growled, but went quiet and his rider turned to Gimli. "Are you looking forward to the battle, Gimli?"

The dwarf was perfectly distracted - just as she'd hoped - and chuckled deep in his throat, a gleam in his hazel eyes. "Yes. That elvish princeling and I have a score to settle! There is no way he is outscoring me this time!" The elleth smiled in amusement while Morroch snorted. "What was the score this time between you two?" She wisely did not mention her brother's killing of an Oliphant... The dwarf grumbled, but eventually answered. "Legolas got forty-eight. My total was forty-four." Arienel smiled and touched the smaller being's shoulder. "Do not be sore about it, Gimli. I am sure you can beat him in the next round."

There was silence for a few minutes after that as the three continued their search until Gimli spoke once more. "How is that elf of yours coming along?"

Arienel stopped dead and looked at the dwarf in surprise, blinking wide sky blue eyes. She tucked red hair behind her pointed ear as it fell forward, having come out of its braid long ago. "What?" Morroch started snickering - aloud - and the shape-shifter answered for his rider, for the second time not arguing with the dwarf. His gold eyes gleamed wickedly. "They are coming along well. Slowly, but well."

The elleth's jaw dropped. "Morroch!"

The shape-shifter blinked at her innocently, causing Gimli to roar in laughter. "What?" The dwarf finally contained himself and looked up at the female. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, lassie. You are pretty by human or elf standards. It is only reasonable that the laddie noticed you." Arienel was blushing scarlet, but her friend seemed not to notice and Morroch gave the dwarf a wolf-grin. "I didn't know two-legs turned this color." It seemed they had found some common ground in teasing his rider.

Arienel looked between the two for a moment and finally managed to squeeze something out of her constricting throat. "Aren't you two supposed to be arguing!"

The three finally made their way to the kitchen without any more embarrassing talks or mishap after that, much to the elleth's relief. Arienel and Gimli accepted some bread, cheese and dried meat from the cooks while Morroch shifted into a new shape. The female looked over to find a black bird - falcon, maybe? - balancing precariously on the stone-ground. The bird of prey looked up at his rider, sharp eyes only enhanced by their gold color. "What do you think?"

Arienel grinned and walked forward, bending down to hold her arm level with the ground. She only winced slightly as the black falcon stepped up, his talons trying to gently cling to her arm as she stood once more. "A good form. Not threatening in appearance and small, though, you picked it for its wings, did you not?"

"I did." He looked down at his feet and Arienel could feel his frown even if he couldn't make the expression in his current shape. "We need to get you some protection from my talons, though." Arienel nodded and collected some scraps of meat from the cooks before sitting down near a wall with the dwarf - Gimli merely eyed Morroch briefly before going back to his food - and starting to feed the bird of prey the meat. The next short while was spent in silence, the three eating companionably. The elleth was glad for the peace and the way it calmed her body and cleared her head.

When they had finished their meal, the two bid Gimli goodbye - Morroch gave the smaller being bared teeth, but there was no malice in his eyes and the dwarf seemed to recognize this as he scowled at the shape-shifter - and made their way back to their room, for the day was gone, the sky dark and stars coming out. Stepping into the room they'd been given, the elleth was again startled to see Elenna, the dark brown-haired, green-eyed servant. The maiden smiled as she exited the washroom and Arienel, relieved that she knew who it was, greeted the girl kindly. "Mae govannen, Elenna. What are you doing here at this time of night? We are in no need of a bath."

The servant looked like she would like to argue that point as she looked them over. "I have brought more clothes for My Lady and a few pounds of meat from the butcher for My Lord...wolf..." Elenna trailed off as she looked at the black falcon with a white smudge on its beak riding on her mistress' shoulder. Where had the wolf gone? Arienel noticed the girl's confusion and explained the situation quickly. "Morroch is a Shape-shifter Dragon. He can take on many different forms of animal. You did right in bringing the meat." The bird of prey gave a screech. "Yes, you did. Thank you."

The servant looked a little startled, but she curtsied slowly with nod. "I understand." Elenna bid them a goodnight and slipped out the door. Morroch flew off Arienel's shoulder to the bed, crash-landing, but already starting to shift into his wolf form. "She's taking our strange presence quite well." His rider chuckled and headed for the washroom. The wolf was consuming the last chunk of meat when Arienel reappeared and climbed into the bed, having changed into a nightgown in the washroom. She felt strange in dress-like clothes, but she was more than grateful for the chance to not have to sleep in the tunic and leggings she had worn that day.

Morroch licked his muzzle one last time, tasting the meat on his tongue and leaped on to the bed with his rider. He circled a few times and then laid his head on her hip as she settled on her side. "I haven't been that full in a long time." Arienel's laughter rang in the room and the two drifted off to sleep, happy.

* * *

The day started out uneventfully. Elenna entered their room a little after dawn with clothes and food. She left them to eat, telling Arienel that a bath was being drawn for her. No amount of protesting on the elleth's part would sway the servant girl and Arienel soon found out why when, after the tub had been filled, Elenna curtsied and bid the 'Amlug-nerthril' a good day. The red-haired female had rubbed her forehead and looked at Morroch. "It would appear that those we know have been busy while we slept."

After bathing and dressing - in a dark green tunic and leggings of a rich brown color. Morroch commented that she looked like a wood elf - on Arienel's part, the two had left the room, quickly running into Legolas. The elven prince smiled, not at all surprised to see they'd escaped the healers. "Aur vaer, gwathelig, Morlug. Where are you off to?" Both Arienel and Morroch blinked at 'Morlug', but the elleth smiled a moment later. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you, gwaderig." The elleth looked down at the black wolf. **"Morroch, would you mind terribly if I talked to my brother for a time?"** She wanted to catch up with Legolas, but if Morroch wasn't comfortable with leaving her just yet, she would understand. A silent chuckle answered her. **"It is no trouble, Ainarë. I will go keep Merry and Pippin company. I just might help them sneak out,"** the wolf added slyly as he loped away. The female grinned at his retreating back, not envying the healers, before turning again to her brother.

Legolas smiled and implied with his head that they should walk. Arienel was silent for a time, despite being the one to instigate this talk and Legolas wondered what was on her mind as he studied his half-sibling. "What is wrong, Arienel?"

"Are you worried about your home, your people?"

Of all the things for her to ask, he hadn't been expecting that and the elven prince blinked. "Yes, but I know that I am better helping them here, and you seem to forget they are your people, too, gwathel." He had a sneaking suspicion that this particular point was the thing bothering her. His guess was confirmed correct as his sister spoke again "They don't feel like mine. I don't even feel elven half the time, Legolas." she admitted, looking down.

Legolas tilted his head, his golden hair falling across his shoulder, so different from her own red mane. "While I can't say I understand the feeling, I can say that I'm sure you will come to feel about the people of Mirkwood as being your own. Give it time, gwathel. You have not even met them."

"Le channon, gwador. Harthon i uig raeg." Arienel said gratefully. She paused for a moment, looking off toward the West from the garden they traveled through. For a stone city, Minas Tirith had a surprising amount of gardens on the top level. She asked another question on her mind. "Legolas, I never asked you, but what do you think of Elrohir's interest in me?" She could tell she'd caught the elven prince off-guard by the question, but he smiled. "I think he makes you happy and I know him to be an honorable elf."

The elleth nodded slowly, a smile pulling at her lips. "Thank you for telling me. I just realized that I had never asked you what you thought."

"'Ro is my friend. I don't think you could have picked a better elf."

Arienel finally did smile and a few peaceful moments passed as they started walking again before Legolas spoke. "Are you planning on going with the army?" The elven prince stopped and looked at his sibling seriously, waiting for her answer. A sigh escaped the female. "I am going and I am fighting...it is just..I am not so sure I want to fight. Have you ever felt that way?" Legolas looked away from her questioning eyes, eyes so like his own, and then back again a few moments later. "Yes. I think it is natural to not want to fight anymore, gwathel."

Arienel sighed again and leaned against a pillar that held up a stone archway. "I'm still going, though. We need every soldier."

"Are you happy you came with us, Ari?"

The female looked surprised by the nickname and the question. "Yes! Of course I am. I still miss my other brothers and father sometimes and I would like to know where they are, but I am glad I chose to come with you and our friends." she replied sincerely. At the mention of his sister's adopted father Legolas was reminded of something. "Do you want to meet our father soon after the war or later?"

The elleth bit her lip and pondered the question, not meeting her brother's eyes. If they won the war... "I think after things are cleaned up here and the roads are no longer as dangerous... then...then I will be ready to meet Thranduil." Her reply was quiet and Legolas didn't get a chance to respond as there was a commotion behind the two elves. They both turned to see a irritated looking Gandalf, two guilty looking hobbits and one sheepish looking black fox with a white smudge on his nose coming toward them.

"Morroch?"

The shape-shifter wagged his bushy tail nervously, glancing up at the older Maia as they stopped beside the two siblings. Gandalf gestured to the fox. "I believe this is yours, pen neth?" He glared down at the shape-shifter in question. Arienel was confused, but answered the Maia anyway, hesitant. "Ummm...yes...what is going on?"

"I shall let Morroch explain while I deal with these two." Gandalf replied as he led Merry and Pippin to the house of Healing, the small being's protests ringing on the air. The red-haired female turned to the black fox, hands on hips and eyebrows raised. "Well?" Morroch shuffled in place and muttered something she couldn't catch and it was to her amusement and curiosity to discover that the shape-shifter was shielding his thoughts from her. Legolas chuckled. "I shall leave you two to sort this out. I must find the twins. Arad vaer, Arienel." Arienel waved her hand distractedly to him as he left before looking at her bonded again. "Morroch, what did you do?"

The story came out bit by bit with much prompting.

Morroch had gone to see Merry and Pippin like he'd said he would and they had been more than eager to take him up on his offer to get them out for some playtime. After getting them past the healers, they had all decided to play tag - a game the hobbits explained to him - and the shape-shifter had changed into this new form in hopes of not startling the guards or anyone else. That, it turned out, hadn't been the problem in the end. It had just so happened that Pippin chased him through a bunch of chickens...and the next part embarrassed Morroch so much that it took Arienel almost ten minutes to get it out of him.

He'd lost control of the predator in his mind - the fox being a much more quiet type of predator - and had started chasing the birds, much to the two hobbit's delight, but not so much to the woman who owned the chickens.

The elleth nodded, trying to contain her grin. She knew very well what happened to Morroch when he shifted into a new form. It took the shape-shifter some time to gain full control on a new shape and Arienel usually helped him subtly, even though she sometimes wasn't aware of doing so. The elleth finally could not help the giggle that escaped her at the thought of her friend chasing chickens and Morroch glared until the female had gained control of herself once more. Arienel cleared her throat, fighting back a smile. "How did Gandalf get involved?"

"When the guard's apprehended the two hobbits they explained who I was and the guards found Mithrandir," the fox mumbled as he lay on the ground beside his friend. Arienel crouched down to his level and stroked his small head. "I can imagine Gandalf wasn't too happy with you three."

"He was furious - or appeared so - and told the hobbits that when the war was over, and if we are alive after it, they would be doing dishes for weeks."

Arienel grinned at the thought. "What about you?"

Morroch looked at his rider with a strange expression. "He said he would leave that up to you."

"Me! I'm supposed to decide what to do with you?" Arienel couldn't have been more surprised as she looked into the amused eyes of the black fox who merely nodded. Arienel stared at her friend. She blinked and opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she closed it again. _Gandalf expects me to punish him? I'm not his mother! _She was saved the prospect of having to talk this out with Morroch when the older Maia walked back towards them on his way back from the House of Healing. The elleth turned to Gandalf and when he got to within hearing range, demanded, "You expect me to punish Morroch?"

The older Maia chuckled. "No. I assumed telling you what happened would have been embarrassing and punishment enough. I said you would deal with Morroch for Merry and Pippin's benefit." The black fox glowered at him, but conceded to himself that Gandalf was right. Arienel merely bit her lip against a fresh bout of laughter. Ignoring both of their reactions, the Istar addressed Arienel. "Are you ready for more training?"

The elleth nodded and the older Maia glanced down at Morroch before they set out for a more suitable place to practice. "I would recommend not using that form, dragon. Thieves are not usually welcome in Gondor." Arienel grinned and looked after him before turning to the black fox. "He's right you know." Morroch looked annoyed but started to change his shape as Arienel scooped him up and followed after her teacher. The shape-shifter was soon done and the elleth threw the falcon up flew up into the air where he circled before coming to land on her shoulder.

"Ow! Easy!"

The bird of prey realized his Rider wasn't wearing armor with guilt and he quickly flew off again. "I am sorry, Ainarë." Arienel winced as she moved rolled her shoulder, but smiled through it, holding out her arm instead. "It is fine. I'll get a gauntlet so you can perch on my arm, though." The two considered going to the armory right then, but they soon realized that Gandalf probably wouldn't want to deal with the detour right now and so they resolved to do it later.

* * *

Arienel exited Gandalf's room on Morroch's back. The horse looked back at her and chuckled, earning him a thump from his rider. **"Oh, shut up. You would be just as exhausted as I am if you had to do this."** the elleth grumbled, laid out across his back and neck. She was unharmed, but her head throbbed and her body ached from the amount of control and practice the last three hours had forced upon her. In that time, she'd tried to hone her skill of erecting a wall quickly and controlling her gift. She learned that it wasn't the size of an object that mattered, just how much will and power you put into moving it or destroying it. Gandalf had finished the lesson by giving her instructions on some of the finer points in finding the weak spots in someone else with power.

The shape-shifter snorted, arching his neck slightly. **"True. Where are we going?"**

**"Bed, you silly warg! I don't think I can stand at this point."** The stallion nickered in laughter, but headed toward their room. It was to their surprise that they discovered a horse could fit through the hallways. Arienel slid off Morroch as they came to their door and it wasn't long before the two were fast asleep on the bed. Four hours of sleep did the two bonded friends good and they felt much more energized when they awoke. Morroch expressed his need to fly once more and Arienel, though still sore, complied and got out of bed. They went out into the Courtyard of the Fountain and the shape-shifter took flight.

The elleth leaned against the stone rail, looking at the sky and the drop down to the City. She was unaware of another presence close to her until a voice spoke. "I haven't seen you for a time. How are you, Arienel?" The red-haired female spun to face Haiawen and let out a sigh of relief, relaxing. When had she gotten so jumpy? The other woman was looking at her with a friendly smile.

Arienel smiled back. "It is good to see you, Haiawen. I am fine. Sore and tired, but I am well. What of you?"

The black-haired peredhil came up beside the elleth and gazed skywards. "I, too, am well. I've been helping in the House of Healing with the other elves. I have only, just now, had some time to breath properly and that is only because my husband insisted I get some fresh air." She replied with amusement under-laid with worry for her patients. Arienel nodded, but her attention was fixed towards the direction of Rohan's army camped out on the plain. _Are my brothers and father in there somewhere or are they still in the City?_

Haiawen followed her gaze, almost as if reading her friend's mind. "Are you thinking of your family?" Arienel sighed. "Yes. I wonder if they are down there. The last news I had was that my father was injured, but doing well and they were on the fifth level of the City. I know not where they are now." Her sky blue eyes betrayed her worry and the peredhil thought for a moment before answering. "You know gossip and rumor spread through an army quickly. If Lord Aragorn or Lord Éomer were to put out a message that they wanted your father or brothers, it would probably get to them."

Arienel looked at her friend in surprise and hope. "Are you sure?"

Haiawen grinned. "I'm sure."

The elleth hugged the other female abruptly and the black-green eyed peredhil laughed "Thank you, Haiawen! I would much like to hear word of my brothers and father."

"You miss them." It wasn't a question, but Arienel nodded. She had not truly spoken of her longing to Legolas for fear he would think her unhappy, but this was Haiawen. The black-haired female would understand how she felt, Haiawen had gone through a similar circumstance. The elleth sighed. "It is not that I am unhappy here with you and my brother, but I do find myself missing my family sometimes and I still worry for them."

Haiawen put her arm around the the other's shoulders and Arienel leaned into the older woman's embrace. "I understand. We will see what we can do to contact your family if they are among the army." Arienel nodded and stepped back again with a smile, grateful. A screech rendered the air quite suddenly and the two females looked up to spot Morroch. Arienel extended her arm and the falcon landed gracefully, causing her to wince only a little at his sharp talons. "Enjoy your flight?"

The shape-shifter adjusted his feathers with his beak. "Well enough. The wind is strange and the weather foul, but it was nice to stretch my wings." The elleth chuckled, smoothing Morroch's head feathers gently. Her attention returned to Haiawen. The peredhil smiled at the both of them. "I have to get back, Arienel, but I will talk to Aragorn on my way."

"Le channon, Haiawen."

* * *

Arienel found herself alone once more - Morroch had left to visit Merry and Pippin again with the elleth's firm warning to stick to forms he knew - and she now walked through the House of the King slowly, taking in the rich history around her. She came upon Elladan as he exited a room and hesitated for a moment before starting toward him. The elf looked up at her approach and smiled, looking so much like Elrohir and yet so different in a way she couldn't define. "Mae govannen, Arienel. Manen le?"

"Ni vaer, Elladan."

The brown-eyed elf nodded. "Mar Morroch?" What he really wanted to ask was why she appeared nervous in his company.

"Ar 'Elir a Gordof." the elleth answered in amusement and then bit her lip, searching for the words to say. Elladan smiled, but waited patiently for her to speak. He knew something was on her mind, but he didn't push. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Elladan...what will your adar think about Elrohir and me?" asked Arienel tentatively. She was unwilling to ask Elrohir, seeing as how they hadn't really discussed even developing anything serious, but she was hoping the elder twin might answer her question. The elf smiled and raised a brow in a good imitation of his father. "Since you are not mortal and you are from a royal family, Legolas' none the less, I think he will be very happy."

Sky blue eyes narrowed swiftly in a way that reminded him of Legolas in a startling way...nay, even of Thranduil. "So if I were mortal, and remember that I do have mortal blood, and I wasn't royalty he wouldn't like me?" Elladan looked mildly startled for a moment, but it didn't last long and amusement danced in his eyes as he answered. "Nay, that is not what I meant at all. Ada has nothing against the mortal race. He did raise Aragorn after all. If you were mortal he would accept that fact, but he will be overjoyed that you are immortal. As for royalty, that doesn't concern my father at all, it is just a nice thing that you are part of the Royal Family of Mirkwood."

"How do you know he would accept me if I were mortal?" Arienel wasn't sure why it was so important to her to know. She wasn't mortal, but the idea that Elrond might not accept her if she was bothered the elleth. Elladan studied her for a moment before replying quietly. "Aragorn is betrothed to my sister, Arwen. My father was not entirely happy with this development, but he has never withheld his love or acceptance from Aragorn or my sister. I know he would accept you no matter what you were if Elrohir asked it of him."

Arienel nodded and gave him a small smile. "Are you fine with Elrohir and my relationship?"

Ah, so this was what had been bothering her. The elf tilted his head and his voice was gentle. "Is there a relationship?" The girl paused, unsure for a minute. "I...I'd like there to be," she finally said quietly. Elladan smiled. "Arienel, Ro and I are twins. We have a bond much like you and Morroch. Even so, this will not keep us from living our own lives and falling in love. My brother supported, encouraged and accepted me when I married Lothril and I will do the same for him. Besides, I look forward to having you as a sister."

Arienel's lips parted and her eyes grew wide. "He wants to marry me?" It was a bare whisper, but the elf laughed, hearing the words clearly. "He has mentioned it a few times and I will agree with his decision if he ever asks you."

The elleth merely nodded, stunned and the words echoed in her mind. _If he ever asks me... _The elleth finally smiled, the expression tentative, but genuine. "I too would be happy to be your sister, Elladan." she said quietly and son of Elrond had to wonder if the female realized that she had just said she would consent to marriage if his brother asked. Elladan decided not to say anything, but rested a hand on Arienel's shoulder in mutual understanding.

* * *

Morroch padded over to his rider where she stood looking out to the East as the sky grew darker. Standing on his back legs and resting his front paws on the wall, the shape-shifter's gold eyes took in the enemy in the distance, the red glow that came from the fiery mountain in Mordor. Arienel stroked the canine's fur. "I'm scared."

The wolf pressed his head into her side. "We could always stay here." Red hair waved as his rider's head shook. "No, our place is out there...helping." Morroch smiled a mental smile at the elleth. He had known she would answer thus, but had wanted her to defend her own reasons for going. "I'm scared, too, but I will look after you. I know you will do the same for me."

Arienel looked down at him, rubbing his ears and then resting her forehead against his in a familiar way to both of them. "I know." The two once again looked off toward the shadow, Each of their thoughts circling around the last day they had left before they would march toward Mordor.

* * *

* **I'm not sure how soon the army marched out, but I have made a three day delay because...come on! They need to gather men and let some people heal and get enough food and armor and stuff. Granted this might in real life actually take longer, but I'm giving it three days because the movies went from Aragorn with the Palantír to the army marching and as the authoress I want some filler between then and leeway room to do what I want in the meantime. Mwahahaaaa! *grins***

**Review!**

Elven (geez, there is a lot this time around!)

_Glassen_ = You're welcome

_Pen neth_ = Young one

_Mae govannen_ = Well met

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragonrider (feminized)

_Aur vaer, gwathelig, Morlug._ = Good morning, my sister, Black-dragon.

_Gwaderig_ = My brother

_Harthon i uig raeg._ = I hope you are right.

_Maer arad_ = Good day

_Le channon_ = Thank you

_Manen le_ = How are you?

_Ni vaer, Elladan_ = I am well, Elladan

_Mar Morroch?_ = Where is Morroch?

_Ar 'Elir a Gordof._ = With Merry and Pippin.

_Adar/Ada_ = Father/Daddy


	19. Rhaw

**Disclaimer:** _I own everything! Mwahahahahaaaaa_...*dragons snarl and Gandalf scowls* _Fine! I own nothin_g_, but my own characters. Happy?_

A/N ~ I'm not sure anyone even reads these notes anyway, buuut...I want to let all of you know that I appreciate you sticking with me and give a SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED (even if only once)! It means a lot to me! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Rhaw ~ Untamed_**

The last day in Minas Tirith was almost boring - not that Morroch or Arienel were complaining about that. They'd experienced more 'adventure' since meeting each other than they ever had while apart. It left one wondering whether their bond was healthy for either of their safety...

Arienel spent most of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon with Gandalf, simply learning more control. It was a challenge and one that the Maia said would be there for until she'd mastered her gift and every surprise that came with it. The elleth spent a minute pondering if she'd even live to see the day using her power was easy. She had left the Istar with an aching head, tired limbs and thoughts buzzing around her mind. Morroch had promptly taken her flying, wanting to see her happy. The result was that they both got tossed around by the wind coming from the South and East. The shape-shifter landed, grumbling and Arienel slipped off his back, petting his scales gently.

"Thank you for trying, mellenig."

They visited the hobbits for a time - Merry and Pippin finally out of the House of Healing - but both found the smaller being's innocent cheerfulness something they could not match and it wasn't long before they bid the two good-bye. Arienel was beginning to wonder where their friends had gone. Both the twins were missing and if she had to guess, they were probably in the lower levels of the City or with the army on the plains. Aragorn was in constant company with either Gandalf or Éomer - Gimli and Legolas were usually not far behind the future king. Haiawen devoted her time between many different Healing places in Minas Tirith and Merry and Pippin, well they were hardly difficult to find, almost always near the kitchen. The elleth and shape-shifter found that they seemed to be the only ones without a task.

It was toward evening that the two made their way to the armory. Arienel needed a gauntlet and more armor for the upcoming battle wouldn't hurt. The guards let them in without question - something that confused her until she saw how they eyed Morroch, the wolf keeping close to her side. At first Arienel assumed that perhaps they just didn't want to anger the canine, seeing as how he was about half the size of a warg, but it soon became apparent that they didn't really fear Morroch as much as look at him with something akin to awe. It amused Arienel, but she said nothing, just grateful that she could now get what she needed.

The elleth looked for chainmail first, the wolf trying to help, but not really knowing what to search for. In the end - and with much laughter at the shape-shifter from his rider - Arienel left the armory with a chainmail tunic, simple gauntlets with the symbol of the White Tree and Seven Stars of Gondor on them, and a Gondorian bow complete with a quiver of arrows. The bow was not her best weapon, but while riding upon Morroch it was wise to have. Her last item, picked up as an afterthought on the way out was a Gondorian dagger that she slipped into her boot.

They spent the remainder of the fading sunlight eating the light meal the cooks gave them when they went to the kitchens and watching the land to the East. It was with apprehensive hearts that the two went back their assigned room. That night they both slept fitfully.

* * *

Morning brought both relief and nerves as Arienel and Morroch made their way to the stables on the top level of the City. Morroch was in horse form, trailing behind her. There wasn't enough time today to get the shape-shifter meat to eat as a wolf - something Elenna apologized for - so he was going to eat as a stallion with the rest of the army's mounts. It didn't take long for his rider to gather his breakfast - having already had her's - and Morroch was soon eating as he stood in a stall. Arienel absently pet his head, but her thoughts wandered to the form he'd shown her earlier this morning. The elleth had to ponder how useful it would be in the battle to come..and how he'd thought of it. It was agile, perhaps quicker in the air than a dragon. It was smaller than his dragon form, but not too small to hold her... Did it blow fire like a dragon? Probably not...

The stallion looked up from his hay. **"If your thoughts were any louder I think the two-legs might hear them. No, it doesn't spew fire, but I don't think that will be necessary for a time. If it becomes a problem I can shift to a dragon."**

Arienel raised a brow. **"Not if you're flying."**

**"I would just be exchanging one pair of wings for another...and you could help me stay in the air."**

The elleth bit her lip and then sighed. **"We'll see."** She had her doubts about how useful her gift would prove in this fight... Morroch nickered quietly, bumping his nose against her chest before turning back to his food. He had faith in her even if she didn't have faith in herself. The shape-shifter finally finished the last of the oats in his trough and shook his mane out, stepping through the stall door. Arienel was swift to swing on to his back and they exited the stables. Morroch's hooves clattered on stone as he trotted through the levels of Minas Tirith, falling in with the rest of the men and horses making their way out of the City. Arienel kept her eyes open for her family, but had not real hope of spotting them.

**"Why do you not try to find them another way?"**

**"What?"** The elleth's attention fixed upon the shape-shifter and she quickly realized what it was he was thinking. Could she do that? No, better question: Dare she try to even attempt to try...with so many people around her?

**"I don't see why not. Trying to find your family through your gift shouldn't harm anyone around you, Ainarë,"** the stallion pointed out. He felt his rider's uncertainty before her mind changed in a subtle way he was now used to. Arienel thought about her father, about how much she missed him and how she needed to see him, to know he was well before she headed off to a battle she might lose him in. Her walls were already erected when her power flooded her being. Gray eyes snapped open to see the world in a strange light. Literally. Everything was gray, dull...everything but the stone off to Morroch's left. As she looked, the path of color continued on, leading into the City. She urged the black horse toward the lighted path and Morroch followed her ques without comment.

They weaved their way through the people and horse down to the third level of the City where the colored path abruptly stopped in front of a place of healing. Her power drained and the world swam before jolting back into focus and color with a sharp snap that made her stomach lurch. Morroch had stopped and now shook his mane as she dismounted and headed for the door. **"I'll be only a minute."**

**"I will wait."**

A healer looked up as the elleth entered and smiled as she watched sky blue eyes search the room. "Are you looking for someone, My Lady?" Arienel brought her focus to the older, brown-haired woman. "Yes. Is there a Rohirric man by the name of Edinon here?" She was encouraged when the healer smiled once more and nodded, gesturing for her to follow. Edinon's face lit up when his daughter approached him and Arienel knelt by the cot, leaning over with tears to hug the man tightly. Edinon would not be marching out with them. He'd been knocked from Ladril, his white mare, and had suffered a broken leg during the battle.

"I missed you, father."

"I missed you, too, Kaia."

Edinon watched his daughter as she spoke, explaining what had been happening in her life for the past week. She had grown up so much since he last saw her if that was possible. The man decided that it must be her elven blood finally showing itself. That and trials. He studied her face, sadness in his eyes. Edinon hated to let his little girl go, but he knew she had found her rightful place in the world. She had never truly fit into Rohan life, but his family had loved her like their own._ What do we have to offer her anyway?_ Her blood-brother and...father had power, influence, riches and opportunity to give her. Why would she still bother with them? These questions had been just some of the few that had plagued the man's mind as he waited for word that Kaia was safe.

The father had now accepted that his heart-daughter still loved and considered he and his sons her family. Edinon would admit that he was sad to see the elleth go off with new people, knowing that her life in his care was over, but he also knew that he was extremely proud of her and happy that she had found someone to hold her heart. It didn't escape him the light that entered her eyes from merely mentioning Elrohir.

Edinon smiled. He knew her life would be a good one with this elf. Arienel finally finished speaking and smiled sadly. "I have to go now." It was said quietly and the man nodded, wrapping his arms around her as the elleth hugged him, her head resting on his chest. She felt her eyes well up and everything went blurry. Edinon whispered in her hair reassuringly. "There, there. It will be well. We'll only be separated for a time. I'll see you after the battle, you will marry that dark-haired elf, meet your half-brother's father and come visit me with grandchildren." the man said, a smile in his voice.

He didn't have to wait long for the red-head's reaction. Arienel looked up in amusement, her eyes still swimming. "Is that how it will be?"

"Of course."

The girl buried her head back in his chest and held on tighter for a moment, seeming to gather strength and courage. "Sounds like a good plan." Her voice was muffled, but Edinon smiled and gently pulled her head back up and brushed some hair out of her face where it had come loose of her braid. "It will be well." he repeated, looking at into her young sky blue eyes with his own aged brown ones.

"I love you, father."

"I love you as well, Kaia."

* * *

Arienel had discovered that her brothers were already with the army, hoping to find her when she joined as well. Morroch and the elleth finally made their way out of the city and onto the Pelennor Fields where the army was getting ready to set out. Men groomed and saddled their mounts, gathered together to take down tents, packed supplies and dressed for battle. The mood was already somber, but both the shape-shifter and the Amlug-nerthril saw eyes fill with a small hope as they rode past. Arienel wasn't sure what rumors were being passed around about them, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with the attention they'd gained her and Morroch. The stallion agreed, shaking his head and champing almost nervously as they walked through the encampment toward the King's tent in the distance.

Elrohir saw Arienel and Morroch long before they arrived at the tent, the black horse no longer standing out as much among the Gondorian horses - some of whom were black - but Arienel's red hair still a clear beacon to all. He was happy to see she was well, though, the frown that sat upon her face did not please him. He'd wanted more than anything to see her in the last two days, but duty had kept him away and now he approached her with a smile, looking the elleth over as she dismounted and started walking ahead of Morroch.

Arienel's red hair was once again braided. She was wearing a brown tunic, a black belt, black leggings, knee-high brown boots and a gray cloak - all provided by Elenna. Her armor consisted of a chainmail tunic, a leather vest that trailed down to her waist and simple gauntlets that he could tell was of Gondorian make. The elleth's Rohirrim sword and bow and quiver were strapped to her back. Elrohir could see a long, bone-handled dagger sticking out of her belt, something he'd noticed she was never without. The son of Elrond couldn't help but think her beautiful, beautiful and deadly.

The elleth felt a familiar tug at her mind and a fluttering sensation run through her heart as she caught sight of the elf approaching her. His dark, brown hair was braided back near his ears in the elven-warrior fashion, he wore brown leggings and a light blue tunic. Over his clothes he bore gold and silver elven armor and a sword was strapped to his hip. A bow and quiver were on his back. Arienel thought he looked fierce, noble and proud - everything a warrior should be. And he was smiling, mirthful brown eyes seeing nothing but her. The elleth wondered if he'd be able to hear her hammering heart as they came face to face. She couldn't help the grin that came to her face.

Morroch bumped against her back and Arienel realized she had been staring at Elrohir for some time now and he at her. The two blushed at the same time and looked away from each other for a good minute before gathering the courage to meet each other's eyes again. The elleth bit her lip, unsure what to say. She found she didn't have to as her body seemed to act without thought, her arms wrapping around Elrohir's waist in a fierce hug. The dark-haired elf blinked in surprise, but it wasn't long before his arms came to wrap around her shoulders, his head resting on her own. His firm smile refused to leave his face.

"I've missed you." the elleth whispered. It was the first time she had volunteered any affection toward the son of Elrond without prompt. The words felt right. Elrohir pulled back to look at her, his brown eyes meeting her sky blue. "I missed you, too." he replied softly. They both smiled for a long moment and Morroch cleared his throat pointedly, reminding them of where they were, surrounded by people and in the middle of preparing to march out. The two elves broke apart and turned to the shape-shifter, looking embarrassed.

Arienel tucked a stray hair behind her pointed ear and went to the stallion's side. "We should go find the others." She mounted the black horse as Elrohir nodded and went to retrieve his own mount.

**"You should have kissed him."**

**"Morroch!"**

* * *

As they came closer to the command tents, Arienel saw something she had not dare hope to see. Her brothers were speaking with Aragorn and Éomer - Legolas, Elladan and Gimli were close by as well. The elleth's sudden laugh of joy and abrupt dismount from Morroch's back startled the chestnut stallion, Talagor, into a small rear, but Elrohir got his mount under control with a few whispered words and grinned after the female as she ran for the humans. Aragorn and Éomer both grinned as they caught Elrohir's eyes. They were enjoying this, glad they could bring some happiness to Arienel. Finding her brothers had not been difficult, but they were proud of their accomplishment none the less.

Ethon turned at the familiar laughter and grinned at his sister as he held his arms open. The man laughed as he was nearly knocked off his feet by her collision into him, regaining his balance quickly and spinning the elleth. "I'm so glad to see you!" Arienel grinned as she pulled away to look at him and then turned to regard Edonar and Lohinon. The two brothers came forward to greet her as well, each in his own way. The dark-blond, Edonar, merely laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled, the gestures conveying to Arienel the words he did not speak. She'd been missed and he was happy to see her. Lohinon was a different matter, the light brown-haired man fussing over her, asking if she'd been eating well, if she'd been injured in any way...

Arienel was finally saved by Morroch as the stallion came over and butted the youngest brother in the back. "She's fine, Lohinon. Or are you questioning my ability to keep her safe?" Both Ethon and Arienel had a good laugh at the look on Lohinon's face, the way he blinked. The black horse whinnied in his own amusement and the man finally seemed to regain his tongue. "No, I see you kept your word. My sister appears quite safe. I was just worried." The last bit was muttered and even Edonar smiled. Morroch snorted, but didn't mention all the close calls and dangers they had faced. Arienel was safe. I didn't matter how she had remained that way to him, only that she was.

Elrohir watched the elleth's face from a short distance. It was alight with joy and it made his heart soar to see it. The elf had wondered briefly if he should go to Arienel's side like Morroch, but dismissed the idea reluctantly. He didn't want to put her in an awkward situation with her brothers, especially since they wouldn't be together long. So he watched a little apart as the red-haired female talked with her siblings. Elladan rested his hand on his twin's shoulder, having parted from Legolas and Gimli for the moment. "You should be over there with her." he said quietly so only Elrohir could hear. The older twin knew that was what his brother desired.

The younger twin shook his head, eyes never straying from Arienel. "Nay, I do not want to force her to acknowledge me."

Elladan sighed internally and looked pointedly at Gimli. The dwarf raised a brow but seemed to understand the message perfectly. Unknown to most - in fact, only Haiawen and Elladan were aware of this - the small being was actually very interested in Arienel and Elrohir's relationship. He held a soft spot for the elleth and an even bigger one for romance in general. Gimli just didn't want anyone knowing about it. The dwarf walked over to the twins casually and positioned himself behind the young of the dark-haired elves. Elrohir was still looking intently at the Arienel and didn't noticed his presence. Gimli paused for a moment, but he had never been one for subtlety and so squaring his shoulder, he pushed Elrohir in the waist mightily, causing the unsuspecting elf to lurch forward forcefully.

Arienel had just enough time to turn as she sensed something coming at her from behind before Elrohir collided with her and they both went down in a heap. Morroch danced out of the way as they lay close to his feet, laughing none too softly at the position he saw his rider in as the small cloud of dust cleared and the two beings stopped moving.

The son of Elrond had landed on top of the female, his legs located on either side of her waist, his arms by her head. Arienel's startled, sky blue eyes looked up at him. The dark-haired elf blinked, still in slight shock before realizing just where he was. Elrohir rolled off of the elleth quickly, not going far but sitting at her side. Arienel continued to lay on the ground in a dazed state. Looking up into Elrohir's brown eyes had sent shivers down her spine, but the elleth was still a bit disoriented and wondering how he had ended up above her in the first place. Finally rolling on to her side as she sat up, she came face to face with the dark-haired elf once more. Their noses almost touched and for a moment they breathed each other's air. Elrohir moved first, putting a small space between their faces and Arienel then did the same. Brown eyes stared into sky blue for a frozen span of time. The two were oblivious to anyone else around them.

Éomer and Aragorn looked on silently, their lips twitching as they tried to hide smiles. Each man had seen exactly what happened and each man silently cheered Gimli for his smart thinking. Those two belonged together and it was about time they started seeing it. Elladan and Gimli tried to hide their amusement, they really did, but in the end it was a losing battle. The two almost collapsed against each other in quiet, but hilarious laughter. It wasn't quite what the older twin had been planning, but it worked well anyway. His sibling was now with Arienel's family and they had gotten to see what the two were to each other. Elladan grinned.

Elrohir, now helping Arienel off from the ground, glared over at them. A glare that promised of untold tortures to come. Ethon, Lohinon, Edonar and Legolas were more amused than anything else. They had seen the two together in Rohan, had given their permission to let Elrohir court their sister, but it would seem the request from the dark-haired elf had not been idle and there was actually something developing between the two. The oldest son of Edinon walked over to his sister, and under the pretense of checking her over for injuries, whispered in her ear. "I am happy for you." Arienel blushed red.

Arienel smiled as Elrohir tried to apologize, giving Ethon a warning look. "It was an accident, Ro. No harm done." The dark-haired elf nodded with a sigh, shooting another death glare to his twin and the dwarf. "Still, I am sorry." Well, he was sorry it had to end and that he could have hurt her. He was sorry for that... The elleth's smile widened. It really hadn't been that bad after the initial shock had worn off, but the female was not about to say that in front of her four brothers and friends. Morroch chuckled again, hearing his rider's thoughts, and Arienel sent him a mental note to shut up. The stallion butted her shoulder in mild apology and she rubbed his head affectionately.

**"You're still warg."**

**"I know, but you're an orc and you love me anyway."** was the ready reply. Arienel snorted aloud, but still continued to scratch the shape-shifter's nose. She turned back to her brothers, determined to talk to them as much as possible before having to march out. She looked out of the corner of her eye a little later at the dark-haired elf who'd retreated back again slightly and gave a small smile, but he wasn't paying attention and didn't see.

Elrohir had finally paused in his berate of himself and was now really looking at Arienel, seeing her head turn away from him, almost as if her eyes had been on him only a moment ago. She honestly didn't seem bothered by what had happened and was even back to talking excitedly with her brothers. She looked - to the elf's eyes - happier after he'd fallen into her than when she'd first greeted her brothers. This puzzled the elf greatly. Did she like getting knocked down and sat on? The son of Elrond didn't think so. He was still pondering the question when suddenly he remembered the look in Arienel's eyes as he had gazed down at her and then a few moments later when they had been nose to nose. It had been one of amusement, a bit of subtle teasing and...another intense emotion that he was hesitant to name.

There had been love in those sky blue eyes. Elrohir stared ahead. She loved him. The way he loved her. The elf's heart pounded. She loved him.

It wasn't long before Elladan glanced at Elrohir and noticed his brother looked a little stunned. "What's wrong?" His voice contained obvious teasing and Elrohir scowled at his twin while dong an amazing imitation of their father's eyebrows of terror. "Besides you and Gimli scheming to completely humiliate me?" Elladan grinned. "Yes, besides that."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and smiled reluctantly at his sibling before sighing. "She loves me."

The older twin tilted his head a little. "Yes. And?"

The younger twin shook his head. "I had suspected, but I didn't know for sure." Elrohir was still trying to get his mind around that fact that his feelings were returned by the elleth. The eldest son of Elrond smiled and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder. "She has felt this way towards you for a some time, even though she did not recognize it herself until most recently." Elrohir looked back at his identical twin in surprise. "Truly?"

"Yes."

Arienel's eyes strayed over to the elven twins, wondering what it was they were discussing so seriously. The elleth let her eyes linger on Elladan. She was contemplating some revenge for him and the dwarf. She just needed to come up with a good plan. It had not taken much to figure out that Elrohir had been pushed and who the culprits were. She switched her gaze to Elrohir. Maybe she could enlist his help. After all, he might want some revenge, too. Morroch abruptly butted in on her thoughts. **"I'd like to help."**

Startled, the elleth turned her head sharply to look at the horse behind her, eyebrows raised. **"You rather enjoyed watching us fall over each other, remember? What reason have you to help?"** The shape-shifter chuckled rather evilly. **"What does reason have to do with humiliating embarrassment? I have no grudge against Elladan, though, Gimli is another matter. I just think it would be fun to help torture them."** Arienel grinned widely and laughed aloud.

"What is so funny?" asked a voice to her left. The elleth looked back to her brothers, having momentarily forgotten they were there as she conversed with the shape-shifter. "Oh, Morroch just told me something is all. Nothing important really." Ethon didn't quite believe that, but let it slide. The man looked about and noticed that more and more men were mounting their horses. Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas and Gimli had left to attend to last minute duties and preparations a little while ago while the four talked. He sighed. It was time to go. Giving his brother's a significant look, he warned them that they had only a moment or two to spare before having to join ranks.

Arienel had also noticed the increased activity and smiled sadly. "You have to go now, don't you?"

Lohinon wrapped his arms around his sister in a hug. "Yes, Kaia. We do." The elleth hugged him back and whispered into his ear. "Be careful. I want to see you alive when this is over. I love you." The light brown-haired man nodded. "And I you." He gave her one last hug and tweak on the nose before departing, heading toward his spotted, gray gelding, Briyn. Edonar approached her next. He had never been very close to Kaia in the sense that they'd played together as children or joked with each other now, but the two understood one another and that was enough for them. The brown-eyed sibling laid his hand on the elleth's shoulder and looked seriously into her sky blue eyes.

"Stay safe. Don't try and help everybody. You can't. Look out for yourself and if you are able, your friends."

The elleth sighed quietly and touched his arm. "Yes, Edonar. I'll try and you do the same. I'll miss you."

Edonar gave her shoulder a squeeze and moved away, toward his tent and Frenya, his roan mare. Arienel gave a small smile to his retreating back. She knew that the warning and hand pressure were as close as she was going to come to Edonar saying her loved and cared about her. She hoped he knew that her own actions spoke the same love.

**"He knows."** Morroch said quietly, but firmly in her mind. The stallion was munching on some grass a few feet away, listening and watching his rider closely. His ears were perked in her direction and he heard everything, both said and unsaid. Arienel sent a flow of gratefulness toward her bonded.

Ethon came forward last. Out of all the female's heart-brothers, he was the closest to her. The golden-haired man looked down at his sibling and sighed a bit. "Once again we have to say goodbye in uncertainty of seeing each other alive again." Arienel nodded with a small smile, feeling tears she didn't want to cry stinging her eyes. "I will be careful." Elrohir looked over from his conversation about weapons with Elladan at this statement and raised his eyebrow in clear mock-astonishment. The elleth frowned and amended, "As careful as _I _can be."

Ethon chuckled. "He's good for you. You have my blessing." Elrohir, still listening, blinked in surprise before a smile grew on his face. Arienel just rolled her eyes, blushed and smiled. What was it with brothers, fathers, male friends and their blessings? "I'm glad because he already has mine if he would but wake up and see it." she replied in a faint whisper so the dark-haired elf wouldn't hear. Her older brother laughed and answered just as quietly. "Give him time. I'm sure you aren't making it easy for him. After all, you are_ you_."

Arienel hit him in the shoulder. Ethon grinned widely and pulled her into a hug. "I love you and I will see you again - alive and hopefully married." he said with love in his voice. The elleth hugged him back tightly. "I love you, too. Stay safe and strike true." Ethon pulled away and tweaked her nose, causing the elleth to swat at him playfully even as she blinked tears away. "Go." The man smiled and nodded before going in the direction Edonar had taken, toward his own silver-dun stallion, Nithin.

* * *

The ride was long, tedious and boring to say the least. Arienel yawned and Legolas glanced over at her in amusement. "Tired?" he asked playfully. The elleth smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, just wishing and not wishing we would get there." Elladan, overhearing the conversation, slowed his palomino stallion Colgil to walk closer to them as he nodded. "I too feel this way." Gimli - from behind Legolas - grinned. He wasn't looking forward to being in Mordor, but the dwarf was always ready for battle. "Don't worry, lassie. We will fight soon enough."

The red-haired female sighed. "I know."

Silence reigned for a time as the army marched towards Mordor and Arienel grew more agitated the closer they got to the evil land. The reasons why eluded her. Of course she was nervous about the battle itself, but that did not explain the sheer fear that would rip through her at unexpected moments. The shape-shifter felt the same way and he finally contacted his rider after he had shied at a sudden shadow and she had nearly fallen off his back due to tension and not gliding with his abrupt movements. **"You feel it, too."** It was a statement and the stallion shook his mane in animal-like nervousness.

**"Yes."** She looked once again at the sky, a tremble running through her body, a chill. It felt like a warning, but of what, the elleth could not tell. She could feel her gift, bubbling in readiness, but Arienel didn't know what to focus on as an outlet. **"It cannot be the battle itself. We have been in enough troubling situations to know how to stay calm. We've never gotten jarred nerves over a fight."** His rider nodded slightly, running her hand over his neck as he arched and pranced, unable to help it.

**"I don't think it is the war, either. I think it has something to do with what we might encounter there and the fact that Sauron now knows we exist. He is sure to send something to counter us. He can't afford to let Aragorn have any advantage."** Morroch was quiet under her, finally walking more tranquilly as his mind pondered what she'd said. The more the horse thought about it, the more sense the idea made to him. They were one of the greatest assets in this upcoming final battle for the Free People's and the Dark Lord would not want to lose any advantages to his side of the war. The horse had to agree that it was likely he would send something or someone to strike at them. Morroch said nothing, but the Arienel understood him perfectly anyway, resting her hand on his neck.

* * *

Two days. Arienel found it hard to believe that it was only forty-eight hours. Two stress-filled days of marching and inconsistent, random talks with their friends. The elleth couldn't bring herself to focus, to engage in conversation causing her companions concern. Two days they traveled until about mid-afternoon on the third day a scout reported that the Black Gate was less than two hours away.

Arienel sighed in relief. Tension she wasn't even aware of anymore, released her. They were almost there. Morroch, too, relaxed a little, but neither let their guard down completely. If Sauron was going to press any advantage, the two knew it would be soon. The fear had not left either of them as well, hanging in the shadow of their thoughts, refusing to leave. It turned out that their wariness was well founded when the horses behind and before them started neighing and side-stepping nervously. A shriek filled the air and men covered their ears and tried to control their panicked horses, crying out 'Nâzgul!'.

The elleth and the shape-shifter's heads snapped up to see a fell beast in the sky, circling and clearly trying to provoke. Morroch growled, a sound that startled Arienel until she realized that the animal under her was no longer a horse. The black creature she now rode had giant eagle-like wings, but a cat body and the end of his slim tail sported feathers. A white smudge adorned his nose. The cat-creature stood much taller than the stallion under her a moment ago had. The shape-shifter looked back at her in question and the elleth clenched her teeth. "Fly."

Muscles bunched and Morroch launched himself into the air. His wings flapped hard before catching an updraft. The fell beast noticed the cat-creature and the female upon its back immediately, and the Black Rider set his mount for them. A deafening shriek filled the air and Arienel covered her ears involuntarily, grimacing as she kept her legs tight around Morroch's middle to stay on. The cat-creature roared, feeling the elleth's pain, and hurtled toward the Ringwraith, jaw open and claws extended. The two creatures hit with a jarring thud, biting and clawing at each other, trying to gain an advantage. Arienel tried to avoid the Black Rider's blade and strike with her own as she pulled it from the sheath on her back. It wasn't easy.

The elleth could tell that the Wraith was the better swordsman only a short way into the fight. It didn't help that she had never fought anyone in the air before. Balancing on the cat-creature that twisted and plunged under her, while defending and swiping with her own sword was tiring and was beginning to be too much for her to handle. When the Nâzgul took a swipe at Arienel's head and she just barely moved out of the way, Morroch disengaged, throwing one last swipe at his opponent.

Gaining some distance, the shape-shifter glanced at his rider.** "Are you well?"** The elleth shook her head, her body shaking and breathing coming in gulps. **"He's too strong for me, Dagoryn. He's the better swordsman."** Even her mind-speech sounded tried and breathless. The shape-shifter dodged nimbly around the fell beast, being the faster of the two and more agile. Morroch wove though the air and tried to buy his rider some time before confronting the Ringwraith again. **"If he is the better then the solution is simple; don't fight him with a sword."** His voice was grim, but it needed to be said.

Comprehension came to Arienel then. **"My power? I don't know how to control it well enough for something like this!"**

Morroch looked back at her with hard, gold eyes. **"Then don't control it."** The elleth swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, clutching her ears as the Nâzgul shrieked once more. The shape-shifter turned his head away from the female and abruptly plummeted. Arienel looked up to see the Ringwraith above them, but slowly getting farther away as Morroch fell. The elleth looked forward again and saw the ground coming up fast. She didn't scream. Arienel trusted Morroch and her mind was on much more important things than his flying. Black wings snapped open and the elleth's stomach flipped uncomfortably. **"I might hurt you again if I let my gift loose. I don't want to risk that."** she finally said as they started to climb again.

**"But if you don't then they will die."**

Arienel looked down at the ground - following his train-of-thought - where the army mild about, looking up at the sky and clutching their ears as the Nâzgul shrieked once again. She shut her eyes and then opened them, a hardness now in their sky blue depths. She sheathed her sword in a fluid movement and wrapped her hands in the fur under her. The shape-shifter read his rider's thoughts as easily as she had read his and wheeled around, heading straight for the Ringwraith.

* * *

Legolas watched the deadly dance in the sky with dread. He knew that his sister's skill with a blade was no match for a Wraith's. The elven prince grasped his bow in reflex, but knew that the fell beast was too high up to shoot. _Eru keep her safe..._ Gimli, riding behind the golden-haired elf, touched his friend's arm. "She'll be fine, laddie." the dwarf said reassuringly, secretly hoping he was right.

Elladan, riding close to the others, grabbed his twin's shoulder as the younger brother shook with fear and rage, causing Talagor to rear slightly before coming down, dancing. The elder twin looked up at the sky and prayed silently for the elleth to stay safe. He looked at his brother. More than just her own life would be lost if she died. He kept his attention divided between his brother and the elleth his brother had tied himself to in his heart.

All Elrohir could do was clench his teeth and stare at the sky. His gaze followed the red shape on the cat-creature's back and he felt his heart twist with every ring of blade on blade. He'd wanted to stop her, had known she'd go to fight the Wraith, but his voice had been drowned out as the Black Rider shrieked and then she was gone, too far for him to influence, to stop.

Aragorn watched as the shape-shifter and elleth faced the Ringwraith. He feared for the elleth and the dragon he had come to consider friends. "Why do they not land? They cannot take the Nâzgul with their battle skills." the future king said quietly to the Maia by his side, trying to keep Brego steady under him for his own sake and to hopefully give his men some courage. Gandalf looked up in worry, knowing that he did not have the strength to fight a Ringwraith anymore, not after his staff was broken by the Witch King. He prayed desperately for the child he'd come to consider like a granddaughter to him. "They are drawing him away from us."

The Ranger glanced at Gandalf and had to admit to himself that he would have done the same, but he couldn't accept that the two in the sky should do it, too. "It is madness. Arienel cannot fight the Wraith with a blade. She is not strong enough." he hissed.

"She won't continue to fight him that way and that is what worries me more than her potential death by the Nâzgul." the older Maia replied cryptically as was his nature.

* * *

Another tremendous jolt came over the four opponents as they clashed together once more and the fell beast roared, and Morroch did the same as they went for each other's wings and necks. Time seemed to slow for Arienel as she let the need of the situation fill her, let her gift flood her mind and being. Her gray eyes saw all of the Nâzgul's movements and she felt she had more them enough time to counter them with her bone-handled dagger. Morroch's abrupt swerving and lunging caused her no trouble as her body responded naturally without the elleth bidding it to. The air seemed to crackle in her ears.

The Black Rider struck at her and barely missed as his blade slid down her own. Anger coursed through the elleth's veins and her eyes blazed with it, seeping black. She raised her hand without knowing entirely why, but acting on the instinct that was flowing through her without reserve. It was almost easy to keep her walls up, to let her gift flood around her as the anger created a shield all its own. She didn't care about the ache in her arms or the mild pain in her head. Her attention was focused on the Black Rider waiting for her destruction, her fury.

Lightning shot from a suddenly dark sky and ice wrapped around her fingers, shooting off to strike the Wraith in the chest. Morroch jerked out of the way of the blast, breathing hard and staring as their enemy was engulfed in the coldness, lightning coming to wrap around him from the dark clouds at Arienel's bidding. The shape-shifter felt an energy he'd never experienced before rushing through him and his mouth was suddenly streaming fire - something he should not have been able to do in this form - adding it to the elements that already attacked the Black Rider.

A pain filled scream emitted from the Wraith and it writhed upon the fell beast's back. The animal's flight became jerky with pain as the fire singed its wings and the fell beast roared in terror, trying to dislodge the inferno in its saddle. Arienel watched with a cold, detached gaze and uttered one word to the two beings with all her power behind it, using the methods Gandalf had taught her, finding the weak points in the being before her.

**_"Die."_**

* * *

**Review? *smiles charmingly with a hint of pleading* Oh, and don't hurt me...**

**GT ~ **Thank you for your review! I am glad you refrained from hurting your head and yes, Arienel is getting quite fed up with all of her unfortunate - and painful - situations. She's about ready to strangle me. LOL I hope the unconscious thing doesn't truly bother you too much. I think you are kidding, but it's hard to tell. Hope you liked the chapter entitled "Dîn" and that you enjoy this chapter as well.

~ Kaisaan


	20. Dúath

**Disclaimer:** I own Nuthin'! N-U-T...ya know...nuthin'. Well, I do own my own characters, but that's it!

A/N ~ I can't tell you how relieved I was that you (my readers) actually liked the last chapter. I tell you, I was really hesitant to post it! LOL Hope you like this one as well... This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Dúath ~ Shadow_****  
**

Time seemed to still, each second held perfectly in quiet. Morroch's wing-beats seemed to slow, the fire crackling and lightning's crackling dulling. Arienel blinked. The Nâzgul and fell beast's chilling cries of pain shattered the illusion. The evil beings suddenly combusted. One moment they were there and the next they had turned to dust, falling back down to earth until the ashes were caught up in a northern breeze that blew them away.

Arienel remained indifferent, not even having flinched. It was what she had ordered the being to do. To die and she felt no regret over it.

Morroch sighed in relief - watching in disbelief as smoke left his feline mouth. He really shouldn't be able to do that - but was now worried about his rider. Usually after completing a task with her power, the elleth would slump in exhaustion and the shape-shifter would feel the power drain back to where it mostly lay dormant until called upon. It had been that way in the past, when practicing. This time, however, the power did not leave and the cat-creature could feel it pulsing through their bond, causing him to feel stronger, hear, see and smell better. It was wrapped around the elleth tightly, around the walls of her mind, refusing to leave...and he couldn't tell if Arienel wanted it to.

The shape-shifter started to glide downward and looked back at Arienel once more. Her eyes were still gray, black outlining the edges and slowly seeping inward like slender vines. She hadn't spoken and it worried him. Her thoughts were closed to his mind, she was ignoring his hesitant probes and as Morroch began his decent back to the ground, the elleth uttered another one worded command. **"No."**

His reply was soft, firm, but with a hint of unsureness for the female herself. **"Ainarë, we should land. I know you are tired and we need to let the others know we are well, uninjured."** Detached gray-black eyes just looked at him. seeming to not see _him_ at all. **"No."** Hearing that one word spoken like that again made Morroch realize something was horribly wrong and he looked away - only to see he had stopped flapping and wasn't falling. Arienel's power was holding them in the air, enforcing her illogical need to stay in the sky. The cat-creature looked back at his rider and slowly nodded. He felt himself released from Arienel's gift to fly again. He did so and then warred with himself. To land, seek their friends' help and risk his rider being mad at him - or even attempting to hurt him in her state of mind - or to do as she said? Loyalty and caution eventually won out in the shape-shifter's mind and he started flying upwards and toward Mordor slowly - occasionally circling back briefly - not wanting to lose the army below them. He hoped his bonded would return to being herself soon and that he hadn't made a horrible decision.

Arienel didn't seem to notice the slow pace and looked straight ahead. She didn't acknowledge his turbulent thoughts.

_*** The elleth was intoxicated by her gift, but also railing in her mind against the control it had gained over her. Even as she fought it, though, she couldn't help but revel in the power she felt. This scared her down to her soul. Her power had locked her in her own mind and part of her didn't care. Arienel could feel her gift around her like a living, flowing creature and knew that she hadn't been nearly prepared enough for what she'd unleashed. Now she was dealing with the consequences._

_Sky blue eyes looked around and the elleth realized she could still see the world going on outside. It hadn't registered before in her panic, but her clear walls still allowed her to see what she was doing, what her power was doing. Arienel wasn't sure what was controlling her gift at this point. Her one need, that she could think of right now, was to get out of here and that wasn't happening. What was driving her power? The elleth didn't know, but it terrified her and she started to scream the shape-shifter's name. ***_

Arienel sat calmly on the black cat-creature, her unseeing gray eyes looking straight ahead, lost in her power.

* * *

Elrohir watched the elleth and Morroch carefully. Such a feeling of relief had washed over him when the Ringwraith disappeared, knowing Arienel was safe. Now he wasn't so sure his reaction hadn't been too soon. From the ground it looked like the two had engaged some sort of struggle before the shape-shifter righted himself and started flying forward. The dark-haired elf couldn't think of anything good that the two would fight about and he felt a twisting sensation in his stomach. "Something is wrong."

Elladan nodded from where he rode next to his brother. He had noticed, too and now watched with narrowed eyes as Morroch circled once more. What was he doing? It was Legolas who figured it out. He had glanced over at Elrohir's words and was now looking at the sky with them. The elven prince watched Morroch's wing-beats carefully. Realization hit. The shape-shifter was purposely going slow so as not to lose them.

"Why doesn't he just land?" Gimli's voice was puzzled and worried, though, he would never admit to the latter.

"I'm not sure." Legolas admitted. He found himself wishing Haiawen had not stayed in the City. The elven prince had a feeling she would have better known what was going on. The dwarf spoke up once again from behind the elf. "Why don't we go to Gandalf? He can speak to the lassie like the Lady Galadriel spoke to us." Elrohir, having heard the dwarf, spurred his horse forward and the other elves followed quickly.

Further up in the army-line, Aragorn turned to Gandalf. "It would be safer for them on the ground now. Please tell Arienel to land, Mithrandir." the future king requested as he started riding forward. He had noticed the struggle-like behavior, but thought that it might have been from tiredness and regaining balance with one's body - and maybe power - after a fight. He, along with the others, could not come up with a reason why the two bonded would fight.

The Maia looked up at the two in the sky and reached out to the elleth. Gandalf almost fell off Shadowfax at the amount of forceful resistance that greeted his gentle probing. He gasped and blinked, his head ringing. The ranger wheeled Brego around at the noise, concerned. "Gandalf! Are you well? What happened?"

The twins, Gimli and Legolas chose this moment to join the two. They didn't question, however, as the older Maia had already regained his breath and started speaking, his voice rasping slightly. "Arienel has lost control of her Gift. I couldn't get to her mind. He power surrounds her too thickly." He looked white and ill at the words he was saying, light blue eyes straying to the sky. Elrohir paled with him. The last time Arienel had used her powers to any big degree, she had been hurt or left unconscious. "Is she going to be well?" The words felt like they would never make it out of his constricting throat.

Gandalf looked back at them. "I don't know. Since my encounter with the Witch-King, my own Gift hasn't been as strong as it once was. There are also limitation placed on me for my tasks here in Arda. Arienel's outdoes mine while we both remain here. I can't stop her and my limitations are not hers. Whether she chooses good or ill, we can't stop her now. I believe that her power is now testing her and she will have an important choice soon." It was all he would say on the matter and the group was left to watch the sky - continuing to march - worry and wonder.

* * *

Due to his rider's power increasing his own natural abilities, Morroch heard the entire conversation. He was flying as close to the ground as Arienel would let him and he'd been trying to pick up any information from Gandalf that he could, suspecting that eventually the Maia would figure out what was going on. The cat-creature was a bit worried that Arienel would be upset at his actions and thoughts, but he soon realized that the elleth was in her own world. She wasn't paying anymore attention to him than one might some horses drawing a wagon. He was a means for transportation. This idea irritated the shape-shifter and he ran something Gandalf had said over in his head: _"Whether she chooses good or ill, we can't stop her now. I believe that her power is now testing her and she will have an important choice soon."_

Morroch growled and started to call upon another shape slowly. They might not be able to stop her, but the black cat-creature now knew he was her equal. Simply by being bonded with her, he shared the power that came from the female - he figured that was why he'd been able to blow fire in a form that shouldn't even house fire. She couldn't beat him and he couldn't beat her, but they could hold each other in check and Morroch planned to do exactly that.

He stopped moving forward, flapping strongly, but not in a way that would move him, merely making him hover. Arienel immediately came to life, her power recognizing a command being disobeyed. She kicked the shape-shifter in the side, irritated. Morroch snarled and bucked, arching his back sharply. **"Stop."** he warned quietly, his voice menacing. The elleth glared and kicked again, her hand also smacking the feline neck. **"Move beast."** It was said in cold scorn and Morroch let his own fury loose.

_*** Arienel beat against her mind's wall. "Leave him alone!" The elleth was no longer content to wait out her power and watched in horror at what it was doing to her friend. "Stop!" ***_

Morroch yowled in rage, the sound echoing on the air and building in intensity, soon becoming a roar as his dragon shape took over. This was not his rider! He plunged forward, spiraling upward in a deadly dance through the sky, his body bucking and writhing in spontaneous, unpredictable movements. The elleth gritted her teeth and moved fluidity with the dragon's body, but hung on for dear life. Her power constantly kept her on the tornado of black. The shape-shifter didn't care that he wasn't dislodging the female, that wasn't his goal. He knew that he couldn't harm Arienel - with or without her power - but his wild flight was doing it's purpose. The elleth was too busy focusing on staying on that her shields around her mind had weakened.  
Morroch let instinct take over his flying - also trusting that the same power that wanted to control him would keep them from death - as he delved into his rider's mind in much the same way as she had done when he was lost in his. The shape-shifter knew what he was doing was incredibly dangerous. Arienel's gift could abruptly figure out what he was doing and stop him, but the dragon couldn't leave his friend trapped in her own mind and he didn't hesitate.

*** _Arienel sensed the shields, the clear walls that were keeping her locked away weaken. Gritting her teeth, the elleth pushed and stabbed at the walls. **"You will let me out." **She looked up, feeling a familiar presence, and saw a dark shape coming towards her imprisonment. _**"Morroch?"**

_The dragon looked back at her worriedly through the transparent shield, noticing her bloody hands and tear streaked face. He ignored the flow of power around his legs, knowing that it wasn't going to harm him. The stronger part of his rider's gift was occupied. _**"Are you hurt badly?"**

**"No, but mellenig do not help me in this. I have to gain control on my own or my gift will always control me."**_ she said quickly when she saw him reaching a claw out to the barely visible wall. Arienel was sorely tempted to accept his offered help, but she knew that what she had said was true. The elleth started working on the wall again with her bone-handled dagger that had somehow made it into her mind with her - along with clothes and other weapons - determined to get out, to gain control once more. Morroch growled in agitation and nervousness as he watched. The shape-shifter knew his rider was right, but it didn't ease the anxiousness he felt._

_Arienel eventually felt the wall give and tumbled out into Morroch and the flow of her gift. She winced and stifled a whimper as the headache that had been kept at bay hit with vengeance before dulling to a tolerable throb. The elleth sighed in relief and then looked up toward Morroch. Her sky blue eyes widened in shock as she saw something else behind him. _

_It was her...or was it?_

_The dark-elf that strode fluidly towards her had dark, blood red hair streaked with black. Her skin was pale-white like snow, swirling red symbols running up and down her arms. Eyes the color of midnight-black held a hard glint, mocking laughter dancing in their depths. A black, flowing dress gave her a threatening aura and lightning crackled around her hands and head. She looked like a darker, evil version of Arienel herself. The dark-elf smirked._

_**"Who are you?"** the elleth whispered, backing into the dragon's side as Morroch bared his large fangs, gold eyes following the being with dislike and deadly intent. The look-a-like chuckled cruelly. **"I am you, of course. Or you as you could be if you would just recognize that your so-called friends are holding you back, trying to control you for their own purposes. I am you if you would let what is inside and part of you out to reign freely. If you would but accept the many uses for your power."**_

_Arienel stared and trembled. This was her? How? "**I am not you. I won't be you. I can't."** she protested, but her voice cracked. Part of what the dark-elf said was true: Gandalf had been trying to make her use her power less, only allowing her to do what he instructed. That was true...wasn't it? Or was it not the same thing at all? The dark-elf didn't give her time to decide._

_**"Oh? Aren't they? What did they say when you told them you were coming on this march? Did any of them try to stop you? They only want you for what you can do, Arienel. They only want you because you can control the dragon, because of your gift."** The dark-one stalked forward with intent and Morroch snarled harshly, a sound the vibrated deep in his throat. His teeth gleamed wickedly in the strange light. The dark-elf looked at him in disgust and anger, midnight eyes sparking with lightning, but came no closer. **"This beast encourages you to use your gift and yet, even he cannot fathom your true potential, even he is a hindrance to you."** Her very voice was a venomous hiss._

_The elleth frowned and her sky blue eyes narrowed, her voice quiet. **"Morroch is of no hindrance to me and my friends are not using me. They accepted me before my gift awakened."**_

_**"Ah yes, but what if you now refused to help them, to do what they wanted? Would they still accept you, let you stay with them? Would **_**he**_** still love you? I think not. You only appeal to them for what they can take from you. You know the only thing they care about is winning this war, no matter who they must use to do so."** Dark, malicious eyes sparkled with glee as if sensing that the prey was close to being caught. Arienel looked at Morroch with suddenly conflicted eyes. Was that true? Where was the dark-elf getting these ideas from anyway? Laughter rang in her ears._

**_"You think they let you come because they respect you? They respect the Nâzgul-killer, Éowyn, but they did not allow her to join the army. No, my dear, naive self. They needed you to control the beast you ride. They needed a weapon. That is what you are: a weapon. You know that your powers even outdo the old Maia now. Do you honestly think that what I say isn't true? They are your own _fears_, Arienel."_**

_Arienel's breathing came in short, hitched gasps and she clutched Morroch's scales. Was it true? Was she only good to her friends as long as she could be used to their purposes? The elleth swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The elleth opened them quickly, however, when she felt a presence near her face. Morroch's gold eyes stared into her's with warmth, love and a fierce protection. A new realization dawned on the red-haired female slowly and she started to smile, feeling calmer. The dark-elf looked a bit worried as Arienel turned her hard eyes to her dark self._

**_"You are a liar and your words are meant to deceive and lead astray. You might have fooled me had you left Morroch out of your attempt, but you made the mistake of mentioning him. I can look into his eyes alone and see he isn't a beast. I can look into his thoughts, his heart and see his care for me is real. He is more intelligent than some humans. A beast he is not, but a liar you are. If you will lie about him, would you not lie about the rest? I don't need you, I don't want to become you and I never will. Begone!"_**

_The dark-elf shrieked, lightning and fire whipping the air around her and she lunged for the elleth, but the Arienel merely shook her head. The dark-one vanished. _***

* * *

Those on the ground had watched the crazy flight with sick dread. Most on the ground didn't even know Arienel or Morroch, but they knew of what they represented, they knew that their chances were better with the pair than without. They were unsure what was happening, but it didn't look like something good.

Elrohir found himself gripping his horse's reigns so tight that his hands had gone white and numb. The dark-haired elf had also bitten through his lip - not on purpose. Talagor had reared due to his tension and he'd bit it hard in surprise for the stallions movement. Elladan's gaze switched from his brother to the the pair in the sky, unsure which he was more worried about. He glanced at Gimli to see the dwarf looking at ill as he felt.

Legolas was straining his neck upwards to view the sky and Gandalf was in a similar position, fear shining plainly from his eyes, though, he spoke not. Aragorn tried to keep the men moving.

* * *

Morroch slowed his flight and stopped his bucking, turning to look at Arienel from where she now clung, trembling on his back. **"Are you well?"** The elleth nodded, her red hair streaming and swallowed, sitting up slowly. **"Yes, but I think we should land now."** The black dragon agreed and began his decent. They landed smoothly, just ahead of the army. Arienel's fingers loosened their death-grip on the dragon's ridges and she tumbled quite ungracefully off the shape-shifter's back into the dirt. Morroch folded his tired wings with a sigh of relief.

The elleth smiled at him, starting to regain some equilibrium and had barely enough time to try to stand properly before she was swept up in a pair of strong arms. She grunted at the impact, but couldn't find it in herself to protest as a familiar scent washed over her. "Ro."

"Don't ever do that again!" Elrohir held her away from him and shook her shoulders gently, but his grip almost bruising. "Do you hear me? Do not do this again! You scared me!" Arienel saw the tears leaking out of the elf's eyes and nodded, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry." She hugged him as Legolas came running over, only slightly slower than the dark-haired elf. The son of Elrond was extremely reluctant to let the red-haired female go, but he knew that her brother needed reassurance, too.

Legolas enveloped his sister tightly, but was a bit calmer in the lecture department. "You scared me! What were you doing?" Gimli answered with a friendly clap to the elleth's back - hiding his own worry well. "What do you think she was doing, laddie? Getting herself in trouble." The elleth didn't get the chance to reply to that or even manage to stand on her own because Gandalf showed up. "Arienel, come here." he said calmly, relieved that he could once again speak to her.

She wobbled as Legolas released her and Morroch's head head came to her side, supporting as she walked to the Maia. **"I'm sorry, Mithrandir. I shouldn't have used my power. It was stupid I know. I -"** the rest of the sentence was cut off - even in mind-speech - as the Istar wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing gently. **"I'm proud of you."** Arienel blinked and looked confused as he released her, holding her away with a smile. Out of all the thing she expected him to say, that wasn't it.

**"What?"**

**"You used your gift only when you knew that you had no other choice and when it came time to choose your path, you chose correct. I'm proud of you."**

**"Oh."**

Gandalf let her shoulders go and Arienel leaned against Morroch as the Maia spoke again. "Now let us get you and the Dragon something to eat. This war is not over yet and you are going to need strength." Elrohir looked at Legolas almost pleadingly and the elven prince nodded with a small smile. The dark-haired elf smiled gratefully came to Arienel's side, wrapping an arm around her waist, helped her to support her as much as Morroch did. The elleth blushed, but didn't protest, letting him help her onto the shape-shifter's back. Before Morroch could take off towards the wagons in the back of the army, though, Mithrandir came to the dragon's head. "Al-agorel, Morlug." the Maia said kindly. Morroch stared hard at Gandalf and slowly nodded. He and Gandalf had never really acknowledged the distrust between them, preferring to merely watch each other from afar, but now the Istar had taken the first step toward trust. The shape-shifter was wise enough to see and accept it. "Le channon."

The black Dragon sprang into the air and headed for the back of the army, feeling Arienel's breath go out in a sigh. **"I am unsure whether I should start feeling relieved yet or even if I should feel worn out."** Strangely enough, she wasn't all that tired. Sure, her head ached and there was a soreness to her limbs, but the exhaustion she'd expected wasn't there. Morroch's gold eyes glanced back at her. **"You didn't use it alone this time."**

The elleth blinked, but nodded slowly as it started to make sense. Anger had fueled her gift at first, but after that? She'd been working alone for a time, but Morroch's own power, his own dragon heritage had meshed with her Maia-gift, growing and bouncing off each other. Just as Gandalf had said it would. The shape-shifter rumbled in his throat. A chuckle. **"I think we need not fear you passing out anymore."**

**"Warg."**

Morroch's laughter sent large vibrations through his body and Arienel felt Elrohir's grip on her waist tighten in surprise. This was cause enough for her own laughter and it felt good to release the tension and slight hysteria. The two eventually calmed and Morroch drifted toward the ground. **"The wagons are ahead."**

**"I see them. I'm glad Gandalf suggested food. I am hungry and can feel that you are, too."**

* * *

_Later, back with the army...just so no one is confused..._

* * *

Morroch was in horse form again and he and Arienel found themselves hedged in-between the twins, the elven prince, the dwarf and Gandalf. The elleth smiled as her brother looked over at her once more. **"Do they think we'll run away?"**

**"I don't think Elrohir or Legolas would give you a chance. Those two are watching you like hawks."**

"I did give them scare, but still, I'm not hurt." the girl said in a mumble, causing the stallion to arch his neck and snort before shaking his mane in amusement, looking back at her with one gold eye. **"I think they want to keep it that way."** was the teasing response. Arienel thumped his shoulder, but couldn't contain a smile. Elrohir glanced over at the red-haired female riding confidently and apparently having no ill-affect from what she had gone through an hour earlier. The son of Elrond smiled slightly as he watched her, finally accepting that she was fine. He had made up his mind about something, watching her and the shape-shifter spiral through the sky. He had to wonder why it had taken her being in danger of dying for him to gather the will to make this decision... He would ask her to marry him if they lived through this. Elrohir couldn't imagine life without her anymore, terrifying trouble and all.

The gate came into view quite suddenly as they rounded the mountain, though, they were still about fifteen minutes away from being close to it. Arienel applied pressure to Morroch's withers and understanding the request, he sidled up to Elrohir's horse, Talagor - though reluctantly. The two stallion didn't get along. The elleth smiled at the dark-haired elf, but the expression was strained and he reached across to take her hand, his brown eyes catching her wide sky blue.

"Le vaethor vaen ar iston i vellas lîn mi nagor. I chyth 'wîn dregathar sui merchaint od Anor ar ast ad-ortheritha!" His hand, still holding her own, came up to touch her cheek and Elrohir spoke softly the rest. "Av-'osto, Mell."

Arienel felt warmth spread through her heart, driving back to the cold and fear. She smiled at the dark-haired elf. "Len estelion. Avon gostad ae maethol a nin, gyrig." A tight squeeze to her hand was answer enough before Morroch sidled away from Talagor, having had more than enough of the chestnut stallion's presence. Arienel turned her attention once more toward their enemy...or at least their enemy's land. The army had approached the Black Gates unchallenged. Every man and horse now shifted about uneasily, unsure as to the next course of action. The elleth rubbed Morroch's neck in her own nervousness, but froze as a more than familiar feeling came over her. Sky blue eyes seeped gray and Morroch whinnied in alarm as the world slipped away from the elleth and her body started to slip off his back...

(vision) _Arienel watched as Sam jerked his head up in surprise from where he watched the ground, staring at her in surprise. He blinked and rubbed his eyes quickly, disbelieving what he was seeing - an elven maid with red hair in the heart of Mordor, appearing unharmed and even clean. The hobbit glanced at his companion, but Frodo was not looking up, did not appear to see anything, but the Eye in his mind, before his eyes. Sam looked back at the elf in time to see her smile, sky blue eyes filled with both hope and sadness.** "Hold on to hope, little hobbit. Be strong for Frodo. Take courage, Sam for your friends are closer than you might think and their love and hope is with you. Do not give up, not while there is still hope and light in the world."** The blond hobbit merely nodded, unable to do more or find the words to say. He didn't have to as the maiden started to fade and then disappeared entirely. _

_Arienel thought that was the end of the vision, but it was not and her form came into focus once more, revealing that she had moved and this time it was Frodo's eyes that saw her. The dark-haired hobbit was even more surprised by her presence than Sam had been. He had gotten so accustomed to seeing the Eye, the wheel of fire before him that the female's two blue eyes - breaking through his blinded sight - startled him terribly. Sam was at his friend's side immediately, catching Frodo as he lurched backward. The blond hobbit's hand brushed against Arienel's own - they had both reached out to steady Frodo - and he realized that though he could not see the elven maiden, she was still there._

_Frodo stared at her, his blue eyes suddenly flickering with a dying hope. Arienel's own sky blue eyes filled with tears at the dark-haired hobbit's state of mind, his despair but she forced her voice to remain confident, to not shake. **"I pray you have not given up on hope, Frodo. We have not given up on you. Your heart is strong, it should not despair so. Your friends are doing all they are able to help you in this fight, but you must keep going, keep fighting. Know that the prayers of all go with you, little hobbit. Farewell, Ring-bearer."** Arienel leaned down, still holding the hobbit's shoulders gently, and gave Frodo kiss on the forehead as she started to fade once more. _(end vision)

The elleth came back to reality in Elrohir's arms and still on a horse, though, she felt bruised for some reason. Wait. She was in Elrohir's arms. Gaining her bearings, the red-haired female saw with a quick glance that she was aboard a chestnut stallion, not a black one. Another quick search - this time with her mind - showed that Morroch was with soldiers of Rohan and Gondor while she was staring at an enormous black gate and a creepy orc with no eyes and sharp, bloody teeth. Its head was encased in a helmet and all that showed was its mouth.

**"Morroch? Are you well?"** she asked tentatively. Why was he not here with the rest of them - for she could see that Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Éomer were around her with Merry, Pippin and Gimli riding double with various members - and back with the army? **"Yes. I am fine Ainarë. Just focus on the negotiations."** was the warm reply, though, he didn't answer the question buzzing around in her head. Arienel didn't say anything more, though. She just did as the shape-shifter said and leaned back against Elrohir, squeezing the protective hand around her middle to show the dark-haired elf that she was awake again. Elrohir's grip tightened as he acknowledged her.

The red-haired female looked again at the Mouth - as she decided to call him - as her companions appeared distressed and heard the information he was telling Gandalf and the others. "The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The words seemed to rip through all of them, but it was with satisfaction that Arienel knew them to be untrue. She glared, sky blue eyes snapping fire. "You lie." They were the only words that passed her clenched teeth.

The Mouth swung it's head toward her quickly, appearing irritated. "Ahhh, the Eldanarë. My Master had been expecting you." The elleth didn't reply and the conversation continued and ended with the Mouth's head rolling from his shoulders. As Aragorn announced that he would not believe Frodo dead, Arienel finally spoke again. "Wise is that choice, Elessar, for the hobbits are not dead. They are free and this causes doubt to form in Sauron's mind." Arienel looked at each of her companions and grinned. "They are making their way closer to Mount Doom."

The faces around her took on small smiles, eyes filled with hope and the elleth could see their hearts lighten again as they rode back to the army.

* * *

Aragorn's speech was good. It was concise and rallied the mens' courage. Arienel just wished it would calm her suddenly racing heart as she swung off Talagor and out of Elrohir's arms to the ground. The horse was sent away by Elrohir. The men were dismounting, sending their steads away. They did not expect to survive this battle and would not subject their mounts to death like this.

The elleth stood, looking at the approaching army, her stomach churning. The Black Gate had opened, revealing their enemy and his force. It was more than they could even hope to defeat through strength of arms and everyone knew it. Morroch's large muzzle came down and he blew in her hair gently. The dragon's gold eyes held her's steadily when she looked up. "You should get on now." His voice was soft, none of the fear he felt in it and the elleth nodded, grateful for his calm presence. She was ready to climb up Morroch's shoulder to mount when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Arienel encountered the brown, worried eyes of Elrohir.

The dark-haired elf had moved forward without clearly knowing what he was going to do and now found himself staring into the sky blue eyes of the elleth he loved. Elrohir didn't stop to think, but let instinct guide him as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He breathed in her scent and savored the softness of her skin against his before withdrawing slowly, breathing shakily from even such a simple thing as the kiss had been. The dark-haired elf cupped Arienel's face. "Stay safe." he whispered.

Arienel could only nod. She felt stunned and lightheaded. Her heart was still pounding. He had kissed her! The elleth finally smiled brightly, helpless to the joy that burst within her. "I will." She brought her hands up to rest on his chest and then kissed the son of Elrond just as lightly as he'd kissed her before turning and springing up onto Morroch. The shape-shifter had been quiet through the whole exchange, but inside he was smiling and his rider could feel his approval. Teasing could wait until later.

The elleth looked down at the surprised, dark-haired elf. "That kiss had better have meant something, Elrondion because I intend to discuss it once this is over." she warned playfully, her butterflies finally subduing to be replaced by a warm feeling in her middle. Elrohir grinned. "I'll look forward to that, Mell."

Arienel blinked away sudden tears and nodded. "Go." she said softly. Elrohir touched her leg gently and then left, running towards his twin.

* * *

Morroch dodged another strike by a fell beast as it went for his neck and Arienel sent a concussive blast towards it and its Black Rider, knocking them back. The elleth looked around at the rest of the approaching Nâzgul, having repelled the first and knew that they couldn't beat them all, not even with her gift. She had a tight reign on her power, but at the same time was letting it direct her. She evaded many a killing strike as the Black Rider's converged on them because the gift inside warned her in time. The elleth gathered the flow of power and sent a blast of fire that twirled and spiraled in a deadly arc toward its target. One of the Ringwraiths was struck, but the fire only slowed him down as he beat out the hungry flames. Arienel growled and swore. She had suspected that without the aid of her darker self or Morroch's own dragon fire that she wouldn't have a powerful enough flame to cause the Wraith any real harm.

A snarl came from Morroch as the dragon clawed an opponent. It was more for his own frustration than to scare the enemy. He couldn't use fire without first ingesting rock and they both knew it. Arienel's failed fire and his own inability to help angered the shape-shifter. The elleth had to agree with his sentiment as she blocked a downward thrust from a Morgul blade and struck out with her own, lightning from the darkened sky striking the fell beast the Black Rider rode upon. It shrieked, disengaging and Arienel breathed a sigh of temporary relief as Morroch twisted away, making even more room between them. The shape-shifter turned to the left and the red-haired female caught a glimpse of something approaching in the sky. She focused her attention on it hurriedly and her eyes widened as she saw fully what it was that was winging its way toward them.

Giant eagles! And flying ahead of them, far out in front...was a pure white Eagle and even from this distance, Arienel and Morroch knew who it was. Their Follower. Morroch let out a roar of welcome as the majestic creatures air-tackled the Wraiths. The battle in the sky was evenly matched now and Arienel felt a sense of renewed hope as they joined in once more. It was quickly doused, however, as she felt her friend's mind sharpen in alarm, felt the scales under her stiffen, much like hair on a dog would. Looking up, the elleth saw something she hadn't expected in a million years. It sent a shiver of dread running down her back.

About a half mile away, flying towards them at great speed was huge, red dragon.

Morroch didn't know how the knowledge came to him, but he knew. This was a Fire Dragon. A male fire dragon much older and more experienced than he. As the great creature came closer, the shape-shifter was able to see its eyes with the help of his rider's gift and his own. They spoke of defeat and were glazed, uncomprehending the things around them...or no longer caring. They reminded the black dragon of Arienel when her power had taken hold of her. The fire dragon looked...controlled. Morroch was suddenly following an instinct he didn't understand, roaring a challenge at the larger creature.

The fire dragon faltered as he drew near and the shape-shifter saw unbridled surprise and anguish in those eyes before they glazed over again. Morroch fully realized then that his guess was correct; the other was indeed being forced to attack. Anger like he had never known took hold of the black dragon and his roar of rage echoed off the mountains of Mordor this time, unlike his challenge from before. Arienel clung to the shape-shifter as he trembled with a strong emotion. The elleth's eyes widened and her breath came in gasps as she comprehended just how deep the root of her friend's rage went. It bubbled and exploded like living fire and the red-haired female felt her own wrath stir as she came in contact with it.

The elleth's power surged and crackled around her, waiting to be called on, gaining strength from her anger and the dragon's. A twin storm to dance with him. It brought the shape-shifter to his senses and Morroch looked at the elleth with concerned gold eyes. He couldn't let her fight this battle. He quickly made a decision, one he knew would anger her further, but he saw no other way to keep her safe. The shape-shifter roared to a nearby Eagle and the great bird flew towards him. It took Morroch a moment to realize that the giant bird was pure white and seemed to be staring at him in disbelief.

Morroch ignored the expression. "I don't know who you are, but she will be safe with you." His voice snapped and was more of a growl than speech, but the white Eagle understood, looking angry, but nodding reluctantly as it glanced toward the fire dragon in the distance. It was with only a moment's hesitation that it flew upward above the black dragon. Arienel screamed as she felt something grab her middle and let a blast of power loose at her assailant. It never reached its target as Morroch restrained the torrent. **"Ainarë! It is our Follower."**

The elleth drew her gift back with effort and it came reluctantly. The white Eagle didn't let go of her waist, though, and the elleth found herself pulled away from her shape-shifter. **"Dagoryn!" **The cry came in questioning panic as she hung from the giant bird's claw. What was going on? What was he doing! The black dragon looked at her sadly and shook his head as he watched the red dragon come closer from the corner of his gold eye. **"I can't let you fight this one with me, Ainarë. I'm sorry."** The shape-shifter turned swiftly away, closing his mind off to his rider as he flew towards the bigger dragon.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! *ducks behind her computer* I promise to get another chapter out soon! Review?**

**_GT _**(to your first review) ~ Ahh, I remember the 'falling asleep at the computer' syndrome. LOL No biggie, I'm just glad you enjoyed the chapter. Your sense of humor is my kinda humor! I completely grinned and chuckled reading that warning! Wedding bells? Well...we'll see. ;) I'm happy you like all the love. I try very hard to keep relationships going between my characters (no matter how many of them I have to play and remember. Eek!).

(and to your second) ~ Oh good! I'm glad to know it! I take my reviewers very seriously and what they don't like, I try to correct or get better at. Yes, I thought it was funny, too, but that IS how Arienel feels about it. Morroch is evil - that's why I love him so much. ;) Wow, I guess you liked it, eh? Your tortured soul's wish must be my command then because THE CHAPTER IS HERE! ROTFL! I hope you enjoy this latest installment! Thank you for reviewing!

~ Kaisaan

Elven

_Al-agorel, Morlug_. = You did well, Black-dragon.

_Le vaethor vaen ar iston i vellas lîn mi nagor. I chyth 'wîn dregathar sui merchaint od Anor ar ast ad-ortheritha!_ = You are a skilled-warrior and I know your strength in battle. Our foes will flee like shadows from the sun and light will triumph again.

_Av-'osto, Mell._ = Do not fear, Beloved.

_Len estelion. Avon gostad ae maethol a nin, gyrig._ = I trust you. I will not fear them if you fight beside me, my Heart.

_Eldanarë _= Elven Fire

_Elrondion_ = Son of Elrond

_Mell_ = Beloved


	21. Caeleb

**Disclaimer:** Yep. I'm Tolkien. I'm back from the dead...don't you believe me? No? Didn't think so... (in case it wasn't clear: I don't own Lord of the Rings)

A/N ~ I will have you know that this chapter is **dedicated to** **GT**. She inspired me to keep writing even after I finished "Dúath" and was thinking about stopping. GT likes battle scenes so hopefully this chapter will be liked by her. This chapter is REWRITTEN. Enjoy!

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Caeleb ~ Sick_**

Arienel felt a gut-wrenching loneliness and pain as her bonded shut her off. It was unlike anything the elleth had ever felt - even when one of them was unconscious - and she knew that the feeling was akin to losing a lover, friend, parent or sibling all in one blow. Tears of loss and anger coursed down her pale cheeks, scream after scream for the shape-shifter ripping from her throat, almost shredding it with the force she used. Arienel clawed and struggled in the gentle white Eagle's grip, not thinking of anything but getting to her friend, to Morroch. The empty feeling remained and there was no answer to her mental pleas as the giant bird flew towards the ground. The Follower wasn't about to let her out of his sight, but it would be easier to deal with her on land than where she was now in his talons. Arienel didn't care where the great creature was heading, only knowing it was not after Morroch. She felt her heart tear even further.

Morroch experienced the terrible loss as well, but he tried to concentrate on the impending fight to come, difficult as it was to do so when every fiber of his being wanted to fly back to Arienel and comfort her. This had been his choice, to keep her safe. His rider's screams cut through the black dragon and fueled his anger towards the situation he found himself in. The shape-shifter was jolted out of his thoughts as the red dragon swept past him, snapping at his wing as it went. It was almost three times his size, bulking and covered with ridge of spikes. Horns jutted from the top of its head and out at the sides like a fan. Spikes adorned the end of the red dragon's long tail.

The shape-shifter plunged after the fire dragon, staying close enough so that the other couldn't whip around and lash at him, but far enough away that the larger creature couldn't strike him with its deadly tail. Morroch found that he suddenly didn't want to fight his kin, but he knew that he needed to get the giant creature away from the men and away from his rider. The smaller dragon knew he wouldn't be able to beat the larger one in a fight. He also knew he had to try none the less. Morroch flew faster, his wing-beats increasing in tempo and as the larger dragon was turning in the air, bit it on the tail. Hard, hard enough to penetrate scales and draw a well of dark, red blood.

The fire dragon bellowed in rage and pain before turning it's dull, red eyes on Morroch, who had flown a good distance away. "Catch me if you think you can." The taunt was heard and the red dragon gave another roar as its target winged away swiftly toward the mountains of Mordor, away from the battle. The great, red winged creature blew a bout of fire at its opponent and giving a growl, swept after the smaller black dragon.

* * *

Arienel had continued to struggle in the white giant bird's grasp, not caring how difficult she was being until she'd heard a soft, whispering chuckle. It wasn't friendly and it sent chills down the elleth's spine, stilling her movements, freezing them. Looking towards the Eye, Arienel felt it's malevolent joy at her grief. The elleth stared for a moment before her sky blue gaze hardened and she spoke to the Eagle. "Will you let me on your back, please?"

The giant bird of prey seemed unsurprised by her sudden change, merely looking down at her with irritated amber eyes. The Follower complied, though, stopping his downwards decent and loosening his grip slightly on the female's waist. He flew in place with an ease that spoke of far more experience than Morroch as the elleth climbed up his leg and body. Arienel sat on the great Eagle's back, clutching a handful of white feathers. Her heart may have been in pain and she may have felt like a part of her was missing, but the elleth could not afford to give up or stop helping her friends. Her mind finally won over her emotions.

"Can you get close to the ground, but not so close as to get shot?"

The Follower screeched and answered by plummeting, faster than Arienel had ever experienced with Morroch. The giant bird headed toward the army at this great speed before opening his wings and slowing down, flying over the orcs and men. Arienel took out her bow and began firing in a steady, deadly rhythm as the Eagle kept changing positions and places so they would not be pinpointed and shot at. She didn't have to concentrate on her shots as there was little chance she'd miss hitting something. All she had to do was aim black and she was almost guaranteed to hit an orc. The elleth's power was flowing strongly - though it had not occurred to her to use it yet - and it was that which accounted to her hearing a faint shout. Even amid the cries of death and fighting it drew her attention. The red-haired female looked for the source. She saw Legolas struggling to reach something and Arienel looked past him to see Aragorn caught under a huge troll.

Anger coursed through the elleth and she drew her power with vengeance, taking all the grief and anger and loneliness she felt and channeling it. They could not lose the future king! A lightning bolt laced through the air, it's essence drawing from it's mistress's wrath as it streaked from the dark clouds to strike the troll, frying it, knocking it over backwards and freeing the ranger. The young elf didn't have the chance to see how the man fared for the white Eagle she was on screeched in warning and lurched sideways.

The Nâzgul's blade missed the girl entirely, but it's fell beast's claws wreaked damage on the intended victim. Arienel screamed as the talons grazed her neck, ripped into her shoulder and continued down her rib-cage, sending fire through her body. The red-haired female slumped on the Eagle's back as it jerked away, attacking the dark-creature before flying away from the Wraith, who at that moment was looking towards Mount Doom.

* * *

Gimli hacked into the motionless orcs, briefly wondering why they did not fight. The dwarf decided he didn't care. A dead orc was a dead orc, regardless of whether they fought and he still had to beat the elvish princeling's score...

He looked up suddenly as a shadow blocked out the light around him and saw a white Eagle with a still figure on its back descending carefully, orcs and men alike getting out of its way as it snapped and screeched. Gimli took his eyes away from the sight long enough to see that the Eye of Sauron was shuddering in pain and the Black Riders were flying to Mount Doom with speed. It was to late, though, as the Tower of Barad-dûr started collapsing and the Great Eye exploded outward, causing a concussion to ripple through the air. The dwarf shielded his eyes as the dust kicked up and his red beard flew around his face. He looked on in amazement as the ground around their enemies disappeared, plunging them into the earth and the Black Gate toppled into a deep chasm.

Amid the shouting of celebration from the men and cries of despair from the orcs, Gimli heard the desperate screech of the Eagle again. This time it sounded desperate. Turning, the dwarf saw the creature was covered in blood, its white feathers soaked in it. Arienel, also covered in blood, tumble off the great bird's back. It only took a moment for Gimli to realize the blood belonged to the elleth. Giving a shout of surprise, he ran over to the still figure. Falling to his knees, Gimli cradled the female, wondering where the dragon was.

"Lassie?" he said hopefully, fearing she might already be dead. Eyelids fluttered weakly and pain-filled eyes stared up at the dwarf. "Gimli?" A whisper that the he barely heard.

"Aye lassie. You're bleeding. What happened?" The dwarf was trying to keep her talking as he searched the army with his eyes for their friends, nodding distractedly as Arienel answered faintly. A young Rohirrim noticed them and ran over. Gimli looked up. It was Edonar and the brother looked at his sister in growing horror. The emotion couldn't be hidden, not like he hid everything else. Gimli's voice jerked him out of his frozen shock. "Laddie! Go find Gandalf!" Edonar looked at the red-bearded being and then at the white Eagle before sprinting off in search of the Maia.

Arienel felt cold, colder than she had felt when contacting the Dead. She shivered and breathed in weakly. She knew she had to stay awake, but she was so tired... Gimli's questions registered in her sluggish mind and she struggled to answer. "Nâzgul...fell..b.b..Beast's...claws...Follower...Morr..och..." She wanted her shape-shifter. She felt Gimli nod and tell someone to find Gandalf. The girl tried to get the dwarf's attention, but he had already sent the young man off before looking at her.

"Gand...getting...Frod...o..." was all she managed as pain racked through her - even now her eyes were gray with power that told her exactly where the Maia was. Somewhere in her mind, the elleth knew that pain was a good thing. It meant she was still feeling and it would help her stay awake. She had to stay awake...

Gimli swore. He believed the elleth knew what she was talking about and again tried to find any of their friends with desperate eyes. The white Eagle had left. "You just stay awake, lassie. You hear? No sleeping now. We'll get you help. Stay awake." He repeated the phrase over and over, trying to staunch the bleeding. A shrill screech made the dwarf look up once more and he spotted the twins, the white Eagle ushering them on with butts to the backs with its head. The dwarf hollered and the dark-haired heads finally saw what it was the great bird was pushing them toward. One of the elves went paler than snow. Both sprinted towards the two, worry on each identical face.

Arienel saw three heads above her, no four, but didn't care anymore. She couldn't feel the right side of her body and she was still so cold and tired. As the elleth drifted toward oblivion, she couldn't help but think of Morroch and an expected stab of grief went through her, followed by something she hadn't expected. The shape-shifter's mind flooded her's.

**"Ainarë?"**

Her world went black.

* * *

_Warning: There is a HUGE skip in time here, but no worries! All will be explained...eventually._

* * *

Arienel's wounds had not begun to show any signs of healing and she hadn't woken. It had been almost three days since she'd arrived in Minas Tirith.

The healer looked at those gathered in the room with nervousness. They were all very powerful people. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do. The fell beast's claws have a toxin on them that prevent injuries from healing. We have tried to find a cure, but have been unsuccessful," the man admitted, quietly before being dismissed by the white clothed Maia. Morroch, Legolas, Gimli and the twins - Gandalf was with Frodo and Sam and Arienel's human family could not yet be located. They didn't even know if they were back yet - looked over at the unconscious figure on the bed. Each thinking their own thoughts until a deep, rumbling voice spoke.

"I know a cure."

Morroch looked over at the fire dragon. The creature was perched on the wall outside - a battlement really - and he looked through the window at the shape-shifter with one large red eye. "You do? What is it Voronflame?" The wolf nearly demanded the answer of the other creature. He was having a hard time with his own guilt over this and struggling even harder not to blame the larger dragon for attacking in the first place, even if he did know the story behind the reason. Elrohir watched the red creature with hope in his eyes as he held the elleth's hand. Morroch could not save Arienel this time. Matters of the mind could not combat poison.

The giant fire dragon nodded - only shown by the way his eye moved up and down - and replied solemnly. "My kind have battled those animals many times and we have found a cure to their toxin." The shape-shifter looked over at Arienel. Her skin was pale, sallow and she'd grown thinner. Her breathing was a fluttering thing, faint and raspy. It terrified the wolf. "Will this work on two-legs?"

Voronflame looked thoughtful. "I don't know, but it cannot do anymore harm than time will. She will die if not treated." It was said bluntly, the words piercing the hearts of those in the room. Morroch glared at the larger dragon, but made up his mind, knowing that he couldn't do much else at this point. He was willing to trust the other dragon if it meant saving his rider. "Tell me how to make this cure."

"You must take dragon's blood and a plant called Catineesana. If you breathe dragonfire to heat the mixture it will turn into a paste that can then be applied to a wound."

Legolas finally spoke, still not sure of the dragon that Morroch vouched for. "I have never heard of this cure." Voronflame looked at the elven with a steady gaze. He knew that the Eldar didn't trust him and the dragon understood this. It didn't mean he liked it, though. "Dragons guard their secrets jealously, Elf. As do your kind."

Elrohir interrupted. "You will help her?"

The fire dragon nodded. "She is bonded to Dagoryn and it would hurt him if she died," he answered simply. Voronflame did not care for the female, having not met her and having no fondness for two-legs, but he could see she was important to the black wolf and he owed Dagoryn his life...and much more, though, the shape-shifter didn't yet know it. Morroch was getting frustrated. "How do we find this plant? How soon can the cure be made?"

"The cure can be made within minutes, but we must find the plant first. I do not not know where it would be in this land. In the mountains where I live, it grows in on the cliff-sides, but here..." Morroch growled, not needing Voronflame to finish to know the ending of the sentence. The red dragon did not know where the plant was. The wolf pressed his nose against Arienel's arm, feeling how cold it was, inhaling her scent. Guilt and fear ate at him. She was dying and if he hadn't left her, she wouldn't be. Elrohir's hand came down on his head, comforting and sharing his worry and fear. The son of Elrond hadn't left the elleth since she arrived. He barely slept or ate. No one could persuade him to leave the large healing room. Morroch had been his constant companion.

Voronflame watched the scene and slowly moved his eye away from the window and spread his wings, leaping off the wall and into the sky. He wouldn't go far, but he needed to be in the mountains behind the City. With any luck he'd find Catineesana.

* * *

The red dragon looked up from his small kill - a buck - and sniffed the air. Mist wafted through the trees, making everything hard to see, but he knew his nose had picked up a familiar scent. A smell he hadn't encountered for ten years... Large, red eyes widened at the figure that suddenly stepped through the fog, the being's white fur blending in perfectly with the rolling mist. Amber eyes glared out of a feline face - a rather large feline - and the great cat hissed, ears back and teeth bared.

Voronflame didn't move - though, not out of fear - and regarded the animal. His voice was quiet, but it still echoed off the rock, deep. "Brassen."

The white cat growled low in his throat and his own sharp voice, cutting through the air like a knife made the larger dragon wince. "Kin-slayer." The fire dragon looked away, pain, guilt and regret in his eyes. "Why have you shown yourself, Brassen?"

Brassen's amber eyes flashed, but he shoved something forward with his paw. A red plant with a single white flower. Voronflame stared at it incredulously and the white cat smirked. "For the Amlug-nerthril." The fire dragon snarled - it didn't faze Brassen in the slightest. "That title is for humans, Brassen! Not our kind. It is shameful!"

His words were only greeted with laughter, mocking as the white cat walked back into the fog and was lost to sight. An echoing voice came back to the red dragon. "Then call her Eldanarë. Wasn't it my father that prophesied her coming?"

Voronflame closed his eyes, but it didn't stop the stabbing pain that went through his heart.

* * *

Elladan got a large bowl and brought it over to the small table in the room. The elves and dwarf - Gandalf was dividing his time between Arienel, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam - moved against the wall, giving the shape-shifter room to change. Voronflame had returned only a short while ago with Catineesana, unwilling to explain where he'd found it, and the occupants of the healing room were now anxious to create the cure the dragon said would work. Morroch shifted into his dragon form and before anyone could protest, bit his tail hard without any hesitation, drawing a small well of blood. The black dragon moved his tail over the bowl the elder twin still held and let the thick, dark red liquid drain into it.

Elrohir grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped the shape-shifter's injury. The dark-haired elf touched the dragon's back, his eyes expressing tentative hope - that Morroch felt as well - and gratitude. The black dragon nodded in understanding and turned to Voronflame. "What now?"

"The Catineesana."

Gimli spoke up as Elrohir came over with the small red plant with a white flower. "What is Catineesana? This is an herb I've never before heard of." Legolas and the twins frowned. It was a plant they had never encountered either. Voronflame pondered the question. "Catineesana is what my kind call it in our language. It means 'Healer's Breath'. Perhaps it is called something else to you?"

Morroch nodded. "Perhaps." He really could have cared less, all his focus was on Arienel and on the cure being made for her. Elrohir was of similar mind and looked at the red dragon impatiently. "How much?" He was holding the plant over the bowl, waiting for instruction. "No more than half the stem and three petals." The elf added the correct amount carefully to the mixture and stepped back as Morroch stepped forward and started to gently heat the bowl with fire until the blood inside bubbled. The petals melted and the red stem turned to powder, thickening the mixture into a paste that was now - defying logic - a brilliant white. Morroch and Elrohir looked at each other and the two nodded together. It was worth the risk.

Elrohir sat down on the bed, bowl, wrapped in a cloth - in his hands. Elladan was carefully undoing the wrappings over the neck, shoulder and rib wounds the elleth sustained, keeping Arienel modestly covered as much as possible. The younger of the dark-haired twins dipped two fingers into the mixture and paused over the open wounds that still oozed blood. Morroch came over. "It might be the only way to help her."

The paste made contact with torn skin and spread gently over inflamed injuries. Elrohir covered the elleth's wounds thoroughly and then replaced the bandages.

An uneventful hour passed as Arienel's blood and body carried the cure. Then she began to toss and turn with fever. Gandalf - having been sought by Legolas when things started to get worse - touched the elleth's forehead and swore as he jerked his hand back. She was burning up, her skin literally scalding to the touch. I should not have been something that was possible and his eyes immediately went to the fire dragon, demanding. "What did you do?"

Voronflame growled back. "Nothing I should not have. This has never happened to any of my kind before. I know not why this human is to weak to accept what will help her." Gandalf seethed and turned to the elves. "What happened?"

Legolas was the one who answered, explaining about the cure. The Maia went white and then calm, deadly calm as he turned back to the fire dragon. His voice almost hissed and Morroch looked between them with growing fear. Something was wrong here and he had a horrible feeling that Arienel was the victim. The Maia's voice was deceptively reasonable sounding. "You told Morroch to give her dragon blood? You instructed a dragon that has never met one of his own kind, has never learned the laws of your species to give a Maia dragon blood!" His voice was no longer quiet and Voronflame looked stunned, glancing at Arienel with worry.

"I didn't know. No one told me she wasn't merely elven!" was the snarled reply and Elladan's voice finally cut through the air. "What is wrong!" Both the red dragon and the Maia glared at each other, but Morroch's uncertain whine gave them another focus. Gandalf started to explain and the group listened carefully.

Dragons and Maiar were not on good terms with the other, never had been. The Maiar considered the Dragons to be primitive and arrogant. The Dragons thought the Maiar spoiled and too meddling for their own good. It didn't help matters that tragedy hung between the two races. Tragedies of different kinds for both, but still a blow for either species because it happened that a Maia's power attracted a Dragons in what they called a 'Rishten' - Bond-pull - and the Dragon had no way of fighting such a thing once it was initiated. At first this wasn't a bad thing, but as time went on, Maiar either rejected Dragons - sentencing them to a miserable existence or even death - or took them to Valinor, where their families never saw them again. That was the Dragon's tragedy. The Maiars' was a bit different, but no less dangerous. Dragon blood was deadly to a Maiar in a strange way. It didn't kill them, but rather acted in the unpredictable way that it would capture the power of another. Sometimes the blood would take the Maia's power and give it to the dragon or the other way around. Either way, it was harmful to both species.

An agreement, an oath had finally been sworn between the two races that they would have minimal contact with each other, they would avoid having a Rishten happening on the Dragon's part and no blood would be shared between them. Morroch, at the instruction of Voronflame, had broken this oath. In fact, both Arienel and Morroch had broken the first one about the Rishten long before.

Morroch absorbed the information with horror and went over to his rider, touching her head with his muzzle. He jumped back with a yelp as the air above his nose sizzled. Voronflame looked curious and drew the front of his face, his nose really, through the window to feel the girl's skin. He touched it and felt the warmth, but it did not burn him. It felt like his scales did when he used his fire. He told the elleth's companions this. "So the lassie is in danger of losing her powers or gaining Morroch's, which happen to include fire?" the dwarf asked in concern and confusion, the image of Arienel bleeding in his arms flashing in his mind. Gimli didn't show it often, but he cared for the elleth and didn't want to see her hurting. Hadn't she gone through enough?

"It would appear so." the red dragon answered, withdrawing his head. He really didn't know what to say. If he'd known the female was a Maia, he would have let death take her before revealing the cure, but he hadn't known and now there was nothing they could do.

* * *

A half hour passed before the elleth settled down. Gandalf touched his hand to her forehead cautiously and was relieved to feel normal temperature. Seeing that she was calm now and the fever had run it's course, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf left, promising to check in soon and knowing that Arienel was in good hands - not matter what happened. After all, the sons of Elrond were healers like their father, even if not as strong as the great elven lord. Voronflame descended to the plains, knowing that Dagoryn could call him if he was needed. There was nothing any of them could do but wait for the results of this accident.

The peace didn't last long, as Arienel began muttering and tossing again a little while after the four's departure. Elrohir was the first to realize what might be going on and his eyes widened as they watched the elleth and Elladan gripped his shoulder in disbelief. Morroch awoke from a light sleep as he sensed a change in his rider - he'd sensed a change in himself awhile ago, but hadn't said anything. Looking up from his position on the floor, the wolf saw something that he had hoped not to see, but was not surprised too.

Arienel was now a red wolf, her fur the same shade her hair had been. She was slightly smaller than Morroch, but still intimidating in her own right...and her form was quickly changing again. The twins approached the bed carefully as a fox emerged before their startled eyes. When the elleth's shape once again started reforming, Elrohir hurriedly scooped the red fox up and raced for the courtyard, his brother and Morroch following close behind. He had realized that just like with Voronflame that the elleth was taking on Morroch's forms and the shape-shifter had taken much bigger shapes than a wolf or fox.

They passed startled healers and the shape-shifter, who was now ahead of the elf, snarled at them to make them move. A horse developed in the dark-haired elf's arms as he stumbled into the Courtyard of the Fountain and Elrohir fell to his knees, the red equine tumbling the short distance from his arms to the ground, never waking. In the next few minutes, Arienel took on the shape of a cat, a red cat-creature, a large cat and finally a small - but still big by human standards - delicate-looking red dragon before once again returning to her original form. She hadn't woken once and Elrohir cautiously picked her up again, cradling her body.

The two elves and the shape-shifter waited for around fifteen minutes before bringing the elleth back to her room. Once they had her in bed, had reassured the healers that they weren't needed, the twins checked her injuries and were surprised to see that the wounds were gone, nothing but pink scars left to mar her skin. Morroch could have explained what shape-shifting did to injuries, but he remained quiet and the twins did not ask him, only shaking their heads over the mystery. Elrohir sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, petting Morroch as the canine laid his head on the dark-haired elf's leg. Elladan said something about going to get food and Gandalf and left. It was only a few minutes later after he'd gone that the dark-haired elf and the wolf felt the female stir.

Arienel opened her eyes slowing, feeling strange, but better than she had the last time she had been awake. The elleth blinked and focused on the two faces looking down at her. Seeing who it was, the elleth smiled, feeling shaky and frail, yet at the same time like she was ready to burst with energy. "Hi." It was raspy, her throat dry and scratchy from misuse. Elrohir grabbed the water by the bed and helped her sit up, helped her drink. He couldn't help but remember the last time they'd done this in Rohan. That sickness seemed like such an easy thing right now... Morroch jumped onto the bed and pressed his body beside his rider's, whining softly in relief. The wolf didn't speak, though, and that puzzled Arienel. The last time she'd seen him, he'd left her and now he wasn't speaking?

What had happened anyway? The question was out of her mouth, directed at Elrohir without hesitation and her concern grew when he winced and looked away, saying that Gandalf could better explain...

* * *

Arienel sat up gingerly in the bed, grimacing as her body changed once again, the sensation strange and admittedly, growing uncomfortable. A red cat sat and looked at Morroch, Elrohir and Voronflame with frustrated eyes. She had hoped Gandalf would have the answers she needed, but after explaining how she'd gotten injured and then about the cure, he'd had no idea how to reverse what had been done. The Maia had shared some good news, though. They'd won the war. The Dark Lord was gone! It had been enough to bring a smile to her face.

Morroch rubbed up against the feline, both of them on the bed. The black wolf whined softly, unable to speak aloud anymore. Their minds were still linked, though and that was a relief to both. **"It will be well."** Arienel nodded, shifting into her normal shape and shivered as Elrohir sat down and rubbed soothing circles on her back. **"I hope so."** Trying to distract herself from the situation, the elleth looked at the red dragon outside the window. He'd come earlier and they'd been introduced, not a comfortable moment for either of them. She didn't quite like seeing the animal that had taken her friend from her, but the elleth was curious. **"Morroch, what happened?"** She knew the others wouldn't be able to hear what was said, but most likely they already knew some of it. They hadn't tried to kill Voronflame yet, after all. The shape-shifter settled down beside his rider on the bed as she shifted once more to match his wolf shape. Elrohir continued to rub her back, but more in a petting way now.

Morroch began to tell her what had happened...

(flashback) _Morroch flew hard, the fire dragon right behind him and getting closer. He imagined he could feel the heat of the other's breath. The shape-shifter heaved for his own air as he sought a landing place in the Mountains of Shadow. He had to land. His wings were starting jerk with cramps and there was no way he could out-fly the creature behind him. Spotting a relatively flat area, the black dragon landed heavily, not having time to descend properly. He had just enough time to take in a much needed gulp of air before he was tackled, his opponent landing on him from the sky._

_The two dragons rolled, bit, clawed and roared at one another, neither quite gaining the advantage. The great red creature had strength, but the smaller, black dragon was quick. Morroch finally managed to wiggle free of the tangled limbs, bleeding and snarling angrily. "I don't want to fight you, my kin! And I know you would not wish to fight me if you were in your right mind." The black dragon dodged attacks and blasts of fire from the bigger dragon as he spoke, panting. The fire dragon's eyes flashed with sorrow and recognition before going blank again. He lunged at Morroch with a roar._

_The shape-shifter threw himself back into the fight, but his heart wasn't in it and he had never intended to really fight the bigger dragon anyway. Morroch realized with sudden horror that the fire dragon was too strong for him and he was too tired as it pushed him into the ground. The red creature went for the black dragon's throat and Morroch closed his eyes, dreading the pain and knowledge that he would be dead in a matter of seconds. The blow never came as the fire dragon paused, eyes flickering. A concussion ripped the air and the great dragon's eyes rolled back as he went unconscious._

_Morroch managed to move out from under the red dragon with difficulty. He was exhausted, but knew he couldn't leave one of his kind like this, much as he was tempted to for all the trouble the bulky creature had caused him. Taking both a mental and physical breath, the black dragon entered the fire dragon's mind cautiously._

*** Fire. Fire was everywhere. Morroch could feel it dancing across his scales, filling his lungs, skimming his eyes, settling into his mouth. The black dragon walked through the flames, feeling their warmth. They wrapped around him like a friend. He was welcomed here. The shape-shifter crossed over channels of magma and erupting fissures, searching for the red dragon. He stood still as he heard a strange sound. It was a keening cry that tore through the black dragon's soul. It was another dragon in pain and grief.

The black shape-shifter moved toward the heartbreaking noise. He came upon the fire dragon laying on his side, the mournful call streaming out of his open mouth in a constant flow. Morroch stepped cautiously closer and made an inquiring warble, unsure of what he was doing, but knowing the sound was in no way challenging. The despairing sound cut off abruptly as the great, red dragon looked up with red eyes, eyes that looked to be aflame. The fire in those eyes danced sadly, worn out. The black dragon stretched his head out in a friendly gesture.

The fire dragon's eyes light up slowly with a larger flame and he climbed to his feet, towering over the smaller dragon. He bent his head and touched noses with the shape-shifter almost tentatively. Morroch sighed in relief. **_"Come, I'll take you out."_** ***

_Morroch blinked as reality came back into focus. He looked over at the giant, red dragon and climbed to his feet as it woke, ready to face the other creature if he had to, but hoping for better. The fire dragon looked around in slight confusion before his eyes settled on the black dragon. The Shape-shifter spoke softy. "Welcome back."_

_The red dragon's voice was deep, but hoarse with disuse. "I am sorry for hurting you. It was not something I wanted to do." Morroch shook his head. his limbs exhausted. "It is in the past and I understand that you were not in control of your actions." At that thought, the shape-shifter's eyes widened and he closed his eyes, letting his bond to Arienel flood with relief into his mind. The reunion was not what he expected, though, happy or angry. Something felt wrong with his rider. _**"Ainarë?"**

_The elleth's mind went alarmingly dark and unresponsive. Morroch opened his eyes in panic, a chill sweeping into his body and then closed his eyes again, searching for the link between him and the female. He sighed in shaky relief after detecting it. She had not closed him off...or died. The red dragon had watched the smaller one closely. "Are you well?" he asked in concern, but mostly in curiosity. Morroch shook his head. "No. I have to get back to the army." He bunched his hindquarters. "You are free to follow me or go your own way. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He launched into the air with tired wings, fear giving him strength. The red dragon took flight as well. "I owe you my life. I will come with you."_ (end flashback)

As Morroch finished the recounting of the battle between he and Voronflame, Arienel's body shifted partway from a wolf to a horse before settling into the wolf shape again. He elleth gritted her teeth, as the shifting made her shiver, the entire thing uncomfortable and tiring. Elrohir watched Arienel closely. After seeing her shape change again, he stood. "I'm going to find Mithrandir. We need to get you help and there must be something he can think of." Arienel smiled at him gratefully and he kissed her forehead before leaving. The elleth looked at the black wolf with her lupine sky blue eyes. **"Is that it? How did you know where I was? When did you find out Voronflame's name? What happened to him?"** the red wolf asked, forgetting for a moment that the red dragon, in question, was here and while he could see they were conversing, he could not hear what was said.

Morroch smiled a wolfish smile, concern for her condition dampening his amusement. **"If you will be quiet, I will tell you, Ainarë."** he chided. The red wolf snorted at him and growled a little in her throat in a pretend threatening manner. The black wolf chuckled and moved playfully away. Arienel's form changed again. A red falcon looked in frustration at her talons as she tried to balance on her sheets.

Voronflame watched with a curiosity, tilting his head. The red dragon found the relationship between the two more than strange, having seen the way bonds between Maia and Dragons worked out in the past. He was still having some trouble with the fact that this female was important to the black dragon at all. There was the fact that Dagoryn was naive to dragon ways, of course, but still...

Morroch looked at the falcon in sympathy and laid down be her side again. A shudder went through the female's body and a newly shifted red wolf sighed next to the shape-shifter. "This is getting ridiculous." The black wolf nuzzled her in sympathy and started talking once again.

(flashback) _Morroch flew hard toward the area of the Black Gate, the army coming quickly into sight. He landed with a thud in an open area - uncaring of the orc bodies under his feet - and the red dragon circled above, to big to land in the mens' midst. The shape-shifter garnered the attention of his friends and Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Gimli - who the black dragon noticed was covered in blood that smell told him did not belong to an orc - ran over._

_"Morroch! Arienel was injured! Elrohir went with one of the Eagle's and they are taking her to the City along with Frodo and Sam." Legolas said quickly, knowing the shape-shifter would want to know right away. Morroch looked at the dwarf again, his eyes taking in the bright, red blood. His mind put two and two together and the black dragon took flight with a roar. Legolas' heart felt a bit better knowing that the dragon was going to be with his sister. Morroch had helped her recover from danger before. The elven prince laid a hand on Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf looked down at the blood on his armor, all down his front. There was quite a lot of it. His hazel eyes looked after the departing dragons, now far away in the distance. He hoped the White Eagle made it to the City in time._

_Aragorn sighed after the retreating creatures, wishing he could have gone to help, but he knew his place was here, with the men. He was their leader now. He could not abandon them. "Eru keep her safe," the future king whispered._

* * *

_The red dragon followed the black dragon closely. He didn't know why the shape-shifter seemed frantic to get to the human City, but he knew that he owed the smaller dragon his life...and much more. The fire dragon shook his head. There would be a time to think about the past and the distant future, but right now was not it. There would be time to make amends later._

_Morroch watched the sky get darker and knew with a feeling of dread in his stomach that he wouldn't be able to make it to Minas Tirith that night. As the sky turned black, the dragon's wings began to warn him that he had overworked them to the breaking point today. The shape-shifter started to descend into the spars woods below, just beginning to realize that the red dragon was still behind him. He landed less than gracefully and fell on his side, breathing heavily, feeling like crying his frustration and fear to the sky. The red-dragon landed as well, but with more careful execution, and laid down across from the black dragon._

_Morroch finally raised his head and settled his body in a more comfortable position. The shape-shifter closed his eyes and reached for his rider. Darkness greeted him and he bit back a small sob, laying his head down on the ground, his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't help the tremors that shook his body. How could he have left her? The red dragon's warble had the black dragon looking up, startled._

_"Why are we flying with haste towards the human City?"_

_The shape-shifter sighed, not wanting to deal with this. "Do you remember seeing something on my back before we battled?" The fire dragon nodded, eyes narrowing. He had thought it strange._

_"That was my friend, Arienel. I left her behind to fight you and now I've found out she was injured and taken to Minas Tirith. I have to get to her."_

_The red dragon tilted his head. "Why are you so concerned about this human? They die so easily. Surely you can find another if you desired her as a mate." He was testing the waters. Did Morroch have the ability to shift into a two-leg? Was he in truth bonded to this human? Morroch glared, but didn't move from his spot. "She is not going to die. She is my rider, my friend. I am bonded to her, though, we are not mates. I cannot shift into that type of form and she is not mine to have. I care about her and I need to get to the City," he answered snappishly, an edge to his voice. The fire dragon moved his head back at the protectiveness in the black dragon's gaze, but not out of fear. "I see. I am sorry."_

_The shape-shifter nodded, accepting the apology. "What about you? Who are you? How did you end up in Sauron's control?" He'd decided to change the subject and hopefully be distracted from his worry for even a little while. The red dragon settled down into a more comfortable position, slightly on his side with his front legs tucked under him and his front legs close to his chest. "My name is Voronflame. I am a Fire and Knowledge Dragon halfbreed and the Fire Ancient of the Dragon Clan," he began and then stopped, knowing that the black dragon would want an explanation._

_He was right._

_"What is an Ancient? And what Dragon Clan?"_

_"Ancients are the leaders of the dragons. They are the decision-makers in the Dragon Clan. Many are old, but an Ancient can be a young as a Kinwa. There are nine Ancients, one for each type of Dragon...or at least there used to be. Now there are only eight. The Dragon Clan is made up of all or most of the dragons in Arda. We live together as a family of sorts, many different kinds of us."_

_Morroch's head was spinning. A Dragon Clan? Only eight Ancients? What had happened to the ninth? What type of dragon had it been? How many types were there? Kinwa? The black dragon decided to store the information away for the time being. He would bring it up later. Voronflame saw the confused look, but when Morroch said nothing, he continued. "I was captured by Sauron while trying to rescue a dragonling from a fissure in the mountain. They are not allowed to go outside because they cannot fly at such a young age, but this one had gotten out of the Nesting Cavern and had fallen into a steep crack of the mountain. As I was attempting to help the little thing, I was attacked by a group of trolls and orcs. I had gotten myself in an awkward position and could not immediately fight back. I was captured and sedated. They had been ready for a large dragon, something I still find suspicious, but don't know the answer as to how they would know where I was or even that I would come."_

_Morroch nodded in understanding. "They took you to Mordor...how? How did they get you there?" he asked, noting the red dragon's great size. He was almost as large as one of the siege engines carrying orcs that had attacked Minas Tirith. Voronflame growled deep in his throat. "A plant that one of the Nâzgul gave me through a cut when he joined the orcs and Trolls. It kept my mind foggy and heavy, so they were able to get me walking the way they wanted to go."_

_"How long ago did this happen?"_

_"Three years ago," was the angry reply._

_"Three years! Why?"_

_"I had no idea until earlier today. They wanted me to destroy you and possibly your...rider."_

_Morroch shook his head and stood. He started pacing, something Arienel did frequently and he had picked up. "That doesn't make sense...how did Sauron know about me or Ainarë? We hadn't even met..."_

_Voronflame rumbled in his throat thoughtfully and a bit guiltily looking off into the woods. The shape-shifter caught the guilt. "What do you know?" The fire dragon sighed and looked down. "Something that the Dark Lord might have known, but I can't be sure. It is something that could have given you both away, though, Arienel's information is less likely."_

_"What is it? You speak in riddles." Morroch all but growled as his gold eyes flamed._

_"I can't tell you...not yet. You wouldn't understand and the story would take too long. You need rest if you are going to fly to the human City tomorrow." The red dragon was hoping to distract. He couldn't tell the part he had played... The shape-shifter glared, but didn't speak. The fire dragon might have been right, but Morroch didn't have to be happy about it. "Fine, but I will want you to explain if the time comes when we are safe and unhurried."_

_Voronflame sighed. "Yes," he consented. "Don't worry that I will leave...I owe you my life and your family even more." With that cryptic message, he closed his eyes to sleep. Morroch laid down again, still unhappy and now with more questions than he wanted in his head. The absence of Arienel by his side as he fell asleep was a sharp pain, but the shape-shifter finally drifted into a restless slumber. _(end flashback)

Arienel looked at Voronflame, studying him through the window and finally she spoke, the words feeling weird in canine mouth. "Morroch has told me how you two met. Have you answered those questions yet?" The red dragon looked at her with wariness, understanding the question, before reluctantly answering stiffly. "No, there has not been a proper time to and I will not be sharing what I have to say with anyone but Dagoryn."

The red-furred wolf glared. She didn't like this dragon's tone of superiority and she keenly didn't like his use of that name for the shape-shifter. "I will know anything _my _shape-shifter knows," she snapped back with ice lacing her voice. Voronflame's eyes narrowed threateningly. How dare she even suggest Dagoryn was HERS! Morroch interceded quickly at this point before things could get ugly with a sharp bark. He could sense the red dragon's irritation and dislike for his rider at that moment and he could feel Arienel's possessiveness and anger. **"Ainarë. It is fine. He will tell me in time and I will make sure you know. Give him time to adjust to us and our ways."**

The red wolf backed down, fur still raised and looked at her paws with a glare. **"I don't like him using that name."** She admitted it quietly, knowing Morroch already knew through their bond. The black wolf rubbed his head against hers. **"It is only a name, Arienel."**

**"Why does he call you it?"**

**"When Voronflame calls me Dagoryn, it is because of the meaning behind the name. He and his kind give half-names to their dragonlings depending on the type of dragon they are. A dragon only gets his or her Full Name when they reveal their name to others by showing who they are. Morroch or 'Darkhorse', I'm told, is not a name fitting of a dragon. Dagoryn or 'Battle-bringer', however, is fine."**

**"Oh. I understand..."** Arienel did understand, but she still didn't like it much.

Voronflame could tell that something was being said between the two, but didn't comment. The fire dragon looked at the red wolf with a mixture of curiosity and irritation. What did the shape-shifter see in this...mixed creature? Why would he willingly subject himself to these walls and limitations? This...two-leg?

Morroch continued his tale.

(flashback) _Morroch awoke abruptly. He was initially confused by his surroundings, but adjusted quickly, sniffing the air as he rose. The black dragon tried to contact his bonded with no success. Opening his eyes and looking over, he saw that Voronflame was awake as well, still laying on the ground, regarding him with a strange expression._

_"I don't know your name."_

_The shape-shifter blinked. His name? "It is Morroch."_

_The fire dragon's face twisted into a grimace of displeasure. Darkhorse? "That is not a dragon name," he said sternly, as if to an unruly young one. Morroch face was a mask of surprise and faint annoyance. They didn't have time for this! "It is the name given to me."_

_"By your heart-mother?" It was said with a layer of shocked disbelief. The black dragon tilted his head, gold eyes narrowed. How did Voronflame know that he hadn't known his blood-mother and would have to be raised by someone else? The questions just kept buzzing in Morroch's head. "No. Arienel gave it to me."_

_The larger dragon shook his head. Typical human. His dislike of this Arienel grew. "It is not a name befitting a dragon. Do you have any other?"_

_Morroch hesitated. Dagoryn was the name Gandalf had given him - why, he did not know but the thought of giving it to a stranger made him uncertain. He didn't want to lie, though, and so spoke. "Yes. I am also called Dagoryn." Battle-bringer. The red dragon nodded, satisfied. "It is a good name."_

_Morroch sighed, not even about to question at this point, nor caring. Maybe later. There were a few things from last night that he was curious about, though. He had to get to Minas Tirith, but these questions wouldn't leave him be. "Voronflame? What is a Kinwa and how many types of dragons are there?"_

_"A Kinwa is a young dragon that has not yet reached adulthood, but is no longer a child. Kinwa can mate and when they do that can elevate them up to a status of Fangna or Clawnii. A Clawnii is a grown male dragon and a Fangna is a grown female dragon. Now the nine types of dragon are these: Fire dragon, Water Dragon, Sky Dragon, Earth Dragon, Battle Dragon, Messenger Dragon, Knowledge Dragon, Treasure Dragon and Shape-shifter Dragon. I am a mix between a Fire Dragon and a Knowledge Dragon. I show more characteristics of a Fire Dragon and that is what I am known as."_

_Morroch absorbed the knowledge carefully and then decided to ask the questions that he knew would probably silence his companion's flow of information. "What happened to the ninth Ancient? What type of dragon was it?" As predicted, the fire dragon's face closed off. "I'm sorry, but that would raise to many questions from you. Questions I can't answer right now."_

_The shape-shifter nodded as he stretched his wings, not too disappointed with the elusive answer. It had given him answers all on its own. Morroch now knew that the ninth Ancient had been a Shape-shifter Dragon. He knew that part of what Voronflame didn't want to talk about concerned the shape-shifters presence in the world...or lack thereof, and the black dragon knew that the fire dragon didn't *want* to talk about it, not that he *couldn't*. Voronflame didn't want to talk about the shape-shifters because his past was tied up with them in some way. A way that the great, red dragon was ashamed of. Morroch didn't pry and settled into a launching position, his thoughts already fly through the sky toward Arienel. "Again, you are free to follow or go as you please."_

_The larger dragon took flight when the smaller did. "And I tell you again: I owe you my life and I will see that the debt is repaid. I am coming." Morroch warbled gratefully and they made off towards the City._

_"How did you meet your Arienel?"_

_Morroch smiled a bit and told his tale. _(end flashback)

"Is that it?" Arienel asked when Morroch showed no signs of continuing.

**"Yes. We flew into the City and met with Gandalf. I stayed in your room as the Healers treated you and Voronflame stayed in the narrow area at the end of the Courtyard of the Fountain. When the Healers knew they could to nothing for you, Voronflame gave us a cure for the fell beast toxin."**

"And that is why my body is rebelling now and has robbed you of your power," the red wolf grumbled aloud as her form shuddered and half shifted again. Her body seemed to be unable to make up its mind and she found herself looking at her hands a moment later. The elleth sighed, but looked up at a familiar voice. "Yes, but at least you are not dead, pen neth." Gandalf walked in, followed by the twins. Elrohir sat on the bed and smiled at the female. "Mithrandir will help," he murmured to her, brushing red hair behind her ear. Arienel smiled and without thinking, leaned against him, away from Morroch. Her form altered yet again and the dark-haired elf found a cat on his lap, purring strongly. The feline looked up at his face in embarrassment and was grateful for the fact that as a cat she couldn't blush. Arienel started to climb off the comfy lap, but was restrained by the son of Elrond, who cradled her in his arms with a chuckle.

Voronflame snorted, but Morroch and Elladan grinned. Gandalf just stood over the two and then looked at the red dragon. "Do you know a cure for this?" His tone could have been called sarcastic. The fire dragon glared, but got a thoughtful look. "I think there is a cure, but its secret has been lost to time." It wasn't encouraging, but it was the truth. The Maia muttered to himself and Arienel caught a bit of it, looking sharply at him with a disapproving frown. Gandalf turned back to the red cat. "Can you control the changes at all?"

Arienel blinked, unsure, but concentrated and felt nothing but her bond to Morroch, her own Maia power and another stranger power that she knew to be the shape-shifter ability she was experiencing. The red cat's mind steered clear of the foreign power, he gift and body trying to reject it more strongly the closer she came to it. The feeling was like two bulls butting heads and trying to shove the other out - when they had no where to go. "I am sorry, but I can't."

Mithrandir nodded knowingly. "As I suspected. This power isn't going to adapt to your body or get along with your own gift. They are compatible while in different forms, but not in such close proximity."

Arienel nodded her feline head and stepped out of Elrohir's lap, arching her back against the canine's fur, sending comfort to the shape-shifter who was watching with worried and tired gold eyes. "How long will this last?" Gandalf looked at Voronflame, but the dragon shook his head. The Maia returned his gaze back to the cat and sighed. "I don't know, pen neth," he said sadly. The female sighed and she laid down by Morroch, licking his fur soothingly, trying to calm herself as much as him. Her shape changed again to match the shape-shifter's and the red-furred wolf's ears went back as she thought. Why did she always return to this form when in contact with the black wolf? Would they be like this forever? How could they give Morroch back his gift? How long would it take before the two powers inside her decided they couldn't be together anymore?

No one seemed to have any answers.

* * *

***HUGE yawn* Hope you liked it. I stayed up until 3:00am my time to write it for you (give thanks to GT). Now I am off to bed and sleeeeeep...please review so I know this effort was worth it. Thank you!**

**GT ~ **There. This chapter is for you because you made me do it! Ugh, all that lovely reviewing got my brain working and it wouldn't stop! *glares* I hope you are happy. ;)

Ahem, girlish glee...that cracked me up to read about as did your reaction to me posting a chapter so quickly. Glad I could make you happy. Elrohir is glad I LET him kiss her. Don't blame the poor elf. He has very little control over what I make him do. Arienel on the other hand... *shudders*

Thank you for reviewing! They made my day!

~ Kaisaan

Languages

_Voronflame_ = Loyal Flame (mixture of elven and common tongue. This is common for Ancient Dragons, Knowledge Dragons and Halfbreed Dragons.)

_Brassen_ = White (yes in elven)

_Eldanarë_ = Elven Fire

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragonrider (feminized)

_Kinwa_,_ Fangna_, _Clawnii_ and _Rishten_ are all my own creations. The Dragon Clan, Nesting Cavern, Ancients, even the concept of all this being in Middle-earth belongs to me. No stealing, please.


	22. Aphadon

**Disclaimer:** _Ummm...what was my line again? _*stage whisper "You don't own anything!"* _Oh! Right! Ahem...I don't own anything, except my own characters. No usey! MINE!_

A/N ~ Yea for updates! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Aphadon ~ Follower_**

Night had fallen, but the two wolves could not sleep. Everyone had left a few hours ago after exhausting their supply of ideas. Even Elrohir had gone at Arienel's request. She and Morroch just didn't feel like dealing with anyone at this time. They were both tired and worried. There were no answers to their predicament as of yet and the elleth just continued to shift, having no control over the process.

Arienel squirmed slightly as she lay on the floor with Morroch, finding it safer after she'd shifted into horse on the bed. She hadn't told the others, but the two powers inside her were not getting along already in such close proximity. They may have worked together without problem when in two different bodies, but in one body - hers - they were causing the red wolf pain. It wasn't excruciating or even anything that she couldn't force herself to ignore, but it was still pain. Morroch lifted his head as the other wolf beneath it moved - his head was resting on her back - and her shape changed again. Arienel grimaced, but didn't make a sound as the change completed itself fully this time. The cat-creature let her head fall back down with a sigh.

**"Ainarë?"**

**"It hurts."**

The black wolf whined and laid his head on top of the winged cat's back in sympathy and comfort. Arienel's form was that of a wolf again within a minute later and the red canine glared at her paws. Why did it keep doing that? Every time she stayed near Morroch, her body reverted back to a wolf in minutes... Morroch lifted his head from her fur again and gold eyes met sky blue with interest.

"I don't know what it means, Morroch. It could be nothing."

"Or it could be the key to everything, immortal." The quiet, but laughing voice made them both start and snap their heads to the window. A man stood there and in moonlight - and with wolf-sight - they could see that his skin was tanned. He was tall and his hair was a pure white color, cut shorter in the front than in the back, shaggy. Amber eyes regarded them with clear amusement and yet with more mysterious depth than either of them could fathom. Morroch stood, growling slightly, but more surprised than alarmed. Both he and Arienel recognized their Follower - no matter what shape he took.

Arienel stood as well, albeit shakily, and eyed the man. She opened her mouth to speak and gasped instead, her form changing, growing. The elleth blinked, looking at her hands and then shook her head, bringing her focus back to the white-haired male in front of them, leaning casually by the window. "Who are you?" It was the question on both Morroch and her mind. Who was this Follower that helped them and yet mocked them all at once and why was he doing it? A white eyebrow rose.

"Now that is a serious question. I could ask you the same, Arienel. Who are you?"

Morroch growled, frustrated by his inability to speak and amber eyes came to rest on gold, strangely turning sympathetic quickly...and filled with understanding for what the wolf had said. "You may call me Brassen." Arienel frowned. What was it with dragons and their arrogant attitudes toward her? Morroch glanced at her and she heard a chuckle in her mind. **"I do not believe that is the problem this time, Arienel. I asked Brassen his name. You asked who he was. I think it is a matter of asking the right questions with this person."**

The elleth folded her arms. "Brassen simply means white. What is your real name?"

"One I am not telling you, but perhaps you'd be more interested in finding out how to cure this situation?"

Both Arienel and Morroch seemed to become alert, listening intently and Brassen laughed, the sound strange. It was not a sound of true mirth, but held bitterness, sorrow, mocking and faint amusement. The black wolf pinned his ears, studying the other male. There was something odd about Brassen, something the shape-shifter was having trouble identifying. The white-haired human finally started speaking again. "The solution is simple, though, pompous old dragons would have you think otherwise. It was blood that brought this about. Blood will undo it."

Gold and sky blue eyes blinked. "That is the cure? How do you know of it if it was lost?"

"That doesn't pertain to the use of the cure. Sorry."

Arienel's eyes narrowed. "Why are you following us?"

Brassen's amber eyes were hard, blank. "Why do you ask so many questions, immortal?"

"I want answers. Why are you being so evasive? Is that something all of your kind inherited with the exception of Morroch?"

A smirk. "My kind? Just what do you think my kind is, Eldanarë? Do you even know what you are?"

Arienel was temporarily startled by the name, but didn't let it deter her from her line of questioning. Morroch was watching both of them, knowing he could interrupt - through mind-speech with his rider and as a wolf with Brassen - but he merely remained silent for now. "I think you are a dragon, a Shape-shifter Dragon. Why do you call me that?"

Brassen's voice contained both a chuckle and something akin to a growl. "You're only half correct and I call you Eldanarë for my own reasons."

"Why will you not tell me?"

"Why must you know?"

"I don't, but many people have called me that of late. I would know why, dragon!" Arienel was more than irritated, but the male seemed not to be affected at all. Morroch nudged his rider's hand and she winced, her form changing to match his. The red wolf whined and sighed, sitting. The shape-shifter licked her muzzled but turned to Brassen. _"What harm is there in telling her?"_ His speech was in wolf and being that creature herself, Arienel understood it this time. Brassen rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, but he seemed less inclined to vex Morroch.

"I call her only what my father said she would become. Eldanarë. A Guardian to her people and a bridge to the dragons. Apparently, if even the enemy recognized this, then you've already started slipping into your role, immortal." He grinned, but the expression still looked more mocking than friendly. "Now it is time for Dagoryn to find his." His amber eyes snapped to the black wolf. "Speak with Voronflame. Don't let him push your questions aside anymore, Dagoryn. You wouldn't tolerate it from a two-leg. Why a dragon?"

Morroch blinked. _"You know Voronflame?"_

There was definitely a growl this time and amber eyes flashed dangerously. "Tell him about me and see what happens." Neither Arienel or Morroch got a chance to question further as the white-haired shape-shifter jumped out the window at his back. Both wolves rushed to the window, looking down in horror. A roar made them look up and the two saw a white cat-creature flying away swiftly into the night.

* * *

Elrohir paced his bedroom. He shouldn't have let Elladan and Arienel convince him to sleep here. Now he was worried about both Morroch and the elleth and he couldn't see instantly for himself that they were fine. He understood that they were both stressed and tired, but he couldn't help but want to be with them both, to make sure they were doing fine. The dark-haired elf ran a hand through his hair in frustration and finally grabbed a cloak and headed out of his room, toward the House of Healing. He wouldn't be able to sleep here anyway.

Elladan watched his twin go and sighed.

* * *

Arienel looked at Morroch and his turbulent gold eyes looked back. Brassen had given them a hint to the cure, maybe the cure itself, but he'd also left them with more questions to ponder. The shape-shifter yawned, but looked longingly at the door. Arienel followed his gaze and gave a whine. She couldn't open it in this shape and she was beginning to understand Morroch's frustration of being indoors, though, he did deal with it well. The red wolf paced, gaining some control over her paws. **"I can't stay in here. Is this what it feels like for you? Suffocating?"**

The black wolf gave a canine-smile and looked at the closed door. **"Some days are worse than others."** He looked toward his rider again, eyes narrowed. **"Ainarë, you have to concentrate. I can't open the door. You have to shift into your own form. When I must shift, I think about the animal I want to become, what they do, their instincts. Try."**

The female almost fell over right where she stood, balking at the idea. **"I don't know if I can, Morroch."** Her voice was small, betraying just how tired and scared she was. Morroch walked over and licked her muzzle, but then moved away, knowing his presence wouldn't help. **"Try."** It was spoken encouragingly and Arienel took a breath, closing lupine sky blue eyes. She tried to find Morroch's power, avoiding her own and was rewarded after a moment. It was hard, though, to keep the power steady, to try and control it. Morroch's gift didn't want to listen to her, it wanted its master back. The red wolf growled as her body began to change due to the shape-shifter's absence as he moved further away, she willed the shape to be her own. The elleth eventually opened her eyes and looked down, she was surprised to see it had worked. Moving quickly, for she knew it wouldn't last long, the red-haired female opened the door and stepped out, Morroch following.

They made it to right outside the House of Healing before the young woman's body rebelled and changed once more. The small, red dragon snorted. **"Well, this is not obvious at all,"** she said with sarcasm, causing the black wolf to laugh as he touched his side to her leg. Arienel growled and hissed, but was a moment later was again a red wolf. She sighed and tried to walk forward. It didn't go well and she almost fell on her face. **"Let me help."** The shape-shifter pressed his side to hers. It wasn't easy - much tripping and growls involved - but they did eventually make it to a garden and both wolves fell onto the grass, just glad to have reached their destination.

* * *

The dark-haired elf had been surprised to see a delicate red dragon and a black wolf outside the House of Healing, but after getting over his initial reaction he realized that Arienel and Morroch must have been just as restless as he. They certainly had more reason to be. Elrohir watched them head off into the garden and wrestled with himself. He wanted to follow, but he didn't want to spy. And then he did, but knew that he had no reason to that wasn't selfish. The son of Elrond knew what his motives were and where they came from and he told himself to stop. Elrohir stood there for a moment, but in the end decided that he trusted Arienel and he loved her to much to make actions based on jealousy and suspicion.

He didn't know where these emotions were coming from. He'd kissed her. She'd kissed him. They had seemed to understand each other, known what it was the other was saying even if they hadn't said it. She loved him. So then why was his heart so jealous of the attention Morroch got all of the sudden? Why, when it had never bothered him before, did it bother him now? The dark-haired elf had to wonder if this change had brought it on. If Arienel could shape-shift...perhaps she would realize that Morroch might be a better match for her.

She certainly had a choice now.

* * *

**"What does it feel like for you? I've not wanted to pry into your thoughts to find out."** Arienel asked the question as they looked at the stars, lying on the grass with their head raised. Morroch thought for a moment, tongue lolling as he panted in the cooler air. **"I still feel like a dragon and it is almost as if my power is still there inside, but when I reach for it, I grasp nothing but empty space."** There was clear frustration and longing in his voice that hurt Arienel to hear.

**"Do you find it strange that I can shape-shift?"** Arienel could feel the canine smile in her mind. **"A little, but deep down I know that you are still you, just as you know that when I change, I am still me."** She nodded, accepting his answer. The black wolf looked at the red one. **"What about you? I know that you are in pain, but what does it feel like to have two powers inside?"**

The red canine sighed. **"It is like to two strong wargs pulling on a piece of meat and I'm the meat."** The black wolf snorted in amusement at her description, but knew she wasn't kidding and he met her gaze when she looked down from the sky and at him. **"Honestly, it feels as if one power is trying to push the other out, but there is nowhere for either to go and so they try to control the body that holds them. Fortunately, I have a good control over my own power and have been keeping most of it in check, but yours is out of my control."** The shape-shifter nodded in understanding.

They lay there for a time, looking at the stars, until Arienel spoke again abruptly. She didn't startle her mind-connected companion, though. Arienel turned her head to the patient wolf beside her. **"Morroch, it was your blood combined with mine that gave me your power and Brassen said that blood would undo what had been done, right?"** The shape-shifter nodded, his eyes lighting up. **"Yes."**

**"Do you think he was right?"**

Morroch tilted his head, thinking. **"Yes."** No hesitation. Arienel nodded slowly and the red wolf's eyes got thoughtful again. **"Do you think it is that simple? Just giving you my blood?"**

**"I don't see how it could do anymore harm. Doesn't my power want to come back to me anyway."**

**"Yes. I think that is why I keep changing to a wolf around you. It is you gift's way of trying to get to you again."** Arienel smiled in a canine way and took a large breath, tail wagging slightly. **"I hope this works and if it doesn't we go back to where we are now."** The black wolf's tail thumped the ground and he sat up. **"I am ready if you are,"** he said quietly. The red-furred female took another steadying breath and nodded. She spoke softly. **"Bite me."**

Morroch jerked back, ears back and fur on end. **"What?"**

Arienel looked at him calmly, sky blue eyes serious. **"We need my blood and it needs to go into you. Neither of us has hands or anyway to get a bowl. If you bite me, the blood will run into your mouth."** The black wolf still had a horrified look on his face, in his gold eyes, but he sensed that his rider was just as reluctant to proceed with the solution as he was and the emotion cleared a little. The shape-shifter opened his jaw and closed it gently on the red wolf's scruff, just over her already shoulder. He looked up at her. **"Are you sure?"**

Arienel nodded and braced herself.

Morroch bite down, sharp teeth cutting into skin easily. Warm blood ran into his mouth and it took all of the shape-shifter's will not to jerk away from disgust at what he was doing and to control the feral part of him that wanted to bite deeper. The red wolf tried not to yelp, tried not to rip away and lash out at him like her own instincts were screaming at her to do. A strangled whine escaped her throat. Arienel tried to ignore the pain and focus on what she needed to be doing. She already felt both powers trying to surge to the surface because of the flow of blood - one to protect her from a presumed threat and the other recognizing its master. Arienel called her power to her and it came willingly. As Morroch's power strived to return to the shape-shifter, the female's Maia gift pushed it forward, shoving it out.

Morroch felt the air crackle around him and instinctively bit harder, drawing more blood. The red wolf yelped, but noticed that the more blood that ran, the closer Morroch's power got to him. Arienel closed her pain-filled sky blue eyes._ I don't want it._ She gave his gift one last shove with her own power. A concussion burst between the two wolves and both fell away from each other as if pushed violently. Both were lost to the world as darkness closed swiftly around their minds.

Arienel woke slowly and blinked at her dark surroundings, looking up at the sky in mild puzzlement. The wind blew over her skin and she hear crickets chirp. She sat up carefully, wincing at the pain between her neck and shoulder and immediately looked down. She was herself again and bleeding sluggishly from her shoulder where the wolf had bit her. The elleth touched her power and smiled when she felt it respond. It was still her's and it was content again which meant that Morroch's power was gone. At the thought of the shape-shifter, the elleth looked over at him and felt her mouth drop open in complete and utter shock. She blinked, unsure her eyes were working properly.

Where she had expected to see a wolf or dragon or any other type of animal...was a man.

* * *

_Bet you weren't expecting THAT! Heheeehee...ahem, back to the story..._

* * *

Arienel got up in a daze, unsure how she even found her feet, and noticing the cloak around her neck, placed it over Morroch's unclothed form. She then sat down hard, not even noticing how it made her wound bleed, staring at the shape-shifter. He was darkly tanned, muscled and had long black hair that trailed down to the tops of his shoulders. The elleth didn't know the eyes color, but she suspected strongly that it was gold. His features were strong, a slight shadow of growth on his face and his ears... Arienel reached forward cautiously and brushed his hair back. His ears were pointed, showing that he was a peredhil. The elleth smiled slightly, disbelieving, but her smile grew when she saw the white smudge that adorned his cheek. A slight rubbing test showed that it was permanent.

The elleth tried to contact the shape-shifter when shaking him didn't prove affective in waking him up. His mind was dark. Not in sleep, but in unconsciousness. Arienel stood and looking back briefly at him once more, ran for help.

Elrohir was startled, but also happy to Arienel running toward him, to see that she was back to herself, if only briefly. The smile on his face faded, however, at the worried look on her own. He caught her arms as she stopped in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Arienel looked up and blinked, slightly surprised to realize who's arms she was in. She felt warmth come over her at his touch, but then remembered what she was running for. "Ro! Morroch and I figured out what to do to give him back his power, but now he won't wake up and I can't carry him! He's a half-elf!" Elrohir blinked as he digested this information and then, keeping hold of the elleth's hand, ran for the garden.

What in Arda had gone wrong this time?

Morroch was the same in form when they arrived, still out cold and the two knelt over him. The dark-haired elf just looked at the shape-shifter for a moment, his mind trying to comprehend what his eyes told him. "Ro? We have to get him to the House of Healing." Arienel's soft voice jolted him out of his trance and Elrohir nodded. Being careful to not uncover the shape-shifter, he lifted him into his arms with the elleth's help. Together they walked back to the House of Healing, neither sure what to do or say at this point.

Arienel suddenly wondered where Brassen was...

* * *

Morroch woke slowly and the first few things he noticed was that his sense of smell was all but gone, his eyesight seemed a bit fuzzier, but his hearing seemed to be just fine and that was a relief. His power was back. It was a fact that he took in with relief, but he soon discovered that he was cold, his limbs felt strange and he was lying in bed in...clothes? The shape-shifter looked around, confused and spotted Arienel and Elrohir in the room.

**"Ainarë?"**

The elleth smiled and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Elrohir stood just behind her, smiling slightly at the shape-shifter, both relieved to see he was awake and unsure how to proceed. The red-haired female reached forward and brushed black hair away from Morroch's eyes - gold eyes. Those eyes met her's hesitantly, questioning and Arienel squeezed his hand, her smile suddenly shaky. "How do you feel?"

The shape-shifter blinked. "Strange. Are you well?"

Arienel's smile widened. "Yes, I am fine and I am me again." The peredhil nodded, smile coming to his face, making his eyes light up and Arienel felt like laughing, joy coming into her own eyes. He looked so different, so...strange and yet, he was still Morroch, still her shape-shifter. Morroch seemed to notice the hand the elleth held. He stared at it for a moment and then looked questionably up at his rider once more, eyes wide.

The red-haired female swallowed. "You're half-elven. I'm not sure why, but your power is yours again," she said softly. Morroch nodded, still looking down at his hand in disbelief. "I know."

* * *

Elrohir had left as it got lighter to tell the others what was going on and Arienel and Morroch had decided to go for a walk. After several failed and hilarious attempts from the shape-shifter to walk and much laughing from the elleth, the man finally got a marginal hang of his feet. The two walked through the garden they had accompanied that night, each silent, relaxed in each other's company.

"Did you know that I thought I might desire you for a mate at one time?"

Arienel stopped and looked up at the black-haired man, reaching up to brush his hair back from his eyes once more. She smiled slightly. "I knew, and had things been different I could have loved you for a mate, too."

Morroch smiled and hugged her. his voice quiet. "I am happy for you. He will make a good mate." The elleth nodded, but pulling back, looked at him again seriously. "So would you." She rose on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips, chaste. The shape-shifter smiled a bit sadly and taking her forehead in his hands, kissed her back ...on the forehead. A single tear slide down his cheek as the wind blew his hair around and her's as well.

"Thank you, but you are not mine and we've always known this."

Arienel nodded. "I know." She looked at the peredhil sadly, tears slipping down her face too as she watched him. "You're changing," the elleth whispered. Morroch looked down at himself and realized it was true, his form was slowly changing, slowly becoming what it was supposed to look like - an animal. He looked back up. "This is the way it is supposed to be, Ainarë." This wasn't a normal change and they both knew it. The shape-shifter hadn't tried to shift. This was permanent.

A black wolf stood by the elleth's side a minute later and Arienel knelt by him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, crying softly.

* * *

Elrohir looked up at Arienel and Morroch's approach. The dark-haired elf had gathered the rest of the group, but had gone outside to wait for the two missing people's approach. The son of Elrond was a bit surprised to see Morroch in his wolf form, but thought no further on the matter, after all, the wolf was still a shape-shifter no matter what shape he was in. Elrohir looked at the two together and felt his heart twist. Had anything happened between them? He'd tried to push the jealous feeling down, but it refused to leave, eating at him like a leech. The dark-haired elf was about to ask where they had been when the elleth smiled, wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him soundly.

The son of Elrond blinked in completely shock as she pulled back, unable to form words. Arienel grinned and laughed, kissing his nose gently. "It has always been you and always will be," she whispered to him and kissed him again a third time - on the mouth - lightly.

Elrohir grinned and hugged her tight, his heart flying. Morroch watched the two with a wagging tail. When they finally broke apart and Elrohir took her hand to lead her to the King's House where their friends waited, a messenger came running up, panting. "Lady Arienel!" The elleth turned, smiling politely. "Yes?"

"I have a message for you from your family. Your brothers arrived in the City yesterday and your father was brought up to this level."

The red-haired female grinned and gestured for him to go on when he didn't move away. "They need to speak with you immediately in the Courtyard of the Fountain," the man said and then, lowering his voice, continued. "I would not keep them waiting, My Lady. Lord Éomer himself brought them up here." Arienel raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, merely nodding as the man left. She turned to Elrohir and Morroch. "I will be back shortly."

She ran for the Courtyard and the two males watched her leave with chuckles.

* * *

Edonar was the first to notice the elleth making her way toward them, the second eldest brother being the most observant. The man looked at her closely. The Healers had reassured them that her wounds were gone, but they'd gotten some strange news about her gift and the shape-shifter. The older brother glad to be able to see her for himself. There had been so much blood on her at the battle and when he had come back after no success in finding Gandalf, Kaia was already being taken to the City. The young Rohirrim hadn't known what to think and had felt panic for a rare moment before Ethon had found him.

Edonar hugged his sister tightly when she got close enough, no words coming out of his mouth, but no words needing to. Ethon looked at Aríenel with tears, as did Edinon - who was on a stretcher, crutches by him. They both enveloped her in their arms when Edonar released her with evident relief. They couldn't have born it if she had died, too.

"The Healers said you were fine, but oh, you worried us!" Edinon held her at arms reach, looking her over. Her shoulder was bandaged near the neck, but that couldn't have possibly been from the injury Edonar had said she'd sustained. All in all, his daughter appeared hale. The female nodded, sniffling a bit. She looked around. suddenly realizing there was one face she hadn't seen, one brother that had not yet appeared. "Where is Lohinon?" Arienel had expected her worrier of a brother to have been the first to greet her. The elleth got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when none of the males answered. She turned to Edinon. "Father?"

The man looked up with swimming, stricken eyes and shook his head slightly, unable to form words.

Arienel found she couldn't breathe as she lowered herself slowly to the stone-ground. She didn't speak, but stared ahead with her first emotion: shock. Her brother. Dead. That wasn't possible. He was supposed to be fine! He was supposed to be here, with them! The second emotion she felt was anger. Lightning danced across the elleth's skin and crackled dangerously in the air as the sky darkened. If there had been any enemies around they'd have been dead before they hit the ground. The anger, her gift protected her for a moment, but in the end they couldn't stand up the overwhelming third emotion that took her: grief.

Great sobs wracked Arienel's body and her head started to hurt with them. She cried out in anguish. Both aloud and in her heart. The elleth was distantly aware that her brothers and father - after making sure the lightning was gone - were sitting with her as they, too, cried. She also realized vaguely that her arms were wrapped around Morroch's neck and she was in Elrohir's lap, his arms holding her tightly, elven words pouring in constant stream from his mouth. The shape-shifter had felt her grief, told the son of Elrond and come to her quickly, the ellon following close behind.

The red-haired female couldn't contain the tears that continued to flow, gumming her eyes and making her nose run. The pain in her lungs and throat didn't come close to the pain in her heart. How many sons, fathers, husbands, brothers, uncles and friends would not be coming home? Lohinon was just one of the thousands, but to her, he was the only one. Lohinon. Kindhearted, brave Lohinon. The peacemaker, the care taker...Her brother. Her friend. Gone.

**"He was only twenty-four years old! He was going to ask Rwen to marry him when he got back! He can't be dead!"** Her heartbroken cry to the shape-shifter made the wolf whine even as he tried to offer comfort. He didn't speak, knowing that no words would ease the pain.

Arienel wasn't aware when Elrohir carried her to her room in the House of Healing - getting Edinon's permission to do so - where their friends still waited or when her brother, Edonar, told the companions what was going on. Nor did she register when they gave their condolences and left quietly her brother kissing her forehead gently as he, too, departed, going to look after his brother and father. Ethon was in a bad way, having witnessed Lohinon's death and Edinon...how did one comfort a grieving father?

The elleth eventually cried herself to sleep hours later as the dark-haired elf stroked her hair and Morroch curled up beside her. Her tear streaked face was still sad even in slumber.

* * *

The elleth woke slowly with gummy eyes and a heavy heart. Her brother was dead. It hit her like a hammer and silent tears dripped off her chin, but the initial hysteria had passed. Now a numb grief took its place. Arienel lay curled on her side, one hand deep in black fur, letting the sadness wash over her without fighting it, hearing a soothing voice as if from far away. Morroch looked at his rider, licked her wrist, wishing he could help, but knowing that nothing would ease the pain she felt. Nothing but time.

Elrohir sat by the bed and continued to sing soothingly in elven as he had been doing for hours. The dark-haired elf wept quietly in his own grief the pain the one he loved was feeling and for the young Rohirrim that could have been his brother-in-law.

Night soon descended and the three inhabitants of the room slept restlessly. When Arienel was not sleeping, she was laying in the dark room looking out the window at the stars, remembering her brother.

* * *

The next day was much like the first, but the third day proved the dawn of a new sun. The third day was when the hobbits woke. Arienel's initial reaction when she heard the news was disinterest, but Morroch soon set her mind on a better path, the shape-shifter more than ready to take the hard road in getting her back into life.

**"Ainarë? Did you not hear? Frodo and Sam are awake. You did say you wanted to meet them."**

The elleth sighed and laid her face in a pillow, voice muffled. **"I don't feel like doing anything, Morroch. Leave me alone."** The shape-shifter growled. Enough was enough. Some would say that he was not being understanding or that he was pushing too soon, but the wolf knew his rider. He knew that if she continued on the road she was going down, it wouldn't help her or anyone else in the long-run. Too many things had happened too quickly, but Ainarë needed to move forward, even if only a little in order to function. She started trying to push him away and that was a bad thing in the wolf's mind. Very bad.

**"Arienel, you are going to see those hobbits. You helped them and you need to see that there is still some light and good in the world along with the bad."** The elleth brought her head up and then pushed herself up on her arms to a sitting position, glaring as anger coursed through her, causing Elrohir to look worriedly between the wolf and elleth. He could hear nothing of what was going on, but Arienel hadn't been this animated for three days.

**"I have lost my brother, Morroch! I have no desire to see anyone and who are you to tell me I must go?"**

The wolf stood, hackles raised as he bared his teeth. It didn't worry the female, though, Elrohir started, unsure. **"I am a concerned friend and your bonded. You have mopped long enough. I know. I am connected to you."**

Arienel's temper flared and her red hair seemed to gain wild life around her head with it. **"You know nothing!"**

Morroch spoke softly, his voice a low growl. **"Yes, I do, Ainarë." **The wolf came up to her, his eyes meeting her own as he stood on the ground and she sat on the bed. **"Do you think this is what Lohinon would want you to be doing? If I remember your memories correctly, this is the type of thing he discouraged in family members."** Anger drained and tears flowed. Arienel nodded hard, finally giving in, though a part of her still wanted to blame the shape-shifter for her pain. **"He wouldn't want this. I'm sorry, mellenig. You are right." **Her voice was just a whisper, even between their minds and the canine bumped his head against her forehead. **"I know it hurts, but please try."**

The elleth nodded again and then looked up as Elrohir came over to the bed, sitting on the side. She wiped her tears as he brushed the hair away from her face. She tried to smile. "Are you well?"

The red-head smiled a little more this time and sighed shakily, her hands in Morroch's fur. "As well as I can be." She looked up at the dark-haired elf and spoke quietly. "I want to go see Sam and Frodo if that would be fine."

The son of Elrond smiled. "Yes, Arienel, that would be fine." He was just glad to see she was talking again, that she could look around without bursting into tears. "Shall I send a maid to get you a bath and clothes?" he asked gently. Arienel sighed before answering, not really wanting to move or go anywhere at all. "Yes, please do so...and maybe some food." She still wasn't hungry, but Morroch probably was and she needed to eat something. The dark-haired elf kissed her forehead. "Of course. I will send someone here and be waiting for you just outside."

Not long after he had gone, a familiar head peeked into the room. Elenna smiled when she saw Arienel and Morroch and they, in turn, smiled back, though the elleth's was a bit forced. The servant curtsied. "My Lord, My Lady it is good to see you again."

"And you, Elenna, but tell me, how is it you are always our serving maid?"

The girl blushed, but answered. "I have requested to be your personal maid, My Lady. I like working for you and My Lord." The red-haired female looked surprised. "Oh. Thank you." The young woman smiled and bowed her head, and went about her work, directing several other girls that slipped into the room with a large washtub and pitchers of water. They came and went with the water many times and each refused Arienel's offer to help politely. They claimed it was not a 'Lady's' place to do such work, though, their curious looks towards Morroch in wolf form seemed to suggest that they didn't really know what to think of the 'Lady" they were serving. They'd heard of the Amlug-nerthril, but none of them could say that they'd expected someone like Arienel.

The bath was soon filled, clothes laid out, food arranged on a small table and the girls bowed politely before leaving as quietly as they had come. Elenna paused before going. "Do you need anything more, My Lady?" Arienel looked at her shoulder gingerly trying not to move her neck too much for it was sore. "Yes, please inform a healer that my bandages need to be changed." The brown-haired young woman nodded and left with a smile.

Arienel bathed quickly, careful to not jar her shoulder or neck. Morroch looked out the window, giving her privacy. He may have been only a wolf, but his mind was much different from one and they both knew it. After getting out and dressing in the black leggings and silver tunic left for her, the elleth told the shape-shifter he could turn around. The wolf did so and they both set about eating the meal that had been brought to them. Arienel didn't feel like putting anything in her stomach, but knew she needed the energy and so forced some the food down. They had just finished when a Healer came cautiously through the door. She gave Morroch a wary look and stepped carefully towards the red-haired female.

"Let us check those bandages," she said gently, pulling the elleth's tunic down off her shoulder and then starting to peel away the old wrappings carefully. Arienel gritted her teeth, but stayed still as the wounds were cleaned and new bandages applied. It was soon over for the woman was skilled and quick.

"Thank you."

The brown-haired, plump woman nodded and patted her hand. "'Twas no trouble. Now you best be going. There is a handsome Elf Lord waiting out there and he won't leave until you do." The healer was quite serious and the elleth smiled in faint amusement and standing, left the room with Morroch. They were greeted by Elrohir, who took Arienel's hand in his own, squeezing gently as he looked her over. Dark circles were under her eyes and she was thinner than she had been three days ago, grief taking the shine out of eyes, but he still thought her beautiful.

"Come on. I'll take you to Frodo and Sam."

All three walked the halls of the House of Healing, heading off to see the two Ring-bearers.

* * *

**I know...evil authoress and sad chapter (I can write happy ones, really)...**** I've tried to display grief over losing a loved one as accurately as possible, but seeing as how I cannot dedicate two-three chapters to this topic, it might seem a bit rushed. ****Tell me what you think...or just comfort Arienel and curse me...either works... Review!**

I HAVE A BLOG ON MY PROFILE THAT GIVES ALL THE INFORMATION ABOUT MY DRAGONS AND SOME OF MY CHARACTERS! GO CHECK IT OUT!

**GT ~ ** I have a stalker! HURRAY! Heheeeehehee...ahem. Thank you! I love hearing that my ideas are appreciated! Yes, well, I would not recommend petting the wittle red kitty because she is MAD...you might get clawed. OMGosh, you read my mind...! Or have you been talking to Brassen? I'm gonna kill him! *looks around for said white shape-shifter* Don't tell anyone! Shhhh...LOL

I'm glad you liked the battle-scene! I aim to please. Yep, I lovelovelovelovelovelove reviews and the longer and more detailed the better. *grins* Hope you like this update (oh and something I shall put on my profile for your readers is that I DO NOT update on SUNDAYS. It's a family and religious thing).

Thank you for reviewing!

~ Kaisaan


	23. Gwedeir

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own anything. How many times do I have to tell you people this? Geez!"

A/N ~ Hmm...I am now wondering if people hate me for my last chapter... I hope not! This chapter is REWRITTEN.

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Gwedeir ~ Brothers_****  
**

Arienel, Morroch and Elrohir slipped into Frodo's room quietly. There was really no need, though, as there were already hobbits - Merry and Pippin - jumping on the bed with a dark-haired hobbit grinning at them. A blond hobbit stood by the bed with a bit more dignity and the remaining members of the Fellowship, along with Elladan and Haiawen stood around the room, laughing and watching. Arienel held the black cat in her arms closer as Elrohir went forward to greet his twin and the returning hobbits. The elleth and shape-shifter were both perfectly fine not being noticed at the moment.

It didn't last long as they were spotted by Gimli and the dwarf grinned, calling over to the two in a great bellow. "Lassie! You're here!" Truth be told, no one had truly thought that Arienel would come, what with the death of her brother only being three days ago, but as the group turned to look, Arienel could tell they were happy to see her. It warmed her in a pleasant way, to know she was cared for.

Frodo had looked back towards the door as well and now his eyes were frozen on a familiar face and sky blue eyes. Those eyes held more sadness than the Ring-bearer remembered, but they were the same sky blue and held the same warmth and spirit. The hobbit blinked, but no, the maiden was still there. The hobbit wasn't sure what to think. He had never truly expected to meet the person who'd shown up twice with words of encouragement. Most of him hadn't really believed her to be real. Sam was in a similar way, both hobbits blinking, still.

The elleth smiled gently in faint amusement, the result going to her eyes for the first time in three days. The Ring-bearer found his voice. "Milady...we hadn't thought to find you here." Arienel's smile grew. "I understand, but rest well knowing I am real, not imagination." Sam suddenly grew a bit bold and his voice contained some awe but also sureness. "You are the Lady of Hope." He ducked his head, blushing scarlet and Gandalf chuckled. "Indeed, Master Samwise. This is Arienel Thranduiliel, the Amlug-nerthril and sister to someone you both know; Legolas."

Arienel looked at Mithrandir with raised brows. "Thank you, Gandalf, but I don't think that everything you said needed to be said. My titles, needless as they are, do not require attention." The older Maia just chuckled again, but didn't speak as he smoked his pipe. Frodo stared at the two for a moment before smiling once more. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Arienel."

Sam looked up long enough to give a small smile before ducking his head again. Arienel looked at him, wishing they had more time to get to know each other without so many people watching, though, she understood why that was not possible at the moment.. The elleth realized it made the blond hobbit act differently, though, being around so many people. It was a different attitude than she remembered. Morroch looked up at her with amusement in his gold eyes. "Perhaps it is only because you are not mist-like now, but real that he turns shy." The elleth scratched his head with a small smile.

Merry and Pippin had restrained themselves admirably up until now, but finally the two lovable hobbits ran to the red-haired female. "It is good to see you well, Arienel" they chorused, not having had any contact with the elleth since she was taken from the Black Gate. The Healers had successfully kept them away after that and then the death of her brother had kept everyone away. The small beings had missed their friends, though, and now practically attacked the two. Arienel laughed, and still holding Morroch, bent to hug each hobbit. The two looked at the shape-shifter and grinned. "Morroch, come meet Frodo and Sam!" They bounded over to the bed again, unable to contain their happiness at having their kin safe with them.

The cat chuckled, drawing gasps from the two Ring-bearers who's heads whipped around so fast they might have gotten whiplash. Sam watched the black cat warily, ready for anything, while Frodo merely looked on in interest, logically noting that no one else seemed surprised by this event of a talking animal. The dark-haired hobbit trusted the judgment of his friends.

"I'm coming." Morroch said in amusement, hopping from his rider's arms and as he walked over to the bed, the elleth trailed behind. She sat in one of chairs by the bed on the opposite side of Sam and Elrohir stood behind her, his arms on the back of the chair. The dark-haired elf smiled at the hobbits and Merry and Pippin grinned back. The shape-shifter jumped on the bed and Frodo seemed to hesitate, unsure what to do. The red-haired female set a reassuring hand on his arm while Morroch stopped moving and sat on the blankets calmly, starting to wash his face with a paw.

"Frodo, this is Morroch, my friend. He is a Shape-shifter Dragon." The black cat started to purr and blinked gold eyes, trying to appear innocent. Arienel refrained from snorting - aloud. "Hello, Frodo, Sam. You've never met me, but I've seen you through Arienel's eyes." The two hobbit's smiled tentatively, trusting the others in the room and the fact that they didn't seem worried. The Ring-bearer stretched out his hand and pet the feline. He then looked startled as if he realized that this was a talking cat that was supposedly a dragon and almost jerked the hand back, but refrained, not wanting to appear rude. Morroch's purr intensified and he rubbed his head against the small hand. He looked at Arienel with laughing gold eyes. **"How am I doing?"**

The elleth smiled faintly. **"I'd be charmed."**

The shape-shifter gave her a glare before devoting his attention to the hobbits and pretending to ignore the female. In truth, Morroch was glad that Arienel seemed to be functioning well. The cat could tell she still wasn't entirely happy and more subdued than normal, but she was smiling a bit and talking without getting weepy. He knew that was a great improvement at the moment. He knew there would plenty of tears when she saw her family again, but for now, he was simply grateful that he'd gotten her out of the healing room and visiting. And it was not because he was being scratched behind his ears and under his chin...no...of course that wasn't the reason...

Arienel pulled his tail.

* * *

Time passed swiftly as the companions talked and caught up, telling stories, getting to know one another and laughing together. Arienel managed to slip in what had happened right before the news of her brother's death, but did not give the details as to what the cure had been - Brassen had seemed reluctant to tell them straight out for a reason. Both Arienel and Morroch were going to respect that. Frodo soon became accustomed to Morroch speaking, though, Sam always looked a little startled every time. Eventually it was time to go as many had noticed that the two Ring-bearers were about ready to start sleeping mid-story. Everyone, but Merry and Pippin bid the hobbit's good-bye and left quietly. Once outside in the halls, Aragorn, Legolas and Haiawen expressed their needs to be elsewhere - a coronation was a big event to plan and after the battle, even more men were injured. Gimli's stomach complained loudly and he bid the others farewell and started toward the kitchens. Elladan decided to accompany him.

Arienel smiled at both Gandalf and Elrohir, knowing they both wanted to find out what she planned on doing. "I am going to see my family. I seemed to have forgotten that I was not the only one affected by Lohinon's death. I wish to see them."

The older Maia nodded, with a sad smile. "We are sorry for your loss, pen neth." Arienel swallowed hard, fighting her misting eyes and nodded. "Le channon." She smiled slightly as Morroch brushed his head against her hip - now in his wolf form - in comfort and then looked back up at the two males, mainly Elrohir. "I would prefer to go alone."

Gandalf was the first to leave, hugging her briefly before heading in the direction Aragorn had gone. Elrohir was more hesitant, but Morroch bared his teeth, his voice growling, but not unkind. "Go already! She won't break without you." Arienel pulled his ear, but couldn't help the actual smile that came to her face and that expression alone made the dark-haired elf more at ease with leaving her. He wasn't trying to cling or hover, but it seemed every time she was out of his sight or away from him she got hurt or something happened...

The elleth slowly wrapped her arms around his upper waist, resting her head on his chest. "I will be fine. I promise." She felt Elrohir relax at her words, ones she'd never given before and Arienel stepped back with a small smile. "I will come back soon."

* * *

The elleth pushed the door open slowly and peeked her head in, looking around the large room her family had been given. She'd found Elenna by pure chance and had asked the girl if she might know where her family was staying. The servant had been more than willing to show her, leading her to a room that was not far from her own in the King's House. Elenna had explained that her family had been given a place in the Royal House by order of Lord Aragorn. Arienel made a note to thank him later.

She now slipped into the room, watching the remaining three members of her family. Ethon was the first to notice his sister and quickly rose from the bed, setting the dagger he'd been polishing down to scoop her into a hug, lifting her feet from the ground. Edinon looked up from the letter he was writing at the noise and smiled as he saw his daughter. His eyes still held sadness and loss, but they lit up upon seeing the elleth and he beckoned her over as her brother set her down.

Arienel felt tears come to her eyes and held on tightly as they embraced, thanking Eru that she still had her father. "Shh, shh. It is well. I know the pain still hurts, but it is well." The father soothed his child, feeling his own heart tug with grief over his dead son. Edonar came over quietly and crouched beside his father's chair, looking into his sister's sky blue eyes as they swam. "He would not want you to grieve without hope. We will see him again, when it is our time."

The elleth swallowed hard and shook her head, more tears spilling down her face. "No. You are mortal. I am not. You will die and go where men go, but I will live on. I cannot go with you." Her voice was choked but it came out. Edinon gathered her close as sobs came and her brothers each came close, offering what comfort they could, even as their own hearts mourned. What she said was true and they all knew it.

The elleth finally let go of her father and smiled a little at her older brothers, her eyes red. Theirs were too. "I am sorry. I know Lohinon would not want me to dwell on the misfortune of this war, of life, but celebrate its victory and fullness." She spoke slowly, letting the words come to her as she said them, plant themselves in her heart with their truth. Her whole family knew their fates, knew that they would be separated, but now that she thought about it...perhaps that was why Eru had granted, gifted her with so many who would not die, so many who loved and accepted her. People who would live as long as she and go where she went. Arienel remained silent for a long moment, truly letting those thoughts sink in. Lohinon would have wanted her to be happy.

The men met her eyes as she looked at them again and nodded with small smiles of their own. Edinon tucked a strand of red hair behind one of her ears. "Kaia, I cannot believe that a loving Creator like Eru would keep loved ones from each other for eternity. I have faith that I will see you again, my child." Arienel took a shaky breath and nodded, hugging him again, but this time not in such a sad way. The next while the family talked of their lost loved one, enjoying his memory and shedding more tears over the things they would miss. Arienel was glad to have each of them, thankful and curled up next to her father she vowed never to forget that, to never forget them.

* * *

The wolf ran out into the Courtyard of the Fountain and by-passing the guards - who by this time were used to his roaming and sudden appearances and didn't bother giving him more than a glance - went to the wall of the courtyard and leaped, clearing the edge. He'd been shifting as he ran and now the black dragon spread his wings in mid-fall and glided on an updraft. He'd departed from Arienel after she'd met up with Elenna, explaining that he needed to speak with Voronflame - maybe not about what Brassen had said, but at least about what the fire dragon planned on doing now that the war was over. The shape-shifter could now sense grief from his rider, but he knew that it was part of the healing and he hadn't expected anything less when she went to see her brothers and father. Morroch made sure that his own thoughts and emotions were mostly blocked from the elleth, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle his emotions on top of her own.

Sharp gold eyes spotted Voronflame - not that he was hard to miss - and he decided to continue to fly. He hadn't done it for the sheer joy of it in some time and Morroch was going to enjoy it now. It was about an hour later that he finally descended, landing near the red dragon. The fire dragon looked up at the smaller black dragon's approach, having waited for him. He rose to his feet, towering above the small dragon significantly. Morroch didn't mind. It could not be helped. "Dagoryn, it is good to see you. I heard that your two-leg is sick again. Is this true?" he asked with mild curiosity.

Morroch shook his head, ignoring the other's lack of concern. "Not entirely. Her brother was killed in the fighting. She has been grieving, but she is not ill." Voronflame rumbled in his throat with an unidentified emotion, but didn't comment further. "What brings you here?"

The shape-shifter sat and wrapped his long, scaled tail around his claws, a pose he was familiar with as a cat and had come to enjoy. "I wanted to see how you were doing and find out what you plan to do now that the war is over."

The larger dragon made a thinking noise, but didn't respond right away. The truth was he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He wanted to go back to his Clan, but knew that his obligation was to Dagoryn now. Would the black dragon let him visit his kind? According to law, his life was in the shape-shifter's hands now - and not just because he'd spared his life in the battle. No, it ran much deeper and more complicated than that. Red eyes looked west and Morroch waited patiently, showing the natural disposition of most of his kind which was somewhat amazing considering his upbringing without any dragon contact and the company of human companions he kept. Finally the fire dragon spoke. "I would like to go back home, but will understand if you want me to stay."

The shape-shifter looked surprised. "Why should my opinion matter to you?"

Voronflame frowned. "Do you not realize what a debt is?" The irritation and scolding in his voice was clear. The black dragon shook his head and closed his eyes, willing himself not to snap at the bigger dragon. "Voronflame, I hold you to no such debt. In fact, I release you from it. You are free to go where you will." The red dragon sighed. "It is not that easy. I cannot accept that for you do not understand fully why I am giving you my life. You cannot decide until you have full knowledge."

Morroch looked annoyed and his tail lashed back as he stood, claws digging into the earth. "I am not your master Voronflame and I have no desire to be. As for this knowledge you speak of? How can I make a decision if you will not tell me anything! You expect me to just know? I don't!"

The larger dragon looked back at the smaller one calmly, but Morroch could detect the strain in his eyes, the indecision. "If you do not desire to hold my life, then tell me how I can start to repay my debt." He didn't address the second part of Morroch's speech and the shape-shifter snarled, but started pacing, his mind working furiously. What could Voronflame do? What did he want or need that the fire dragon could make happen? Why was he avoiding talking of this 'debt' he owed the shape-shifter? What was it? Why would he not just tell him? Perhaps Brassen was right... Morroch looked up abruptly. He turned to the red dragon, an idea formed. "I want to see your Clan."

* * *

The elleth departed from her family some time later. Quickly bidding them good-bye when she did depart, trying not to alert them to the fact that she was worried. Morroch was angry, frustrated and she had a good idea why. He was blocking her partially, so she couldn't see his thoughts, but she could feel what he was feeling. Arienel sighed in quiet relief as she started to run down the hall, only looking back in mild curiosity when she suddenly saw Elrohir following. It didn't surprise her that the dark-haired elf was nearby or that he was following her now, quickly catching up. In fact, it made her feel safe to know that he'd been watching out for her.

The two elves got to the Courtyard of the Fountain quickly and the female went over to one of the guards, asking if they had seen the shape-shifter. Arienel nodded her thanks and then ran for the wall. Her red hair blew around in the wind as she looked down at the plains, seeing the red dragon and then the smaller black one on the ground in the distance. Elrohir glanced over at her with concern. He didn't know what was wrong, but it had agitated the red-haired female rather quickly. Elrohir knew that if Morroch was the cause than he would not be needed, but he wasn't going to leave without knowing. The son of Elrond touched the elleth's arm. "Arienel? Is this something I should be here for or something you and Morroch need to work out?"

Arienel started slightly, having almost forgotten he was there and she turned her sky blue eyes to him. "Oh, it is nothing that you can help with, Elrohir. I think it would be best if I talk to him alone," she said kindly, but absently, eyes going back to the two dragons on Pelennor Fields. Next to the three Oliphants that still didn't stray far from the City, the red and black figures were the biggest creatures around.

Elrohir nodded and kissed her temple gently. "I will be inside if you need me. And Mell? Do not be too hard on him." The elleth blinked and then smiled at the term of endearment, reaching up to brush his blowing dark-brown hair away from his eyes. "I do not think I will need to. Thank you." The male smiled and after kissing her fingers lightly he left, knowing that she would be perfectly safe with Morroch.

Arienel watched him go and then turned back to the wall. **"Morroch!"**

* * *

The red dragon looked surprised, his large red eyes narrowing. "You want to see my Clan?" In truth he had been wondering how he was going to convince the other dragon to leave his...rider and come see the dragons. He had never expected Dagoryn would be willing to come on his own. This was an interesting development. Morroch nodded. "Yes. I know it is much to ask, but...I have never seen any of my own kind until I met you. I didn't even know if there was anyone else like me out there, any dragons," he said quietly, anger and sadness stirring within him. The anger was at the fact that none of his own kind, if not type, had ever made themselves known to him and sadness that he had never known his family. Had no one wanted him?

Voronflame was silent for a time, studying the smaller dragon, feeling an old, sharp guilt. Finally he spoke. "It is not a unreasonable request."

The shape-shifter was surprised and he blinked, smoke coming out of his nose. "Really?"

"Of course not. You are, after all, a dragon. If you were not, there would be a problem."

Morroch felt the other's words sink in and something occurred to him. Something he was not at all all right with. "Wait...it is fine for me to come, but no one who is not dragon kind?" The fire dragon nodded, looking somewhat pleased that the smaller dragon had figured it out so quickly. The black dragon swallowed hard, mixed emotions welling. "That includes Arienel doesn't it?"

Voronflame nodded calmly, unconcerned. "She cannot come."

Morroch started pacing again, slowly. Would Ainarë understand? He wanted to see his kin, but was it worth the pain of leaving Arienel? Would this strain their bond? What was he going to tell her? The shape-shifter looked at the City, knowing and feeling that the elleth was somewhere in there. Could he leave her? Morroch felt torn and sensing that his rider had felt his turmoil and was trying to investigate, closed off his mind slightly. The dragon could feel her concern easily, but didn't open up.

Voronflame just watched, content to say nothing and let Dagoryn figure out what he wanted to do. The fire dragon could admit that he wasn't fond of the two-leg races. He never had been. The red dragon knew that he wouldn't have hesitated to leave the humans, elves, dwarf and especially the Maia if he were Dagoryn, but he also knew that this decision was different for the smaller dragon, having been raised so close to them and bonding with the elleth. That bond was something Voronflame just couldn't accept at this point and was sure none of his kin would either. How was it working between them, a dragon and a Maia? The two seemed so close at some points and then distant and doing their own thing the next. They seemed fine being apart, but a distressing emotion or hurt from one would bring the other running with fear.

The fire dragon knew they weren't mates and that the elleth seemed to have feelings for one of her own kind, yet he could sense a strong and different, but similar emotion like mate-love or perhaps sibling-love between Dagoryn and the red-haired female. Voronflame had to admit that it puzzled him greatly. There was also the idea that Arienel might be in control of Dagoryn. She seemed to be the leader of the pair while the shape-shifter followed behind. The black dragon didn't act controlled or like a pet, but he had been raised by creatures not of his own blood. Would he even know if he was being treated like a beast? Voronflame wondered and, therefor, watched the elleth closely, something she seemed to notice and get annoyed by. It made him suspicious that she didn't seem to like his presence. Was she hiding something? No. Hard as it was to for him to say, even to himself, Voronflame didn't think she was anything but concerned for a friend. The fact that she wouldn't back down at his words annoyed the fire dragon to no end, though. Who did she think she was! The Free Races were supposed to fear dragons and respect them, not arguing with them! All in all, he didn't know what to make of the red-haired female and this frustrated the large dragon immensely.

Morroch looked up at Minas Tirith again when he heard his rider's call, unable to ignore it this time. The dragon sighed. "I will be but a moment, Voronflame." he said before taking flight.

* * *

Arienel felt relief course through her as the shape-shifter came into view, closer. He landed and gestured for her to climb on. Not questioning, the elleth did. She hung on to his back-ridges and sent questioning thoughts to him as he took to the air again, heading toward the plains once more. Morroch just shook his head and told her to wait. The elleth sighed, but complied until they landed. Once on the ground and dismounted she rounded on him, not even bothering to greet Voronflame. "What is the problem and why are you blocking me!" Her voice was full of clear anger and worry.

Voronflame raised an eye ridge, but didn't comment as he watched silently. This was their issue to resolve. Morroch blinked, startled as he felt her stress and irritation due from concern over him shutting her out for no apparent reason. He wrapped his tail around the elleth's waist quickly and brought her closer to his face. He pressed his large nose to her forehead. **"It is well. I am fine."** he assured and opened his mind to her, letting the elleth see his thoughts, fears and longing for a home he had never known.

Arienel's anger evaporated as quickly as it had come and she hugged the dragon's black muzzle. **"Do not do that to me again without warning."** It was a whisper in his mind and she fought the sobs that threatened to come to her body. The last time Morroch had blocked her out things had gone horribly wrong. The woman couldn't bear to lose another family member, especially not her bonded. The shape-shifter rubbed soothing circles on her back with his tail, blowing gently in her red hair. **"I am sorry, Ainarë. I didn't mean to scare you."** His mind swamped her's gently, enmeshing them together. Morroch hadn't realized how much his small block would effect his rider, but now that he thought about it, they had been letting their guards down for days, even before finding out about Lohinon's death. It now made sense that his unexpected closure would startle her to the point of fear.

Morroch's mind soon soothed Arienel and she nodded, pulling back. After she had calmed her racing heart and dried the tears that had managed to escape, she started examining the things the dragon let her see in his head. She looked into the hesitant gold eyes that watched her. **"You really want to go, don't you?"** the elleth asked, though, she already knew the answer.  
The black dragon nodded slowly. **"Yes, I do."**

Arienel sat on the yellow grass slowly with a long sigh and Morroch brought his head down near her. **"Ainarë?"** The elleth looked up, sky blue eyes resigned. She could not ask him to stay with her. She didn't want the shape-shifter to go at all, in fact, the very thought terrified her, but the female knew she couldn't hold Morroch back from his own kind forever. Maybe that was why she dislike Voronflame so much...he was a LARGE reminder that Dagoryn didn't really belong with her - that they had come together against all odds. She would just have to trust that he would come back to her. "When are you going?"

The black dragon blinked in surprise. "Arienel! I'm not planning on going anytime soon!" he said reassuringly, knowing her thoughts and not liking them. He didn't feel any desire to stay with his own kind for any long period of time. His place was with Arienel and always would be.

Voronflame growled low in his throat. "You are not coming with me?" Morroch shook his head and looked down at his rider with a twinkle in his gold eyes. "I cannot go yet, but I will in the future. Not yet, though. There are still things I need to see to here." The fire dragon looked frustrated, but didn't try and change the smaller dragon's mind. It would be futile while he was anywhere near the elleth. The shape-shifter turned to Voronflame. "Your debt will be repaid to me when you take me to see your Clan, but for the time being, I give you permission to see your family. I request that you come to City in a month to see if I am ready to go with you."

The red dragon looked surprised, but pleased. Arienel saw him smile for the first time, a dragon smile with lots of teeth. "Thank you, Dagoryn. It will be as you say." The elleth spoke up then. "You told Dagoryn that you would answer his questions when the time came. We have plenty of time now." She had not forgotten what Brassen had said and her curiosity was high. What had the white shape-shifter been so bitter and angry about?

The large creature looked down at the red-haired female with irritation. "I also said that I would speak to Dagoryn about it, not you." was the hissing reply and if eyes could kill, the fire dragon would have been dead as Arienel glared up at him with sky blue eyes that shot a hot fire of their own. "We already discussed this. Anything Morroch knows, I know. Whether _you_ like it or not." she hissed back, faint lightning crackling along her skin and the sky darkened. Voronflame snorted and a small amount of fire and smoke escaped his nostrils. His eyes narrowed angrily.

The elleth's eyes darkened, too, turning gray and white, hot lightning flowed openly up and down her arms. Her power wanted badly to strike out at this dragon in anger and frustration and fear. This was his fault...

Morroch gave a roar, startling his rider and capturing Voronflame's attention. "Stop it you two!" The black dragon scowled at both of them. "You are acting like spoiled children. Now let us get something straight. Voronflame, I respect you as an important dragon in your Clan and as one of my kin, but Arienel is my bonded, my rider and my friend. In a battle I would side with her."  
As the red dragon absorbed this, Morroch rounded on Arienel, growling. "And you should know this. There is no reason for you to feel left out or jealous when it comes to me interacting with one of my own kind." The shape-shifter gave them both disapproving looks. "I'm disappointed in both of you." He walked away, throwing a parting comment over his shoulder. "Sort this out between yourselves and come and get me only when you have." It might not have been the wisest idea to leave the two on their own, but Morroch knew talking to them wouldn't work. They were both stubborn and prideful. He knew it would be best for them to work out a truce for themselves.

The elf and dragon looked after him, slightly embarrassed and ashamed.

Voronflame was still irritated with the elleth, but he had to acknowledge that he was behaving like a dragonling. To hear Dagoryn say that he would choose the elleth over his own kind had shocked the red dragon immensely. What was it about this female that inspired such loyalty from one of his kin? She was a Maia, technically their enemy in a loose sense, but Morroch completely disregarded this, like he had no instincts at all.

Arienel fumed at bit. While she was happy that Morroch had made his priorities known, she was still smarting from the fire dragon's attitude toward her. What good was letting the shape-shifter interact with his own kind if they were going to hate her? And what had she done to deserve this kind of prejudice? Was it only the fact that she was part Maia? How was that her fault!

The two looked at each other skeptically. Finally the red-haired female spoke, her tone grudging. "I am willing to try and get along with you for Morroch, but I am not going to be giving in about being here when you talk to him." she said carefully, firmly. The fire dragon scowled, but looked thoughtful. He growled low in his chest. "Very well. You may stay, but you are not to come with Dagoryn when he comes to my Clan. He needs to interact with his own kind without outside involvement. Understood?" He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Arienel smiled grimly. "I knew I couldn't come, so I accept that term. Now something from you." The elleth's tone was entirely serious, making the red dragon pay attention in interest despite himself. The female's voice contained ice. "I am not a lower species and I will not be treated as such. Morroch and I have been together for longer than you've known he was even alive. I will not be shoved out of his life and this is something you need to accept. I do not know why you do not like me and I do not care. I am here to stay. Understand?"

Voronflame's eyes widened in slight surprise, but more for the sheer force and stubbornness behind her words, then for the words themselves. Perhaps this was why Dagoryn had accepted the bond between them. For such a small creature, she was surprisingly large in attitude. He hated to admit it, but Arienel reminded him of a Kinwa, a young dragon that was just starting to realize their worth. The fire dragon had not understood the bond between Arienel and Dagoryn, he still was unsure about it. First he had thought that the shape-shifter was being held against his will, despite the story he told of meeting the female on equal terms. Then he had met the elleth and saw how they interacted, and the idea that Dagoryn was being controlled flew out the window, but it still confused the red dragon. The black dragon had never lived among his own kind, so maybe this bond he had developed with Arienel was just his mind seeking contact with one of his own and settling for what it could find. That was something the fire dragon could tentatively accept. Never had it occurred to him until now, even with Dagoryn trying to explain, that Arienel was the shape-shifter's equal.

Equal. That word now held more meaning for the fire dragon. He had always thought of the term equal in relation to one's species. Dragons and dragons were equals, even if they didn't get along or fought. Humans and humans were equals, even if they didn't all seem to think so, but a dragon and a human were not equals. This was what he had always believed and been raised to believe. Now he wondered. Had his kind been wrong? Did different races have the potential to be equal to each other in their own unique ways? The shape-shifters had thought so and now Voronflame was considering the idea, too.

He smiled slightly, the expression mostly sincere. "I think we understand one another."

Arienel snorted. "I do not understand you at all and I am not sure I want to, but as long as we can get along without wanting to kill each other then I think we will be fine." she admitted. The elleth didn't step back as the great creature laid down slightly in a dragon-crouch and turned his head sideways. A huge red eye regarded the elleth for along moment and a solemn voice came out of the great mouth with sharp teeth. "I will not take him from you. I know this is what you fear."

The red-haired female's breath caught and she swallowed. "You were trying." It was an accusation and they both knew it. Voronflame nodded. "Yes, but I promise you I will not try anymore. Much as I cannot fathom it, Dagoryn cares for you and I will not hurt him by taking you away from him."

Arienel snorted looked skeptical for a moment, but seeing the sincerity in that great eye, she nodded. "Now, I too, think we understand one another."

* * *

Morroch walked back to the two when his rider told him it was safe to return. The shape-shifter didn't try to look into Arienel's thoughts of what had gone on when he was absent. He was content to know that the two weren't going to be tearing each other apart anymore The elleth looked at Voronflame as she leaned against the shape-shifter's stomach. They were now in more comfortable positions, the dragons laying down like large cats and she was nestled against the black dragon. "Are you going to tell us what you know of Morroch's family?"

The fire dragon blinked, frowned. She really did know how to get to the heart of an issue. He sighed, but began, knowing this was the easy part. "Dagoryn's mother was one of the Ancients. The one that was killed. Her name was Menelecho. She was a Shape-shifter Dragon. Your father was a simple horse. You are only half-dragon."

Morroch looked surprised, but never having known his mother or father was not disturbed by this revelation. He tilted his head, though. "Why would my mother choose a horse as a mate? Is that normal?"

Voronflame gave a great sigh, but shook his head. "No, it is not. Menelecho was first mated to Thenincoal, my brother. He died of a dragon sickness that spread through our Clan many hundred years ago."

"Why did my mother mate again?"

The fire dragon closed his eyes, images flashing before them. Images he would rather forget. Images of blood and terror, of a time when fear, injustice and jealousy raged through his people. A time of desperation for the shape-shifters. "She wanted to protect the future of her kind, just like any good Ancient wants to do. She hoped that the more children she had, the safer that reality would be. With the exclusion of the knowledge dragons, the other dragons eventually hunted and killed the shape-shifters. We annihilated them. The ones who were our friends, our allies. The ones that had done so much for us...we destroyed them and their children along with them. And if this wasn't bad enough, we killed our own mates and children, the ones with any shape-shifter blood in them." Voronflame said in a sad, strained voice, the trauma and despair echoing down the centuries through his tale.

Morroch's heart beat quickly, his breathing shallow as a tremble came over him. His kin. All killed. It was one thing to suspect you were the last of your kind, but quite another to hear the story of why you were. No...wait...Morroch opened his mouth, but didn't get the chance to speak right away.

"How do you know so much about this? How did Morroch escape this fate?" Arienel shook with rage, not sorrow at this point and the sky darkened, thunder rolling ominously. The red dragon looked guilty and more than sad. "Because I was part of the killing. I fought against the shape-shifters...I was on the last hunt that led to your mother's death. She had laid you and your siblings that night, but we came after her before she could hide all of you." Voronflame took a shuddering breath. "You were the only egg she managed to keep from us. No one knew you existed. The dragons thought that Menelecho was the last."

"What about Brassen?"

Voronflame visibly flinched, pain coming to his eyes. His voice grew more subdued than before. "Brassen...no Alagos...was my brother's son. He is Menelecho's first child. Alagos escaped the massacre and has been on his own ever since."

* * *

Arienel wanted to hit something, preferably Voronflame, but restrained herself tightly. This was Morroch's situation to deal with. While she could be mad, heartbroken, disgusted and any other emotion, she couldn't be any of them for him. The elleth could feel the shape-shifter's emotions, but she didn't trust them to be entirely his. As open and close as their bond was right now, the elleth sometimes couldn't tell where her feelings ended and his began when their emotions were running clenched her teeth and her fist, remaining quiet.

Morroch wasn't entirely sure what he felt beyond anger and grief. They were talking about the slaughter of his people, his family, but he had never even known them. Did he have a right to feel rage? The black dragon moved his rider gently with his tail and stood, walking a short distance away to breath...and so he wouldn't attack the fire dragon.

So. His mother had wanted him. He hadn't been abandoned on purpose. His kin were dead at the claws and teeth of their own kind. Voronflame had been part of it. What did he think of the red dragon now? Morroch wasn't sure. Voronflame seemed deeply grieved by what his kind and he had done. The large dragon said he owed a debt to Morroch and his family. The shape-shifter could now understand why, but how did one repay a debt of this magnitude? Could the black dragon even forgive the red?

He had a brother. He had to wonder why Brassen- no, Alagos had said nothing. Morroch could understand his bitterness and anger at Voronflame better now. The fire dragon had helped kill their mother, but for the white shape-shifter it was even more personal. Voronflame was Alagos' uncle. The black shape-shifter suddenly very much wanted to talk to his brother... Morroch glanced over at the red dragon again. Was his life now in danger? Should he even go to the Dragon Clan? So many questions tumbled through his mind and Morroch shook his head. He started slightly at the feel of Arienel's hand on his shoulder. The black dragon rested his head on the top of hers.

**"I...I just..."**

The elleth nodded. **"I know."** She reached up and pet his head soothingly and felt him start to relax. She couldn't take the pain or answer the questions, but she could be with him, comfort him. Sometimes that's all that was needed at that moment.

* * *

Voronflame watched the two with sad eyes, guilt in his heart. Alagos' accusation of 'Kinslayer' echoed in his mind and his nephew was right. Oh, how badly he had sinned against his kin! How far had he fallen! The fire dragon couldn't even tell anyone why he had joined in the hunt that night. He didn't know himself. Being an Ancient meant that killing and hunting were not even a required thing for him. It wasn't demanded that he take part... Why had he done it? How could he have brought himself to help slay his friend? A fellow Ancient? The mate of his former brother? Had he secretly hoped to prevent it?

No. He wouldn't let himself fall into that trap of denial. He had known Menelecho would die that night, had known her children would as well and he had gone anyway. He had even thought the Alagos might be with her. There was no excuse. The large dragon's heart cried out in silent anguish, just as it had fore two-hundred years. He had been younger and full of blood-lust, but that could not change what he'd done. He might not have struck the killing blow, but he was there. He could have prevented it, helped her get away...saved her children...anything but stand there and do nothing.

He could not make it right. Knew he could not bring back those amazing dragons. The innocent dragonlings...the others who had gotten in the way... They were gone! A whole race of dragons. The ones that had negotiated between different races for the betterment of the Clan. The ones who, though, stronger in many way than the other dragon, despite their size, willingly gave up power to others. The incredible creatures who had been blessed from the beginning, gifted by the Creator unlike any other dragon. A race of dragon that could do what no other could...take the form and lifestyle of another species. Gain knowledge and insight into how to live in peace with others...gone, never to return...died out...

But no...they weren't completely gone. Menelecho had done her duty well, protecting not one, but two of her sons. Voronflame's gaze once again settled on the small black dragon. Dagoryn. Battle-bringer. An apt name. One who survives battles and makes a few of his own. A shape-shifter. One of the last. An ironic form of redemption, for Alagos would never forgive, would never come back. Perhaps his brother would, though.

The fire dragon had been shocked beyond belief at seeing the black dragon in the sky during that battle. A dragon that smelled so much like a shape-shifter he could have mistaken it for nothing else. His mind had fought desperately against the hold the drug and Sauron had on him that day. He had wanted with every fiber of his being to stop the force that drove him to attack the shape-shifter. Had not wanted to see another dragon's death at the end of his claws...especially that black dragon, Menelecho's son. Even in his state he'd know it was. The scents between Alagos and his brother were too similar to miss. When the Eye had exploded, Voronflame had been sure he had killed the smaller dragon already. The keening cry in his mind had been one of absolute despair.

Then the shape-shifter had been there. In his mind. Entreating him to come back and Voronflame had followed courage had failed him that night on their way to the human City, seeing the black dragon adopt the same pose his mother had always used, the one Alagos used to use as a dragonling. He couldn't bring himself to face the ugly truth that he had helped kill their mother, their kin.

He didn't move from his stop, knowing there was more to tell...

* * *

Morroch walked back to the fire dragon. He regarded Voronflame carefully and his voice was clipped. Until he got more answers, he wasn't going to decide anything, either good or bad. "Am I in any danger from your kind?"

The red dragon came out of his thoughts and shook his head without hesitation. "No. Any dragon that killed a shape-shifter and still lives has now come to regret that actions. You might not be welcomed with open wings, but you will not be harmed. The Clan grieves for what they did. You are in no danger from us."

Arienel spoke then. "Are many of the dragons who fought the shape-shifters dead?"

"Yes. The shape-shifters did not die easily. There were many a war between us. Most of the different species of dragon died in battle. The shape-shifter's minds and bodies were much more adapt at learning new things, learning to kill than ours were. They survived for a great deal of time because of these traits. We had experience, however, and we killed them. The cost of victory was steep, though."

Morroch took a shuddering breath, but nodded, his head a bit clearer now. That made sense. The black dragon met Voronflame's eyes and was calmed even more by the pain and sorrow he saw in their depth. "Voronflame, why do you want me to come to your Clan?"

The fire dragon sighed. "To perhaps try to right a great wrong with a little good. I'd like to show you your kin. Let you see for yourself what kind of dragons they are before making a decision to cast them out of your life even though you have every reason to do so," he said quietly. "Alagos will not come back and I do not blame him for this decision. He hates us for what we did and he has every right to."

"Why has he not killed you if he is so angry?"

"If there is one thing I could tell you about Alagos it would be that he is bitter and angry, but honorable. There are laws about dragons killing each other now, a law that was created long before Alagos had the ability to kill anyone. He was born in the Clan and, therefor, he obeys the laws of the Clan to a degree. He will not kill me or anyone else because it would make him just as much a Kinslayer as I am."

"Why did you say I had your life then?"

"Because you do. If, according to the law, a dragon gives his life to another, the receiver of that life will place judgment on it."

"If I told you to kill yourself now or if I desired to kill you...you would allow it?"

"...yes."

* * *

**Ummm...did I run you off with my last chapter? Review, please! I need love...*sniffles***

_Mell_ = Beloved**  
**

I HAVE A BLOG ON MY PROFILE THAT GIVES ALL THE INFORMATION ABOUT MY DRAGONS AND SOME OF MY CHARACTERS! GO CHECK IT OUT!

kaisaandragons. blogspot


	24. Aderthad

**Disclaimer: **

**Gandalf:** *looks around* _"Where is that Authoress? I thought we had discussed her running off during Disclaimer time!"_

**Elrond:** *peeks under desk* _"Ahh! Here she is!"_ *looks at Kaisaan curiously* _"Why are you hiding under there?"_

**Kaisaan:** *gulps and points to readers*

**Elrond:** *raises one of his famed eyebrows* _"I do not understand."_

**Kaisaan:** *gulps and whispers* _"I am almost done with this story. They aren't going to be happy!"_

**Elrond:** _"Do you not have a sequel planned? Or many?"_

**Kaisaan: ***blinks and then grins, jumping up* _"Oh, yeah! I do!"_ *blinks again, looking at Elrond in confusion* _"What are you doing here?"_

**Elrond:** "*clears throat nervously* _"Kaisaan doesn't own anything!"_ *disappears*

A/N ~ Wow! 12,102 words long! I feel so proud right now! *grins*

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Aderthad ~ Reunion_**

Arienel watched both dragons carefully. She wasn't at all sure what Morroch was going to decide. She knew that he was angry and grieved, but he wasn't a killer... Then again, he was blocking her slightly, keeping his thoughts to himself and the elleth was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The shape-shifter was studying the red dragon, weighing him, but finally looked away and met his rider's sky blue eyes. **"Do I dare trust him?"**

Arienel blinked in surprise, but then looked thoughtful and pushed a strand of red hair out of her narrowed eyes. Much as she would have liked to use the information Voronflame had told them to keep Morroch here with her, the elleth had to acknowledge that the great dragon was sincere. He was truly sorry, that much was clear, but was Morroch truly safe? She chewed her lip, wondering just what it was Morroch planned to do on her answer. She didn't think harm would come to her dragon if he went...it was just...the only problem she was having was...she didn't want him to go. Arienel opened her mouth to reply, only half knowing what was going to come out, but the words never came...

(visions) _Voronflame glanced over at his companion, enjoying the look of curiosity and awe on the black dragon's face. At least a hundred multicolored dragons of all shapes and sizes milled below in the great underground cavern. They were deep under the mountain, the only place safe for dragons anymore. Dagoryn's eyes went wider as he caught sight of them, his kin._

_The fire dragon chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated off the warm, reddish stone wall of the great cavern. "Welcome to the Dragon Clan."..._

_..."What of the Treasure Dragons? I think I might have done something to offend them..." Morroch looked questionably at his brother as the two laid on the sun-warmed rocks on a mountain, the forest below them a mere walking distance away. The sky was blue and open above them and Arienel could tell they were her in the mountains, near the top. Snow clung to the earth around the pale stone. The white-haired shape-shifter snorted, clear amusement in his face, though, it didn't reach his amber eyes. "That bunch is so uptight I think they might have royal scepters up their-"_

_"Alagos!" _

_The white shape-shifter only grinned, the expression feral..._

_...The black dragon walked quietly through the cave tunnel. Arienel could feel that he knew he shouldn't be exploring alone, but she could also feel the curiosity that radiated off him strongly. Morroch blinked as he suddenly saw light and minute later, the shape-shifter was on a ledge, looking over a vast library-like cavern. Dragons of many colors were in various scholar-like activities below and every dragon was around the same size and smaller than he. Gold eyes took everything in and Morroch didn't sense the dragoness that approached him until she spoke._

_"You aren't supposed to wander alone, you know." The voice was teasing rather than accusing and Morroch turned his head to see a beautiful creature beside him. The dragoness was dark red in the body with sand colored wings, face and tail. A hint of indigo blue played about her laughing eyes, cheek bones and the tip of her claws. She was fine-boned and smaller than Morroch by a bit. Her long tail was twitching at the end in amusement as he stared. "Will you tell me you name?"_

_The gentle reminder snapped Morroch back to the present and he struggled for a moment before speaking. "Dagoryn."_

_A smile. "My name is Freewalker."_ (end visions)

Arienel gasped as the world came rushing back and the elleth closed her eyes for a moment before looking again at the shape-shifter who was watching her. She had accepted the inevitable. **"I believe you can trust him. I think you should let him live."** Morroch nodded cautiously. He had seen snatches of her visions as if through a thick fog and while they had warmed him in their pleasantness, he was a bit worried that he hadn't been able to see everything his rider saw. The shape-shifter cast another look at the red-haired female before turning to Voronflame. After a moment of thought, he spoke.

"I cannot say that the story you have told me makes me like you or even encourages me to trust you, but I thank you for telling it me anyway." The fire dragon looked up, remorse in his eyes. "I am sorry. Truly, I am."

The smaller dragon sighed. "I know. I can see the guilt and pain you carry in your heart. You regret what you did and lament over it. That is why I can forgive you, but I am not giving up claim on your life just yet. I will hold it as assurance that my own will not be taken by your Clan." He didn't think Voronflame would kill him, but it was possible that someone in his Clan might try to.

Voronflame's eyes lit up with a small hope as he nodded, having expected much worse. Could he possibly take a step to right the wrong he'd done?

Morroch stood. "I think it is time you went home."

At the red dragon's puzzled snort, he elaborated. "At least until the month is over. I still would like to travel to your Clan, but I do not want to leave now and you cannot stay here. The hunting alone would be a problem for you. I also suspect that after three years you would want to let your kin know you are well." The black dragon smiled in slightly bitter way. "You should probably warn your Ancients about what kind of dragon I am."

Voronflame rumbled as he stood and sighed, smoke coming out of his nose. "I will do that and I shall meet you here in a month's time," he said softly, still unable to believe that Dagoryn would let him go after what he had told the shape-shifter. It was hard to wrap his mind around the sheer will it must have taken the black dragon to not let anger rule his decisions. Maybe there would be redemption after all. He held the shape-shifter's eyes steadily. "Thank you."

Morroch simply nodded and he and Arienel walked a small distance away, giving the great dragon more room to take off. The elleth hesitated where she was for a moment, though, but then steeled herself and ran back over to Voronflame. She blocked her intentions from Morroch and motioned for him to stay. The shape-shifter looked undecided and suspicious, but did as she said, watching.

Voronflame saw the elleth approach and resisted rolling his eyes. What did she want now? The dragon scowled and sighed. He'd tolerated her presence while relating his tale and had even admired her self-control, but the little being was pushing his limits. Busy as he was being irritated, the fire dragon failed to comprehend the lightning crackling dangerously up the female's arms, nor her threatening look. Arienel stopped in front of the dragon a little smaller than a siege tower and called on her power, need filling her. Voronflame's eyes took on a confused and then panicked look as the air around him grew thinner, thin enough to shut down his flame.

There was nothing a fire dragon was more scared of than the loss of his fire, whether it be by water or lack of enough oxygen to produce a spark. Arienel had taken all unnecessary air - but for that which he could breath with - from the red dragon causing his flame to trickled to a faint flare. If the dragon's first emotions were puzzlement and fear, his third was anger. He tried to move toward the elleth and he found his legs wouldn't work, grass of the plains having come up to wrap around his clawed feet. Voronflame looked up at the elf in shock.

Arienel's eyes sparked deadly blue fire as she spoke in deceptively calm voice. She had something to say to this creature and he was going to listen, whether he wanted to or not. "I am entrusting my shape-shifter to you. If any harm befalls him you will answer to me and all your kind with you. I will not hinder him from going with you, but he is my bonded and I will know if any danger comes to him."

The fire dragon just stared for a moment. Had he known that the small being possessed this much power he wouldn't have pushed her hard as he had. Eldanarë. Suddenly Voronflame began to realize, to understand what his brother's vision had meant, what Alagos had been speaking of in the forest. The dragon nodded slowly. "I swear he will be kept safe and returned to you." It seemed to appease the powerful being after a moment and the grass holding him loosened, going back to the earth and more air rushed back into his body. Arienel merely looked at him for a moment longer, sky blue eyes now tranquil, before walking back to Morroch.

* * *

_Time-skip, later that night..._

* * *

Morroch left the room silently, slipping out on padded paws. He and Arienel were back in the room they'd been given after the battle for Pelennor Fields and the elleth was sleeping soundly. The shape-shifter could not get his turbulent mind to rest, though, and so he wandered the halls until he ended up outside in the gardens. The black wolf looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Now you know."

The voice, familiar and quiet didn't startled the black shape-shifter this time and he turned his head to look at the white wolf, finally smelling him as the wind blew. Morroch tilted his head, ears perked. "Alagos."

The white canine pinned his ears. "What did he tell you?"

"We are half-brothers."

Something seemed to drain out of Alagos - tension, fear of rejections or maybe just relief - and for the first time, Morroch saw something other than bitterness, anger or blankness in those amber eyes. The white wolf seemed to smile slightly. "Yes, that's right." He stood and came closer before sitting again and the black wolf looked curious. "Why did you not tell me?"

"It would have led to more questions that were not my place to answer."

"The massacre of our kin, our mother is not your place-"

A growl interrupted him and amber eyes flashed. "If I had told you then your decision would have been biased by my own anger. I know I am bitter. I did not want you to make a decision based on that." He sighed, ears back. "I struggled with this decision. I cannot extract justice on Voronflame or his kin, but there were times I was tempted to convince you to do so in my place." Alagos gave the silent black wolf a sad sort of smile, even for a canine. "I then thought of our mother and I knew that she wouldn't have wanted either of us to become what I have. I couldn't let my little brother follow my path."

Morroch touched his nose to the other wolf's fur briefly. "I understand." He watched as Alagos gave him a mocking smile. "No you don't and that means I've done my work well." The black shape-shifter sat back with a snort, but eyed his brother. "How did you find me? I had never seen you before until Minas Tirith, but you were following before that, were you not? In Rohan?"

The white shape-shifter sighed and then settled himself on the grass, Morroch following. "When...after our mother was killed...I searched for the eggs I knew she would have laid that night." A pained expression came to his wolf-face and Morroch felt his heart wrench at the anguish in those fathomless amber eyes. "I..found them...crushed. The monsters..had..." His voice choked off into an enraged growl, but Morroch could see that the anger was something he just hid behind. A great well of sorrow and hurt was behind the mask, though, and the black shape-shifter stood and then came beside his brother, laying down there. He pressed his side against the white shape-shifter's fur and was surprised to feel Alagos shaking.

"You do not have to explain."

"No..I..it is important you for you to know. There are only three of us left, no others that are so pure in shape-shifter blood. The third I shall not reveal and there are those with a smattering of shape-shifter blood, but nothing as potent as our own. It is important that you know our family history." Alagos insisted quietly and Morroch nodded. "Then tell me. I am listening."

The white wolf sighed then, ears back as he began to tell what he felt her could of the sad tale. "The other four eggs were killed. I thought I was the last for a time, but as I grew older and my gift grew stronger, I realized there were more out there with shape-shifter blood and you were one of them. If I had known sooner..." He swallowed and seemed to gain some control, pushing the hurt and pain back down once more. Morroch could almost here the smirk and sarcasm come back into his voice as he changed the subject. "I lived on my own, keeping watch over the Clan and traveling. There isn't much to tell about me in that regard." The black wolf snorted. Alagos was lying through his fangs.

The white shape-shifter ignored the sound. "It wasn't until I heard about a horse that had changed into a dragon living in Rohan that I knew to finally look for you. Until that point I'd been letting you lead your own life. I did not want to burden you with my own or that of the Clan. I've followed you since then."

"Why were you so secretive?"

"Do you mean why was I such a pain in the arse?"

"Yes."

"Because I could be." The grin was evident even in his voice and Morroch didn't even need to see his brother to know that his amber eyes would contain a smirk. The black wolf nipped at the white one's ears with a chuckle. "I am serious. Why did you say nothing?"

Alagos was silent for a time, ears back and looking at the ground, but finally answered, surprisingly sincere. "I did not know if it was wise to tell you who I was. I am not welcome in the Dragon Clan, not that I would go back, but I wanted you to have that option. There was a chance that knowing me might ruin that. I figured there would be opportunity enough to tell you after you talked to Voronflame if he did not tell you himself."

Morroch nodded slowly, but sighed. "You are not going to come with me, are you?"

The white wolf stood and looked down at the black, a gleam in his amber eyes. "Oh, I will be around. You might just have to look for me, though."

* * *

_Large Time-skip..._

* * *

The next few days were hectic and yet happy ones for the elleth. She found that in believing Lohinon would want her to be happy, she had an easier time being so. Preparations for Aragorn's coronation was on everyone's minds and tongues. Servants rushed everywhere, getting things ready, getting people ready. Officials were constantly following the former ranger around and Gandalf was often seen aiding him. Legolas, the twin and Gimli merely a) laughed at Aragorn's expense or b) tried to help him escape for a breather.

Haiawen finally felt fine leaving the House of Healing now that everyone was going better and managed to snag Arienel into getting a fitting for a dress. The elleth found herself being prepared for the celebration as well, despite her protests and reluctance. Morroch thought it very funny until the black-haired peredhil announced that he had to take a bath if he expected to come. No amount of arguing would sway Haiawen and Morroch soon gave in.

Arienel saw little of Elrohir in those busy days, but when she did happen to meet him, the dark-haired elf always had something to tell her and tried to spend as much time with her as possible. He made her smile and her safety - the absence of any sickness or injuries - helped him relax. Elladan usually accompanied his twin - Morroch usually left at this time and Arienel didn't ask where he went, knowing it was to see if he could find Alagos - and the three of them had some interesting and usually embarrassing conversions thanks to the elder brother.

The other members of their group, including the hobbits, were less seen by the elleth, busy as they were, but she knew they, too, would be at the coronation. She would see them then. Until that time, however, she had to hold still as pins were pushed into fabric and daydream of the moment she could escape the seamstress and fly with Morroch...

* * *

Arienel looked in the mirror, an expression of mild shock on her face. Morroch looked pleased, but it was not because of his clean fur - he absolutely HATED baths! The shape-shifter lay on the floor near the door, ready to go when the two women decided they were ready. He watched his rider. She was in a dark blue dress that almost reached the floor. Flowing sleeves of lighter blue with slits on the underside enveloped her arms and a silver circlet adorned her head. Her hair was pulled past her ears into small intricate braids. Said red hair had been dried and teased until small ringlets of curls framed her face. The rest fell in gentle waves down her back. Haiawen smiled as she smoothed her own dark green and silver dress. Her hair was worn much like her husband's, but with subtle differences being that her hair was curled and braided back while his was pulled back and then braided. A silver circlet was on her head as well. The peredhil laid a hand on Arienel's shoulder. "You are beautiful. A true princess of Mirkwood."

The elleth smiled tentatively. "You make a better one than I do, Haiawen." She sighed slowly. "I am ready. Shall we go?"

* * *

Arienel couldn't stop smiling as the crown was placed upon Aragorn's head by Gandalf. The former ranger's speech and elven song moved her to tears, but they weren't sad ones. As the King of Gondor and Arnor walked by the elleth, the black wolf and his elven brothers he inclined his head with a smile. The four all did the same with joy residing in their hearts. Elrohir held the red-haired female's hand and he looked down at her in love. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked and how wonderful it was to have her at his side. He was looking forward to the surprise Aragorn had planned for Morroch and the elleth...

Sky blue eyes gave a brief glance to Éowyn as Aragorn passed the Rohirric woman and her brother, Éomer. The elleth couldn't contain a giggle as she saw her two brothers and father in the background, waving at her subtly. Morroch chuckled in her mind as he noticed, too, but all attention returned to the King when a disturbance of sorts started in the crowd. Arienel saw her blood-brother at the beginning of the procession, but her gaze was drawn further back as Legolas moved aside, allowing Aragorn to see a beautiful, dark haired elven lady. The King's face lit up wonderfully and the two walked towards each other with slow yet hurried steps, eyes for no one but each other. The beautiful elf made to bow her head to the man, but he would have none of it and lifting her head up, kissed her.

Amid the thunderous applause, Arienel looked between Elrohir, Elladan and the lady elf and came quickly to the conclusion that she was their sister. The elleth laughed as she, too, clapped, looking forward to meeting Arwen. She finally saw the older elf in the background when she turned her eyes away from the romantic sight. She viewed him with some surprise. Elrond had come as well. The elleth suddenly felt very nervous...

The red-haired elleth and Morroch bowed with all the others as the hobbit's were honored. The female felt no resentment or anger at having to kneel. She felt pride. These small, but courageous creatures had saved Middle-earth. They deserved every praise or privilege, but the she knew they would not accept them and that very fact made her love the little people even more. As the assembly stood again, a gasp drew her focus to Elladan as the elder twin's gaze fixed on something. He sprang from their side with haste and almost ran toward a golden haired elleth that was grinning at his approach. Elrohir leaned down so his mouth was next to Arienel's ear. His whisper sent shivers down her spine, but she tried to ignore them and pay attention to what he said. "That is Lothril, his wife. I hid the letter saying she was coming."

Arienel giggled and Morroch snorted in amusement. Elrohir grinned like Cheshire cat.

* * *

Elrond watched his heart-son and his daughter with bittersweet emotions. He loved them both, but ached for the fact that he would lose them both as well. He continued to look at them with a small smile for a time. He knew they would be happy and that eased the pain in his heart somewhat. Soon his gaze left the couple, though, and traveled over to his son Elladan and his daughter-in-law, Lothril. The Lord of Imladris felt joy at being able to reunite them sooner than they had expected and watched with a small laugh as his son twirled his wife, kissing her.

The elven lord then searched the crowd for the younger twin and his eyes became curious as he saw who the dark-haired elf was with. A red-haired elleth with a circlet proclaiming royalty or high-rank was at his side. The elf-lord didn't have to search his memory to know that there were no red-haired elves in any of the three kingdoms anymore. Galadwen had been the last and even she had not been elven, but Maia-human. Could this be the elleth his son had spoken briefly of in Rohan?

The Lord of Rivendell looked down lower when he caught a flash of black. The elleth reached down to scratch the wolf's ears and Elrond's brows went up as his son did the same with a smile. Well, this was an interesting tale, he was sure...

* * *

Arienel became aware of a older dark-haired elf making his way closer to them. Morroch felt his Rider's sudden anxiousness and followed her gaze to the elf, his fur starting to stand on end. Seeing who it was, he relaxed and looked up at her. **"I'm sure it will be fine, Ainarë."** The elleth nodded slightly and watched as Elrohir greeted his father warmly. Her stomach flip-flopped. Would the elven lord approve of her?

Elrond turned his attention to Arienel and she found herself looking into warm brown eyes much like Elrohir's. She smiled. "Mae l'ovannen, Hîr Elrond," she said formally with a slight bow of her head. She spoke in elven, not really knowing if he knew common or Rohirric, after all, he'd greeted Elrohir in elven. The girl felt nervous in the older elf's presence but tried not to show it. The Lord of Imladris nodded with a small smile and studied her for a moment, his glance only briefly going to the black wolf by her feet. The first emotion the elf couldn't help but feel was relief as he looked between his son and the elleth. His youngest son looked at her with the same tenderness that Elladan had shown towards Lothril when they had met. Elrond could tell that his offspring was in love. Of this the elf-lord had no doubt of as Elrohir stayed protectively close to the female's side. That was not the source of Elrond's relief, though. It was Arienel's ears. They were pointed. She was of elven kind.

The older elf loved Aragorn as his own. That would never change, but there was sadness and a sort of anger at the fact that his only daughter would die because of his heart-son. The Lord of Rivendell felt grateful that both his twin sons had chosen elleth for their soul mates. The second thing that struck Elrond was that the red-haired elleth was more than she appeared. More to her than met the eye. He didn't know what it was, but there was something there. Elrond smiled once more, a thing that made him look younger and less world-worn. "Mae g'ovannen, pen neth. Goheno nin. I eneth lîn ú-iston. Iôn nîn ú-ebent o lhen," he said with faint teasing and curiosity. The elf-lord spoke in the elven tongue - all the while wondering how it was that she did not speak common if she had lived in Rohan. Perhaps Elrohir had been mistaken and she had just been passing through the land of the Horse-lords?

The young elf laughed, finally beginning to relax a bit. She had expected Elrohir's father to be sterner, but looking at the younger twin, she had to wonder why she had thought that at all. Who, but a tolerant, fun-loving elf could raise such a son? Elrohir grinned back, glad to see them getting along, even if it was just to tease him. There was something he needed to ask his father, but he had wanted to see how the two interacted before making his request known.

"Im Arienel. Pedil annúnaid?"

The older elf continued to smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Arienel and yes, I do. Perhaps we might converse in this tongue instead?" The elf-lord found himself liking this elleth and looking at his son again, he decided it was a good thing he did for the dark-haired elf had eyes for none but her. "Which kingdom do you hail from, Arienel?"

A voice cut through the conversation before Arienel could respond and Legolas rested a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "I see you have met my sister. Mae l'ovannen, Hîr Elrond."

Elrond raised his brows in surprise. Surely this red-haired beauty was not Legolas' sister? He kept his voice calm, as everyone expected him to as a wise elven lord, but inside he was more than curious about this turn of events. "It is good to see you, Thranduilion. What is this about a sister?" The prince smiled down at the elleth and Arienel simply shook her head at the fun he was getting out of this. "This is my sister," he responded warmly. Elrond's eyebrows rose even further as he looked between the two. "Where has your father been hiding her, Legolas?"

Before the elven prince could start to tell the tale of finding Arienel; Elladan, Lothril, Aragorn and Arwen came over. Each male wanted to introduce their elleth to the red-haired female and she smiled apologetically at Elrond, Elrohir and her brother, but let herself be pulled away. She wasn't needed for this conversation anyway and she felt more comfortable not being present for it. She noticed that the wolf by her side was not following, though, and paused. **"Morroch, are you staying with Elrohir?" **

The canine smiled wolfishly and wagged his tail. **"I will stay here. I would like to get to know this Elrond."**

Arienel nodded and turned her attention elsewhere as the group moved a little ways away.

* * *

The elleth looked at the beautiful golden-haired elf wrapped in Elladan's arms and smiled widely. "Boe ech Lothril." She spoke in elven, for Elladan had told her that his wife did not speak the Westron tongue well, though, she was learning. Lothril nodded and she smiled back, her expression open and friendly - and grateful. "Melui an le ngovaned, Amlug-nerthril." Arienel blushed slightly, suddenly uncomfortable again. "Ú-velin i eneth han. Annin, esto im Arienel," she said haltingly. Her elven really was being pushed to its limits today and her internal translator was quite enjoying the challenge.

Lothril chuckled, but nodded. "Ú-drastol," she assured gently, her voice melodic.

Arienel found she felt almost unfeminine in the Lothlorien elf's presence. Everything about the golden-haired elleth was delicate and ladylike. Her eyes were a soft blue and her skin like cream porcelain. She was small and her frame thin. Her hair floated around her gently. A calmness and light seemed to adorn her. In contrast, Arienel knew that while her hair was now tamed, it wasn't soft, nor bouncy, but was straining at its confinement, wild - and usually dirty. She was not smooth-skinned due to her human blood, but bore the scars and calluses of weapons and war. Arienel was tall and not delicate in the slightest, though, she wasn't clumsy. Her eyes, while similar in shade to Lothril's, were much harsher and filled with a steel the other elleth would never have.

**"You are special in your own way, Ainarë. Is this elf criticizing you?"** Morroch's voice asked with a growl as he cut into her thoughts. The shape-shifter may have been talking with Elrond, Elrohir and Legolas, but that did not mean he was oblivious to what was going on with his rider. And he could tell she was feeling low. The elf smiled just a little, just a lift of the corners of her mouth. **"No, Morroch. I was just feeling a bit...inadequate."**

The wolf's voice answered with warmth. **"I know, but do not. You are you and that is all you need be."**

Aragorn cleared his throat, noticing Arienel's slightly glazed expression. He knew it meant she was speaking with the shape-shifter. As the elleth looked at him, the King looked questionably at her. "Is everything well?"

Arienel blushed, but laughed. "Yes, everything is fine." She looked at the dark-haired elf at the former ranger's side. "Ech Arwen." It wasn't a question. The new Queen smiled and it reached her magnificent blue-gray eyes. "Yes. It is wonderful to meet you, Arienel. Estel has told me some about you," she said gently, but her voice was firm, the voice of a person who had known trials and loss, but bore them with grace and courage. The red-haired elleth grinned as she had heard the strong will behind the softness and something told her that she and the Queen would be getting along just fine. "Nothing bad, I hope."

Arwen laughed. "No, nothing bad. Aragorn mentioned that you knew a dragon?" she asked curiously. Arienel smiled and explained briefly about Morroch, noticing that Lothril's eyes were wide as she listened. She reminded Arienel of a deer; timid and fragile, but fast to escape danger and smart. She smiled as she saw Elladan's arms tighten protectively around the golden-haired female's waist. She was a perfect fit for the guardian-like son of Elrond. Arwen, however, was the complete opposite, seeming to become more interested and excited as the Arienel explained about how the bond worked and some of the things she and the shape-shifter had done. Arienel mused that had been her love of adventure and life that had attracted Aragorn to her as well as her great beauty.

The new King and Elladan stood by quietly, each simply enjoying the presence of the females in their lives as they listened to the three elleth talk.

* * *

_Elrohir, Elrond, Legolas and Morroch..._

* * *

As Legolas explained about Arienel to Elrond - who she was, where she'd come from and how they'd met her - the shape-shifter couldn't help but let his attention wander over to said person. She seemed to be happy and content so the wolf brought his focus back to the three males.

"So all this time she has been in Rohan..." the older elf said thoughtfully. Galadriel's message now made more sense. He had never known about the feminine offspring of the Mirkwood King, but the dark-haired elf-lord was glad she had been found, alive and well. He smiled. "I'm sure Thranduil will be overjoyed to have his daughter back." Legolas nodded, but looked toward his sister. "I can't wait to get her home."

Morroch's thoughts had drifted again and he didn't realize that the Elrohir had started to explain about the shape-shifter until Morroch found that the elf-lord was looking at him with something akin to astonishment and caution. The black wolf grinned, showing sharp teeth. "You have nothing to fear from me, My Lord as long as you bring no harm to my rider." He watched as the Lord of Imladris inclined his head, a look of pure curiosity and interest coming over his features. "What is your name, Lord Dragon?"

The shape-shifter looked thoughtful at that question. He had always thought his name was Morroch, but now Voronflame said he was more suited to Dagoryn... Finally, he answered. "Arienel calls me Morroch, but my dragon name is Dagoryn." It was close enough to the truth. The next few minutes were spent relating who Morroch was and how he was connected to the elleth. The wolf smiled a few moments after the conversation as he saw Elrohir fidgeting. "Lord Elrond, I think your son would speak to you." His amusement made the younger twin scowl, but the elf-lord turned to his dark-haired son and noticed that, yes, he did appear anxious to talk. "Ionneg? What is it?"

Elrohir sighed, but smiled brightly. "Ada...I love Arienel and I have gotten Legolas, Morroch, and her heart-family's blessing, but I have not gotten yours or Thranduil's..." He trailed off and Elrond raised a brow in question and amusement that he tried not to show. Had he been this way with Celeborn regarding Celebrían? "Yes, that is true."

The younger twin seemed to gather courage after a moment and continued. "I would like to ask your blessing in my proposal to the Princess Arienel," he said slowly, heart pounding. The father smiled and touched his son's shoulder in assurance. "Of course you have it ionneg. I couldn't be happier for you, Elrohir." It was said with sincerity. He may not have known much about the elleth that had captured his son's heart, but the older elf was sure that he would have more than enough time to find out. He watched his son breath a sigh of relief. "Le channon, Ada. Now I shall have to face Thranduil."

Legolas had been quiet up until now, but he spoke up at this point. "Elrohir, mellenig, I would speak to my sister about it first. I know you want to speak with my father, as is right, but it might be wiser to speak with Arienel first."

The son of Elrond looked surprised. "You don't want me to speak to your father about this first?" he asked in confusion. He was saying to not get Thranduil's blessing? Did Legolas want him to die, for surely the elleth's father would not object to killing him...

Legolas shook his head. "No, that is not it. Speak to my father, but only after Arienel has agreed. He will be focusing more on the fact that my sister is alive and keeping her close than letting her marry you. If you wait to ask him, you might be waiting for years. If she has already agreed and expects Adar's blessing, he will give it," the prince explained, knowing his father. Elrond grinned, knowing what Legolas spoke was true.

Elrohir nodded. "I understand." The dark-haired elf looked over at Arienel thoughtfully. "I have one more request; I would like to bring Arienel to Imladris," he said softly, a small smile forming. Morroch tilted his head, his gold eyes showing merriment. "I think that might be something you should ask her as well, Elrohir. Arienel does not take lightly to people deciding her fate for her."

The son of Elrond nodded and Legolas smiled to himself. He was sure that Arienel would agree and the elven prince was already thinking of how he could get his father to travel to Imladris...

* * *

The wedding of King Aragorn and the Lady Arwen. It was on the tip of everyone's tongues. The event promised to be a great one and everyone was looking forward to it the following week. Arienel found herself once again virtually forgotten in the chaos of preparations and the elleth decided she was fine with that. It kept her out of the way and out of a dress. Little did she know that her friends had planned something behind her back...

Arienel and Morroch had just returned from a flight when she saw Gimli approaching them. The elleth dismounted and smiled at the dwarf as Morroch folded his black wings. "Gimli! It is good to see you."

"Aye and you, lassie." The red-bearded dwarf looked almost nervous to Arienel as he spoke again. "Would you take a walk with me, lassie? I need to tell you something." Morroch snorted slightly, tilting his large dragon-head at the smaller being in question. Gimli almost rolled his eyes. "Yes, dragon. You can come." He started walking away and Arienel giggled, following. Morroch glared after the small being, but shifted and the black wolf ran after the two.

Gimli didn't say much as they walked in a very purposeful direction and Arienel started to get suspicious. It wasn't until the dwarf led them both into the Throne Room and the elleth and shape-shifter saw their friends that they realized something was definitely going on. Aragorn and Arwen both stood near the steps that led up to the thrones. Gandalf, Elrond, Legolas, Elrohir and strangely, Éomer all stood close to them on the left side. Arienel's heart-family stood to the right of the new rulers, smiling. Haiawen, Lothril, Elladan, the four hobbits and then Gimli all stood to the side by the pillars. Everyone was smiling and looking almost excited. Arienel and Morroch just felt wary and confused.

The two walked forward, up to the group by the throne steps and Aragorn was the one who spoke first. "Arienel, Morroch you both have been with us since Rohan. Since that time you have shown your hearts and we have seen that they hold courage, love and loyalty. You have been steadfast companions and skilled warriors in battle."

Gandalf picked up the speech when the King stopped. "You have saved many lives, including some in this very room, and you have never shied away from any danger if would help those around you, even at the cost of your life or health. You both have found eternal places in our hearts."

Aragorn smiled and began to speak once more and by this time, Arienel was biting her lip against a grin, fighting tears. Morroch was merely wagging his tail like crazy as he listened to them. "Morroch, you have become a good friend and I respect you greatly. You have helped a race that is not yours, one you did not have to fight for, but you did and for that we would reward you. It is in my power to grant you the title 'Friend of Gondor' and I do so gladly. From now on you and all of your descendants will always be welcome in Gondor and Arnor. Its people are in your debt."

The shape-shifter blinked, but bowed his head and when he spoke it was with the greatest of respect for a human he'd always liked. "Thank you, King Elessar. I shall take great care with the gift you have given me. It will not be forgotten."

Aragorn nodded and then turned to Arienel. The elleth smiled, but shook her head. "I need nothing in reward, Aragorn. I am just me."

The King chuckled and Gandalf came to stand beside Arienel, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You are more than what you would wish to be, pen neth. We all know this. Even Elrond, who you have only just met knows this." Arienel looked over at the elven lord and he bowed his head slightly. "Eldanarë."

Arienel sighed and ran a hand through her already wind-tossed red hair. She knew she wasn't going to escape this. She was never going to be just Arienel. No, she had to be Princess Arienel. Eldanarë. Amlug-nerthril. She was even someone else to her heart-family; Kaia. Perhaps it was something she should accept. The elleth knew by now that it wasn't going to change, no matter how much she might fight it. Who knew, maybe it would be easier if she did not fight it.

"Do you have to?"

Aragorn and Gandalf both grinned and the King nodded. "I do not think it is anything you will object too strongly to, Arienel. I am giving you the same gift I have given Morroch, but I am also extending another. This one is more of a request."

"What is it?"

"I would ask that you take the title 'Guardian of Gondor'."

Éomer spoke up then. "And of Rohan."

The elleth looked at both of them with wide sky blue eyes. "What?" It was all she could think to say at the moment and both Kings - though, Éomer had not had his coronation - smiled. "We would not expect you to protect either kingdom on you own, nor would you be responsible for the men in each kingdom's command, but in a war you would be asked to fight for the people." The Rohirric King explained and Aragorn nodded, adding his own words. "It would also give the people assurance and hope to see that Gondor and Rohan shared the same Guardian. Our kingdoms have been estranged as of late, even if not at war, and this would show that there will be a renewed alliance between our people."

Arienel listened quietly, but couldn't seem to get her thoughts in order. It was Morroch who did it for her. **"You would help them in a war even if you did take this title and you know it."** The elleth blinked, but had to smile and scratched the wolf's head gratefully. She looked at the two rulers for a moment, though. "What happens if Rohan and Gondor ever go to war against each other?"

It Elrond who answered, surprising her. "Then the Guardianship would be needless and you would be free to fight for one or for neither." Arienel nodded and took a breath, but nodding. "I accept."

* * *

Arienel ran into Gandalf quite literally the next day on her way to her room. Looking up from the floor, the elleth smiled at the white-haired male. "Gandalf! I am sorry. I seem to have an infatuation with running into people." The older Maia helped to female up with a chuckle. "Are you well, pen neth?" he asked in concern. She had fallen pretty hard. Arienel laughed, but decided not to tell him about the cushion of air that had formed under her without thought as her gift had summoned it. "I am fine."

Gandalf looked around, surprised to not see a wolf or other creature with the elleth. "Where is the shape-shifter?"

"Oh, Morroch is flying. I decided that I would let him do so alone this time. I know he likes the freedom." What she didn't mention to Gandalf was that the dragon was also flying with Alagos - the white dragon giving the younger advice on the activity since he was far older than Morroch. The white-haired Maia nodded. "What did you think of Lord Elrond, pen neth?" The Istar had watched the interaction between the two curiously in the throne room and at the coronation. He thought they had gotten along well, but he wanted the elleth's opinion on the matter.

"I am not sure if he likes me, Gandalf. He wasn't unpleasant, but I am not sure he approves of me. I made a complete fool of myself speaking in elven when I should have just spoke Westron and then I let my embarrassment get the better of me and left with Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan and Lothril. He must think me an awful match for his son, even if he can hide it well."

The older Maia raised a brow. This is not what he'd been expecting. "I am sure that isn't true, child."

Arienel shook her head. "Well, I am not sure," she repeated. If this was what her meeting with Elrohir's father was like what would it be like with her own father? How was she going to know if the King of Mirkwood even wanted her around if she couldn't even tell if the Lord of Imladris did? So absorbed was she in her thoughts, the the elleth didn't notice Gandalf's thoughtful look. She was startled when the Istar announced that he had to go.

"Oh...well I will see you at the wedding then." She frowned with slight confusion and sadness. Had she said something wrong?

Gandalf almost stayed because of her tone, but then reminded himself that what he was doing was for her benefit. The Maia nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder before leaving Arienel to make her way to her room alone.

* * *

_Next day, afternoon..._

* * *

Gandalf found Arienel again in the garden the next day. The elleth was happy to see him and when the Maia requested a walk with her and the shape-shifter, both agreed. It soon became apparent to the elleth that her mentor had a destination in mind, though, and she grew curious. What could they possibly be up to now? After the Throne Room situation two days ago, she wasn't about to trust this 'walk'.

**"Where do you think he is taking us?"** she asked Morroch. The wolf looked just as puzzled at his rider, but unconcerned. **"I honestly don't know, Ainarë."**

The answer soon became apparent when Elrohir and Elrond came into view. The two groups stopped and the younger elf and the Istar exchanged polite, meaningless words before Gandalf announced that he had a pressing matter to attend to and left quickly. Arienel stared after him. _Oh, that was convincing._ The thought was pure sarcasm, but she refrained from growling as she turned back to the two elves still present. It was then that Elrohir looked meaningfully at Morroch and the shape-shifter appeared confused for a minute before it suddenly clicked for him.

"My Lord Dragon would you mind providing me with your conversation for a time?" Elrohir asked formally, but with a barely suppressed laugh. Morroch responded with, "I'd be honored, Lord Elf." He said the words at the exact moment Arienel said in his head: **"Don't you dare!"** The wolf gave the red-haired elleth a less-than-sincere apologetic look and ran off after the retreating dark-haired elf. The shape-shifter's laughter reached the female's head as Elrohir explained to him fully what was going on and then Morroch's mind went dim to his rider. Not gone, but not completely there either as he gave her privacy and kept his thoughts to himself.

Arienel had let out a low snarl before she could stop herself and Elrond looked amused. The Lord of Imladris was quite aware of what had happened even if he had not been informed of the plan. While it amused him and completely surprised him that his son had had help in the form of Mithrandir, he was glad they had thought of it. He wanted to learn more of the elleth in front of him and this seemed like the perfect opportunity even if it was forced.

Arienel looked up at the elven lord and sighed quietly. "Hello again. I want to say that I feel very foolish for leaving last time we met. It was rude of me," she said simply, deciding to face her fear straight on.

Elrond laughed. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from this fiery maiden his son had spoken so fondly of. "Think nothing of it, Eldanarë. I found your conversation pleasant and your elven is good for someone who has never lived with the elves."

Arienel nodded with the beginning of a smile and the elven lord beckoned for her to join him. As they walked, Elrond couldn't help but comment, "My son tells me you have lived in Rohan your whole life." The elleth dipped her head. "Yes, I lived with my human family. My father and...three brothers." Her voice caught slightly at the number, but she refused to cry.

"I have heard of your loss. I am truly sorry. I know it is painful to lose a loved one. My brother died long ago and I still miss him sometimes."

Arienel glanced at him with sympathy. Maybe they had more in common than she had thought. Looking at Elrond, the elleth started to see him a bit differently than before as her power surfaced for a moment. Yes, he was still the Lord of Rivendell, still an elder elf and the father of the person she loved, but Arienel also saw the elf underneath the titles...the sorrow he felt, the happiness, the spirit inside and his hopes, dreams...memories... She smiled, not quite sure what had just happened, how she had just seen all that, but trusting her gift. "Thank you, I miss Lohinon, but I know he would want me to be happy, to move on. I am trying."

The elf lord smiled as well. "Are you looking forward to seeing Thranduil?" he questioned, genuinely concerned about her answer and wanting to move on to something less painful than the death of loved ones. Also as far as he knew, Arienel had no knowledge of what the others were planning - the trip to Rivendell and inviting Thranduil - and had not been asked her view on everything.

The red-haired female bit her lip. "I am honestly not sure. Legolas is excited for me to meet him and says that he will be happy to see me, but what do I say to him? How do I act around him? I am his daughter by blood, but we do not know each other," she said quietly. The male elf touched the elleth's shoulder. "I understand your worry, but if you are yourself then I can personally guarantee that Thranduil will be pleased to see you."

Arienel blinked and looked up at him. "Just be myself? Danger-prone, too-curious-for-my-own-good, bonded to a dragon, reckless me?" she asked almost in disbelief, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Elrond laughed. He couldn't help it. "Yes. All that and more, for my son has told me you are also caring, protective, smart and that you may be independent, but you listen to those wiser than you."

The elleth shrugged slightly, blushing, but starting to feel comfortable with the Lord of Rivendell now. "I will try and do as you say. It is the best advice I have gotten so far."

The elven lord nodded and the two continued on their way. They spoke of many things as the day went on and by the time the sun started setting, the two were happy with what they had discovered about the other and they left with peace in their hearts. Arienel was still going to lecture Morroch, Elrohir and Gandalf when she got the chance, though...

* * *

The day of the much-talked about wedding arrived, as did the rulers of Lothlorien and a messenger-diplomat from Mirkwood whom Legolas and Haiawen disappeared to talk at length with. The wedding between Aragorn and Arwen had been beautiful. Elrond had given his daughter away graciously and Gandalf had blessed the union. The newly-wedded pair had eyes for no one but each other and as the night wore on they quietly slipped away. No one took offense at this, as it was customary and the guests had small smiles on their faces as they noticed the King and Queen's absence.

Arienel glided from group to group, catching little bits of conversation here and there, but really just enjoying the curious looks she and the wolf received as they mingled with the guest, lords, ladies and advisers. The elleth found that her heart was light and even the fact that she was in a dark gold dress with a green vine-like pattern could not dampen her spirit. The shape-shifter was much of the same mind and would occasionally growl playfully at some of the servants the two knew as they rushed by. The humans just smiled and some swatted at the wolf with mock anger - one of them being Elenna.

Morroch had paused to grab something from the food table when Haldir approached the red-haired elleth, a graceful lady of great beauty slightly behind him. The Marchwarden bowed to the elleth. "Hîril Arienel, I would like to introduce you to the Hîril Galadriel," he announced before slipping away to give them privacy. The Lady of Light looked at the the other female with a gentle smile "Mae govannen, Arienel." Her voice was melodic. The Lady had seen Arienel's face in her mirror, had seen many things that both interested and concerned her. It was with this in mind that the golden-haired elleth reached her mind out to probe the other's mind.

Arienel jumped slightly at the intrusion, but when she opened her mouth protest - respectfully - that Galadriel leave her mind, the task was taken from her. Galadriel flinched back as another consciousness entered Arienel's mind, snarling harshly at the Lady of Light and threatening to bite her, effectively chasing her out. The wolf who had attacked her mentally showed up a moment later physically, bristling and barely containing his growls so as not to frighten Aragorn and Arwen's guests.

The older elf looked a bit worried at the rage the wolf was exhibiting. She hadn't meant to be mean or insensitive, but sometimes the Lady of Light was too steadfast in her ways for her own good. Galadriel was used to way she ran her own realm, knowing what was going on for the good of her people, that occasionally she did these things without proper thought as to where she was or how it would be received.

Arienel was busy calming Morroch and didn't spare the golden-haired elleth a glance as she stared into angry gold eyes. She would not apologize for the way the shape-shifter had reacted. **"Morroch, it is well. I am fine."** The wolf snarled, trying to look at Galadriel, but Arienel held his face firmly between her hands. **"Morroch, I am not letting you go until you speak. You are too close to your animal instinct."** The shape-shifter bared his teeth at her, but spoke. **"I don't like this elf! She invades your mind without permission!"** he howled silently to her and his body trembled with anger. Arienel shook his head to gain his attention. **"Morroch! Calm down. I did not like it, either, but there was no harm done. Relax mellenig,"** she said gently, letting her mind seep slowly into his, along with a small amount of her gift.

The canine's body stopped shuddering and his ruff went down, but the glare didn't leave his eyes as he said, **"I still don't like her."** He might have been over-reacting, but with the things they'd gone through, their bond was THEIRS and theirs alone. For someone to try and invade his rider's mind - not merely converse with - was pushing it too far and he would not forgive it. The elleth laughed, mostly in relief that he wasn't going to attack anymore. **"You do not have to like her. You just need to calm down and promise not to attack her. We cannot have a war with Lothlorien. What kind of Guardian would I be then?"**

Morroch snorted, but did as she said and promised not to attack the 'nosy, intrusive elf' as he called her. The whole process of the conversation took less than a minute. In that time Celeborn had sensed his wife's distress and now came over, asking what was wrong. Galadriel merely smiled calmly and shook her head. "Nothing dear, just a misunderstanding."

The shape-shifter gave her a glare, but remained silent and the Lord of Lothlorien went his own way again with a reassuring smile from his beloved. He didn't believe his wife's explanation, for he knew her better than that, but he would ask her later. Galadriel looked at the two with an apologetic expression. "I am truly sorry for startling you."

Morroch growled under his breath and Arienel replied quietly, keeping a tight hold on his scruff. "It is not that you startled us, My Lady. It is what you did. It was entering our minds without any warning or asking that you should be apologizing for." The shape-shifter interjected here. "I would have had no problem with you talking mind to mind with my rider if you had been more courteous and asked first, elf. Invading it is not acceptable."

Galadriel looked more than surprised and the elleth and wolf softly excused themselves and walked away.

* * *

The Lady of Light found Mithrandir shortly after her encounter with the two bonded friends.

"I see you met Arienel and Morroch," the white-haired Maia said with a chuckle, having seen the whole thing. Galadriel looked mildly irritated at his tone, but nodded. "Yes, we had an...interesting conversation and I have to admit, I think I might have been given an important and forceful lesson in courtesy." She spoke quietly, recalling what Arienel had said to her and then Morroch. "Are they always that protective of each other?"

Gandalf nodded. "Sometimes they are worse. Morroch takes more care of Arienel than she does of him, though, that is most likely because Morroch needs less watching over than she does." The blond raised a brow. "Oh?"

A chuckle. "Yes. It is the shape-shifter's influence that helps Arienel the most. He has no rank either lordly or lowly and, therefor, has no prejudices or expectations to uphold. He judges people by something entirely different than their position or titles and he helps his rider be herself." Gandalf smiled fondly. "She would otherwise be helplessly confused being raised as a peasant, but being expected to behave as the princess she was born to be. There is also the difficult process of being taught as a human and really being an elf."

The Lady of Lothlorien nodded in understanding. "You seem to know much about them," she commented kindly.

"Yes, but they still tend to surprise me with the things they attempt," he admitted with a small smile. The Lady of Light looked at him curiously. "How so?" Perhaps she could get the information she needed to approach the two in a better way from Mithrandir.

"Those two have broken more rules and done more things than I had ever thought possible. They have also taught me more than I had ever anticipated learning."

"So they are reckless?" Galadriel asked with a frown and Mithrandir shook his head. "No, not purposely. Both Arienel and Morroch have strong talents and gifts, but I have never seen either one of them use that power unless it was needed." The Istar looked toward the two. "They have made their mistakes, yes, but for having so much power at their disposal and no training, they have wielded it quite well."

The blond elf appeared worried and looked at the Maia. "She is now stronger than you." It was not a question. "Are you sure she is all she seems to be? I will admit that I do not know for I could not reach her mind with my own." Gandalf's brows went up. "Morroch?" The wolf could be very fierce when it came to the red-haired female and he had looked quite upset with the Lady of Light. Galadriel shook her head slightly, looking toward Arienel. "Not entirely, no. Even before the shape-shifter came, I could feel her barriers coming up almost instantly. I do not even think she was aware that she was creating them."

"Hmmm...I cannot say that I have searched her mind either, but that is where trust must come in. Arienel has never done anything that would make me suspect her of darkness and she could have easily joined Sauron anytime she wished, especially at the Battle at the Black Gate. Both Aragorn and Éomer have trusted her enough to name her Guardian of both their realms and Morroch is welcomed in Gondor along with all his descendants."

The Lady of Lothlorien looked troubled. "Mithrandir you know I respect your council and your words of wisdom, but I think you are not noticing the obvious concern here. If she is more powerful than you now and she has this power in these two kingdoms, what will keep her from using her gift unwisely or even dangerously?"

Gandalf sighed and ran a hand over his face. That very thought had entered his head many times, seeing the things she did without conscious thought, things he had to concentrate to do. Things he had taken years to master. She may not have had all the control needed, but she performed the tasks with seemingly little effort. The Maia had to wonder...but then had to stop. If they could not trust Arienel and Morroch, then who was to say they could trust him? "I understand your worry and I will say that it might be a valid one, but I still trust them." Gandalf smiled. "Why don't you talk to her yourself? Find out what you would like to know."

Galadriel looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure her wolf will let me." The Maia chuckled. "Morroch is angry and distrustful of you, yes, but he will not hinder his rider if she wishes to converse with someone. Nor will she stop him from being overprotective while you are near," he added in warning.

The Lady of Light nodded and kissed the Maia's cheek fondly. "I shall do as you say. Novaer, Mithrandir."

* * *

Elrond wandered around the courtyard, admiring the flowers and trying not to feel too sad over his daughter's leaving. He was happy for his heart-son and his only daughter and this joyous occasion, but the elf couldn't help but think about what would happen next... He would sail and his daughter would face the death of a mortal. Elrond glanced over at the door as a man suddenly came out into the garden with the elf. He didn't appear to notice the the elven lord. Elrond looked him over and came to the conclusion that he was of Rohan. The man appeared to be in his late forties with dark gold hair that reached his shoulders and was flecked with gray, brown eyes and tanned skin. He thought me might recognize him...

The Rohirrim looked at the stars and sighed, his face sad. Elrond took a few steps forward and touched the man's shoulder. "Are you well, my friend?"

Startled eyes looked at the elf and then relaxed. "Master Elrond. Yes, I am well." The elf frowned slightly. How did this mortal know his name? The blond-haired human smiled wryly. "We did not properly meet, but Kaia has told me much about you."

It suddenly clicked for Elrond and the elven lord smiled. "Edinon. I have heard much about you as well. Your daughter is very fond of you." The man nodded and the two fell into silence for awhile. Edinon finally glanced at the elf and asked a question that had been on his mind since he'd noticed the Lord of Rivendell. "What is your opinion concerning the relationship between our children?"

Elrond smiled and it was a genuine happiness. "I think your Arienel is an amazing young elleth and I couldn't be happier with her relationship with my son, but I would ask you the same question, my friend. It is you who will have to endure your daughter's marriage to an immortal."

Edinon laughed, though it wasn't all joyful. "I am happy for her, but your son is the least of my worries and not the cause for my grief, for I will have to give my daughter away to more than just marriage."

The elf frowned. "Are you referring to King Thranduil?" he asked quietly. The grief of losing a brother and losing a child to fate was something he was familiar with and in this case, Elrond could understand to a degree the pain the man was feeling.

"Yes. I do not begrudge Kaia the chance to meet her blood-family, but I can't help feeling anguish in my heart. Pain at the thought that she might forget me."

The dark-haired elf smiled a bit and laid a hand on the Rohirric man's shoulder. "I can assure you, my friend that your daughter will not forget you. She spoke of you often when we conversed and she loves you very much. She has told me multiple times that she loved growing up with you and your sons."

Edinon had tears in his eyes, but they did not fall as he nodded. "Thank you. I will try to remember what you say." The two males continued to watch the stars, each in their own thoughts, but sharing an understanding of the other.

* * *

Arienel sighed at her brothers once again. "Sometimes I have to wonder why I associate with you two."

Edonar and Ethon smiled down at their little sister and the oldest ruffled her hair, making the elf glare at him. "Do you KNOW how LONG it took me to do THIS!" she said in rage, touching her messed-up hair that was now coming out of it's delicate braids. Morroch practically fell on the floor laughing and Ethon grinned. Both brothers were slightly drunk and had been teasing her for a few minutes now as she tried to herd them towards the door. The wolf was being no help as he found the sibling's problems hilarious and Arienel was about ready to give up.

Elrohir came to the elleth's elbow and, though, she didn't know how he had shown up without her being aware, the elleth hugged his waist. "Oh, thank the Valar! Please help me get them to their rooms?" she pleaded, looking up at him with pathetic sky blue eyes and her lip out. The dark-haired elf laughed and nodded. "Very well. How could I resist a plea like that?" he teased and the red-haired female grinned. "I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

The son of Elrond widened his eyes in mock terror, as if realizing what he had just said. Arienel chuckled and looked over at her brothers who were heading back to the wine. "Come on. We should catch them before they consume more." She sighed. Between the two of them and occasional help from Morroch, they got Ethon and Edonar to their rooms. The brothers saw their beds and promptly fell on them, asleep in minutes. The elleth shook her head and covered both, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. It was good to have her family...

Elrohir watched and smiled. She would be a good mother for their children... Arienel looked at him with a smile and shut the door. "Shall we?" Elrohir took her arm in a yes. Morroch raced ahead, looking forward to more food and the two elves followed him back into the dining hall.

* * *

**Elrond:** _"Finally! You get to me!"_

**Kaisaan:** *raises an eyebrow* _"Like you were staying away anyway? You were in the Disclaimer!"_

**Twins:** *snort, giggle*

**Elrond:** *Eyebrows of Doom*

**Kaisaan and the twins:** *gulp, run*

**Morroch:** *shakes head* _"If you care about my sanity, please review!"_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT: **_I am NOT a Galadriel-hater. I actually like Galadriel very much. This is just how I wrote her this time around. I am not bashing her, I promise!

Elven (again, I apologize for any mistakes you might spot - I do my best, but I do not claim perfection)

_Mae l'ovannen, Hîr Elrond._ = Well met, My Lord Elrond.

_Mae g'ovannen, pen neth. Goheno nin. I eneth lîn ú-iston. Iôn nîn ú-ebent o lhen._ = Well met, young one. I am sorry. I do not know your name. It has left my son's mind to tell me anything about you.

_Im Arienel. Pedil annúnaid?_ = I am Arienel. Do you speak the Westron tongue?

_Boe ech Lothril._ = You have to be Lothril.

_Melui an le ngovaned, Amlug-nerthril._ = It is lovely to meet you, Dragonrider.

_Ú-velin i eneth han. Annin, esto im Arienel._ = I don't feel comfortable with that name. I'd like it more if you called me Arienel.

_Ú-drastol._ = It is no trouble/It isn't troubling

_Ech Arwen_ = You are Arwen.

_Ionneg_ = My son

_Amlug-nerthril_ = Dragonrider (feminized)

_Pen neth_ = Young one


	25. Novaer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien. I never have and never will. I do own Arienel, Morroch, Alagos, Voronflame, Haiawen, Edinon, Ethon and Edinon, though. Elenna is a minor character and I might own some others that you spot, too.

A/N ~ THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Wow...I am shocked...really, I am...

Bold is mind-speech.

* * *

**_Novaer ~ Farewell_**

A knock made Arienel and Morroch's heads swing toward the door. The elleth looked at the shape-shifter with a raised brow and then got off the bed, heading for the door. The wolf growled, jumping down to follow her. **"Nosy elf,"** he informed, clearly unhappy and laughed softly before opening the door to see The Lady of Light on the other side, smiling gently. "Lady Galadriel, what can we do for you?" Her tone was polite, but distant. Morroch sat by his rider's side, his ears back and his gold eyes anything but friendly. Arienel pulled his ear gently in reprimand. The Lady of Lothlorien spoke softly.

"I would like to talk to you and Morroch if it is not too much trouble." The golden-haired elleth was careful to keep her mind to herself and Arienel nodded. "Let me get my shoes on." She went back into the room and Morroch and Galadriel were left to look at each other. Neither was sure what to say and both were grateful when the red-haired female came back to the door and followed Galadriel out of the room and out of he King's House.

They walked silently and the elleth had to wonder what it was the elven lady wanted. She had yet to apologize - something that bothered Morroch more than it did her. Arienel didn't exactly feel on edge around the Lady of Light for reasons she was just beginning to accept, but was curious as to what the other elleth might want. Arienel and the shape-shifter hadn't exactly been welcoming at the wedding party two days ago.

Arienel's questions only grew, along with her desire to roll her eyes, as she took in Lord Elrond and Gandalf sitting on a bench in the garden they walked through, seemingly waiting for them. She looked down at the black wolf who's tongue was lolling in silent laughter. **"How many times do you think they will do this?"**

**"I don't know, but next time someone asks us for a walk we either say no or pay attention when they do not start talking." **Arienel ruffled the canine's ears, agreeing completely. Gandalf smiled and stood as they came closer, walking over to wrap an arm around the elleth's shoulders. "We'd like to talk to you, Arienel." The red-haired elleth chuckled, raising a brow. "I thought as much. What is wrong?"

Elrond smiled as she, the Istar and Galadriel came over to the benches. Morroch stayed a bit away, laying down in the shade of a large bush and watching quietly. "Nothing is wrong. We just want to talk to you about some important things that will soon become pressing matters." the elf-lord explained and Arienel relaxed a bit as she sat. She trusted both Elrond and Gandalf. If they were not worried or upset with her, then what they had to talk to her about couldn't be that bad...right?

Galadriel spoke softly as the silence stretched on. "Do you know how much power you have, Arienel?" The elleth's sky blue eyes narrowed, surprised, but interested. She looked thoughtful and answered carefully. "I know that is stronger than Gandalf's power now, but...no. I do not fully know how strong it is. I am still learning. Why do you ask me this?"

The three Ring-bearers looked at each other and then back at the elleth in a way that made her suspicious. What did they know that they were not telling her? Had she done something wrong? It was Gandalf who spoke next, knowing Arienel better then the others, knowing how she might react. "We will be sailing soon, pen neth and the power we have will go with us. The power of the Rings we bear and the power of our own gifts." Arienel nodded, but sat silent for a moment as she thought about that. Her voice was deceptively quiet and Morroch stood, ears perked and gold eyes narrow as he recognized the mask for anger and disbelief.

"Are you worried that I will...become like Sauron?"

Lord Elrond was quick to assure the elleth, more than skilled at reading emotions and knowing the damage a misunderstanding could bring. "No. That is not what we are worried about, at least it was not at the forefront of our thoughts. We are more concerned with how you will handle being the only one of your kind here after we have gone."

The only one of her kind...that was almost laugh-worthy considering she was a mix of three races. Arienel knew what they meant, though. "The only Maia." Galadriel nodded her golden head, looking at the red-haired elleth with infinite wisdom. "You will be the most powerful being in Arda and yet, also its Guardian if you choose to stay." The Lady of Light smiled gently. "You will have no one to compare your power to, no one to help guide you and this causes us some concern. I have seen many things in my Mirror that both bring me hope and concern me about you. Your power is like nothing Arda has seen in a great time."

Arienel couldn't help but smile slightly as she glanced over at the grinning black wolf who'd sat once more. "You seem to forget the source of my enhanced gift. Morroch is tied to me and I to him. If anyone could keep me in check, it would be him. Neither of us can overpower the other."

Gandalf chuckled. "That is true, pen neth, but now you leave the problem of unlimited potential for both of you and no guidance for either of you," the older Maia pointed out. The elleth sighed and stood from the bench, starting to pace as she ran a hand through her red, wild hair. It completely left her mind who it was she was speaking to in that moment and all the Ring-bearers were rather amused by the fact.

"So you are saying that you are worried I will not be able to control my power or turn evil?" She frowned and folded her arms, looking at them with steady sky blue eyes, sure of what she spoke. "I could have done that in the battle at the Black Gate. I did not so that is not a legit fear anymore. I have chosen my path and it does not include ruling Arda as a Dark Lady." Arienel chewed her lip in thought as they didn't answer and resumed her pacing. Morroch's head followed her movement. "You are leaving and you say this will make me the only Maia in Arda and, therefor, a Guardian of sorts for this world. You are concerned I will not be able to handle this responsibility." It wasn't a question and the elleth stopped and looked at the two males and the female. "What do you want me to do then? I have already accepted Guardianship for Gondor and Rohan. The dragons seem to think I am someone who can help their race and that includes something to do with the elves. The dragons call me Eldanarë. The people call me Amlug-nerthril. I think I am already a Guardian. I don't know what more I can do, what you want from me."

Gandalf smiled and sighed. "Learn, study, practice. There is nothing more you can do. As you say, you are already becoming immersed in all most of the races already. You are falling into your role, but you can try to be prepared for the duty that awaits you when we leave. At that time there will be no one to turn to for advice. You will be on you own." Galadriel nodded, her voice soft, but regal. "You will need to learn more about your visions, especially. They will be powerful things and will benefit the people here until you choose to leave."

Morroch stood and walked over, sitting beside Arienel as she leaned against a pillar and sank to the ground, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and small. "How will Ainarë learn to control her sight? It comes and goes with little warning." The canine was trying very hard to be polite to the elven lady, trying not to stress his rider anymore than necessary. He knew she appreciated it as her hand rubbed his head.

Elrond had been silent for the time being, but now spoke, answering for the Lady of Light. "I may be able to help with that. My family has some experience with visions and I would be happy to teach you what I know, Arienel." The elleth sighed and nodded, but had to ask, making the three smile. "When do you plan on leaving again?"

* * *

Time passed swiftly for the elleth and shape-shifter and all the while, Arienel had to live with the knowledge that Morroch would be leaving her soon. It was something she tried not to think about. She wasn't ready to let him go...

Legolas was rarely seen by the Arienel and Morroch - or anyone else for that matter - as he was making arrangements of some sort with the Mirkwood messenger that had arrived for Aragorn and Arwen's wedding a week ago. His sister couldn't figure out what the plans could be and so left her brother alone. Gandalf was busy with helping Aragorn settle Gondor down and win the loyalty of the officials that had worked under Denethor. It wasn't an easy task and the two didn't have time for much else, though, they were sure to greet their friends whenever they might see them.

Haiawen, Lothril and Arwen were accompanied with different arrangements all over the city, least of which included the healing of the sick and injured, repairs, food, water and just taking care of their stressed husbands. They were tasks that Arienel stay far away from, knowing she would hinder more than help. Her specialty was more war or horse oriented. Gimli had actually left two days prior to gather his kin. He was determined to fix Minas Tirith's gates and wanted to at least get the dwarves interested in the idea. The elleth missed the gruff speech and even gruffer affection from the dwarf.

Celeborn and Galadriel had left as well the day before and Morroch was more than happy to see them go. Arienel had to smile in amusement at the black wolf. She had actually come to respect the Lady of Light and they had some interesting conversations while the golden-haired elleth was in the City, many of them centering on some of the images the golden-haired elleth had seen in her Mirror. The shape-shifter had taken off during these talks and refused to change his opinion of the Lady of Lothlorien. They were most likely never going to be friends.

Elrond had not yet left the City, seemingly waiting for something to happen before he did. Arienel didn't have the faintest clue what it could be, but she enjoyed his company when the elven lord was not busy with Aragorn, Gandalf or Arwen. Elladan and Elrohir were the hardest for the red-haired elleth to find and it frustrated her to no end. She longed to see the younger twin especially, but couldn't seem to locate them for any period of time. The others, mostly Merry and Pippin kept her on wild chases to find the twins and the girl stopped relying on their help quickly, though, she was amused and did join in their games once in awhile.

Arienel visited with her heart-family whenever she could, but it was somehow not entirely the same between them. All four knew that she would be staying in Minas Tirith while they would leave with King Éomer. Edinon knew he'd have to let his daughter go and it made both of them sad to think about. The man's leg was healing well and he would be walking within a month. Ethon was eager to get back to his country, their horses, but he was grieved at leaving his sister. Edonar remained quiet on the matter, but he would often touch Arienel's shoulder as he went by or randomly give her a hug. She would be missed...

Frodo and Sam kept mostly to themselves, but the two liked to converse with Morroch, something that surprised many. The three would laugh at Arienel, Merry and Pippin's antics that got them in trouble with the healers and cooks. The elleth was happy, giddy even over the freedom and protection she felt, but something kept her from truly enjoying her days. She missed Elrohir.

* * *

Arienel spun with a yelp, hand reaching for her bone-handled dagger before she realized who it was that had startled her. Elrohir's amused smile made the elleth scowl and push him away as she walked from the kitchen. The dark-haired elf looked after her in surprise and confusion before running after the red-haired female and catching up easily. He still looked sidelong at her as they entered the Court of the Fountain and spoke questionably. "Arienel?" The elleth sighed, still not ready to forgive him for startling her intentionally and slightly upset that he had avoided her for so long. "What do you want?"

Elrohir looked a bit uncertain at her tone and stopped, grabbing her arm gently to stop her as well. "Arienel, what is wrong?" The elleth looked down, not meeting his gaze and swallowed. "Did I do something wrong?" the female asked quietly, still refusing to look up at him. She didn't think she could without crying and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Elrohir looked surprised yet again and tilted her chin up with two fingers, brown eyes meeting sky blue with love. "Why would you ask that?" His voice was soft and Arienel blushed, stuttering. At least it was better than crying...

"Well...you...you've been avoiding me. I couldn't find you anywhere."

The son of Elrond smiled gently, understanding in his gaze as he listened to the slight fear in the her voice. "I was not avoiding you, Arienel. At least not in the way you think."

The elleth's brows furrowed a little and she frowned. "What do you mean?" The dark-haired elf looked reluctant to respond and was saved the trouble of doing so as Morroch strolled up. The large cat's gold eyes gleamed happily as he pushed his head against Arienel's hand, purring loudly "Good to see you, Elrohir," the shape-shifter greeted and the brown-haired elf smiled.

"Morroch, I have a request."

The black feline looked curious and his head tilted. "What is it?" The reply was casual and Arienel looked between the two with confusion. Her sky blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she realized that Morroch's mind was slightly closed off to her. Something was going on. Elrohir and Morroch seemed not to notice her reaction, though, and the son of Elrond was talking again.

"I have wondered what it would be like to fly again. Do you think I could fly with you and Arienel?"

Morroch's gold eyes gleamed and he nodded, surprising Arienel immensely. Morroch didn't like anyone besides her on his back if he could avoid it. The shape-shifter was swiftly changing into his dragon form in the courtyard as she looked on, blinking. "I would be perfectly fine with that," the newly shifted dragon announced. He gave Elrohir a subtle wink as the dark-haired elf grinned mounted the black winged-creature. He offered his hand to Arienel and she took it almost reluctantly.

What in Arda were they up to?

Arienel kept her tongue as they jumped from the Court into the air. She didn't say anything as they gained altitude. The elleth even remained silent as Morroch and Elrohir struck up a conversation about the different ways to train a horse, but she finally exploded as the dark-haired elf kept grinning in amusement at her confused and curious looks.

"What is going on!"

The son of Elrond laughed and tightened his hold on her waist, bringing his mouth close to her ear, making the elleth shiver. "I was wondering when you would ask." The red-haired female turned her head first to look at him and then moved her whole body around on Morroch's back with skill to face the startled Elrohir. The shape-shifter didn't even pause in his flying and the son of Elrond swallowed, holding her waist again. "I would prefer you not do that," he admitted, looking down briefly. Arienel grinned. "I might be willing to agree to not doing it if you tell me just what it is you and Morroch have planned."

The black dragon chuckled, the sound rumbling through the elves' bodies as the wind whipped their red and brown hair around and together. Elrohir smiled gently, just looking at the elleth for a moment as his hand held something she didn't notice. His empty hand came up to palm her cheek, thumb brushing lightly. The dark-haired elf's brown eyes smiled into Arienel's sky blue ones. "I thought this would be a good place to ask you to marry me."

The air escaped the red-haired elleth's lungs as she stared at him, a slow, joy-filled smile spreading quickly across her face. He was...he was asking HER to marry HIM! Arienel's heart couldn't have been more happy as she laughed, wrapping her arms around the elf, unable to find the words. She had too many of them! Elrohir laughed and his voice was close to her ear again, giving her goose-bumps. "Is that a yes?"

Arienel laughed, finally finding her voice. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Elrohir's own grin broke out and he couldn't resist pulling away and kissing the female softly as his hands took left one, slipping the ring on her finger. Arienel laughed against his lips and pulled the dark-haired elf closer, her own kiss expressing just how happy she was and how much she loved him. They both came apart gasping, but didn't let go of one another. "I love you. I love you so much, Arienel." Happy tears trailed down the female's face as she nodded and kissed him again gently. "I love you, too. More than I can say."

Morroch looked back at the two. "So, I do not have to continue to watch you both mope?" The elves' laughter rang out as they flew through the sky.

* * *

Arienel stood with Elrohir, leaning against him as she watched the Rohirrim ride away. Her father and two brothers were among them and the elleth's heart was saddened at their departure.

The news of her engagement had been met with happiness and almost amusement from her human family. Edinon had wanted only to know when the wedding would be. He wasn't about to let his daughter marry without him. Edonar had been quiet, but let his sister know through his small smiles and calm acceptance of Elrohir that he approved. Ethon was the one that made Arienel laugh. He bounced around with being a protector and a thrilled sibling, not quite sure which was appropriate.

Promises to visit when they passed through Rohan - Elrohir had also broken the news that he, Elladan, Lothril and Elrond wanted to take her to Rivendell and Legolas and Haiawen had said they'd follow behind soon - were made. Arienel told her heart-family that she wouldn't even think of getting married without them and would let them know when the wedding was to be held. The family had cried together and smiled through those tears as they separated for a time.

The elleth now sighed and lifted her hand one last time as she watched the beautiful horses fade over the next hill in the distance. Elrohir kissed the top of her head in comfort, holding her close and Arienel smiled up at the dark-haired elf. She would be fine. She knew that. Between all her friends, her blood-brother, Elrohir and Morroch...she'd be fine.

* * *

A small celebration was held between the friends in honor of Arienel and Elrohir's engagement. It was a time the group treasured as they all knew they would be parting company soon. Legolas, Morroch and Elladan couldn't stop smiling and joking among themselves at the couple's expense while the Arwen, Haiawen and Lothril practically dragged Arienel away to discuss wedding details. Aragorn, Gandalf, Elrond and the hobbits couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the free-time the occasion gave them.

Everyone agreed that the only thing missing was Gimli, but they all knew he was doing something important and didn't comment too frequently on it.

* * *

"I will see you in a two and a half month's time. Ainarë is going to Rivendell and I don't want to leave her yet."

Voronflame nodded, red eyes looking toward the City. "I understand. How is your elf?" the fire dragon asked, remembering the last time they had interacted. Morroch chuckled. "She is fine. Engaged and looking forward to meeting her father, though, you might not be able to tell past the nerves." Legolas had finally told the group - excluding Arienel - what he'd been planning with the messenger from Mirkwood for days. They'd been trying to think of a reason for Thranduil to come to Rivendell. The messenger had left yesterday with the news from Legolas to the King. Though, the elleth did not know that she would be meeting her father sooner than planned, she was nervous about it all the same. She knew it would sooner than later now that the war was over.

Voronflame rumbled in faint amusement. "I hope it goes well. The Dragon Clan is interested in meeting you as well, Dagoryn." The black dragon looked a bit unsure, but nodded. "I look forward to meeting them, too." He looked forward to seeing what Alagos could tell him about the other dragon more, though.

* * *

The day to leave had arrived.

Arienel, Morroch, Elrohir, Elladan, Lothril and Elrond were setting out to Imladris. The small group was packed and now in the Courtyard of the Fountain, their horses behind them, ready to depart. The good-byes between the group and Aragorn, Arwen, the hobbits and for a brief time, Gandalf, was a hard one. The friends knew they would see each other again, though, and the process was not all unhappy. They were not going to be parted forever.

Gandalf was planning on joining them at the end of the month in Rivendell, but couldn't leave Aragorn to his 'own devices' - as the Maia called them with a wink - quite yet. The new King still needed guidance and he trusted no one to advise him like he did the Maia. Arienel would be happy to see her mentor again. She wasn't ready to lose him yet. There was still so much she could learn before he sailed. Legolas and Haiawen had decided to stay for an extended period of time, too, and much as Arienel tried to get them to explain their reasons, the couple would not, only promising to see her and Morroch again soon.

The goodbye between Morroch, Arienel and the hobbits was lighthearted for them all, for they would not accept anything less than the idea that they would see each other again soon. The elleth would miss her small friends - not just for the amusing antics, but for their brave hearts and sharp intellects.

Aragorn and Arwen took the longest time with Elrond in their farewell. This would be the last time they saw one another and there were many sad tears between the three. Arienel could sympathize with them. She, too, would have to say good-bye to her heart-family when it came their time to leave this world.

* * *

Red hair blew in the breeze as the elleth galloped on the black stallion, hearing the pounding of her companion's horses around her. The sky was blue above them, the ground green and thriving beneath their horses hooves. Arienel and her friends stopped on the top of a rise and looked back at the White City. The elleth smiled fondly at the memories she had acquired there. She was now a Guardian of this very land. She would never be ashamed of that or regret knowing the people in Gondor. She sighed softly, but then looked toward the Misty Mountains, or at least the direction they lay in. It would be at least three weeks until they were traveling through the snow-covered mountains and then in Rivendell. They had to cross Rohan first, though, and she was looking forward to that.

Elrohir came up beside her on Talagor, smiling and Arienel smiled back, feeling Morroch dancing away from the chestnut stallion behind him. The elleth sighed once more and nudged Morroch back into a run, looking up at the sound of a shriek. A white falcon wielded overhead and Morroch neighed in a fond greeting, tossing his black mane. Arienel laughed.

One part of her journey was over, but the elleth knew it was only the end of one chapter...and the beginning of a whole new one.

* * *

Yes, Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon is done! I know, I feel like crying, too...ahem... BUT I am planning many sequels - if you would like to see their information go to the blog on my profile - and I will be posting the first chapter of the first sequel either today or in the next two days - depending on family situation.

Hope you will stay tuned and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **You ROCK!**

~ Kaisaan


	26. Authoress Note

**Hello my readers!**

As you may have noticed, I am done with _Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon_ (Sister, Warrior, Friend ~ MMM).

What you may not know is that I am planning a sequel for Arienel (_Herves ar Iell_ - Wife and Daughter). A story for Morroch (_O Emlyg_ - Of Dragons). A story for Alagos and Kahilnar (_Brono a Chuio_ - Survive and Live). A rated K+ wedding one-shot for Arienel and Elrohir (_An Galad o in Elen_ - By Light of the Stars). And at least four stories about Arienel's child/children, Morroch's child/children and a few other characters' offspring will be written as well. _Muinthel, Maethor, Mellon _isn't the last story! =D

Keep your eyes open for these coming stories (_Herves ar Iell_ is done, as is _O Emlyg_ and _Brono a Chuio_ is currently being written)! Oh, and I finally have a name for this series: _Dragons of Arda_. :)

~ Kaisaan

* * *

**NATHANIEL THE WEREWOLF** ~

Thank you for all your reviews! I would have written back (I do for all signed reviews), but you didn't sign in with an account. LOL I am pleased you liked the story and hope you will read on for the rest of the series!

Arienel passing out...ummm...well, at the time of each chapter, it seemed to fit the circumstances! It was only later on that I realized she lost consciousness so much! LOL And then I just kinda made a small joke of it, I think, while still making it fit into the story when needed.

Thank you for taking the time to post your reviews! I truly, truly appreciate it!

~ Kaisaan


End file.
